Captured In a Haze
by SmilesX10
Summary: The sequel to "Captured In a Daydream," Bonnie and Damon are now expecting a child. With new twists and turns around every corner, will they be able to have the baby in piece? Or where there be new challenges and obsticles getting in the way?
1. The Rose

Captured In a Haze: Chapter 1

X

A/N: Here's chapter one to the sequel! Yeah! I really don't know how I did on this one. I wanted to add more, but I didn't want it to long. There will definately be more action and things with future chapters. Oh and I'll probably have a second chapter up by tommorow! But just tell me how I did on this?

X

Here's to my reviewers from 'Captured in a Daydream' from the last chapter: **Zeppo104, kiki-anthony, jellybeans, Eddieizzie, Infrena, and randomlittle me! **You guys are litterally my inspiration! ;)

**Zeppo104: **Glad you liked the ending to the story! Thank you so much for the review! :) 

**kiki-anthony:** I'm so happy that you reviewed because it's nice to see other people review my story. Glad you liked it! And really? Thanks, I never really thought I wrote that well. lol. :) Thanks for reviewing!

**jellybeans: **Haha. Here's the sequel! lol. You'll see if future chapters what it's going to be like when going through the pregnancy. I have to say it's kind of going to be a bumpy ride. And Damon as a father? I think he'll do just fine. ;)

**Eddieizzie: **Happy that you liked this story! Yeah I know it was sad for me to, but I'm excited to finally start the sequel! Yeah Bamon is definately forever. Thanks for the review! :)

**Infrena: **Yes I know, I was actaully shocked when it ended. I'm excited that you have anticipation for this because so do I. Glad you liked Captured In a Daydream. haha. I need clear thoughts so thank you! Oh and thanks for the review! You always make me smile! ;)

**randomlittleme: **lol. I wanted the story to have an ending the same as the title since it was the last chapter. You're welcome. For some reason I just couldn't let this story come to an end. I just had to write a sequel. haha. I laughed about the randomness of Damon when I was writing it. I kind of feel sorry for giving Damon Bonnie's symptoms but...like you said he'll get through it because he's in love. I will definately be giving Caroline a love interest, the baby probably will be half witch/ vampire, but I don't know about it being a boy or girl yet. Of course there's going to be new trouble churning in Mystic Falls. There would be no fun if there wasn't any trouble. I'm glad that you will support me, you inspire me! :) Thank you for the long review! I love them so keep them coming! 

X

I huffed, glaring at the school from my car. The only good thing about Damon turning evil and taking me away for two months was ditching the dirt speck they called Mystic Falls High.

I tapped my fingers along the steering wheel, nervous about going back. Sure, everyone else would happy that I was back. They would probably come up to me and ask 'how was my vacation.' That's the funny thing about it. It wasn't a vacation at all. It was more like an outlook on life and future plans.

I strained my eyes, seeing Caroline and Elena talking with Stefan by the flag pole. I knew they were waiting for me, Care sending me a text ten minutes previous. I bit the inside of my cheek, throwing my purse over my shoulder and clutching my books to my chest. I then grasped the door handle, slowing drenching it open. I stepped out of my car, the cool summer air punching me in the face. I took in a dry gulp, quickly gluing a smile on my features and heading toward the vampire and my two best friends.

"Bonnie!" Caroline was the first to sqeal. She ran to me, embracing me fiercely and pulling back with a sweet smile.

"Hey Bonnie. How are you?" Caroline chimed, clearly in a good mood. I hugged my books closer to my chest.

"Care I just saw you yesterday. I'm fine. Other than Damon's rapid complaining, I'm fine." Caroline gestured a shrug.

"I'm sorry about Damon. He's been getting on everyone's nerves." Elena gave me a bright smile, gently hugging me and letting go. The younger Salvatore was next, giving me a light hug, offering to hold my books and purse. I gave him a nod, thanking him in the process. Everything was aching, talk about back pains.

"Thanks Stefan." The brown-eyed supernatural gave me smile, waving it off and saying it was no problem. I was sure that he was used to it by now anyway. Having to take care of Damon and I as if we were his children. I suppose I should cut him some slack, but he offered didn't he?

"I was thinking we could hang out later. Have a girls night out or something. Care and I will get the junk food and movies." Elena's face was oh so convincing, but I couldn't. Elena and Caroline's hopeful smiles dropped within seconds. I shifted my purse to my other shoulder.

"Guys I'm really sorry, but I can't." I made them huddle in a circle around me. I whispered.

"I have an appointment at the doctor's today. I have to check on everything. You know the vitamins and the baby.."

"Don't you mean _two_ babies? I'm sure Damon classifies as one." My brunette friend rolled her eyes, spitting out Damon's name as if it were some disease. I gave Elena a sympathetic smile. It was unfair how Damon was picking on her like a school bully, but it was just who he was.

"What about afterwards?" My blond friend made a good point. I pondered on the thought, not knowing if I would be up for it. The pregnancy so far had taken alot out of me, making me tired on most occasions. I bit my lower lip. I let out a breath.

"Fine." I gave Caroline a playful nudge, the school bell ringing.

"Got to go to class. When's the girls night? Say seven?" Elena questioned, drifting away with the crowd, Caroline waiting for an answer as well.

"Yeah seven's great. Elena's house right?" Elena and Caroline looked from one another, then at me, shaking their heads in union. They then walked off, blending in with the hundreds of students trying to make their way to class.

"Sorry Stefan, I'm going to make you late for class." I took my purse and books out of his hands, sending him a 'I'm sorry' look. The vampire radiated off a warm smile, shrugging his shoulders in the process.

"Bonnie it's okay." 'I'm a vampire.' The younger Salvatore mouthed with his lips.

"Don't worry, I have super speed." I nodded, walking away from Stefan, stepping into a wave of students.

I walked down the bland halls, making my way to my locker that I hadn't seen in weeks. I twisted my lock, throwing in my locker combination that I still couldn't believe I remembered. I opened my gray locker, completely stopping and looking at the dark red rose that delicately sat on top of my books. I steadily reached for it, a note attatched to the stem.

I picked up the rose, untying the note from the bright green stem. I slowly unfolded it, mentally reading the words that were scribbled in cursive.

_I can't wait to see you._

I folded the note back, a smile pleasantly falling into place. I put some of my books in my locker, smacking the door shut and sniffing the rose. I twirled the stem about with the tips of my fingers. I swooped down, sniffing the beautiful rose again. I didn't know that Damon could actually be romantic. I always thought he was the ' I love you, but don't expect me to make googly eyes at you' kind of guy.

I started heading to my first period class, bumping into a muscular chest as I did so.

"Sorry, I'm so clumsy." I stated, restructuring the books in my hands and looking up.

"Bonnie. Hey!" Tyler Lockwood stared down at me, a warm smile beaming off of his features.

"Oh my gosh, Ty. How have you been? I feel like I havn't seen you in forever." I stepped up on my tip-toes, pulling Tyler in for a quick hug, almost squashing my rose. I didn't know what had came over me. Tyler was one of my good friends. We weren't that close, but seeing him made me feel like a normal teen again.

"Wow someone's happy." My brown-eyed friend stated. I shrugged my shoulders, both of us walking down the hall together.

"Well I've been gone for about two months and I kind of missed everyone."

"Yeah, I've missed you to Bons. Hey who gave you the rose?" His eyes were full of wondering, peering down upon me in curiosity.

"Just a friend of mine." Tyler's brows shot up in a 'really? Just a friend?' way. I lightly punched him in the arm.

"Just a friend Ty." I lied. Noone could know about Damon and I for the time being. Especially Tyler Lockwood. He put his hands up in defense.

"Okay Bonnie whatever you say. I was just asking. I almost squished it." The brunette cracked another smile, his pearly whites shining brightly. He forced his hands in his pockets, slightly turning in the other direction.

Tyler gave me another quick hug, saying he had to do something before he made it to class. I bid my friend good bye, watching his retrieving back make it down the hall. I sucked in the stale high school air, making my way to first period.

X

I plopped myself down on a picnic table, waiting for Care, Lena, and Stefan to arrive. I smile drifted its way across my face, knowing my devious vampire was near. I looked down at my lunch, quickly looking back up to see the said vampire sitting across from me with a smirk etched across his gorgeous features.

"It's to bad that I can't scare the pee out of you anymore. I miss those days." I took a bite out of my apple, giving the blue-eyed vampire a roll of my green irises. I swallowed a bite of my apple, watching Damon eye up my rose. He swiftly picked it up between his fingers, sniffing it seductively and raising a brow.

"Nice rose. Where'd you get it from?" I snatched the rose out of his hands, shoving it behind my ear and fixing it in my hair.

"Just a friend." A warm smile lighted up my face, my hand drifting towards Damon's. Damon slightly pulled back, raising a brow.

"And who might this _friend_ be?" I broke out into a full smile, blushing like an idiot. Really? Damon liked games, so I would play along with him for now. I went for his hand again, him pulling back even further.

"You didn't give me an answer." His menacing blue eyes were challenging me, a sense of seriousness hidden behind them. Before I could even answer, Caroline came tumbling down beside me, throwing her lunch on the table.

"I swear P.E. is the worst thing ever invented. Matt Donovan and Tyler Lockwood were staring at my butt the whole time. I heard Damon scoff.

"There's nothing really to look at. Trust me on that." Caroline's bubbliness dispersed, her giving Damon daggers. Instead of throwing the menacing vampire a come back, she simply jabbed a fork in her salad, forcing a piece of lettuce in her mouth. I tried lightening up the mood, changing the subject.

"So hey Damon, you have to come to the doctor's with me after school." I gave him a sugar coated smile, my eyes gleaming. Damon's face was attaken back.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Doctor's?" I took another chomp out of my apple, nodding my head in a casual fashion.

"I _really_ don't do doctor's." This time I heard Caroline scoff. I turned to her, her rolling her bright blue eyes.

"That's not what my doctor was gossiping about three months ago." I watched Damon swiftly raise a perfectly sculpted brow.

"And what did you go to the doctors for? A cure for AIDS?" Caroline threw down her fork, about to jump over the table and grab Damon by the throat. I tugged on her arm, stopping her in the process. Caroline straightened her posture, combing a hand through her blond locks and taking a breath.

"You'd probably be _crawling_ with diseases right now if you weren't a cocky, jerk, of a vampire." Damon put a hand over his heart, a fake hint of hurt on his face.

"Wow Care that really hurt the heart." I kicked Damon from underneath the table, making him turn his eyes to me.

"We're going to the doctor's today after school. No ifs, ands, or buts." I watched my sarcastic vampire roll his eyes, swiftly getting up and straightening his leather jacket back into place. He walked over to me, leaning down and giving me a peck on the lips. I quickly pushed him on the chest.

"Not here. You can't kiss me in public. I don't want anyone to know." I stated shyly, looking both ways.

"Unlike _her_ over there." Damon took a quick glance at Caroline. "I'm actually hurt by your words."

"I just don't want anyone to-" A pale, slender finger was placed on my lips, followed by a shushing noise.

"I get it. But I expect you to make it up to me." He batted his lashes, making his blue eyes irrisistable. He didn't wait for me to reply, but instead turned on his heel and swiftly walked away, his hips swishing from side to side.

"There's an ego that's just way to big." I turned around, seeing Elena shaking her head from side to side, Stefan slumping down next to her.

"Tell me about it. Damon's always picking on me. He treats me like a red-headed step child or something."

"I'm sorry Damon is just being-"

"Damon." Stefan finished, shrugging his shoulders whilst snaking an arm around his girl friends waist. I simply nodded my head, now taking a bite out of my peanut butter and jelly sandwitch.

"So you and Damon are going to the doctor's today?" The younger Salvatore questioned, looking me in the eyes with his brown ones. I took a sip of my water, shaking my head up and down.

"And he actually agreed to go?" The brown-eyed vampire shot up a brow, a curious expression written all over his face. I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear. I shrugged.

"I'm forcing him to." I watched Caroline cock her head to the side, glancing at my hair.

"Hey Bonnie, where did you get that rose? It's beautiful." I smiled, pulling the rose out of my hair, twiriling it with my thumbs.

"Damon." Elena's doe-eyes widened, shock written on her features.

"Damon's capable of being..romantic?"

"In all the years I've seen Damon with women, Bonnie you're lucky." I tilted my head to the side, letting Caroline hold my rose.

"Why is that Stef?" I asked, wanting to know why I was considered lucky. Stefan tightened his grip around Elena's waist, looking up at the sky at nothing in particular. A smile graced the vampire's lips as if he were in thought.

"When we were younger Damon always used to get girls dandelions or rocks."

"So that's when you guys were still toddlers." Caroline butted in. Stefan cracked a smile, shaking his head back and fourth.

"No, it was when Damon was seventeen." Caroline gave me my rose back, sighing deeply. I patted her on the back, making her look up at me.

"Care you'll find someone. I know it." She perked up, giving me a weak smile.

"Thanks Bon."

"Me and Care have everything planned out for the slumber party. Candy, nachos and movies with guys taking their shirts off." She threw her hands around dramatically, Stefan trying to calm his girl friend down. I chuckled, finishing off my lunch and taking another gulp of water.

"That's great. I'll be over later." Right on que, the bell rung, signaling us back to our boring classes for the evening. Elena, Caroline, and Stefan quickly ran along, waving bye, Caroline and Elena reminding me for the hundreath time of when the slumber party was.

X

I walked to my car, opening the door and throwing my things in the back seat, my rose back in my hair where it belonged. I looked over to my right, seeing Damon slumped in the passenger seat with a smirk on his face.

"Do you have to do that?" Damon cocked his head, grinning like there was no tomorrow.

"Do what?" He drawled out the words slowly, doing that thing with his eyes that made my legs feel like jello. I put the keys in the ignition, starting up the car and pulling out of the school's parking lot.

"Popping up out of thin air like you're Chris Angel or something." I looked over to Damon, waiting for a reply as I got on the road, heading for the doctor's office.

"Yes Bonnie. As a matter of fact I do. It's my dramatic entrance." I stopped at a red light, turning toward him with a raised brow. He waved a hand, giving me seductive eyes.

"Besides you know when I'm coming anyway." He chimed in a sing-song voice. The light turned green, me driving up ahead.

"Oh whatever." The car was silent for a minute before I broke the silence.

"Thanks."

"For?" The goofy vampire gestured with his hands.

"For putting aside your selfish ways and coming with me. This means alot to me."

"Looks like someone has to thank Dammy Wammy and I think I know how you can make it up to me." I knew that voice he was making. That seductive voice that always seemed to draw any girl in. I rolled my eyes.

"Is that all you can thank about?" I stopped at another red light, piercing him in the eyes.

"What do you think? Especially if you're going out with someone who won't go any further than having heated make out sessions. It's torture."

"Well that's just to bad isn't it? I told you...I'm not ready." I took my foot off the break, stepping on the gas when the light turned green. I heard Damon sigh.

"Yes I know Bonnie. You're not ready to handle all of this." I looked out of the corner of my eye, seeing Damon gesture to himself. I had already been intimate with Damon a couple of times, hence why I was pregnant. But even those times I didn't think I was ready. I was in a trance for God's sake, I was evil and couldn't control myself. That's why things are different now. I still feel like a Virgin, whether I wasn't one or not. And I still felt like I wasn't ready to go any further with the devious vampire.

I turned a corner, stopping at another red light for the millionth time.

"Thanks." I stated simply once again. Damon turned toward me, raising a brow.

"Seriously Bonnie? You've got to stop thinking me. Believe me, I _know_ I'm a God." A warm smile appeared on my features.

"I'm thanking you for the ro-" I was interupted, my cell phone suddenly ringing. I dug it out of my pocket, looking at the screen while I continued driving. I groaned, throwing the phone down in one of the pop holders.

"Who is it?" Before I could answer Damon swooped up my phone, looking at the caller.

"Oh daddy's calling huh?" I knew that tone Damon was using. It was the 'I feel like starting trouble' tone.

"Damon don't you dare." I stated seriously, trying to pry the phone from his hands, but he was stronger and faster.

"Hello _Damon_ speaking." I clasped the stearing wheel angrily, my nostrils flaring.

"Oh _Bonnie_? She can't come to the phone right now. She's busy _changing_." Pause. "When you kicked her out she came crawling to me. She was _so_ emotional. We ended up having _great_ time. You're daughter's just _so_ bad." I watched Damon hang up, throwing the phone back in the pop holder.

"Are you kidding me? Now my dad's going to hate me for life." I pulled up into the parking lott of the doctor's office, my eyes glued to Damon's. He crossed his arms, looking satisfied with himself.

"So? You're," He paused pointing to me. "Dad kicked you out. If he really cared then he would help you through this." I sighed, raking a hand through my hair and taking the car keys out of the ignition.

"He didn't Bonnie. He sucks." I picked up my cell phone, pushing it back into my pocket.

"Yeah. I guess he does."

X

I flipped my blond hair over my shoulder, looking at the many different chips and dips. Elena had went around the block, going to Blockbuster to rent chick flicks whilst I picked out the junk food.

I bit my lower lip, not knowing what Bonnie what be up to. She said she really didn't care what she ate, but I couldn't be to sure. Pregnant women had many different urges. I shrugged, throwing four kinds of chips into the cart. I turned the corner, about to go the candy isle when I ran smack dab into another cart.

"Oh my Gosh I'm so sorry." I looked up, seeing a man with dark brown eyes, a smile that made my heart melt.

"No it's my fault. I wasn't looking and then I..." Everything he was saying was going into one ear and out the other. He kept rambling on and on, but the only thing that I could pay attention to was his gorgeous face.

His mouth finally stopped moving, him staring at me oddly like there was something wrong with me.

"So..." He gestured with his hands, wondering what my name was. I finally popped out of my trance, licking my lips whilst blushing.

"Umm it's Caroline." He smiled a handsome twenty watt smile, his dark eyes piercing into mine.

"Yes Caroline..." He said my name slowly, testing it on his tongue. I quickly looked him up and down, seeing that he was a fan of wearing black attire. He seemed like the type of guy who spoke efficiently as if he were raised back in the 1800's or something. I giggled to myself, knowing that he couldn't possibly of been born back in the...could he? Was he another supernatural creep?

"Yeah..I have to go." I quickly swerved my cart leaving the mysterious guy stunned. I made it to the candy isle, my breathing hitching up a notch. Maybe I was just thinking crazy. I just automatically assumed that he was a supernatural being, but I didn't know for sure. But I had to keep my guards up. If he wasn't supernatural then I might of lost out on a very good looking guy. But if he was, then I just saved my butt. I tried getting him out of my thoughts, throwing tons of candy into the cart. I finished stuffing the cart with candy, next isle..ice cream.

X

I patted my stomache, still feeling the cold sensation of gel.

"That was a waist of time." I walked out to the parking lot with the nagging vampire, giving him a quizzical look.

"All they did was see how many weeks pregnant you were. I mean it's either you're pregnant or you're not." He gestured with his hands, moving them about as if he were in a silent movie or something. I didn't say anything, stopping mid way to hear him finishing his nagging.

"And then the doctor's all saying you have to eat healthy? Three words: Load. Of. Crap." I continued walking to the car, ignoring Damon's complaints. I'm the one that's pregnant, not him. I opened the car door, about to get in when Damon beat me to the punch.

"I'll drive." I raised my brows, shrugging, but unsatisfied. I got in the passenger side, a frown on my face. Damon started the car, pulling out of the lot, giving me quick glances.

"Okay what's wrong? You're looking like my brooding brother." I looked out the window, taking the rose out of my hair and twirling it.

"I don't know...it's just that when I get even more pregnant, I won't be able to do anything.."

"So you're basically saying you'll be handicapped." I looked toward the vampire, an amused look on my face.

"Exactly...kind of..." The blue-eyed vampire started speeding down the road, making me grip my seat belt.

"Damon slow down. Do you want me to vomit." Damon looked over, clearly amused and satisfied.

"Hey it's not my car." He then stepped on the gas even more. I started getting a sick feeling in my stomache, nasueating symptoms wavering. Damon instantly slowed down, going from seventy miles per hour to a mere thirty-five. A smirk hovered over my lips.

"Why'd you slow down? Feeling a little...I don't know...nauseated?" Damon shook his head back and fourth, a smirk playing on his features.

"Who gave you that rose that you keep playing, and giggling, and smiling over?" Damon stated slyly, seriousness still in his eyes. I shrugged my shoulders, still playing his little game.

"Just a friend."

"Okay if _that's_ how you're going to play me. Then fine." Damon stated stubbornly. I'm sure if he wasn't driving then he'd be crossing his arms like a four year old. I got off the subject, telling Damon that after the slumber party, the next day we would have to go shopping for more nutrienal foods.

"Do I _really_ have to go? Can't you just bring one of your little girl friends? Caroline's the health freak." I grabbed Damon's hand, smoothing little circles over his thumb.

"Damon. Please?" I batted my lashes, making my green eyes sparkle. Damon flashed me a 'oh my God you're killing me' look. I heard him sigh, giving in.

"Okay fine Bons, but I'm only doing this for you." I grinned resting my head on him.

"I know." I simply stated back.

X

A/N: There's the first chapter to the sequal! Tell me what you guys thought about this one...Reviews? :)


	2. The Lily

Captured In a Haze: Chapter 2 _The Lily_

X

A/N: I know I said I was going to post this chapter yesterday, but I had to study for school and I only had half of it written. I'm really sorry. I hope you guys forgive me? Oh and I know this is kind of random, but has anyone else noticed how Nina Dobrev and Victoria Justice actually look like real life dopplegangers? They have like the same body shape, long brown hair and everything. Their faces look a little bit different, but other than that they look like twins! lol

X

My awesome reviewers that inspire me to keep going: **kiki-anthony, Itisjustmyself, Nightfall12, collel, Vie, Infrena, Eddieizzie, Chollie. Stefan. Damon. Auggie, jellybeans, and brucasforever1418! **

**kikki-anthony: **Glad that you liked the start of the first chapter. Sorry I couldn't get this up sooner..I'm hoping that you'll fall in love with this one like you did the other lo. I'm happy to hear from you again! Thanks for reviewing. :)

**itsjustmyself: **I'm very excited that you thought my plot was good enough to continue. Thanks, I just write what I think in my head. lol. Yes I know, I'm trying to build up the plot, but slowly if that's even possible. I tend to rush things alot. Sorry that I couldn't get this up as soon as I promised. Thank you for the review I love hearing from you. :)

**Nightfall12: **Happy to know that you read and liked Captured In a Daydream. Thank you so much, I try to write Damon and Bonnie they way I see them in the show, but sometimes it's very hard. I'll update soon, I promise! Thank you for reviewing! :D

**collel: **Haha. I would never turn this into a Twilight thing. That's the thing that I dislike about Twilight-the werewolf/vampire love triangle. Tyler from the t.v. show is cute. lol. Actually no, the black outfitted guy is just a character I made up for the story. Thank you so much for reviewing and I'm happy to know you like the story! :]

**Vie: **You catch on pretty quick. You were the first to catch on about my little plot ;) I did get your other review for Captured In a Daydream. Thanks so much for supporting me and loving the story! Woah...to much info there Vie. Haha. Your review made me laugh! I'll try to update soon! And thanks so much for the review! :)

**Infrena: **Yeah I know Damon's really cocky and so mean to Caroline and Elena. But I guess that's the way it goes..the guy Caroline bumped into the store will come into later chapters of the story as so will the rose. Thanks for the review! I'll update soon! :)

**Eddieizzie: **Glad you liked Damon's cocky words. hehe. I'll try updating soon. Oh and the rose will probably come up in later chapters..kinda..I still don't know. Thank you for reviewing! You make me smile. lol. 

**Chollie. Stefan. Damon. Auggie.: **So excited that you liked it. I will definately update soon! Thank you for reviewing. It's inspiring. ;)

**jellybeans: **lol. Yeah there is definately no way Damon gave her the rose. Only about two other people caught on to that. I don't want to give away everything...but basically she does. Glad you loved the chapter. Thank you for the review.

**brucasforever1418: **teehee. Glad you liked happy to know you enjoyed Captured In a Daydream. Technically Bonnie and Damon are together. They're just trying to work things out between them. I really can't tell you who gave Bonnie the rose. It's because I don't even know, and if I did I wouldn't want to give it away. Whoah! You're the most cheerful person that has ever reviewed who says they like Bamon as much as you do. Well I love Bamon to. They are my favorite couple EVER! lol. I will definately keep writing and I'll update soon. Thanks for the lovely review! :)

X

I casually walked into my room, going to the closet to start packing for Care and Lena's slumber party. I brought a hand up to my mouth, yawning in the process. I suddenly felt two hands snake their way around my waist.

"Damon not now." I stated, trying to pry his hands from off around my waist, taking a shirt off the rack and throwing it on the bed.

"Bonnie..." I heard Damon whine. I managed to sling Damon off, smiling in amusement. I snapped my neck back to the closet, pulling more shirts and pants off the rack. I took my favorite shirt, going to the long six foot mirror that Damon had hanging by the closet. I unbuttoned my shirt that I was wearing, throwing it to the floor.

I turned sideways, looking at my stomache. I was sill fairly skinny, but now I had a little bump in the middle of my belly. It was like one of those bumps that you would get after you ate to much. I sucked in my stomache, still posing in the mirror.

"Look how fat I look." I whispered to myself, touching my stomache. Damon appeared in the mirror behind me, having that darn smirk laced around his lips. He pulled me into him, gently curving his arms around my stomache.

"I think that you look _irrisistable_." The blue-eyed vampire stated genuinely. I clasped Damon's hands with mine, us both holding my swollen belly together.

"Yeah, irrisistably fat." I sighed, pouting my lips. Damon leaned down, nestling his head on my shoulder and whispering in my ear.

"You look gorgeous. Now stop complaining..." He trailed off, trailing kisses down my neck. I took another sigh, leaning into him, a slight moan escaping from my lips. I closed my eyes. Damon's words still echoing through my brain. But I just couldn't help it. I still thought I was fat. I felt Damon spin me around, me now facing him. My eyes jolted open, staring into his oceanic crystals. He cupped my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"Bonnie.." There he goes with that eye thing he does, making my legs feel like pudding.

"You're not fat. Well not now..." I pulled away from him, him just making matters worse. I grabbed a bag out of the closet, throwing it on the bed, beginning to throw assortments of items into it. I felt Damon creep behind me, him turning me around speedily, making me hitch my breathing. He put both hands on either side of my face, looking at me with serious eyes.

"It's life. When the months pass, you'll blow up like a balloon, but you'll still look beautiful. When you get those ugly looking stretch marks, when your skin starts sagging like an old grandma's butt..." Damon leaned in closer, inches away from my mouth. "You'll still look beautiful." I smiled, leaning in and kissing the vampire tenderly on the lips. I pulled back, lifting a brow.

"You keep saying I'm beautiful...why do you think I'm beautiful?" I bit the bottom of my lip, looking up at him, waiting for a response. Damon gave me a devious smirk, raising a brow as well.

"I actually give you compliments and you want more? You're so greedy." He swooped down, kissing me again, wrapping his hands around my bare stomache. He then pulled back, taking one of his hands as he played with a piece of my hair.

"Well I like your pouty little lips..." He planted another kiss on my lips, pulling back whilst he still played with my hair. "And I like that your eyes look like a frog's." I stiffled a laugh, scrunching my brows in the process.

"A frog?" I deadpanned, not believing that he even said such a thing.

"Frogs have these big, buldgy, green eyes."

"Wow, now I feel better.." I stated sarcastically.

"Well what do you want me to say? That your eyes are as pretty as bright green lilly pads?" I inched closer to Damon, giving him daring eyes.

"That would have been better." The blue-eyed vampire inched even closer, now whispering on my lips.

"Frogs poop and pee on lilly pads." I snickered, wrapping my arms around Damon's neck and kissing him. The kiss started out simple, soon turning into a slow and passionet dance between our tongues. I felt Damon drift his hands over my bare stomache, scattering them up to my bra. I twirled my finger in his dark locks, moaning into his mouth. I felt a smirk grown on his lips, him smoothing his hands up to the back of my bra. I felt him play around with my bra's strap, knowing that if he wanted to, he could've undid it in less than a second. It seemed that Damon could be a gentlemen after all...well a decent one anyway. I felt Damon pull back, backing up with a sly smile plastered on his face, acusing eyes darting to mine.

"A decent gentlemen huh? I might have to change that opinion..." I shook my head back and fourth, I had almost forgot for a second that it was like we shared one mind. I watched Damon walk out the door, going to do who knows what. I shrugged, quickly throwing on a shirt and finished packing my bag.

I went to the bathroom, brushing my long, straight locks. I threw some clear gloss on my lips, not really caring about make-up. It was a slumber party so it wasn't as if I needed make-up on anyway. I pulled my shirt down, smoothing out some wrinkles here and there. My hand glided over the little baby bump. I stared at it through the mirror, almost burning a whole through the glass. Being pregnant was all about gainging weight and being...bigger. But now I just felt like I wouldn't fit in. Everyone else would still be skinny, in shape and pretty. And eight months from now I would be fat and...ugh why was I an emotional wreck? And had low self-esteem?

I left the bathroom, trying to shake my self-esteem issues away and focus on a great get together with my two bestees. I grabbed my bag, heading down stairs.

I found Damon sitting on the couch, reading a book whilst sipping a cup of blood. It made me want to gag, but lately it didn't bother me that much. Damon's eyes shot to mine, blue piercing green.

"When are you going to Elena's for your famous trio slumber party?" He stated it sarcastically, making little girly accents. I went over to where he was, sitting next to him on the couch.

"In a mintue or to. I just wanted to say bye first." I watched him put the book down, snaking an arm around my shoulder and pulling me into him. I touched the side of his smooth face, pulling him in for a kiss. A tingling sensation ripped through my body. I was sure Damon had felt it because that's when he stopped. He pulled me back, looking me square in the face.

"What was that?" I pierced him in his eyes, feeling like I was in some kind of daze. I didn't answer his question, completely ignoring his quizzical eyes. Instead my sight drifted to his lips. Had they always looked that delectable before? Of course they had, but...not this delectable. His lips twitched. I could tell he was about to say something else, but he didn't have the chance. I attacked his lips with mine, sucking the breath right out of his mouth. I jumped on top of his lap, my legs on either side of him. I dropped my bag to the floor, clawing at his face with my hands.

"Bonnie...what's...with...you..." I heard Damon say through muffled breaths. I didn't let him talk, only kissing him more and more. I bit and clawed at his lips, wrenching his mouth open with mine. I didn't know what it was, but something made me want his mouth as if were something satisfying. Which it was, but...I just wanted his mouth even more. I basically jammed his mouth to mine roughly, scratching his neck and cheeks. I heard him hiss, tyring to pry me away lightly. I ignored him, trying to taste his mouth, his breath.

I felt Damon try to lightly pry me off of him, but I just wouldn't no I couldn't budge. I instantly found myself up against the wall, my hands above my head. I breathed rugged breaths, stern oceanic eyes jabbing mine. My irises soon flashed to his lusicous lips again, my mouth quivering with want.

"Bonnie what is wrong with you?" The serious vampire breathed. I didn't look at him once, still focusing on his lips. I took a dry gulp, tasting the iron-y residue of blood. I licked my dry lips, trying to break out of Damon's grasp and tackle his mouth. An erge kicked through my body, my eyes suddenly shooting to the blood filled cup that sat on the coffee table.

Damon's grip on my hands tightened. I finally looked him in the eyes. My head pounding only one word over and over again like a broken record. Blood.

"Bonnie get a hold of yourself." Damon spat fiercely in my face. I tried calming my breathing, my new lust trying to conquer my body.

"I...I.." Damon loosened his grip on my hands.

"I...I..need blood." I whispered, still staring at the teasing red substance from across the room.

"Bonnie no." He stated it stern, his jaw clenched, body tense. I struggled with all of my might, trying to pry his hands from around my wrists. I needed the blood that sat there in the cup taunting me. I was aching for it. My breathing picked up. I tried to calm it, but I couldn't.

"Damon. Let. Go." I stated through clentched teeth. The lights started flickering in the room, my energy rising through out my body. I focused my energy on my wrists, making them burn with an intensity. I heard Damon hiss, letting go on impact. I rushed to the table, about to grab the glass when Damon's strong hands clasped around my waist, pulling me back. The fire-y sensation jabbed through my wrists, feeling the same amount of pain as he did.

"You don't understand. I need blood." I cried outloud, still trying to reach for the cup. I didn't know why I craved such a thing. Who would of thought that I would be wanting to drink blood? I struggled in Damon's arms, kicking and screaming trying to break free. Thoughts were going through my head. Thoughts on how to take Damon down just so I could get a sip of the iron-y drink. I couldn't use magic. It was out of the question on a count of us being connected.

A couple minutes later I had finally calmed down. I felt Damon's grip loosen. He let go of me, nothing but serious frown lines written all over his features. He crossed his arms, him saying nothing. I walked up to the glass pressing it to my lips and drinking the liquid hungrily. I sat the now empty glass down, wiping my mouth.

My eye sight started getting blury, light tears rolling down my cheeks. The thirst for blood that I had, had dimmed down. At first it was screaming in my head, calling my name. But now it was as if it wasn't there at all.

"What's happening to me?" I whispered to myself, picking up my bag and slinking it over my shoulder.

"Bonnie." I finally heard Damon's deep voice state my name. I swallowed, still tasting the iron-y residue slide down my throat. I looked up at Damon with worried eyes. But that's all I could give him. I didn't want to talk. I didn't want to talk about how I was turning into some kind of freak.

"I'll be at Elena's." I stated through tears.

I clutched the strap of my bag tigher around myself, running out of the house, Damon not running after me.

X

I raked a hand through my hair, sighing at the sight that I had just witnessed. Bonnie had just went all crazy on me. Who would of thought that she'd be a blood-a-holic? I'm pretty sure that we both knew why she had taken up a liking to it all of a sudden. The baby. I sighed, slinking down on the couch. I had watched her run out of the house, not going after her. Her blood craving had went down, but who knew how long that would last? If she went all crazy on Elena and Caroline..well I guess that would be their problem.

Bonnie needed her own time. I knew what it was like. How it was to drink blood, the thing that kept humans alive and walking. Bonnie's brain was humming the word monster. I could still hear it now. I didn't worry, knowing that Elena and Caroline would be there to comfort the little witch. Know matter how many times I would tell her that it would be okay it wouldn't be worth it. She needed someone other than me to tell her that. That's where Blondie and Elena came in. I sighed, heading to the bar.

"I need a drink." I stated to myself outloud.

"Why do you need a drink?" I didn't turn around, knowing that Brooding Stefan was in the room.

"Bonnie was going all crazy. She took up a liking for blood." I poured my drink, turning around swiftly, gulping down the glass.

"What? Is Bonnie okay? Is she okay?" I waved a hand, trying to shut Stefan up.

"I'm sure she's fine. She ran out crying, heading over to Elena's." I watched Stefan cross his arms, a stern look on his features.

"You didn't even go after her? Make sure she was okay?" I sighed, putting the glass down, throwing Stefan the 'are we done talking now because I have things to do' look.

"She needs girl time Steffi. Let her talk to her little BFFs for a while. She'll calm down and sort things out." My younger brother put his hands on his hips, quirking a brow. I tapped the right side of my temple.

"Remember? Telepathy my brother. It's an awesome new invention. You should try it." I watched his brown eyes squint.

"I can't read people's minds." He deadpanned it, me smirking in response. I casually poured another drink, sipping this time instead of chugging the whole glass.

"You know that's to bad Stefan." I spaced his name out menacingly, trying to annoy him which seemed to be working. "I think you're just jealous."

"Oh really? Jealous of what?" I took a swig of my drink, letting it burn my throat. I set the glass down, walking around the room slowly, touching the tables and picking at the furniture.

"Stefan don't play that game. I know you're just _so jealous_. I mean don't you wish Elena was witch?" My brother's features contorted into a confusing expression.

"And why would I want that?" I trailed my hand down the mini book shelf, picking up a book and flipping through the pages.

"Then you guys could have a Koi fish pond and be attracted to each other, read each others thoughts, share nauseating feelings, and don't forget about the _awesome_ menstral cramps."

"Damon stop with the games. Besides Elena and I are already attracted to each other." I closed the book I was skimming through, sharply looking at my baby brother. I threw the book back on the shelf, shoving my hands in my pockets.

"Elena's only attracted to you because she probably pictures you as a less attractive version of me. Since she couldn't have me.." Cough. "She settled for you."

"Is that all you can do is think of your self?" I grabbed my leather jacket off of a near by chair, giving my brother a glance.

"Do you always try to make this about yourself? Pitty, pitty Stefi. You had me fooled. You always seemed like the _non-arrogant_ type. I swooped my keys off of the table, Stefan hot on my trail.

"Where are you going?" I sighed, spinning on my heal to face the brown-eyed loser.

"I'm going out to the bar. Where as you can't go because you're only seventeen. So stay here. And don't throw a party while I'm gone. Dad would be _so_ disappointed in you." I patted him on the head like a dog, flashing him my pearly whites in the process. Stefan shook his head, trying to rub his hair back in place whilst he gave me daggers.

"Have a good night." I cooed menacingly over my shoulder whilst walking out the door.

X

I stood on Elena's porch for what seemed like forever. I tired stroking my tears away, sucking in a deep breath. My hands quivered, reaching for the door bell. I pulled away quickly, still trying to pull myself together. As long as there's no blood around..which there isn't..I'll be fine. I kept thinking paranoid thoughts. They were chanting inside my brain over and over again and wouldn't stop. I brung my hand back up to the door bell, quickly taking it away again. I turned around, clutching my bag tighter to my shoulder.

I strained my eyes, looking at the dark view of Elena's drive way. I took another deep breath, finally turning around and forcing my hand on the doorbell. I heard foot steps, a happy Caroline soon opening the door, Elena hovering over her shoulder.

"Bonnie I was just about to call you had me.." Caroline trailed off in mid-sentence, looking me up and down. She snatched me up, giving me a hug whilst rubbing circles on my back.

"Bonnie what happened to you? You look like you've been crying." I pulled back, giving her a faint smile. I walked into the house, Elena shutting the door from behind.

"It's nothing. I'm fine Care..the baby has just been giving me some weird symptoms." I didn't want to tell my best friends that I had become a blood sucking freak. I didn't want to make this about me. I just wanted to be a normal teenager having fun at a normal slumber party with my two _normal_ friends. I felt Caroline's hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me.

"Symptoms? Like what?" I heard Elena stated, now standing on the side opposite from Caroline.

"Just random emotions and crying. It's no big deal." I sucked in another breath, giving my friends a warm smile.

"So when are we going to start the movies and have some fun?" I stated, trying to get in the mood of slumber partying. I was going to let this slide, try to ignore it. Elena gave me a quirk of a brow which soon dispearsed, whilst Caroline grabbed my hand, lugging me up to Elena's bedroom.

X

"Elena truth or dare?" Caroline chimed, giving my brunette friend her most daring blue eyes. I watched Elena rub her chin in thought.

"I say...truth." I watched Caroline let out an exasperated breath.

"Elena you're no fun. You're such a party pooper. The doe-eyed girl shrugged her shoulders, giving the blond beauty an amusing smile.

"Care it's called truth _or_ dare. Hence, you can pick either." Caroline wavered her newly painted fingertips.

"Fine, fine. Hmm..." The blond tapped her chin, her eyes lightling up when she finally found a question.

"Have you ever seen Stefan go a day without brooding his forehead?" I raised a brow, looking from Elena to Caroline. A chuckled escaped out of Elena's mouth.

"Seriously Care? Of course I have...maybe once." Elena's eyes darted over to me, making me tense up.

"Okay Bon, your turn." I took a little gulp, smiling all the while.

"Lay it on me." I stated, confident as could be.

"Truth or _dare_." I bit the inside of my cheek. I wasn't up for a dare, but I didn't want to be boring and pick truth. This was a slumber party after all, I wanted to have some fun.

"Umm...dare!" I stated, trying to pump up the party. Elena radiated off a devious smile in an instant, scaring me in the process. I didn't know what she was up to but it didn't look good. I watched her intently, her scootching over to Caroline and whispering in her ear. The blond instantly giggled, covering her mouth with a hand, her eyes playfully flashing to mine.

"I dare _you_ Bonnie Bennett to go to the Grill in the Easter Bunny costume that Aunt Jenna made me wear last year. My mouth flopped open, not believing that Elena was making me do this at all. The amused teen raised a finger.

"And you have to give everyone in the Grill jellybeans." I bit my lip, wanting to back out of this torturous of a dare.

"I don't even have jelly beans and I'm pregnant..I wouldn't even be able to fit in the suit.." I twiddled my thumbs, knowing that my excuses were the worst ones on the planet.

"Bonnie you're like four weeks pregnant." Caroline deadpanned. "Plus I bought some jelly beans at the store." I sighed, Caroline giggling whilst Elena ran to her closet, digging in it for about five minutes before she pulled out a full length bunny suit. The worst part? It looked like the one off of the Christmas story. I shook my head back and fourth, grabbing the suit out of Elena's hands.

X

I slapped a twenty dollar bill down, gulping down some bourbon. I sat at my casual spot-the bar. I turned around in my seat, peering around the place. Seems like all the teenaged brats were here tonight. Some Tyler Lockwood kid that Bonnie kept talking about, and some..Mutt McDonavan? I waved a hand, rolling my eyes. Why did I even care? They were all underaged and yet they had beers in their hands. Typical. But hey if I lived in this time zone and I was their age, what do you think I'd be doing?

I sat there at the counter just thinking. Tomorrow I would have to go shopping with a distressed Bonnie. All she kept doing yesterday was play around with that silly little flower. She still didn't tell me where she got it from and yet for some reason she acted like I had gotten it for her. Everyone knows I'm not _that_ capable of being romantic. I rubbed my chin, a smirk playing on my lips. Maybe I should get Bonnie some flowers, just to prove everyone wrong. I would get her a big boquet. I could see her face now. Happy and full of glee when she came home from school tomorrow and saw what I brought her.

I looked out of the corner of my eye, seeing a figure sit down on the stool next to me. I cocked my head in his direction, giving him a quick glance. Blond hair, green eyes, black jacket, black pants, uncontrolably messy hair. I scoffed. Kids these days always thought they could pull off _my_ good looks.

I turned around in my stool again, sipping my drink casually.

"Sup." My eyes darted to the boy that was sitting next to me. I rolled my eyes arrogantly.

"Not you." I snapped my head back to the crowd of teens that were at the pool table.

"I'm sorry did I do something?" I snapped my neck back around, peering at the eighteen-looking year old kid.

"Yeah by talking to me." I stated sarcastically. Couldn't he take a hint? I swear these kids get stupider and stupider every day.

"Here let me buy you a drink." I smirked. Seriously? This kid wanted to buy me a drink? I watched him intently, never taking my gaze off of him. He seemed to have this weird vivbe. The vivbe that said 'oh crap there's another freak in town.'

I was still faced the opposite way, when the boy nudged me, placing my drink down in front of me. I swiftly turned myself around, now facing the bar. He gave me a little grin, holding up a beer.

"Cheers." His voice was deep, smooth, kind of like mine. Who was I kidding? Noone could be _as_ smooth as me. I took the glass, not trusting this guy for one second. I held the glass up, clanking it with his bottle.

"Cheers." I gave him a smirk, pressing the glass to my lips. I let some of the cold liquid enter my mouth. The guy simply looked away for a second. I took that oppertunity to spit the mouthful I had back in my cup. I took a napkin, wiping my tongue. The boy gave me an akward glance.

"There was a hair in my mouth." I stated. I slyly smiled. There was no way that this _guy_ was going to pull one on me. I felt another presense sit down on the stool on my other side of me. I snapped my head to my right, seeing that Tyler kid sitting next to me. I scoffed.

"Hey are you going to finish that drink?" I raised both of my brows in amusement. Was he serious? Is this what he does when he can't use his fake I.D. to get drinks? I squinted my eyes, looking him up and down. He seemed to be sober...well some what. I shrugged my shoulders, I was tired of sitting by little kids anyway.

"Yeah go for it, knock your self _right_ out." I got up, about to head to the booths. I swiftly turned around, waving my hand when I saw the alcholic boy had already downed my cup. I smirked. There goes my back wash...

I whistled my way down to one of the boothes, making sure that I was facing the right way so I could keep an eye on Mr-Green-Eyed-Blond-Hair-Wannabe. I stared at the back of his blond head intently, wanting to so badly end him right now. Heck, I didn't even know they guy and already I wanted to kill him? He must be the villian...or I'm just paranoid and I want to kill someone...

My senses hyped up, a wave of cinnamon and apples sweeping over me. I sniffed in the scent, smiling all the while. My eyes widened, Bonnie was the only one that ever smelled like that. So that's the tingling sensation that I was feeling. But why was she here?

A couple of seconds later I saw the Grill door fling open, Caroline walking in first, her blond hair flying from the wind. She walked in, something of a snicker and a broad smile on her face. I cocked my head to the side, squinting my eyes to see Little-Miss-Annoying walking behind her, also a grin on her thin lips. Where was Bonnie? My question was answered soon enough, my eyes going to the size of saucers, a smirk plastered on my face an in instant.

X

I stubbornly walked in the Grill, the bunnie constume rubbing me the wrong way. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, especially Damon's. I could feel his magical hum from the minute Elena had pulled up to the Grill. Butterflies were tossing and turning in my stomache, my face flushing. I held onto an easter basket filled with jellybeans.

"Elena I...I don't want to do this anymore." I stated, looking around and seeing amusing faces. I tugged on her arm, trying to hide behind her. My brunette friend stepped out of the way, giggling in the process.

"Bonnie you can't back out now. You're already here. Now go and pass out your candy." I sagged my head down in embarrassment. Elena was right. I was already here being the laughing stock of the school. I might as well finish the task. I walked up to random people sprinkling jelly beans on their tables. Most people just laughed, gave weird looks or took pictures. My head snapped back to where Elena and Caroline stood laughing their heads off. They were going to get it big time.

My hands were shaking as I kept swallowing bile that rose in my throat. I wouldn't look at him. I wouldn't stare into his amused blue eyes and watch his face transform into that goofy little smirk that he always did.

I finished passing out candy to the last of the people at the Grill, walking at a fast pace to get to the door when I heard him.

"I didn't get my candy." That arrogant sing-song voice made me want to flip my lid. I turned around swiftly, putting on a fake and cheesy sugar-coated smile. I walked my way over to Damon, looking him square in the eye. His eyes were drowned in amusement, a twenty watt smile lighting up my vision.

"Oh you want your candy Dammy?" I stated in a sarcastic, yet sweet tone. He kept smiling away as if it were no big deal. I reached my hand in the basket, grabbing a handful of jellybeans. I then threw the candy on him. Watching the colorful beans bounce off his gorgeous face and hit the ground.

"There's your candy." I stated back sassily, giving the vampire a wink. I watched his expression. He seemed as if he were turned on by my attitude then p'd off by it. Darn hormonal vampire.

"Looks like someone's feeling better."

"I guess you could say that."

"Since when did the easter bunny become so hott?" I put a hand on my hip, quirking a brow. I swiftly turned on my heal.

"You can give me candy anytime." I shook my head back and fourth, continuing to walk to the door, seeing a still laughing Elena and Caroline. I pushed passed them, giving them playful daggers.

"Let's go." The bubbly blond and brunette followed me out the door, trying to stifle their laughs in the process.

"You guys can stop laughing now. It really wasn't that funny." I opened the passenger side of the car door, Elena's eyes now watering. I flopped myself in the car, Elena and Caroline doing the same.

"I'm..s..ss..sorry Bo..Bonnie. It was j..just to f..funny!" Caroline cackled like a witch, combing her hair out of her face. I shook my head back and fourth. Watching Elena try to jam the keys into the ignition. She continued laughing, starting up the car.

"I think I should drive. You're not sober enough." I deadpanned, still watching the _famous_ laughing Elena. She waved a hand, putting her foot on the gas.

"No...no..I...I..ca...can dr...drive!" I crossed my arms across my chest, looking out the window. This was going to be a _very_ long night.

X

Caroline lay to my left, Elena on the other side of the blond. My back faced away from them. It was two o' clock in the morning and I couldn't sleep. I had fell asleep for a couple of hours, but then woke up, not able to get back to snoozing. I hopped out of bed gently, looking back at my sleeping friends. I smiled warmly, seeing Caroline hug onto a pillow innocently whilst Elena was twisted up in the covers. It was just like old times again. The slumber party was perfect.

I walked to the restroom, shutting the door silently. I took a rag, wetting it with warm water and pressing it to my face. I took a towel off the near by rack, patting my face dry. I looked in the mirror, jumping back when I saw a white Lily taped onto the mirror. I clutched my racing heart, slowly untaping the beautiful flower from the mirror. There was another note delicately wrapped around the flower's step with a gorgeous piece of red lace. I untied the lace, sitting it on the counter whilst I read the note.

_I love a woman in a bunny suit._

I folded the note back up, sniffing the goregous flower. Damon had sent me another flower? I knew he was trying to be romantic, but I wouldn't think that he'd send me another flower... I clutched the flower to my chest. Pondering on the thought. Damon kept asking me about the rose as if he didn't give it to me. Like someone else did...and yet he seemed like he didn't care.

But only Damon could've came into Elena's house and gave me this flower, and wrote the note. Right? I shrugged the thought off, I was just paranoid. I didn't want anything to go wrong and ruin this day or the months that followed. I twirled the flower in my fingers, looking at the pale Lily. Damon kept sending me these flowers.

What was he up to?

X

A/N: I don't know how I did on this chapter. Please let me know with a review? :)


	3. The Carnation

Captured In a Haze: Chapter 3 _The Carnation_

X

A/N: I'm really sorry I havn't updated in a while! What happened was I had to study for graduation tests, then for a whole week I had to take them, and then I had to start on my new school work. I hope I'm forgiven..this chapter is a little weird? ha I don't know, you guys can be the judge. And did anyone catch episode 18 of the vampire diaries? If you DON'T want spoilers don't read ahead:

All I can say was oh my gosh there was SO much Bamon in the whole episode. I went on youtube and watched all of the Bamon scenes like 100 times. Does anyone else think that by season 3 there will be some kind of Bamon going on? Because what annoys me the most is Delena fans saying Bamon is never going to happen but I say it most definately will. First Damon and Bonnie were dancing (really close I might add) and Damon asks if there's anyway to increase her odds of not dying plus they were smiling to. And then when Damon was dancing by himself Bonnie is over there smiling at him! I mean come on, if the writers weren't trying to not make Bamon, then I'm pretty sure they wouldn't have put a part where Bonnie is smiling at Damon for no reason. And then Damon sets up a plan so Bonnie won't die. And then when Bonnie does die (pretends to die of course, I almost cried because I thought she did die. Why did the writers of VD have to scare me like that?) Damon has this look on his face like he's about to cry, and to top it off he strokes her cheek! Then when he puts her in the trunk, he gives her that last painful look again! Does anyone else feel the same way?

X

To my awesome reviewers in the whole world: **kiki-anthony, Itisjustmyself, jellybeans, Zeppo104, Collel, Vie, Infrena, Nightfall12, Stefanswifey01, Maddie, and Randomlittleme! **

**kiki-anthony: **Glad you liked the chapter. Yeah, Damon isn't giving her the flowers, I guess you'll have to find out in later chapters. Thanks for the review! :)

**Itisjustmyself: **Thanks for answering my question on the Nina Dobrev/ Victoria Justice thing. I was just wondering if anyone else thought the same way. I really have no idea for the blond/ green-eyed boy from this point, but I've got something up my sleeve...I know Damon and Bonnie have been fighting alot, but I don't know where to take them through the story, so I don't know what will happen. I'm also flattered that you said my writing has improved. Not to be self-concieted, but I think it has improved as well after reading tons of Bamons myself. lol. Thanks for the Review! :)

**jellybeans:** Glad you liked the chapter, and the whole bunny suit and jellybeans thing. hah. Bonnie is starting to catch on that someone else might be sending the flowers. Hmm it would be a little confusing as to who is sending the flowers...Anyway, thank you so much for the review!

**Zeppo104: **Happy to know that you liked the chapter. Ha, I thought the flower thing was sweet to. ;) Thanks for the review! 

**Collel: **You're actually right _if_ the flower guy in black likes Bonnie then Bonnie gets 2 guys, Caroline gets Stefan and Elena gets no one. But even though the Fate Reaper said Caroline belongs with Stefan doesn't mean that they are going to be together, and Bonnie isn't probably going to be going out with a creepy stalker guy anytime soon. lol. Thanks for the review! :)

**Vie: **When I read your review about egg salad and olive juice about a month ago I'm like what the heck does that mean? But after I read it over just now I realized what it meant. haha! I get it now. Everyone is suspicious about the flowers, you'll find out more in this chapter. Yes I know Bonnie craving blood was wild! Aww thanks, I hope it turns out into a good fic. Thank you for the review, you make me smile. :)

**Infrena: **It was fun to write Bonnie in a easter bunnie costume. lol. Glad you like how the story is coming along. Thank you for the review! :)

**Nightfall12: **Glad you liked the chapter. I know I kind of feel sorry for Bonnie to, making her crave blood...Thanks! I really don't know how I get Damon's attitude and character write, I just right a bunch of stuff. lol. In this chapter Bonnie is basically going to figure out that Damon's not sending the flowers, but it's still a jumbled mess. I'll try updating soon! :)

**Stefanswifey01: **Haha! I know the Bonnie/bunnie suit thing was hilarious. Don't worry, if I write another sleep over scene, Elena's going to get it! Dun dunn dunn! Thanks for the review!

**Maddie: **I'm glad you think this is the best story out of them all because I love this story the best! Don't worry Maddie, I was definately not going down that road with the whole Twilight thing. To be honest that's what makes me dislike Twilight. I feel so bad for not updating sooner! Please forgive me! I'll try to update really soon! Thanks for the review! :)

**Randomlittleme: **lol. I prefer Nina over Victoria too. I'm kind of getting scared for Bonnie to. With all of the creepy flowers and what not being sent to her. I still havn't figure that out; if the person sneaking in supernatural I guess you'll have to wait and see. It's always fun to write loving Bamon scenes and adding Damon's funny remarks, that's what I love the most so I'm glad you're enjoying. Bonnie is powerful so she'll be able to control herself...hopefully. The new blond Damon met is handsome/ dangerous. Could he be the one sending flowers? you'll have to stick around to find out. Whoah you have alot of questions about him, but actually some of those questions will be answered in this chatper. thanks for the review! you make me smile. :)

X

I yawned, rolling over to find Caroline lightly snoring whilst hugging a pillow. Elena was no where to be found, the drifting smell of pancakes filling my nostrils. I smiled, Elena knew pancakes were one of my favorites. My eyes darted to the clock, reading that it was six in the morning. I felt a little drained, probably needing more sleep, but we still had school. We couldn't just ditch.

I rested a hand on Caroline's shoulder, shaking her to wake up.

"Care get up." I watched the blond toss and turn, mummbling random words.

"No...sleep..." I raised a brow in amusement, watching my friend take her pillow and throw it over her face. I snatched the pillow from her, getting up and jumping on the bed.

"It's. Time. To. Get. Up. For. School." I stated inbetween breaths while still jumping. I watched Caroline's mummified body roll off the bed, hearing a thud in the process. I instantly stopped, jumping off the bed to be Caroline's aid.

"Ow...that...hurt." I helped her up, her rubbing her head. I gave her a weak smile.

"Sorry..." I trailed, rubbing her back. I guided her to the door, leading her down stairs.

"Some of Lena's pancakes will make you feel better." We arrived in the kitchen seeing the brunette flip the last pancake.

"Is there strawberries?" A groggy Caroline chirped, suddenly out of her 'sleeping' state. We sat down, Elena going to the fridge and pulling out the red fruit.

"Yes there is. Aunt Jena just went shopping the other day." I smiled, watching Elena capture a stray piece of hair and glide it behind her ear.

"Thanks Lena." She radiated off a sweet smile, going to the counter and placing plates filled with pancakes in front of us.

"No prob Bon. You know I like to cook."

Elena soon joined us at the table, all of us chowing down on our pancakes and strawberries.

"That was some night last night." I snapped my neck to Caroline, giving her the 'don't speak of it' look. But she ignored it, smiling all the while and continuing.

"Especially when a certain someone had to..how should I put it? Hop around?" I smacked Caroline lightly, a little smile tugging at my lips.

"Don't speak of it. I did the dare and now it's over." Elena raised a brow, Caroline copying her gesture.

"Atleast we had fun last night. That's all that matters." Elena's words were some what comforting. I did have fun last night, but now I would be the laughing stock at school today.

"If it makes you feel any better half of the people that were there were drunk." I raised my brows, shaking my head back and fourth at my blond best friend.

"Thanks Care, that makes me feel loads better." The reply was some what sarcastic, but I guess she was right. I took a sip of my water, putting the glass back down and shoving another forkful of pancakes in my mouth.

"Damon seemed to like your outfit..."Elena cooed, giving me a teasing smile. I chuckled whilst trying to chew my food in the process.

"Lena you know Damon likes any _Hot Mama_ in a bunny suit." I choked on my breakfast, quickly grabbing my water and chugging it down my throat. My two friends ran to my side.

"Oh my Gosh Bonnie are you okay?" Elena stated in a panicked manner. I swallowed some more water, practically laughing while doing so.

"She's...laughing?" I heard Caroline retort in confusion. I set the glass down, breathing in and out, taking a final cough.

"It's just when you said 'Hot Mama' I kind of choked." The blue-eyed beauties face lit up, a smile prancing on her lips.

"Well it's only true. Bonnie Bennett you're a _Hot Mama._" I shoved the last forful of pancakes in my mouth, giving Caroline a little smile. She was always a confidence booster.

"Caroline we're all hot, but if we don't get ready we're going to be late for school." I twisted my head to my other friend, her deadpanning the sentence. I nodded my head.

"You're right. I'll get the dishes and then we'll get ready."

"No Bon I'll help. Elena made the breakfast so I think I should help to." I raised a brow, but nodding in the process. Caroline never helped cleaning off the table or anything that had to be cleaned period. What was _she_ up to? I watched Elena trott upstairs. I grabbed some of the dishes off of the table, Caroline grabbing hers.

"Bonnie I..I think I need to tell you something." I gave her a glance, setting Elena's plate in the sink and then sitting down at the table.

"I kind of figured you wanted to talk. What is it Care?" I watched my blond friend sit down next to me, twiddling her thumbs.

"Well the other day when I went to go pick up junk food..I sort of bumped into this guy." I perked up, grinning from ear to ear.

"Ooo was he hot?" I inched in closer, waiting for Caroline to respond. She radiated off a smile which soon droped a couple of seconds later.

"Most definately. He sort of reminded me of Damon.." My eyes widened, curiousness plastered on my face.

"So what's the problem." Caroline sighed, shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't know. I just seemed to get a bad vibe from him. He was beyond gorgeous, charming...but it was just the way he talked. He talked as if he were in the eight teen hundreds or something. I mean if it wasn't for that it was like he was another Damon.." I placed my hand over Caroline's.

"Care I don't know what to say..maybe there's another vampire in town. Or it could have just been a regular guy. There are people around here who I swear could be carbon copies of Damon, excluding the vampire part." I didn't know what to say to Caroline. She could be right or wrong. But the way she described, he seemed like he could be a candidate for an unwanted vampire.

"I know. I might be just a little paranoid after everything that has happened, but I want to keep my guard up." I nodded.

"That's good Care. And you should. Describe to me what he looked like. I can tell Damon and Stefan later. Maybe they've seen him before or something." I watched Caroline look at the table, playing with the table's cloth.

"Well he..he was dressed in black. From head to toe. He had a black jacket, black pants, boots..basically everything. His hair was a dark brown though and his eyes were dark brown to.." The dazed blond trailed off, seeming to be in her own thoughts. After a couple of seconds she continued. "He had the hottest bone structure, dimples..." She trailed off again, licking her lips. My irises widened a bit, seeing my blond friend unconsciencely daydream. "His smile was smoking hot oh and he seemed to be around Damon's age and his lips were..." She did it again. She had trailed off in thought. I stood up, patting the stunned girl on the shoulder.

"Okay Care. I think that's enough." I snickered, the blond shaking herself out of her thoughts, her cheeks as red as an apple. We started heading upstairs.

"Wait did you get a name?" I watched Caroline shake her head back and fourth as we continued prancing up the stairs.

X

We had finally arrived at school. All three of us stood by the flag pole, waiting for the bell to ring so we could enjoy a miserable day of school. I pulled the strings of my purple hoodie, gripping onto my purse in the process. It was fairly decent weather, but my little baby bump made me look like I had eaten five burritos. The hoodie would save alot of questions and stares in the long run. Of course I could of just told people that I gained a couple of pounds on my vacation, but then the little gears in their brains would start turning. They would probably soon figure out that there were other reasons on my weight gainage.

My eyes adverted to Stefan, him walking casually up to Elena and giving her a peck on the cheek.

"How was your night last night?" He looked from Elena, to Caroline, and then finally to me, his eyes grazing me longer than what I would've liked.

"It was fine Stefan. We had fun." I saw his lips quirk into a little smile, bobbing his head up and down.

"That's good. I was beginning to think that you guys were bar hopping." I felt my cheeks instantly burn with intensity, I was pretty sure they were as red as the day I got sunburn.

"Bar _hopping_? Why would you say that?" Elena questioned her boyfriend, trying to play it off by not telling him my outragious stunt I did last night." He shrugged his broad shoulders, giving me and Caroline a quick glance.

"I don't know. Damon said he saw you guys at the bar last night." My brows creased, my hands balling into fists.

"Damon." I mummbled under my breath angrily. Stefan's eyes quickly darted to mine.

"I mean I..I just love that guy." I showed the younger Salvatore my pearly whites, converting my face into a cheesy grin. The brown-eyed supernatural gave me an odd look.

"Bonnie are you okay? You seem a little jumpy."

"Wha..what? Jumpy? Why would you say _jumpy_?" My eyes did a 360, darting from the ground to every direction to avoid Stefan's eyes.

"Because you seem like you can't stand still. Like you've been eating jellybeans." My eyes locked with his, hearing Elena let out a little chuckle.

"How long have you known?" I stated, folding my arms across my chest. Stefan laughed, patting me on the shoulder.

"Damon told me last night. That must have been some slumber party." I gave the vampire a weak and uncomfortable smile.

"Oh it was.." I scratched the back of my neck, my eyes dragging to the school parking lot. I watched as a red Ferrari pulled up, bystanders, watching the view as well.

"Hey whose car is that? I've never seen it before." I stated, my eyes never leaving the red vehicle.

"I don't know." Stefan stated, squinting his round eyes at the silohette in the car. I unknowingly took a step forward, my mouth slightly gaping open. Caroline walked up beside me, never blinking.

The door creaked open a foot planting itself on the ground.

"Wow. Those are some expensive looking boots." It was obvious that the new arrival was male.

"Wait Caroline do you think this might be the guy you were talking about?"

"How could it be the guy I was talking about? He appeared to be Damon's age. Why would he be going to school?" I didn't respond, my eyes still glued to the car. The guy got out, expensive-looking shades vouring his eyes. He shut the door, a smirk tugging at his lips. He wore dark blue jeans, a white shirt, and a black jacket. His hair was dark brown, lips perfectly sculpted and pink. He had to good of chiseled features and broad shoulders. He definately looked like he worked out. But what color were his eyes. If I didn't know any better I'd say that he seemed like a carbon copy of...

"Damon." I heard Caroline mumble, her head still tilted to the side. The mysterious guy took off his glasses, revealing a pair of oceanic eyes.

X

I walked down the side walk, heading to the flowershop. It seemed like the only thing that they had in this dust-speck of a town _was_ flowershops. I had no idea where Bonnie had gotten that silly little rose from, but I was going to get her better.

I walked in the shop, a little bell going off as I entered. I peered around, seeing a couple of people browse at the fresh flowers. I put a finger to my chin, wondering what kind of flowers would Bonnie enjoy. I instantly snapped my attention to the women at the counter. I had seen her when I came in. Blond hair, blue eyes, early twenties..the usual.

I walked up to the counter casually, flashing a twenty watt smile whilst tapping my fingers on the counter top.

"How may I help you?" I knew her type all to well. She seemed nervous yet wanting to figure me out. Her name tag read _Bethany_. I looked her square in the eyes, pursing my lips together.

"_Bethany_. I need some quality flowers for my girl." I saw her face slightly drop, a sugar coated smile still plastered on her face.

"Did you have a certain color, shape or _type_?" I noticed the hitch in her voice when she stated the word 'type.' I ignored it. Any other time I would've flirted even more with the girl, heck probably take her home and suck her dry. But I was different now. Especially when I had Bonnie. And I wouldn't think killing some one would turn out so good in her books.

"I'm thinking something yellow." I had seen Bonnie in a yellow before. She glowed in that color. It was as if she _were_ the Sun. Plus Bonnie liked yellow. Right? I looked back to the girl, her still giving me that cheesy smile.

"Well we have Sunflowers, Daisies, Tulips, Sweet peas.." She trailed her words, gesturing with her hands on the many types of flowers. Sunflowers were to normal, Daisies seemed like something you could pick off of the side of the road, tulips were to tulip-y. Hmm, but the Sweet peas seemed like something that was worth buying. I held up a hand.

"I'm sold on the Sweet Peas." She nodded her head, going on and on about what kind of ribbon I wanted, if I wanted bows..the _fancy_ stuff.

I headed to my car, the bundle of flowers finally in my hands. I opened my car door, slipping inside and laying the boquet of flowers on the passenger seat. I jammed my keys in the ignition, about to start the car when I looked up, seeing a guy with brown hair and dark brown eyes. I don't know why I paused, why he even caught my attention. Maybe it was the black jacket he was wearing, the black pants, or black shoes. His hair seemed perfect, his facial features excellent, the way he was walking? It seemed to proper...

I stared from my car, eyeing him up like a lion and its prey. He seemed to be heading to the..pet shop? I cocked my head to the side. I unconsciencly got out of my car, heading straight to the pet shop where I had seen the guy walk in previous seconds ago. I looked through the window, seeing him looking at the birds. I quirked a brow. Birds? Interesting.

I gripped the door, making my way inside the pet shop. I acted as if I were searching for a pet, looking around casually whilst my eyes were still glued on 'Mr. Perfection' over there.

I stared down at a little pug puppy. It was soundlessly sleeping, its little tongue sticking out in the process. Bonnie liked dogs didn't she? What did it matter any how? Stefan would surely gobble the poor little thing up as soon as I brought it home. I was knocked out of my thoughts, the mysterious guy telling one of the clerks that he wanted to make a purchase.

I inched closer, casually looking at a gold fish that was next to the birds. The guy was pointing a finger, saying that he had wanted a crow. A crow huh? Crows could be used for many things in the supernatural world. One of the pet keepers stuck his hand in the cage, grabbing the black bird. The myserious guy gave me a curious glance.

"Just buying this gold fish." I waved, calling for another pet keeper. I had to act like I was going to get something or 'Mr. Perfection' would get suspicous. A short red-haired lady slowly walked her way over. She took a net, scooping the fish out and throwing it in a plastic bag. She smacked her gum annoyingly, making me want to cringe.

"If it dies in less than a day...which it probably will...you can bring it back and I'll refund your money. A whole dollar. Yippee." I held up the bag, looking at the little water breather. It was already gaping for air, its face turning a gray-ish color.

"So technically I don't have to pay since it's about dead..." I watched the forty-looking something lady quirk a brow, her opening her mouth and smacking her lips together on that darn piece of gum.

"Sir you have to pay for your pet just like everyone else." I slanted my brow.

"So you're telling me that I have to pay for a dead animal?" She placed a hand on her thunder thighs. My eyes darted over, seeing the man in black at the main counter, paying for the black bird that he had purchased. I sighed, looking back at the hideous woman.

"All I really have to do is pay a dollar, walk outside and come back in just to get my money back?" I deadpanned the sentence. The red-head nodded, bobbing her head up and down like the now dead gold fish that was floating around in the plastic bag. I looked toward the counter, seeing it empty. My eyes raced to the exit, seeing the guy in black already walking down the street. I hissed, taking out a dollar and shoving it in the lady's hand. I then sprinted out of the shop, dead gold fish in hand.

I looked both ways, the mysterious guy in black gone. I had just seen him less than a second ago walking down the street and now nothing? He was either a fast walker, his crow picked him up and flew him home, or he was something supernatural..

X

I kept thinking about it all day. First Caroline tells me about some creep of a guy at the store and then this 'Damon-look-a-like' comes out of no where. He had expensive looking clothes, shoes, he even had the same car as Damon's except in a different shade. This guy had to be a vampire. I was sure of it...well not that sure, but I was going to prove it one way or another. I had to make a plan some how.

"The guy's name is Simon." Caroline dropped her tray down, sitting in the process.

"Simon?" I stated, looking at Caroline seriously. She pushed her blond locks over her shoulder, piercing me in the eyes.

"He's in one of my classes. His name is Simon Bertolli." I thought about it for a second. Bertolli sounded like an Italian name. Stefan and Damon were part Italian and they're vampires. But race didn't matter if you were one or not

"Ugh." I mumbled, Caroline munching on piece of lettuce. Caroline inched closer, whispering.

"Is he a vampire? Bonnie what are we going to do?" I put both of my hands on my blond friends shoulder, trying to show her comfort.

"Care I don't know. But we have to make a plan. You know to see if he's the real deal." I watched her gulp, stuffing another piece of lettuce into her mouth.

"And how are we going to do that?"

"Do what?" Elena joined us, Stefan right behind her.

"We think Simon might be a vampire." I watched Stefan shake his head back and fourth.

"He has vampire written all over him." I quirked a brow.

"Stef how do you know?" He gazed at me, his brown eyes serious.

"I don't know. Just the way he walks, he seems rich, he has that 'I'm a stud' kind of attitude."

"But that doesn't mean anything. Tons of people have the same characteristics." Elena chimed in, slurping on a carton of milk. I nodded.

"Stefan, Elena's right. We can't just assume. We have to try to catch him in the act." I started unpeeling my orange.

"How are we going to do that?"

"Exactly what I was saying." Caroline chirped in, taking a sip of her soda.

"I don't know. Maybe we could..." I looked back to Caroline, her baby blues shining with curiostiy. And that's when it hit me.

"Hey Care you're single."

"Yeah..what are you trying to get at?" The blond raised a brow, trying to see a point.

"Vampires like going after victoms. If they're male vampires they especially like going after girls. Maybe you could try to date him."

"Date a blood sucking vampire? Only someone crazy would do that." Elena soon gave Caroline a funny looking, pointing her finger to Stefan, giving the blond a look that said 'hello I'm dating a vampire.'

"Maybe you could try to get him to like you or something. Do that flirting thing that you always do." I took an orange slice, munching on it happily.

"The boys always go after Elena. Why can't you sacrifice her?" The over dramatic Caroline pointed to Elena. The brunette droping her mouth that formed an 'o' shape.

"I'm just spit balling here, but what happens if the guy is a vampire? What happens if he took Caroline some where, wrenched her neck to the side and took out a chunk right then and there?" Everyone looked in the brown-eyed vampire's direction.

"That's a little dramatic Stefan..." I stated, trailing my sentence and looking at him quizzically. I never knew that he cared that much about Care. Stefan shrugged, brooding forehead lines coming to claim their rightful place.

"But it could happen." Caroline huffed, folding her arms across her chest. I sighed, putting an elbow on the table and pouting. There had to be some kind of way.

"Bonnie..could." I heard Elena mumble. I snapped my attention to her, taking a sip of water.

"Wait what?" Elena bit off a carrot stick, pointing the orange object at me.

"You could. I mean for fake. You could act like you're into the guy to see if he's a vampire. That way if he tries to take a bite then..you know.." She took another chomp of her carrot. I slanted my head to the side.

"I don't get it.." I heard Caroline sigh.

"Bon, Elena means that you could pretend that you're into the guy. If he tries any funny buisness then you can just use your witch-y ness on him." A light bulb sprung off in my head. Elena was right. I could lead the guy on. If he was a vampire then I could easily dispose of him...kind of, well with the help of Stefan and Damon.

"Wouldn't Damon get mad about all of this? I mean if Bonnie starts pretending to go after a guy. Not to mention the guy extremely looks like him." I looked toward Stefan, seeing if he had the answer to Caroline's question. The vampire shrugged his shoulders.

"You know how protective Damon is. He wouldn't allow any of this."

"Bonnie could..always go behind his back.." I pointed my eyes toward Elena, raising a brow.

"El, you know how Damon and I basically share a brain. If he didn't figure it out in a couple of days, he would definately figure it out sooner or later." Elena looked up, as well as Caroline and Stefan. I turned around, seeing _Simon_ casually walk past our table.

"Damon can figure it out _later_. I think it's your chance to go talk to the guy." I bit the inside of my cheek, not knowing if I wanted to go through with this anymore. What happened if Damon did find out? What happened if Damon did get mad? He should understand. I was trying to protect Mystic Falls. He didn't have a choice. He _would_ understand. I swiftly got up, giving the trio one last glance before catching up with the mysterious guy.

"Um hey Simon wait up!" I called, seeing him hault and turn around. I walked up to him, a big grin on my face.

"Hey I'm Bonnie. I hear you're new." He gave me a smirk, almost identical to Damon's. His crystal blue eyes were magnificent, but not nearly as beautiful as Damon's.

"Why yes I am." I nodded.

"I can show you around if you want." I gave him a flirtacious smile, making my green eyes sparkle. He squinted his eyes, almost like he was trying to figure me out.

"Nah that's alright. I think I can manage." I scrunched my brows, quickly wiping the helpless look off my features. I took a piece of my hair, twirling it in my fingers and pouting my lips.

"Really? I could show you around the town after school or something.." I trailed off, eyeing him up and down whilst giving a cutesy grin. He flashed me a twenty watt smile, leaning on a near by pole.

"You know _Bonnie_ is it?" I nodded my head, something was off about this guy big time, it was as if he could see my little game. The trick I was trying to play on him.

"You seem like the type of person who has a boyfriend." My irises slightly widened, turning back to their normal size in less than a second. I tried keeping a straight face.

"What? No. I'm as free as a bird." I saw his crystal clears gleam, an amused look on his face. He crossed his arms across his chest, peering down at me as if I were an idiot.

"I think I can find my way around the school _just_ fine." He then winked at me, his mischievious crystals sparkling. He swiftly turned around, walking away. I stood there for a second, trying to manage what just happend. He had said no?

I flelt a light touch on my shoulder, Caroline tapping me.

"Bon what did he say?"

"Yeah what'd he say?" Elena repeated like a parrot. I blinked, suddenly out of my state.

"He said that he could manage by himself." I turned around, Caroline scrunching her brows.

"You mean he said no?" I turned to my brunette friend, her also having a surprised look on her face.

"Stefan can't you do something?" Elena tugged on his arms, looking up at him to see if he would fix the situation. I heard the vampire take a deep sigh.

"We can't just do this in one day. We have to think up something. Make a new plan."

X

The school had just gotten out. I waved by to my two best friends, saying that I'd text them later. I made it to my car, opening my door and plopping down in the driver's seat. I was about to throw my books in the passenger's seat when I saw it. A green Carnation. I picked up the flower, seeing another note attatched. But I didn't smile. Another flower from Damon? This was getting suspicious. I undid the little silver ribbon, taking the note and unfolding it.

_Your eyes are as green as lily pads floating on a crystal clear lake._

I folded the note back, goosebumps now spreading through out my entire body. This flower couldn't have been from Damon. Just yesterday he had told me that my eyes looked like a frog's. That he would never say something cheesy and cleche' like that. I looked at the now bent green carnation that sat in the passenger seat. I took a dry gulp, quickly shoving my keys into the ignition and speeding out of the school parking lot.

I looked to my right every ten seconds whilst still trying to keep my eyes on the road. The green flower seemed like it was watching me, haunting me as if it had eyes and it were staring back. I took a breather, trying to calm myself in the process. So many questions were flying through my brain. Did Damon give me the rose and the lily? Did I have a stalker? Was he or she supernatural? I found myself now sitting in the drive way, my hands still glued to the stearing wheel. I pried one hand off, taking another dry gulp. I hurried up and got my purse and books, giving the suspicous flower one last look, leaving it right where it was.

I rushed into the house, entering the living room. I threw my books and purse on the table, taking a quick second to sit down on the couch. I instantly put a hand over my stomache, trying to take a breather. I looked around cautiously, telling myself that noone was following me, no one else was in the house except for Damon and Stefan. Right? I sprung up from the couch, calling out.

"Damon?" I stated, heading into the dinning room. He wasn't there. The house seemed quiet, to quiet.

"Damon?" I stated again, my breathing hitching. It's nothing Bonnie, he must be out that's all.. I chanted to myself the same phrase multiple times in my head.

"Damon? Stefan?" I strained my ears to listen, the quiet yelling back at me. I walked to the stairs, peering up at the tall-looking things. I was telling myself to not go up to the top floor, the back of my mind telling me that I should. I took a sigh, wrapping one hand around my stomache whilst I slowly put one foot on the first step. I balanced my weight, the step creaking immediately as if I were in one of those horror flicks. I told myself to keep calm, nothing would hurt me. I made it to the second step, it creaking twice as much as the first one. Oh screw this. I mentally stated, sprinting up the stairs and circling around the corner.

I stared straight ahead at my bedroom door, it being closed. That was funny, it wasn't like that when I left the other day. I closed my eyes, reopening them in less than a second. I forced some courage out of me, walking fiercely up to the door. I pressed my hand on the cold, copper knob, taking one last breath. I instantly twisted it, bursting through the door. I took my hand away from my stomache, peering around at the view. I looked to my left, then to my right. A boquet of flowers caught my eye along with a fish in a clear, bowl. I tilted my head to the side, looking around. I heard the shower running. I took a releaved sigh. Damon must be in the shower, I mentally thought. Without thinking I bursted through the bathroom door, steam hitting my face. I sprinted toward the shower, yanking the curtain open.

"Damon, I'm scared." I blurted, staring into shocked, blue eyes. I ran up to the quizzical vampire, clinging onto his naked body, boiling water soaking my clothes. My hands grazed his slippery, yet muscular back, feeling his warm skin. I rested my head on his shoulder, feeling him kiss my hair whilst wrapping his arms around my mid-section.

"Bonnie it's going to be okay." I heard him whisper. I bit my bottom lip, squeezing onto the naked vampire even tighter. I felt him slick my now wet hair, him resting his head on mine.

"Nothing's going to hurt you...everything's going to be fine.." I heard Damon trail off in a gentle voice, him trying to soothe me. I let out a breath, still holding onto the supernatural. A took another couple of breaths, slowly letting go. I took a step back, Damon's crystals peering into me. Little spurts of water bounced off his pale skin, his body glazed with the clear liquid. I licked my lips, water dribbling down my body, soaking me from head to toe.

"I..I think someone's after me..I..I.." I bit the inside of my cheek, gesturing with my hands all the while. I didn't know how to get my words out, explain the whole ordeal. A pale finger found it's way to my lips, the water-soaked vampire shushing me. I stopped my babbling, the steaming water making me more relaxed. I nodded my head, wrapping my arms around the vampire's waist, holding him tight. I closed my eyes, listening to the sweet melody of running water, curling a finger around Damon's wet locks. I leaned into him even more, him backing up into the wall. I felt him pick me up, dragging me to the shower's floor. He propped me on his lap, holding me tight. A faint smile grazed my lips as I clung onto him.

I finally opened my eyes, puffs of steam blocking my view. I swatted my hand, azure eyes piercing me.

"Thanks." I gave him a soothin smile, a smirk appearing on his features.

"That's the best you can do for interupting _my_ shower time?" My eye size increased, I jumped up, quickly looking down at Damon's naked body.

"Oh my God! You..you're naked!" I screetched, grabbing the shower curtains to shield my eyes.

"Well what did you expect? Me showering in my clothes? That would be _highly_ uncomfortable."

"Just..just turn around." I scrunched the plastic fabric to my face, waiting for Damon to listen to my command. I heard him sigh.

"Bonnie you've already seen me anyway. I mean come on, how do you think you got pregnant?" This momment was like one of those times where you went on a scary ride. You thought it was fun, but you were terrified to ever go on it again until you were ready. Damon was beyond goregous, hot body, nice detailed features..but I just couldn't see him naked..not now.

"Gee Damon I don't know how." I stated sarcastically. Dripplets of water cascaded down my back, making this even more uncomfortable for me. Damon wasn't holding me anymore. Now it felt akward-wet clothes clinging to my body, rubbing me the wrong way.

"It starts off like this. When a boy and a girl have feelings for each other.." I took a sigh. Damon rambling on about how babies were made. Seriously?

"So the girl asks the man if he wants some of her cookies and the guy pleasantly says yes, _then_ the girl takes-" I cut the non-humorous vampire off.

"Damon are you turned around yet? I just want to get into some dry clothes and.." I trailed off, yawning.

"Yes Sabrina, I'm facing the shower wall." Damon deadpanned. I sighed, letting go of the wet shower curtain and turning around. With my eyes the size of gumballs, I gasped, seeing Damon in all of his glory. Everything happened so fast. One second I'm freaking out over Damon's nakedness and the next I'm wrapped up in shower curtains, braced in the said naked vampire's arms.

My heart was beating rapidly, my eyes darting from here to there. I broke free from Damon's grip, untangling myself from the curtains whilst putting a hand on my hip.

"Why the heck would you do that?" It was my fault. I should have known better. I should have known that Damon wasn't going to listen to me. Of course he would try getting a kick out of me freaking out about him being in his birthday suit. I didn't wait for an answer. I swiftly turned around furiously.

"Bonnie wait. I was just trying to-" I turned around, an eyebrow shot up to the sky.

"You were just trying to what Damon? Scare me until my heart thumped out of my chest? I'm pregnant Damon. I almost fell out of the shower and landed on my back."

"But _I_ caught you. There for you _didn't_ land on your back and the baby's fine."

"That's not the point!" I spat angrily. I watched the pale creature cross his arms in front of his chest, rolling his eyes all the while.

"Really Bonnie? Then what is your point? Because I'm just _so sorry_ that I was born a man and that I have different parts than you do." I shook my head back and fourth. I didn't want to fight anymore. Especially over a topic such as this.

"Forget it Damon. You're just an immature vampire. And that's all you'll ever be." I turned around, about to walk out the door when he stopped me.

"Immature?" He raised a brow, a devious smirk on his face.

"Yes. Im-a-ture." I sounded the word out as if he were slow. I found myself up against the wall, looking into his azure eyes.

"It's time for you to grow up Bonnie. That's what people do. They grow up, make love and have babies." He strung the words on a string, spitting it in my face with distaste. I tried pushing on his naked chest, but he wouldn't budge.

"How can you stand there and tell me to grow up? I've been trying to handle things. I'm a seventeen year old that happens to be a witch. To top it off I'm pregnant and there's people or things out there probably hatching plans to get me!" I loudly shouted, hot tears forming in my eyes. Damon eased back, letting me pass him. I stopped in the door way.

"I'm still a kid, Damon...I wasn't ready.." I whispered with my head hung low.

X

I held my cell phone tightly in my hands, sitting in my room whilst I waited for a reply. I had texted Bonnie about five times and still, nothing. I pouted lightly, slipping my cell in my pocket and getting up from my bed. My eyes flickered across the room, seeing a duffle bag. Sure enough it was Bonnie's. She had forgotten it from the party last night. I shrugged my shoulders. I might as well take it to her house and drop it off. I picked up the bag, heading down stairs. I found Jenna in the kitchen, telling her my situation before I opened the front door and closed it behind me. That's when my eyes focused on a guy who was walking down the side walk. I had never seen him around Mystic Falls before. Blond hair, green eyes, casual style.

My eyes still focused on the new comer, him staring straight ahead with an expressionless face. I was about to turn around and get in my car when I saw his wallet drop. Without thinking, I ran up, picking up the wallet.

"Hey! You dropped this." I called out, holding out my hand with the rectangular object resting in my palm. I watched the boy turn around swiftly, his green eyes lighting up with realization.

"Wow would you look at that?" his voice was light, yet charming. I put on a light smile, him retrieving the wallet from my hand.

"Thanks. If it wasn't for you I would have lost my wallet." I waved my hand.

"Nah, it's okay. I just happened to see you walking by." I watched the guy slip the wallet into his pocket, looking back up at me. He lifted out a hand for me to shake.

"I'm Sam by the way." I took his hand, giving it a light shake.

"Elena." I stated, soon letting go after a couple of seconds. He quickly brought his hand up to my ear. I was about to pull back and ask him what the heck he was doing, but my question was answered when I saw a pink rose in his hands.

"Consider this a thank you." he handed me the rose, his green eyes sparkling. I grined from ear to ear. I took the rose, my hand slightly touching his. I felt the warmth his hand generated, the mysteriousness lurking behind his eyes. I took the rose, bringing it up to my nose and sniffing it lightly.

"Why thank you Sam." I giggled with a playful smile. He flashed his pearly whites at me, giving me a quick wink.

"It goes perfect with your rosy cheeks." He stated sly. I twirled the rose in my fingers.

"I guess I'll see you around then?" Sam stated with wonder. I bit the inside of my cheek.

"Um yeah I guess. I mean if you go to Mytic Falls High..or..?" I watched Sam put his hands in his pockets, another beautiful smile lighting up his features as he stared at the side walk.

"I actually transfered colleges. It's my third year now." My eyes slightly widened.

"Oh..oh! So you go to Mystic Falls College now. Where did you used to go?" I tilted my head, this conversation now hitting a weird note. I watched his smile lighten before he answered.

"Hardvard." I lifted a brow.

"Hardvard? Why would you ditch that school to come here?" He seemed to get uncomfortable now. His eyes dodging mine, him scratching the back of his neck, his cheeks growing pink.

"My mom. She lives here in Mystic Falls...she's..sick.." I could tell I had him laced around an uncomfortable situation.

"Oh..I'm, I'm sorry.." I staggered, now feeling bad for even questioning the poor kid.

"No, no it's okay. She's doing better now." His face seemed to brighten up dramastically.

"Elena I'll see you around later. I really have to get going."

"Oh, okay. Guess I'll see you later." I watched Sam turn his back, walking in the direction that he was headed before I stopped him. I started slowly walking back to my car, the pink rose in hand.

X

"What did you do?" I ignored my brother, grabbing a glass and filling it with my favorite drink. I then flashed my eyes back at him.

"What do you mean what did I do?"

"I mean why did Bonnie storm out of the house crying."

"Oh..you mean that? That was...nothing." I watched my baby brother tense up, him throwing on one of his 'I'm serious' faces. I finished my drink, placing the glass down.

"The witch and I had a fight." Stefan crossed his arms.

"About?" I tapped a finger on my chin. Wow, now that I thought about it..it was a pretty stupid thing to fight over.

"Grown up parts."

"Grown up parts? What is that suppose to mean?" A smirk played on my lips.

"Stef, you're over one hundred years old. You figure it out." I watched him squint his eyes, the brown orbs then turing huge.

"That's what you guys were fighting about?" I walked around Stefan, grabbing my leather jacket off of a chair.

"Yes Stefan. That's exactly what we were fighting about. Any more questions?" I turned around, his hands were on his hips. I heard him sigh.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go out and find the witch. She's an emotional wreck and she can't be."

"What why?" I opened the front door, peering out at the gray skies.

"There's something going on in Mystic Falls..and I'm pretty sure it's supernatural."

"Wait you know something's up?" I turned around to Stefan, flashing him a sarcastic smile.

"Baby brother, when something's up...I think I'm one of the first to know." I started heading to my car before I stopped and turned around.

"Oh and Stefan? Don't try to hatch plans behind my back again. Especially ones envolving Bonnie and other guys." I watched Stefan's mouth open and the close, him at loss for words.

X

I sat by them. Staring at them, watching them swim in harmony. Watching how the smooth water glided around their scale-y bodies. Hearing the soothing sounds of the water fall, the wonderous sounds of birds chirping, smelling the fresh air. I had to try to calm myself. Calm myself from everything or I would never be stable enough to face what was to come in the future.

I took in a breath, swishing my hand through out the warm water. A small smile found its way on my face, the water making me feel more relaxed. I wriggled my toes, the tall grass tickling my feet.

"So this is what Miss. Bennett likes to do when she runs away." I took my hand out of the pond, shaking the water off before I slowly looked up at him.

"What do you want Damon?" He walked closer to me, a serious look on his face.

"You." I chuckled sarcastically. He wanted me? He sounded like one of those love-sick idiots from a romance novel.

"You want me huh? I highly doubt that." He stood next to me, peering around at the scenery.

"You shouldn't be out here by yourself." I rolled my eyes.

"You're here now arn't you?" I was upset, angry, mad at him. I felt him sit down next to me, my vision still on the Koi fish.

"We both know there's something here in Mystic Falls. I don't know whatever it is, but they're not going to hurt you." I snapped my neck toward him.

"Really? How are we going to make that possible?"

"Because I won't let them. I'll protect you. Whatever it takes." I stood up, raking the access grass from my clothing. I turned around, facing the vampire.

"I hope you will." I stated sarcastically. I felt him grip my shoulders firmly, forcing me to look into his eyes.

"I'm going to protect you wheather you like it or not Bonnie. This little fight we're in has to stop." I pulled out of his grip.

"And why is that?" I crossed my arms.

"Because I don't want any distractions. We can't have any distractions if someone here in this crud-y town is after you and the baby." I raised a brow, trying to see what he was getting at. I heard him sigh.

"Bonnie, I don't want you to die."

X

I walked in the house, Damon following behind me. My legs carried me to the living room. Elena, Caroline and Stefan sat on the couch.

"Elena, Caroline? what are you guys doing here?" Elena was the first to speak.

"You forgot your bag at my house so I dropped it off." I then turned toward the my blond friend.

"I just wanted to come and see you." She gave me a cheek-y grin. I felt a smal laugh escape my lips.

"Thanks guys. I kind of think we all should talk about what's happening." Caroline was about to open her mouth, but I interupted her.

"Over dinner, tomorrow night."

"Why can't we have dinner tonight?"

"Because my little witch is tired. Which means so am I." I nudged Damon in the ribs, giving my friends an appologitic look from the vampire's rude behavior.

"And I still never got to go shopping today, _so_ Damon and I are going to go tomorrow." The trio nodded, saying that everyone needed to have a long talk as to what was going on and who they thought were suspects and what not.

"On the contrary, _I_ don't really need to go shopping. You know since I drink blood? I'm a vampire?" I turned to the nagging creature.

"You're not getting out of this."

"Ugh fine!" I laughed, Damon ascending up the stairs, hearing him mumble complaints. I then turned back to the younger Salvatore and my friends.

"Okay so I guess tomorrow at around eight o' clock we'll all meet for dinner."

X

A/N: Okay there you have it. If it's not to much to ask I would like atleast ten reviews for the next chapter? Thanks :)


	4. The Sweet Peas

A/N: I know I'm late on posting, but I had alot of things to do. If you have NOT seen last weeks episode and don't want spoilers then DON'T read ahead. I hate when people keeping dissing on Bamon. They say Damon hates her, but I don't think it's true. In the past couple episodes he keeps saying that he would 'let Bonnie die' and stuff like that. I say he's only saying it because he's too focused on saving Elena. I think Damon cares about Bonnie, but just not as much because he didn't get to know her yet and because for some reason he's to hooked up on Elena. What the heck is wrong with Damon? I say he's crazy. I don't think Elena's that great...but whatever. I know that by season three that Damon and Bonnie probably will grow closer. VD can't just revolve around Damon trying to get Elena all day, so I say Bonnie and Damon will happen. I'm also mad because the past couple of episodes they didn't show Bonnie. We all know that Bonnie is okay, but I think they should have showed Bonnie to see what she was up to. In my opinion, the episodes are kind of boring with out her in them. Does anyone else feel the same way? 

My awesome reviewers: **kisha96, kittieyez, jellybeans, supertoast, kiki-anthony, stefanswifey01, itisjustmyself, I am Bonnie Salvatore, and Nightfall12**!

**kisha96: **Glad you liked it! Thanks for the review. :)

**kittieyez: **Haha, thank you so much for the review. I actually didn't have it planned that the look-a-like was their son. But you actually gave me a good idea. 

**jellybeans: **Happy that you liked the chapter. The shower scene was fun to write. I'm glad that Bonnie found out that someone's after her, it makes things easier. I love the mind sharing between Bonnie and Damon. It's like their own little trick that noone else knows about. The only ones who know that Damon and Bonnie are dating is Caroline, Elena, Stefan and her dad and the stalker person lol, but people will probably figure it out. Thanks for the review!

**supertoast: **Bamon rocks! lol kittieyez also said that she thinks it would be cool if Simon was some how their son. You guys actually gave me a pretty good idea about that. I think that Simon will some how tie into being their son..or something like that. Thanks for the idea and the review! Oh I also like your user name. lol

**kiki-anthony: **I'll try updating more soon next time. I'm glad you're liking the story and the plot so far. You'll know why Simon looks like Damon as the story progresses because I don't even know why yet. lol. I was also very mad when Damon said he would let Bonnie die for Elena and he would always choose Elena. I wanted to jump in the t.v. and slap him until he came to his senses. But I do have to say that if you go on youtube there's a video where someone munipulated the scene to make it look like Damon was saying the words to Bonnie instead. It's a very good video where it looks like he actually did say it to Bonnie. I know I'm rambling, but the video made my day and it looked so much better when Damon was saying he would allow Elena to die and he would always choose Bonnie. lol. Thanks for the review! :)

**stefanswifey01: **Hmm I really don't know yet about Caroline and Stefan. Stefan does care for Caroline, but not in the girlfriend type way. I have no idea what's up with Elena acting like a little school girl. Let's just say that she didn't tell Sam she didn't have a boyfriend on purpose...*whistles*..You're going to have to wait to see who's giving Bonnie the flowers. It's a story, so I have to try to build it up. You'll definately have to wait and see if Simon and the guy Caroline met are vampires. Haha I loved writing the shower scene it! Thanks for the review! :)

**itisjustmyself: **Happy that you liked the chapter! Yeah, Sam and Simon do have a secret, but hey I don't even know what it is yet. thank you, I really didn't know that I did that good of a job of Bonnie and Damon..I just write stuff. I'll try updating soon, but I do have to work on my other Bamon's..but I'll try! Thank you for the nice review. 

**I am Bonnie Salvatore: **Yeah, I can tell you that Simon isn't interested in Bonnie. Hmm Elena, I don't even know. haha, I can tell you that no guy is going to pose a threat to Damon. ;)

**Nightfall12: **Really happy that you liked the chapter. I had so much fun writing the bar hopping scene and when Damon was trying to explain the birds and the bees. haha. I'll try updaing soon! Thanks for the review. 

I tossed back and fourth, pulling the covers up to my chin. Beads of sweat rolled down my face. I popped my eyes open, my mouth itching, craving for what I wanted-no needed the most. Before I had drunk a cup of blood, but that was about a day and a half ago. I tried ignoring the calls, tried numerous times to be normal, but I...couldn't. I rolled over, seeing an empty spot where Damon was sleeping just an hour ago. The moon was still high in the sky, the darkness lurking about, and yet Damon was gone. Where did he go?

I tugged at the covers tighter, now peering around the huge, dark room. There was a small slit in the curtains where the moon-light peeked through, but that was it. It was like one of those creepy movies where a shadow would pass by the window to taunt the victom. And guess what? I was probably going to be the victom. I felt my heart pounding against my chest, bucketfuls of sweat drenching my body. I looked about the room every which-way. How could Damon leave me at a time like this? When he knew I was scared? I swallowed a dry lump in my throat, trying to calm myself down, but the blood crave was to much. I dug my nails into the matress, telling myself to not get out of bed, to fight the erge of blood. I closed my eyes, chanting over and over again that it was going to be okay. The other half of my brain was telling me the exact opposite. My lips began to quiver and twitch, my mouth as dry as a bone. I felt like I was being drained, my insides litterally felt like they were on fire. I bit down on my hand, knowing that I was going to scream any minute, any second.

I ripped the blankets off of me, placing my feet flat on the cold floor. It was like my body had a mind of its own. It's like I didn't want to do this, but it felt so right. I stood up slowly, licking my dry lips, my mouth aching even more. Before I was about to take my first step, that's when I felt his presence, his aura.

"What are you doing out of bed?" I watched the blue-eyed vampire peer out of the darkness with a glass in his hand. My nastrals flared as I eyed the cup, my lips quivering uncontrolably. I ran up to the vampire, grabbing the cup and chugging the substance down. I tried licking every last drop out of the glass. Every last aching drop that I could muster. It wasn't enough. I threw the glass down, shattering it on compact. Instead I focused on the vampire in front of me. His eyes were big and blue, his face expression in shock.

I instantly found my lips latched onto the vampire's neck. Trying to suck the blood right out of him. I hooked myself onto him, scratching and clawing at his face before I was shoved onto the bed. My hair was disheaveled, nostrals flaring. What was I becoming? Damon hovered over me, nothing but seriousness plasted onto his chiseled features.

"Bonnie control yourself." He said it sternly as if I were some kind of animal that needed to trained. It was true, that's what I was..an animal.

Captured In a Haze: Chapter 4 _The Sweet Peas_

I woke up, my heading aching to the max. I put a hand up to my head, trying to make the hurting stop. To top it off, my vision was bright, making my eyes hurt and flash as if I had just got done watching that Kanye West music video. I groaned, peering around at a messy and unorganized bedroom.

"Wha..what happened?" I stated outloud to myself. It was weird, I didn't remember a thing. Everything seemed like a blur.

"You happened." I cocked my head to the right, seeing Damon lounging in a near-by chair. I tried sitting up, but failed when I realized that I was to weak.

"What do you mean I..happened?" I peered around the room, spotting the remains of a shattered glass on the floor. I wiped a hand over my face, still feeling groggy.

"Last night I went to go get you some blood to drink and you went all bezerk on me. I scratched my head, blinking my eyes repeatedly.

"What? I don't..remember a thing.." I scrunched my brows. It was all to confusing. Damon was telling me that I had went crazy last night when he came in to bring me some blood to drink? I wouldn't do that, I didn't do that..did I?

"Yeah...and the weird part was..." He trailed off, staring into space, irritating me by not finishing the sentence.

"The weird part was.." I gestured with my hands, erging him to continue. He slowly averted his blue orbs to me, tilting his head to the side, still in thinking mode.

"The weird part was..you seemed to have more than blood cravings. You tackled me with vampirc speed." My eyes almost popped out of their sockets. I clasped a hand over my mouth, trying to handle all of this new information.

"And to think I was in a happy mood last night, coming to bring you a nice _steaming_ cup of blood. Pssh. Well not anymore Bennett. I rolled my eyes, getting more and more agrivated.

"Damon this isn't funny. I..I need to get control over this or something bad could happen." I was afraid. But Damon was always the over dramatic one..wasn't he?

"Captain obvious, I know that. _Since_ it seems like you're a vampire-witch-human-supernatural-being-thing, you'll have to stay home from school for a couple of days."

"Wait what? Oh my gosh what time is it?" My eyes skipped to the clock on the wall. The numbers screaming 'you're late for school.'

"Damon why didn't you tell me? I'm going to be late for school!" I jumped out of bed quickly, heading to the bathroom when Damon appeared in front of me in less than a second.

"Bonnie.." He did that thing with his accusing oceanic eyes.

"Damon move out of the way." I swatted at his arm that was blocking the entrance.

"I. Have. To. Get. To. School." With each word I hit his arm, but it had no effect. Why couldn't me turning into a vampire-human-witch-thing give me super strength?

"You want to not kill someone today? You're _not_ going to school." He deadpanned the last part as if it were obvious. I finally stopped hitting his arm, bowing my head low to the ground and groaning. He was right, I couldn't go to school today..not in my condition.

"What's going on in here? Is everything okay?" I turned around quickly to find a scared Stefan.

"Everything's fine Stef." Damon stepped in front of me, blocking total view from the younger Salvatore.

"Don't you ever knock? Bonnie and I could have been doing _stuff_ and you just bardge in? Where's your manners little brother?"

"I thought I heard fighting." I stepped from behind Damon, giving Stefan a sympathetic look.

"Sorry. I was just mad. I can't go to school." Damon took me by the shoulders pushing me out of the way.

"Next time I want you to knock _even_ if you hear fighting." I sighed, Damon just wouldn't let this go. Stefan crossed his arms, leaning up against the door frame.

"Even if the house is on fire?"

"_Exactly._" The sarcasticness dripped off of his tongue.

"Wait Stefan why arn't you in school?" I raised a brow wondering why Damon's little brother wasn't with Elena or Caroline in case something bad happened. I watched Stefan scrunch his brows.

"Bonnie..you do know that it's Sunday right?" My eyes litterally did a three sixty spin, almost leaping out of their sockets.

"What! What do you mean it's Sunday? Today's Thursday!" I panicked, going to my cell phone to look at the date. I clicked the little buttons furiously to find that it was in fact Sunday.

"Bonnie didn't Damon tell you? You were out for about three days." I turned to the eldest Salvatore, my insides flaming with fury.

"You didn't tell me that I was out for three days?" I walked closer to Damon, each step stalker-like. Damon flashed his eyes toward Stefan.

"Stefan why did you tell her? I didn't want her to get upset..at this momment." Stefan casually shrugged, his face seemingly to be amused toward his brother.

"Damon why was I out for three days?" The blue-eyed vampire put his hands up in defense and shrugged.

"I don't know. It must of had to do something with...something.."

"Damon didn't tell you that he vervained you?" Damon snapped his neck toward Stefan fiercely, giving him an angry glare.

"You did what to me?" I was beyond ferious now. He vervained me? What about the baby? It was part vampire after all.

"When the heck were you going to tell me all of this?" I stomped a foot down, staring into his eyes. I wanted to know the truth and I wanted it now. I wanted to know why he didn't tell me first thing I woke up.

"I didn't want you to worry." He took another lazy glance toward his smirking brother.

"You can _leave_ now Stefan. Buh-bye. Thanks for stopping bye." Damon waved his hand carelessly, shoving out Stefan and shutting the door.

"So that's why I can't remember.." I shook my head back and fourth, finding myself sitting on the side of the bed. Damon sat down next to me, trying to touch my arm, but I shrugged him away.

"I was that bad that you had to vervain me?." I looked up at my vampire boyfriend with sad eyes. I was that bad that he had to vervain me? The same thought kept running through my mind non stop. Damon got up, picking up a glass and drinking the substance.

"Well you weren't that bad.." I raised a brow, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Damon I know you're lying. I know what you're thinking remember?" The vampire rolled his eyes and radiated off a sigh.

"Then why did you ask?"

"Because I shouldn't have to read your mind to get an answer." He set the glass down, looking me square in the eye.

"Bonnie you want to know the truth?" I nodded my head eagerly. Damon krept up and kneeled down in front of me, brushing a stray piece of hair out of my face in the process.

"You were that bad. Vervain was the only way to stop you." My lips quivered, not knowing what to say.

"I gave you a low dose, but it should be out of your system by now. It shouldn't of hurt the baby." I gave him a stern look.

"Okay _that_ much." I suddenly quirked my head up, realization hitting me.

"Wait you said the vervain's out of my system. How can it be out of my system if I was sleeping?" A smile formed at the crack of Damon's mouth. He stood up, leaning up against the wall.

"You know how when sometimes little kids pee the bed?"

"I..peed the bed?" He took his index finger and thumb, gesturing that I indeed peed a little bit.

"If you want to get technical...you did more than _pee_ if you know what I'm saying." I looked down at my attire, realizing that I was in different clothes than the last time that I was awake. I stood up, walking toward the amused vampire.

"And who might I ask took advantage of me?" His blue eyes twinkled, his smile growing bigger.

"This guy right here." He tapped his chest, his pearly whites shining.

"But I made Stefan clean the bed and change the sheets. I don't like getting me hands dirty." I was now face to face with the sarcastic supernatural.

"Sounds like to me _Mr._ Salvatore that you already got your hands dirty when you stripped me down." I shot up an arched brow.

"Would you've rather had _me_ and my hot self might I add, or _Stefan_ the low-life vampire change you, bath you, and rub your little tummy?"

"You rubbed my stomache?"

"No, but wouldn't you've wanted me to?" I playfully slapped the vampire whilst rolling my eyes.

"So I missed about three days huh?" Damon walked behind me, snaking his arms around my waist.

"Yes Bonnie. And you better thank God you did." I turned my head upward, giving the vampire a quizical look.

"What why? What happened?" My heart sped up, not knowing if the news were going to be bad or good.

"Stefan and his complaining. He just wouldn't shut up. You better of not killed Bonnie this, you've better of not killed Bonnie that. He just kept repeating the same phrases which I might add were _intirely_ useless."

"They were intirely useless because?" Damon faced me, grabbing my cheeks and pinching them.

"Because I knew my wittle Bon Bon was still alive, we're connected wemember?" He squished my lips together like a fish. I swatted his hand away.

"Where's Elena and Caroline? Did they say anything about school while I was gone? Did they get anymore information on Simon or-" A pale finger found there way to my lips, following a shushing sound.

"Bonnie calm down. You're going to go take a shower. When you're done you're going to go find Stefan and tell him that _I'm_ the better brother." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Really Damon? Really? You're trying to compel me." I slapped the crazy vampire on his arm.

"What? It was worth a try." I rolled my eyes, going to the closet to pick out an outfit for the day.

"Elena and Blondie are down stairs by the way. They've been torturing me all day." I fingered through shirts, stopping at a bright green one.

"I doubt that Damon. Arn't you the one who tortures people?"

"Touche witch." I grabbed the green shirt, quickly grabbing a pair of dark blue jeans in the process. I then turned around, Damon casually laying down in the bed, his eyes focused on me.

"Is there a reason that your devil-looking eyes are staring at me like I'm a piece of meat?" I playfully grinned, my boyfriend wavering off his cute little smirk that he always did.

"Oh it's _nothing._" I squinted my eyes, trying to figure the mysteriously hot creature out.

"I know you're thinking about something." Of course I knew Damon was thinking about something. When he always smirked like an idiot and his blue eyes sparkled. That was a for sure sign that something was going through his gorgeous head of his. But I couldn't read his thoughts. It was as if he were blocking them or something.

"Oh I'm not thinking about _anything._" I put my clothes in one hand, putting my free hand on my hip.

"Oh come on Damon. Especially when you do that sarcastic word stretch thing. I know something's up."

"Bonnie there is _absolutely_ nothing _up._" Now I knew he was doing that on purpose. I shrugged my shoulders. When he had his guard down I would read his mind.I converted my eyes to the stand next to the bed, seeing the boquet of Sweet Peas along with a gold fish floating in the bowl. I set my clothes down on the bed, walking over to the vase filled with the flowers. I touch the flowers, dillydallying with them whilst talking.

"I never did tell you thank you for the flowers." I heard Damon sigh.

"No, you didn't."

"_Did_ you get me these flowers?" I looked over, Damon looking at me as if he were suspicious.

"Yes Bonnie I did. Your little rose on the other hand is not my style." There was a knot in my throat.

"So...you..didn't get me the Lily...either?" My words came out slowly, them weighing down my tongue with worry. I watched Damon, his eyes squinting, him getting up off the bed.

"I thought that I had made it clear that I didn't get you those flowers." I tried taking a swallow, my mouth to dry to even conjure spit.

"I..I thought you were kidding..so..that..m..means.." The blue-eyed vampire approached me as he rested his hands on my shoulders.

"We're going to figure this out. No one's going to hurt you and most importantly no one's going to flirt with _my_ witch."

I slowly walked down the stairs, hugging my hands around my body. Many things were running through my head about..well everything. But we were going to talk about everything at dinner tonight. I made my way into the kitchen, a smiling Caroline running toward me with open arms.

"Oh my gosh Bonnie! I'm so glad you're okay!" The blond squeezed me so hard I thought she might squish the baby.

"Caroline I'm okay." I smiled a cheeky grin, happy to know my friend cared about me. She let go, Elena now approaching and gently hugging me.

"How're you feeling Bon?" My arms drifted back to their sides, a small smile forming on my features.

"I'm feeling good. Other than going all whacky and feeling sick, I guess I can't complain." Little did Elena know..I had lots to complain and worry about.

"Okay Bonnie, but remember I'm here for you."

"Hey me to!" Caroline shouted, peeking her head from out of the refridgerator. I felt Damon snake his hands around my waist, him giving me a quick peck on the cheek.

"Okay so what do you and _Damon Jr._ want for breakfast?" I decided to not argue against the hoping vampire. If he wanted a boy than so be it. If he wanted to name that said boy Damon Jr. than so be it. But I think we both knew that the so called _Damon Jr. _is a girl. Well..I was hoping atleast.

"Hmm I think I want some eggs, sausage, bacon, pancakes, and some pickles and ice cream."

"Pickles and icecream. Atleast pick something that goes together. Like a cheeseburger and fries." My brunette friend stated, a quick chuckle escaping her throat. My blue-eyed friend ducked her head out of the fridge.

"Turkey and peaches." The blond squeeled.

"Unicorns and glitter." I let go of Damon, the whole room looking at him as if he were crazy.

"Unicorns and glitter?" I watched the vampire gesture jazz hands. Elena shook her head back and fourth, Caroline giving him a quizzical look.

"You say pickles and icecream, but I can't say unicorns and glitter? I'm highly offended." The childish supernatural crossed his arms, walking himself to the tabble and sitting across from Elena. I sat down next to the said child, Caroline soon joining us.

"Where's breakfast Blondie? I didn't invite you into my lovely home for nothing." Sarcasticness dripping off of the vampire's tongue.

"Does it look like I cook?" Caroline responded all the while equally sassy.

"My Bon Bon needs to eat a nutritious breakfast and you're just lazing around. I swear.."

"You to need to stop. Besides, I'll cook the breakfast. It's the least I can do for Bonnie."

"Elena, it's okay. I should be cooking you breakfast." I was about to get up when Elena's hand stopped me.

"No Bon, I got it. You need to stay calm and not relax." I nodded my head, realizing that my doe-eyed friend was right.

"No Elena you don't have to. I'll cook." All eyes were now on Damon in disbelievement.

"Really Damon? _You're_ going to cook?" Caroline questioned with a raised brow. Damon got up from the table, heading over to the refridgerator.

"I've been cooking for..before I died. Food got boring after a while, but now since I have Bonnie and my unborn son to feed..." Damon trailed off, opening the fridge and peering inside. He tilted his head to the side, simply closing the refridgerator door shut.

"Nah you're right, I can't do this. Stefan!" Damon rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Where's that bell when you need it?" A mintue later Stefan rushed into the room, him trying to catch his breath.

"Wh..What's..wrong?" Elena got up from the table, rubbing Stefan's back.

"Stefan where were you?" Elena stated, clearly in shock of Stefan's heavy breathing.

"I was in the woods feeding, I heard Damon call and thought you guys were in trouble so I rushed back." Elena hugged on to Stefan, shooting Damon an evil glance.

"So what did you need? Is everyone okay?" Damon picked up a near by glass. He looked at the contents in it and sat it back down.

"No, Bonnie's hungry and I need you to cook."

"You called me in here to cook for Bonnie?"

"I thought you liked Bonnie."

"I do like Bonnie, but you wer-" The blue-eyed vampire cut Stefan off.

"So you don't like Bonnie? Now I see how you _really_ feel."

"Damon why can't you cook for me? You cooked for me numerous times before." Damon's cooking was fairly good. Now that I had thought about the times when he took me to that hotel, and then when he turned evil and held me captive..the food was good. I gave him puppy dog eyes, making my green orbs shine. I watched him sigh, but then gave in. He waved a hand.

"Fine, fine I'll cook for you. But I'm only doing it because you _so_ _very _politely asked." He gave one of his infamous smirks.

"Thank you." I radiated a smile.

"I think I deserve a little present." His black brows wriggled like two catipillars. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Okay, I'll let you have the dead fish in our room. It's only fair." Elena giggled, Caroline snickering along with Stefan.

I forked a piece of pancake into my mouth, chomping on the piece of bread happily.

"Bon take it easy." I looked up at Elena who was snickering at my big appetite. I chewed some more, swallowing my food and taking a sip of water.

"I can't help in Lena. You know I'm eating for two." I looked down at my little baby bump to try to prove a point.

"Bon I'm only kidding." I rolled my eyes playfully, picking up a piece of bacon and crunching on it.

"So who did you say you met a couple of days ago?" I raised a brow, Stefan speaking to Elena.

"Wait Elena you met someone? Who was it?" The curiostiy had gotten the better of me. If Elena had met someone and they happened to be supernatural then I wanted to know.

"It was noone really. It was a boy with blond hair and green eyes. He was walking down the street and dropped his wallet. I called his name and gave it back to him."

"That's funny." Everyone's eyes darted over to Damon's who sat at the other end of the table with a smug smirk on his lips. The vampire shrugged his shoulders.

"What? All I'm saying is if I saw someone drop their wallet _I _would have kept it." I heard my blond friend sigh.

"Yeah Damon I bet _you_ would." I watched his eyes advert to Caroline's, them having an eye battle.

"Have I told you that I've stollen money from your purse on more than one occasion?" My boyfriend spoke his words menacingly, trying to crack Caroline. But Caroline held her place, not seeing all the bit surprise.

"I put vervain in your boxers." I saw Damon's brow twitch, both the vampire and blond still non-blinking after a good minute.

"Can we just get back to the point? Hello? Damon? Care?" Elena tried breaking them up with her words but to no avail.

"Lena just let them have it until one of them gives in." I patted my friend on her shoulder, trying to make her have some comfort." My eyes cascaded back over to the little brawl that was going on at the end of the table.

"I took your strawberry-kiwi lip gloss and flushed it down the toliet." Caroline's lips formed a firm line. About a month ago I remembered her freaking out, saying that she couldn't find her favorite tube of lip gloss. I guess we all knew what happened to it now. Caroline's manicured hands formed a fist.

"I ripped a hole in one of your shirts." The blue-eyed vampire squinted his eyes.

"I texted everyone saying _you_ have herpes." Damon had done it now. Her blue eyes twitched, her throwing her hands down on the table. She got up out of her seat, towering over the smirking vampire.

"Well you know what Damon? Yesterday I used your leather jacket to wipe my a-"

"Okay Caroline I think you guys are done now." Stefan spoke up in a firm, yet amusing tone. The blond gave Damon one last look before sitting back down and paying him no attention.

"Damon.." I gave him a warning tone.

"What? _She_ started it. I thought you guys wanted me to tell the truth." He was right in a way. Honesty was the best policy, but not when he told the truth.

"Can we get back on topic people?" I saw the desperation in Elena's chocolate eyes.

"Sure Elena." I gave her a smile, signaling that she now had the right to talk in peace.

"Any way, the boy with blond hair and green eyes, he-"

"Wait did you say blond hair and green eyes?" Damon rudely interupted.

"Yeah..why?" My vision shifted from Elena to Damon.

"At the bar about a week ago there was a boy sitting next to me. He was trying to act all cool, dressed in all black. He had green eyes and blond hair..." He trailed off, touching his finger to his chin and looking into space.

"So you think it was the same guy?" The words escaped my mouth quickly.

"Elena describe him more." Stefan spoke up this time.

"Well he had on dark jeans. He was handsome..I guess, he told me his name was Sam."

"That's him, that's the guy that was at the bar."

"How do you know? Just because he fits the description doesn't mean anything?" Damon's blue irises glanced at Caroline and then back at Elena, Stefan and I.

"The guy at the bar was talking to me. He didn't tell me his name, but he wore black, had green eyes and blond hair. He tried acting all cool which by the way was _not_ working out for the kid." There was a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach. The kind of feeling you got when you knew something was up. When you knew something bad was going to happen. Damon quickly averted his eyes to me, worry on his features.

"Umm can we stop talking about this..for the time being? We'll have time to talk over dinner. I think I need some air." I didn't wait for a response, getting up from the table and quickly speeding outside to the back yard. I breathed in the fresh morning air, wrapping a hand around my waist. The funny feeling was still in the pit of my stomach and wouldn't disperse. I looked around. The Sun was shining, birds were chirping, and it was a fairly warm day. Everything seemed perfect, but it wasn't. I spotted an old swing that was tied to a tree. I slowly walked to it, plopping myself down on the old-looking swing. I didn't know why it was there, whose it used to be, but the swing called to me.

"It's funny." I jumped up from the swing, turning around to see Damon leaning up against the big tree. I put a hand over my heart, trying to breath.

"Don't act like you didn't know I was coming."

"I...I actually didn't. I didn't sense you. I..must have been to busy thinking." I knew it was a bad excuse. We both knew the real reason was that I was to busy being afraid. Running away from problems instead of trying to fix them. Damon put his hands in his pockets, ignoring what I said, instead peering around the huge land, admiring the outdoors.

"It's funny...I used to come here to think." I didn't say anything. So that's why I was drawn to the swing.

"When my dad forced me to do things that he wanted to do. When I had to go to war, being mad at Stefan and my dad. Having nothing but hatred.." Damon seemed to have pulled his head out of the clouds, his vision looking straight ahead at me. He then held out a pale hand. I slowly walked up to him, softly grasping the out stretched hand. He pulled me to him, dragging me down to the ground and placing me on his lap. He wriggled around, trying to find a comfortable position whilst sitting with his back up against the tree while I was in his arms.

"Were you afraid?" I asked the question quietly, the wind blowing through my hair. I felt Damon lean his head on mine, grazing a hand through my locks.

"I was." I switched my position, turning on my right so I was clasping onto his right shoulder.

"And then what happened?" I heard him sigh. There was nothing but silence for a minute until he spoke.

"I went off to war, Stefan stayed home with my father." I trailed my hand gently along his arm, admiring the black, little hairs that sprouted from his pores.

"But you had a choice didn't you?" A gust of wind had gone bye, my words trailing off in the invisible air. I felt his hard muscles shrug.

"Everyone has a choice." A couple of seconds had gone bye before he spoke up again.

"I wanted to make my father love me." I put stray pieces of hair behind my ear, taking a deep breath, but not saying anything. I knew what Damon was saying, I knew how he felt. He wanted his father to love him, just like I wanted mine to love me. But things didn't work out the way you wanted them to. Things in life weren't fair.

We sat there for about fifteen minutes dreched in silence. Admiring the wind and Sun on this fair day. I broke that silence.

"What do you think it was?" I switched positions again, planting my back into his stomache. Damon didn't have to ask me what I was talking about. I knew he felt it to, that feeling that something was going to go wrong. That feeling that I had deep down inside, that funny feeling that was in the pit of my stomache. He was still silent before he spoke up.

"I don't know. It must have been your insticts." More silence.

"I know you don't want to hear this Bonnie, but something bad's going to happen." I didn't say anything. He was right, I knew something bad was going to happen, but I just didn't know what.

"So you were in the World War?" The thought came out of no where. A thought that bursted out of my lips because I wanted to get the _other_ thoughts out of my head for the minute being. I heard the vampire sigh before pushing back a strand of my hair and resting his head on mine again.

"Yes Bonnie, yes." He sounded like he wanted to get off the subject, like he wasn't ready to tell me about his days from way back then.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." I kept my eyes on the ground, looking at a colony of ants moving about. Damon didn't say anything, so I took that as a que that he did indeed didn't want to get touchy with the subject. Instead another thought entered my brain. A thought that was random, but I had to know the answer to.

"Would you've stil-"

"Bonnie? Damon?" I was interupted. I looked up, Elena peeping around the back yard, looking for me and the said vampire. I got up off the ground, Damon staggering behind me.

"Elena I'm over here!" I yelled out, waving my hands. The brunette looked toward us, a smile plastered on her glowing face. She walked over, pulling back a piece of her chocolate, long locks.

"Sorry I didn't me to interrupt you guys, but you've been out here for over two hours." My friend looked at her cell phone.

"It's almost three Bons." I bit my lip.

"Oh yeah _Damon _and I were supposed to go shopping." I kicked myself mentally. I was to dazed out to remember the dinner we were going to have. The dinner that we were suppose to go shopping for.

"Bonnie it's okay. You guys still have time. I was just reminding you." I patted Elena on the shoulder.

"Thanks Lena."

"Am I mistaken or does this century have cell phones? A.k.a a texting feature?" Damon cocked his head toward Elena, indicating that he didn't want to be interrupted.

"Well _excuse_ me _Damon._" The blue-eyed vampire crossed his arms.

"You're excused." I rolled my eyes and scoffed at the rude supernatural.

"Bonnie it's okay. It's nice to see Damon in love and not going around killing poor, helpless girls." I smiled, hearing Damon growl in response. I touched Damon's shoulder, giving him a look as if saying 'don't do anything stupid.'

"Hey Lena where's Care?" I looked around, wondering where the bubbly blond was.

"She's inside laying out clothes. She said something about wanting you to look good." I chuckled.

"It's not like this is a fancy dinner date. It's just so all of us can talk, nothing special.." The brunette rolled her eyes.

"That's what I've been trying to tell the over-accessorized blond, but she insists." Elena shrugged her shoulders. She smiled a tooth-y grin in the process.

"I guess we'll all have to dress up then..sort of like a dinner date..." She trailed off, clasping her hands together happily.

"No. No way. I'm not dressing up just to talk about who's trying to sabatoge Mystic Falls." My vampire boyfriend stated sarcastically, yet firmly. I looked from Elena's bright, pleading face and then to Damon's.

"Umm.." I didn't know what to say. I really didn't feel like dressing up, but I couldn't say no to Elena..I looked back at my brown-eyed friend. She gave me the biggest puppy dog eyes, along with a little pucker of the lips.

"Elena I.." I then turned back to Damon. His eyes were glistening, the blue in them making him irrisistable. He stuck his lip out as well, as if in competition with the brunette. I kept looking back and fourth at one another.

"Damon looked so cute and adorable, making me want to melt on the spot. But Elena looked pleading and hopeful.

"I want to see you in your best suit." I heard the vampire groan.

"Are you flipping kidding me? You're going to side with Elena?" I nodded my head, smiling all the while. Damon bit his lip, crossing his arms in the process.

"Fine. It's fine.." I gave Damon the 'What's bothering you' look. He looked away for a second, then back at me with smouldering eyes.

"Fine." He stated the word again like a stubborn child.

"Damon.." I didn't want the poor vampire to whine. He dressed up in suits on other occassions, but he couldn't dress up in a suit for me? Ridiculous.

"I'm fine Bonnie. You're _fine_, this whole dinner will be _fine_." I took a sigh. Was this dinner going to be fine or did Damon have something up his sleeve?

"Okay Damon..but don't do anything stupid? For me?" Now it was my turn to give the puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh fine."

"Hmm I feel like cookies and ham..." I put an index finger to my chin, leaning on the shopping cart whilst in the candy isle.

"Then _why_ are we in the candy isle?" The vampire's blue eyes were flashing at mine with sarcasm and playfullness. I made my shoulders slump up and down.

"I was in the mood for candy and now..I'm not.." I crinkled my nose the smell of chocolate hiting my nostrils like a rocket. I tried waving the scent away with my hand, but I didn't quite succeed. The candy was atleast five feet away from where I was standing and yet I could smell it as if it were up my nose.

"Ugh what's happening to me?" I whispered, forgetting that the complaining vampire had super sonic hearing.

"It's only a matter of time..." He childishly stated, crossing his arms and pretending to browse the candy selections. I pushed the cart toward him.

"A matter of time for what?" His eyes flashed back to mine. A kind of amusement hiding behind them.

"You know. You're _craving_ blood, _zooming_ all over the place..next up will be supersonic hearing." My mouth was agape. The vampire was right. I had all of the symptoms as if I were a vampire...

"But..I'm not a vampire..I..I don't want to be one." He put a hand over his heart in mochary.

"Ouch Bennett, that's offensive."

"But I don't want to be all speedy, crave blood and have supersonic hearing. It's _to_ much." Damon picked up a bag of bubble gum, tossing the bag into the cart.

"I say it's a gift." He stated his words snoodily. Was he offended? We turned the corner, heading to the meats.

"Why would you say it's a gift?" Damon fixed his jacket, trailing a pale finger up and down the shopping cart.

"Just look at me. I'm still young and hot." He slicked a hand through his dark hair. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. I guess he was right about something, but it didn't make me feel any better. I quickly got off the subject.

"So..the weather's nice.." Damon squinted his eyes, giving me an odd look.

"Okay what's on your mind? Not that I need to ask because I already know..but just tell me anyway." He waved a hand.

"Don't worry. This will all blow over..." I gave him a deadpanned expression.

"In about...eight more months..." I slapped Damon on the arm.

"Thanks Damon. I can always count on you for support." The menacing vampire gave me a wink.

"Aww you know you can Bon Bon." I rolled my green marbles whilst staring down at the raw meats.

"Step away from the meat."

"But I need to pick something out for the dinner." I stated in a protest. The vampire sighed heavily.

"I'm feeling nasueated so _you're _ feeling nasueated."

"I need to pick out a meat to cook."

"I don't know if people do this these days, but it's called a _shopping list_." I cracked a quick smile, forcing it over with a frown.

"You know I didn't have time to write one." Damon nudged me slightly, using his index finger to point at the packaged meats.

"One, two, three." He simply picked up some type of meat and threw it into the cart.

"Satisfied? Let's go." I looked down, seeing that he had picked up pork chops.

"You can't get that." I pouted my lips. Another sigh came from the impatient supernatural.

"And why not? _I'm_ not eating it."

"Caroline. She's allergic."

"Isn't _Blondie_ a vegetarian or something?" He gestered with his hands.

"No. She eats meat you know." Damon started pulling the cart.

"Well she can be a vegetarian tonight." He gave his infamous smirk, his blue eyes smouldering. The smell of meat was intensifying every second and I couldn't stand it. All of this was to much. I guess Caroline would have to be a vegetarian tonight.

Everything was fixed and ready. The only thing we had to do now was get dressed. Caroline was already yanking on my hair, trying to get the perfect curls while Elena was applying my make up.

"Bonnie you're going to look hot." Caroline gushed, yanking another piece of my hair.

"Ouch Care, and there's no reason for me to look _hot_ anymore." Elena stopped applying eye shadow, giving me the 'are you crazy look.' I shrugged my shoulders, causing Caroline to burn me on my ear.

"Ouch!" I sputtered, holding my ear in the process, Caroline freaking out, saying sorry in the process.

"Aww.." I hissed.

"Bonnie I'm so sorry. You want me to get you a cool rag?" I hissed for another momment, suddenly not feeling even a hint of pain. I pulled my hand away, Elena bending down next to me, observing my ear.

"Bonnie..there's nothing there..." I scrunched my brows.

"Nothing there? There's suppose to be some kind of burn..a mark.." I stated, freaking out. But I knew exactly what was going on here. Vampire symptoms that I was picking up from the baby. As much as I appreciated not being in pain, I wanted to be. I wanted to be human as much as possible. Elena tugged on my ear.

"Bonnie there's nothing there..it's like you never got burnt.."

"That's good right?" My vision shifted to Caroline who still looked worried.

"Caroline it's okay. There's no mark or anything..I'm fine." Caroline bit her nail.

"What do you mean there's no mark? I no I must have burnt you.." I didn't want to discuss with Elena and Caroline about any _other_ weird vampire/ baby symptoms mess. They already knew I had a problem with blood erges. I wanted to be normal gosh darnit. Was that to much to ask? I looked the blond in the eyes.

"Care it's okay. I guess you didn't burn me like you thought."

"But the flat iron landed on your ear Bon."

"But I'm okay. There's no mark, nodda." I rushed the sentence, being obvious that I didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Well okay Bon..we were just making sure." Elena eyeballed me with suspicion, making me focus my eyes on nothing in particular.

"Let's get back to work then." The bubbly blond regained her bubbly-ness, taking the flat iron back in her hands, Elena doing my make up once again.

"So what were you talking about when you said there's no reason for you to look _hot_ anymore?" This time I learned my lesson of 'not shrugging' when there was a flat iron involved.

"It's just that I'm having a baby..Damon's baby to be more precise." I opened my eyes, Elena reaching for a tube of lip stick. She cracked a sly smile, making me wonder what she was thinking.

"Bonnie what does that have to do with anything? _You_ and _I_ both know that Damon loves women."

"And what is that suppose to mean?" I watched from the corner of my eye, Caroline taking another strand of mine and curling it to perfection.

"Damon likes _hot_ women Bonnie. You're one of those 'hot' types." She gestured with her hands.

"Yeah Bon, you're more than hot, you're smokin.' I sighed.

"Thanks guys." The words slipped off of my tongue in distaste. I didn't believe I was at all pretty anymore. Sure Damon had slipped a few compliments here and there, but I was gaining weight and just not feeling my best.

"Miss Bennett." I looked up the best I could at the fierce blond that continued curling my hair.

"You better not be thinking what I think you're thinking." I raised a brow. Was Caroline psychic now? Ha, I guess it was her good friend instincts.

"Bon, you'e beautiful. I mean how do you think you got pregnant in the first place. It's not like Damon got you pregnant for the fun of it." I coughed, indicating that I didn't want to talk about the process of how babies were made. Caroline shot me a 'you're not getting out of this one' look.

"Hey it's true. You guys were drawn to each other. Damon loves you." I didn't say anything. Did Damon love me? Yeah, we were drawn to each other, but we were persuaded. Right? No matter how powerful it was, I felt everything..the love, the emotions. Heck, I couldn't help it that night when Damon and I were intimate. Like I said a million times before, I wasn't ready. If my mind was as clear as it was now, I wouldn't have done anything with Damon. Damon was romantic though and he was gentle-

"Bonnie? Hello Earth to the witch!" Elena waved her hand in my face, Caroline giggling in the back ground. I suddenly snapped out of my thoughts, my two best friends now done with my hair and make up. Caroline handed me a mirror. I looked at my reflection, grinning from ear to ear.

"You look goregous." Squealed the blond and brunette in union.

I forked some more mashed potatoes in my mouth, chewing and swallowing silently. Caroline was going on and on about the dark-haired stranger that she met last week, Damon looking in my direction every once and a while. I had to give the vampire credit though. He had actually dressed up like I asked him to; a black tux. His hair was his usual style, but it suited him. And his eyes..his eyes were more blue than before.

I took a sip of water, Caroline finally finishing.

"I say _Barbie_ should go back to the store and try finding this guy. Maybe we'll get lucky and he'll take her with him." My eyes fiercely went over to Damon's, me giving him a death stare. This was a serious situation and Damon was joking around. He waved his hand at me, giving me his little smirk.

"Caroline might be on to something." Stefan gave the blond a smile, reasuring her that she wasn't over reacting.

"Yeah _Damon_. This character seems pretty suspicious to me." Elena stated. Damon raised a brow, his face lighting up.

"I saw a guy the other day at the pet shop." Now it was Caroline's time to raise a brow.

"_You_ were at a pet shop? What were you doing there? Spitting on puppies?" Damon's eyes turned to slits.

"No _Miss Barbie Wannabe._ I was spying on a guy that seems to fit the descrption of the guy _you_ met." I suddenly spoke up.

"You saw the same guy Caroline did?" Damon radiated off a serious look.

"As a matter of fact I think I did. The weird part was...he bought a crow. I followed him out the door and he was gone." My eyes widened, Stefan soon speaking up.

"He...vanished?" Damon stabbed his pork chop with his fork, picking up the piece of meat and sniffing it. He then threw it back down on his plate.

"I don't know Stefan. What do I look like? An _irrisistably_, hot vampire with supernatural abilities?" I could in Stefan's eyes that he was getting agrivated, but he nudged it off. Damon continued speaking.

"It's not like I was up his butt following him out the door if that's what you think. I had to keep a low profile." I thought back to the flowers. Was Damon bringing me flowers by 'keeping a low profile' to, or was that just him being thoughtful? I looked up, his eyes already on mine.

"That was me being thoughtful Bennett." His eye winked at me, them sparkling all the while. Caroline, Stefan and Elena looked at me with tilted noggins.

"Did we miss something?" My brunette friend stated. I quickly looked over at Elena, scratching my neck nervously in the process. The trio didn't know about Damon and I's 'mind reading' and communication.

"Umm...no..nothing." Caroline and Elena gave me a mysterious look for a good couple seconds, but soon went back to eating their food and listening to what Damon had to say. Stefan gave me his 'broody' glance for a second, as if to say 'there's something going on between Damon and I that we're keeping a secret.'

"So you're sure this guy is the same one that I met in the store?" I watched the blue-eyed sarcastic sigh heavily, giving my blond friend an annoyed look.

"Blondie I'm sure. I've been living in Mystic Falls for how long? And I've never seen the guy in my life until days ago around the same time you did."

"So buying a crow seems suspicious to you?" The younger Salvatore spoke up, seriously starting at his brother.

"What do you think?" I watched Damon lean over, grabbing Elena's glass and drinking the contents.

"You're welcome Damon." I heard Elena mummble under her breath. He smirked in response.

"Come on Stefan, noone just buys a crow out of the blue. I mean I used to have a crow until he..." Damon trailed off, putting his hand to his eyes, fake sobbing sarcastically. We all knew the story. The story of how Damon came back to town, causing trouble and how Stefan had to vervain the demon, locking him up for days in the basement. Of course Damon was dying, so he called his crow and sucked the daylight out of the poor thing.

"We all know the story Damon, just get to the point." I stated, wanting Damon to stop his fake acting. Although, I had to admit that Damon was a pretty good actor. If he were on a t.v. show I could see it now: Damon Salvatore; the hot vampire who loved his brother's girlfriend and then went for his brother's girl friend's best friend. I shrugged my shoulders, lost in my own world. It seemed like a good plot to me since he didn't like Elena anymore and is now going out with me. But the plot seemed _too _good. To good that it seemed like the plot would be used in a t.v. show called the _Vampire Diaries_ and all people who were rooting for Damon and I to happen would get their wish and their dreams would come true. For all people who thought that Damon and Elena would be a bad couple and Damon and I would be one hundred times better together. For all people who-

"Earth to Bonnie!" I suddenly looked up, Caroline giving me a curious glance. Oh boy, now they were really going to start asking questions once dinner was over. I couldn't help it. My thoughts got a little carried away. _Too_ carried away that it was creepy. It must have been the baby playing with my mind. I mean what kind of name is _"The Vampire Diaries"_ anyway? And why would Damon _want_ to be in love with Elena? I mean..Damon and I were a perfect match..right? He would want to be with me. Not some _boring-_

"Flipping Earth to Bonnie!" I looked up once more, the four people giving me odd looks.

"Bonnie is there something on your mind?" Stefan gave me a sympathetic look, Elena nodding her head in response to her boyfriend's question.

"Umm no...my stomache's just a little upeset." I gave them a fake grin, lying all the while. Why was I so jealous of Elena? I was being so insecure..Insecure because Elena was the one that Damon liked first, Elena was the one that Stefan liked first, Elena was the one that everyone liked first. She was the one that everybody thought was prettier and..had more personality and...everything..

"Bonnie?" This time it was Damon that called my name. I looked up at him, him giving me his serious face. The one serious face that made his cheek bones stand out with their broad features.

"I think that you need to stop it _now..._" He stretched the word now as if he were signaling. He knew what I was thinking and he wanted me to stop.

"Umm let's just get back to talking about the..the mysterious guy.." I stuttered with my words, everyone except Damon giving me odd-like glances. Caroline coughed, but gave in.

"So you think he bought the crow for supernatural reasons?" Elena spoke up this time, giving her full attention to Damon.

"What else would he buy a crow for? I didn't see him in there buying a rabbit."

"Okay, so he's on our list." Stefan stated, picking up a glass and sipping. I watched Damon lean back his chair, adverting his eyes to me and then back to nothing in particular.

"Okay so _Mr. Perfection's_ on our list a.k.a _Mysterious-shopping store-crow guy_, the so called _Duller looking version of me_ a.k.a _Simon,_ and let's not forget about _Mr. Blond-haired-Green eyed Wannabe_...also known as _Sam_." Damon spoke his words with menace. I could tell he disliked these fellows already. Elena had told us about the guy Sam she had met. She gave us the details; the rose he gave her. It seemed like a perfect fit to the stalker that was sending me flowers.

"So...who do you think it is?" I more like whispered my words, not wanting to get into the conversation, but wanting to at the same time.

"We don't know yet Bon...all we know is that the first guy bought a crow, Simon is a carbon-copy of Damon, and Sam gave me a flower and is mysterious." Elena gave me a sad look as if to say that she felt what I was going through. But no one knew what I was going through..except Damon. I sighed, looking around the table and watching Caroline. She took a drink of water, her eyes widening and the water spewing all over the table. Damon shook his head back and fourth.

"Twenty first century and Barbie's over there spitting germs like eight teen sixty-four all over again." I paid no attention to the sarcastic vampire, but instead got out of my chair and went to Caroline's aid.

"Care what's wrong? What happened?" I stated, looking at the blond without blinking. She quickly took a napkin, wiping her mouth quickly.

"Sam, Simon, the mysterious guy I met at the store.." I gestured with my hands for her to keep going.

"Care what about them?" I eagerly wanted to know.

"They all arrive out of no where at the same time and Sam and Simon's name both start with the letter 'S.' I heard clapping, turning around to see Damon with that goofy smirk on his face.

"Congratulations, _Barbie_ knows the alphabet."

"Damon shut up. Caroline could be on to something." Stefan replied in response, sticking up for my blue-eyed friend. I watched Caroline give Stefan a 'thank you' look.

"Maybe you could be onto something Care. But we still don't know the name of the guy that Damon and you saw."

"I know, which brings us back at...nothing.." The blond seemed to be in thought, frustrated feelings coursing through her veins. I patted her on the shoulder, reassuring her that she didn't have to try to figure out the whole puzzle to this mystery. She had given us a good thought.

"Thanks Care." I gave her a smile, her smiling back with a gleam in her eyes. She really was beautiful though. She didn't give herself enough credit. She would always try searching for the right guy and was upset with herself when Stefan came to town and instantly chose Elena. Caroline's green eye shadow made her eyes pop, her hair piled into a pretty bun with waves cascading down the side of her face. Not to mention the gorgeous blue, knee-length dress that she was wearing. How it scooped down in the front and was decked out with sparkles.

"You really do look pretty tonight Care." The blond was now bubbly again, jumping up and giving me a sincere hug.

"Thanks Bon, you look great to." I squeezed onto Caroline tighter, forgetting that anyone else was in the room before the sarcastic vampire spoke up.

"Nice _Girl_mance. Do I get a hug to?" Caroline unlatched her arms from me, turning around to me Damon's dancing eyebrows.

"Yeah, I think I'm done here. I'll be upstairs in the guest room." She simply gave me another hug, then walking over to Elena to give her one. I then watched her disappear up the stairs. Of course it was a Sunday night, but us girls wanted to stick together in case something happened. So Elena and Care were spending the night in case anything freaky happened. Elena stood up, yawning whilst wrapping an arm around her boyfriend's waist.

"I think I'm going to head to bed to." I nodded, Stefan agreeing with his girlfriend. The couple both started walking toward the steps before Elena stopped. I watched her unlatch from Stefan, walking over to me to give me a quick squeeze.

"Good night Bons. I'll miss you." I chuckled. Elena and I always used to say that when we were younger, even though half the time we would be sleeping right next to each other or would be in separate rooms.

"I'll miss you to." Damon sighed next to me.

"For God's sake you guys will be one room away from each other." He dramatically stated, throwing his hands about. I slapped him playfully on the shoulder, trying to make him shut up. Elena rolled her eyes, giving me a final wave before ascending up the stairs with the younger Salvatore.

I turned around to face the sarcastic demon, giving him a quizzical look. He stood there with that goofy smirk glued on his perfect lips. I placed a hand up to my mouth, yawning. Let's face it; Damon will always be Damon why scold at him now? I turned around, about to walk up the stairs before I felt a grasp on my hand. Before I had a second to respond, I was twirled into the vampire's arms. I gasped under my breath.

"Damon what are you doing?" I whispered. I didn't want to wake the sleeping couple and my blue-eyed friend if they were already sleeping. Damon grasped my hands tighter, bringing them to his chest. His eyes radiated with a smouldering look filled with lust.

"You know you're beautiful right?" He bent down, kissing my hands, making me blush.

"Damon..." I whined, wanting to know what he was trying to get at. He took my hands, wrapping them around his neck, while he placed his hands around my waist, pushing me up to him until there wasn't an inch of space left between us.

"What are you-" He put a finger up to my lips.

"Just dance." I raised a brow.

"Dance? There's no music."

"We don't need music." His voice was silky, making me feel like a chocolate bar on a hot, summer day. Our bodies moved with one another, simply swaying back and fourth as if we were slow dancing to a soft beat. He suddenly let go, spinning me around and then wrapping his strong arms around me once more.

"You know you should _really _give yourself more credit." His sculpted lips turned up, forming a breath taking smile.

"I do give myself credit." His brow was already up, his eyes squinted. I sighed, he already knew I was lying.

"But I guess it's okay to be jealous to..." He clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth, twirling me and switching my position. My back was placed against his chest, his hands glued on my stomache.

"You know you're _way_ hotter than Elena." He whispered in my ear, making goosebumps rise all over my body. But how was I suppose to believe what he was saying? He _was_ a ladie's man and probably used that line on many girls. He swiftly turned me around, forcing me to face his once more.

"You're beautiful." He deadpanned his words. I shook my head. I sitll didn't believe it. The words that were coming from his mouth I didn't believe one bit. I could tell if he was lying or not; he wasn't. But for some reason I just didn't belive him.

"No, you're just saying things. We're drawn together-it's like you're compelled to think that." I watched the supernatural sigh and roll his eyes.

"Bonnie.." He stated his words slowly. "I'm not compelled, I don't like Elena, I _want_ you." I was about to respond, but he put his finger to my lips, kissing me in the process. After a couple of seconds he pulled back, piercing me with his oceanic eyes.

"When I fall for someone, remember that I always fall hard." His words seemed serious, his words were true. I believed him after what happened with Katherine. He fell in love and didn't want to let her go for over a century. I suddenly found myself up against the wall, Damon stroking my hair tenderly. I hitched a breath, my focus on his delectable lips. I was scared, I had never been in love before; I didn't know what it was or how it felt to be in love. He tilted my chin up, making me look him in the eyes.

"I probably wouldn't love you if I didn't go through everything we went through for the past month." My posture dropped. He had just answered my question that I didn't get to finish asking him earlier when we were outside and Elena interupted.

"_But_ I'm glad that I did go through everything with you. Because _I am_ in love with _you_. I'm whipped." He popped the 'ps' in the word whipped.

I felt his tender lips touch mine, kissing me softly. His hands glided to the arch of my back. I was frozen in the momment before I realized what was going on. I slowly wrapped my hands around his neck, kissing the vampire back. The kiss was slow at first, working its way up to heated. My hands were a mess in his hair, his hands trailing their way down my body. I wrapped my legs around his waist, him holding me against the wall. I could tell that he wanted more, that he wanted to go further. I didn't have to read his mind to know _what_ he wanted. He respected me, which was good in my book. I tried pulling away from the vampire's lips, finding it difficult to. Each time I would try, I would get lullied back into a heated make out session. I unwrapped my legs kissing Damon one more time before pulling back and looking at his kiss-swollen lips. I simply wrapped my arms around Damon, hugging him.

"I'm sorry I can't give you what you want." I felt him smile. I looked up, a sly smirk playing on his lips.

"I thought you would know by now that I like challenges." He played with a strand of my hair, his eyes playing with my mind. I raised a brow, tooting my lips.

"And I thought you knew by now that I'm hard to break." I stated sassily. I suddenly yawned, a feeling of tiredness flowing through my body. I felt Damon scoop me up bridal style. I closed my eyes, a second later opening them.

I found myself in our room on the bed. I was still dressed head to toe as if I were going to some kind of prom. I plopped back, laying on my back and staring at the ceiling. I felt to tired to even undress myself. My eyes adverted to a half-dressed Damon. He was in nothing but black boxers. He walked over the the bed, that sly smirk still present on his features. I blinked my eyes, finding the vampire out of my site. I sat up quickly, finding Damon at the end of the bed, taking my foot lightly and unstraping my shoe. I gave him the other foot, him unstrapping this heel slower the last, him stroking my foot. I pulled my bare foot away nervously, yet with a smile on my face. I simply stood up, pulling my hair to the side. I felt Damon behind me, kissing my shoulder before slowly unzipping my dress. I felt the dress plumet to the floor, a heap beneath my feet. I stepped out of the dress, in nothing but my bra and underwear. I felt Damon wrap his arms around my stomache, his lips sending burning kisses down my neck and shoulder. I moaned, leaning into the vampire. Damon suddenly stopped, nibbling my ear before whispering into it.

"Did I break you yet?" I automatically tensed up, wiping the look of lust of my features. I turned around and faced the cocky vampire. I put my lips inches away from him, teasing him.

"Not even close." I sassily replied. I swiftly turned around, heading to the bathroom.

"You know you want me." I kept walking forward while replying.

"In your dreams Salvatore."

"I know you want me. _I_ even want me." I chuckled, opening the bathroom door and shutting it behind me. I went to the sink, turning the water on hot. I splashed the water on my face, reaching for a towel. I turned the water off, drying my face in the process. I hung the towel back up, my eyes suddenly attracted to a vase filled with sweet peas. I smiled, Damon didn't have to get me so many flowers. I thought he had only gotten me one vase of sweet peas. But either way they were pretty and it was nice that he was thinking of me. But these sweet peas were green, the other ones on the night stand were yellow. I shrugged my shoulders picking up a strand of the plant. I instantly screamed, dropping the plant and looking at my hands. In a flash Damon was standing behind me, taking my hands gently and placing them under cold water.

"What happened?" His words were hysterical. Fresh, hot tears rolled down my cheek, my whimpering subsiding.

"The...the..f..flo..flowers." I gasped, more tears running down my face. My hands stung. They felt like a million bees had jabbed their pointy, little butts into them. I watched Damon turn off the water. He took my hands gently, patting them with a towel. Stefan busted through the door, a hysterical look that matched Damon's words.

"What happened? I heard Bonnie scream." The younger Salvatore looked left and right, then back at me.

"Check the flowers." Damon responded firmly, taking my hands and observing them. I heard Stefan hiss, pulling back his hand and then looking back at us.

"They're drenched in vervain."

"Well obviously they're not drenched in pixie dust."

"There's a piece of paper." Damon looked up from my hands, peering at Stefan.

"Are you going to get it?" His voice was drenched with seriousness toward his younger brother. His brother looked at him as if he were stupid.

"There's vervain." The brown-eyed vampire deadpanned. I watched Damon throw up his hands.

"Hurry up and go get one of those useless humans. Atleast they'll be good for something." Stefan nodded, speeding out the door. Damon took my hands again. All of the burns and marks that were there before were gone. Damon brought my hands up to his lips, kissing the insides of them.

"There all better." He pouted his lips out like a little child, kissing me on the forehead at the same time.

In came Caroline, Elena along with Stefan, rushing into the bathroom. I felt exposed, realizing that I was still in my bra and underwear. Damon handed me a long towel. I quickly took it, wrapping it around my body.

"There, it's right there." Stefan stated ergently, pointing to the little piece of rolled up paper. Elena went to reach for the note, Caroline being quicker, by yanking it out of the plant. She unrolled it, her eyes scanning it quickly. She covered a hand over her mouth.

"Don't just stand there. What does it say?" Damon angrily spat. Elena snatched the note, reading it for herself. Her eyes were huge as she looked from Damon to me. I watched her gulp. Elena read the note out loud, her hands and voice shaking:

"Roses are red like your blood dripping from a knife, these sweet peas are green like your eyes, you looked good in your dress tonight, but not as good when I'll see death in your eyes."

A/N: Thanks for reading. Tell me how I did by leaving a review! :)


	5. The Black Rose

A/N: Okay here's chapter five! It's kind of boring, but I wanted to get it up. If you DIDN'T see episode 2.21 and don't want spoilers then DON'T read ahead. Last weeks episode was kind of sad. Everyone kept saying that characters were going to get killed off but jeez I didn't think the VD writers would go crazy and do a 'Harry Potter'(if you know what I mean by that. lol ;) ) I had a feeling that either Jenna or John would die, but I really didn't think Jenna would die. At first I didn't care, but then it was sad because Alaric loved her and I thought there was so much more they could have used Jenna for. For John..well I knew he was going to die eventually. I thought it was kind of sad that he died...but I really didn't see anything else they could have done with his character. And then Jules...well I wanted her to die because she made me mad previous episodes back. lol. But I guess she had good reasons to protect Tyler. I also forgive Damon for when he said 'he would chose Elena over Bonnie' and 'he'd write Bonnie a good euology(didn't spell that right lol)' because in the episode you can tell that he does care for Bonnie, but not that much..but he still cares! I can prove it because in the scence when Damon's talking to Alaric, Alaric's all like 'either way someone's going to die.' And then Damon's like we have Bonnie.' And then Alaric's all like 'Bonnie will die,' and then Damon says something like 'no, noone was suppose to die,' and then he punches a wall. So that proves that he does care for Bonnie because he doesn't want her to die *sticks out tongue.* I say in the season finale Bonnie and Emily are going to team up and save Damon. I mean, they can't just bring Emily back for no reason it's common sense. And in the preview Bonnie's bleeding, it looks like she's trying to do a powerful spell. I say it's good that Damon got bit because now Bonnie will have to save him hahah. In the preview it looks like Damon's trying to take advantage of Elena..I say let him because then she'll get even more mad and never forgive him. Then Bamon will happen instead..wow what I just said was kind of mean..sorry if anyone's a Delena fan...but BAMON RULES! :D Wow this was very long..sorry. 

-.-

To my great reviewers!: **I am Bonnie Salvatore, kittieyez, jellybeans, supertoast, Itisjustmyself, kiki-anthony, Nightfall12, kisha96, LunaSoITierra, and starzee!**

-.-

**I am Bonnie Salvatore: **Haha, don't worry Bonnie will be safe! Well..for the couple chapters being..there has to be drama and danger to make a great story ;) thanks for the review!

**kittieyez:** Glad you liked the chapter! yes you did give me a great idea! And you gave me another great idea when you said Simon's name is almost like Damon's. Thanks...again! lol and thank you for the review! :)

**jellybeans: **Yes I know it's creepy..but I like creepy. lol. You'll find out in later chapters on how the stalker gets in without being invited and how Simon and Sam are connected..well it they're connect in some way..Yes the mind sharing is very helpful for Bamon. I love it. hah. Thank you so much for reviewing.

**supertoast: **I'm still loving your user name. hah. And whoa so many questions. But I'll tell you now that: I have no idea what Sam's planning yet, you'll find out about the vervain soaked flowers in a later chapter, and you'll find out more about Simon in later chapters as well. I still havn't got him figured out yet. Aww thanks! I love writing Bamon and I also agree that Bamon should be on the show! ;) Thank you for reviewing! It means the world to me. p.s. It would be funny if Damon got his way and his son would be named Damon jr. lol

**Itisjustmyself: **Thank you! I just love to write Bamon. I'm so glad that you're already hooked to this story and I hope you continue to like it. It's people like you who encourage me to keep going! :) Thank you very much for the nice review! :) I will try updating soon!

**kiki-anthony: **So happy that you liked the chapter. The baby is definately taking a toll on poor Bonnie and I guess I do write Damon to be sweet..well towards Bonnie anyway. ha. Yeah I hope you do watch the youtube video I told you about because it really made my day. Elena and Damon are very much annoying me as well. I was actually happy when Klaus killed Elena...oh how I wish she would have stayed dead. *coughs* wow..that was mean..but the lack of Bamon made my mind say it! lol. I'll try updating soon! Thank you for the nice review..oh and sorry for the rambling. ;)

**Nightfall12: **Yeah, I like writing mysterious things. hahah. Thank you for the review! :)

**kisha96: **Aww I'm happy to hear you say that! I like making people's days. :] You reviewing puts a smile on _my_ face! So thank you very much for reviewing! :)

**LunaSoITierra: **I guess it was kind of freaky at the end, but I like writing creepy and freaky things. lol. Thanks for reviewing!

**starzee: **So excited that you liked the chapter! Don't worry I'll try updating soon! :)

-.-

I lay awake, staring at the ceiling for what seemed to be hours. I couldn't blink my eyes, I wouldn't let myself. They felt as if they ran out of juice and my eyes were frozen. I was petrified; scared. I gripped onto my blankets tighter, seeing the pixels floating around in the air. I listened to each breath that I took, listened to the wind blowing in the trees...I just sat there...listening. I was pretty sure that the Sun was coming up; probably being the best time to start getting ready for school. School? The word seemed so foreign. I hadn't been to school in days after being vervained and I didn't want to go either. Someone or even a group of people could be lurking in the school, lurking around the house...lurking...but they had to be lurking around the house right? That would explain on how they got in.

I bit my lip, my eyes adverting to the window. The curtains draped over them, but left a small crack where the Sun's rays were on display.

"You know it's not going to help." I didn't pay any attention to the vampire that was laying next to me, my eyes were still glued on the window. I felt Damon scoot closer to me, forcing me to lay my head on his stomache. I stubbornly did so, but my eyes never left the window.

"You can't be afraid. Being afraid is what _they_ want _you_ to do. You're practically giving them the upper hand." Everything that the vampire said went in one ear and out the other. The room was silent for a couple of minutes, hearing nothing but the drumming of my heart.

"How do you..." I gulped a dry gulp, trailing off whilst wrinkling my brows.

"I don't know." Damon's words simply answered my question. How did _they_ get in? Know one knew. We were thinking _they_ were vampires. But if they were then how did they get in? How did they know that Damon had gotten me sweet peas? How did they know that we had a dinner and I dressed up? And why did they want me dead? In less than a second I felt a heavy weight on top of me, but not enough to hurt the baby. Damon peered into my eyes intensely, both of his legs on either side of my waist.

"Bonnie listen to me, and listen to me good." Serious words spewed from his mouth, stern facial features to match.

"The only way that _we're_ going to get through this is if _you_ get your head out of the clouds about being _scared_ and hold your head up high." Damon was right, but everyone got scared. Damon has been a vampire. A vampire for years matter-of-fact. He had no reason to be afraid, noone was after him.

"I can't." His forehead was filled with wrinkles. I could tell he wanted me to say 'yes.' To say that I _could_ hold my head up high and not be afraid, but I _couldn't_.

"Havn't you ever heard the song _Never Say You Can't_?" His words turned from serious to sarcastic, but his face stayed the same: concerned. I thought for a minute before a light bulb went off. _Never Say You Can't_ was a song by the artist Bruno Mars. It was an uplifting song on how he talked about his father, how his father taught him to 'never say you can't.' It was a sad song because his father died, but what makes it _even _worse is that my father never encouraged me to do anything and _he's_ alive. Alive right now probably some where on a business trip. He doesn't even care about me being pregnant; me having a baby, or if I'm okay or not. I felt Damon's soft hands caress the side of my cheek before tilting my chin until I was looking at him.

"Can't you stop thinking in the pretty little head of yours? You're giving _me_ a headache." For the first time in hours I managed to crack a little smile.

"I thought you just told me to never say _can't_." His blue orbs rolled to the ceiling before they landed back on me.

"Ugh...Bonnie just _stop_ thinking." He whined before finally rolling off of me, tumbling beside me in the process.

"How can I _not_ stop thinking?" I turned my head in his direction, his blue irises peering through the dim room. The supernatural sighed.

"You can _stop_ thinking by _not _thinking." I watched Damon grab a pillow and press it to his face, practically smothering himself. My eyes slowly drifted back to the window, the Sun's rays now brighter, meaning the star was higher in the sky, which also meant that it was time to get ready for school. Was I going to school? Damon suddenly threw the pillow off his face, cocking his head to the side.

"You can't possibly think you're going to school."

"You're the mind reader, shouldn't you know?" I crossed my arms.

"Just stay home. School's over rated anyway." The vampire waved a hand, leaning back on the headboard with ease.

"I can't keep missing classes Damon." His eyes sharply darted over to mine.

"Drop out. If I went to your school _I_ would have done it _ages_ ago." I clicked my tongue on the roof of my mouth.

"Hmm I didn't know they invented school in your time." I snoodily replied. I threw the covers off of me, placing my feet on the cold floor. I stood up, still tired and shooken up from the previous events. In a flash I found myself up against the wall.

"Listen here witch." His words were cold. I gave him a death stare. First he tells me to not be afraid and now he doesn't want me to go to school.

"You're staying home were you're safe."

"I'm still scared, but I'm a witch, Damon." He inched closer to my face.

"Yes a very unstable, emotionally, wrecked one."

"Caroline and Elena will be with me." The blood-sucker cocked his head to the side.

"You _really_ think _Clueless_ and _Doe Eyes_ can protect you? They're as good as smashed flies." I crossed my arms in front of my chest. I was really starting to get agrivated.

"So you're telling me to 'suck it up' but you won't let me go out in public?" Damon leaned more into me, his lips not even an inch away from mine.

"That's _exactly_ what I'm saying." I scoffed, shoving the over protective man out of the way.

"You're not going to school." I paced back and fourth.

"I can protect myself. I might be emotional, but if someone attacks I can hold them off."

"For how long?" I looked over, seeing him leaning against the wall casually, him wearing a black, loose, T-shirt.

"I don't know, but I can. You would know if something's wrong." This time it was Damon's turn to scoff and roll his eyes.

"No. It's not good enough." I squinted my eyes.

"Then what is Damon?" The vampire walked up to me, staring down without blinking. He pointed a finger at my chest.

"You. Staying. Here." His face was tense, his teeth gritted.

"But Elena and-" The angry blue-eyed vampire cut me off.

"No you're right Bonnie. Elena and Caroline can just be the bait." He swatted his head in mockery, laughing sarcastically all the while.

"Why didn't I think of it before? When they come to _kill_ you they'll rush over to Elena, have her for a ten second snack and then they'll snap little Miss. 'I'm walking on Sunshine's' neck. The sarcasticness in his voice had faded, nothing but menace and anger. My mouth was agape, my throat dry. Damon was right, he could be right. _If_ we were dealing with vampires or any other supernatural creature.

"Damon I-" He placed his hands on my shoulders, staring at me intensely.

"Just please don't leave the house-atleast for today." He pouted his lips out like a toddler, his eyes pleading in puppy dog form. I sighed.

"What if something happens to Care or Lena and I'm not there?" Damon was suddenly behind me, rubbing my shoulders soothingly.

"I'm sure if something happens _Saint Stefan_ will come around the corner in tights and a cape and save the day." The slick vampire guided me over to the bed, his hands now kneading my shoulders. I moaned lightly, liking the massage. My eyes closed for a second before I realized what was going on. I quickly shooed him away, standing up and walking toward the door.

"If you put one foot out of the house don't expect me to go after you."

-.-

Captured In a haze Chapter 5: _The Black Rose_

-.-

I put a foot out of the door. I looked every way possible before stepping completely onto the porch. I was going to school, but I had to be cautious. I gripped my bag to my shoulder tightly, sucking in a breath.

"Bonnie are you sure you can do this?" I turned toward Caroline, responding by nodding my head. I slowly put one foot in front of the other, only moving a complete two inches away from the door.

"Maybe you should stay home for the day." I turned around, my brunette friend shrugging, making her suggestion.

"No, I need to do this. I mean we _all_ have to do this." I looked back up, seeing Damon standing by my car. He wore black from head to toe, his hair a disheavled mess, expensive looking sun glasses, and that hot smirk that would make a chocolate bar melt.

"Come on Bonnie. You can't be late for school." He appeared on the passenger's side of the car, opening the door and gesturing for me to get in. I took a breath whist walking slowly to the car. Atleast I felt some-what safe now. Elena and Caroline trailed behind me. I walked up to the car, about to get in before Damon kissed me me on the lips. I smiled, plopping myself down in the car, Damon shutting the door behind me. I watched Damon open the door for Elena. Elena smiled, managing a thank you before her door closed in the speed of light. Damon chuckled.

"Psyche. Open your own door. This isn't a limbo service." I was definately going to smack the vampire later for his rudeness. I heard Elena mummble something that should've not been mummbled at all, whilst Caroline snorted in disgust.

Once everyone was settled in the car, Damon put the key in the ignition, backing out of the drive way in the process.

"What are we suppose to do?" I turned my head toward Caroline, viewing her from the back seat.

"Just act normal. No one can suspect that anything's up." I watched the blond bite her bottom lip, giving me a helpless glance.

"But what if something goes wrong? Obviously this _stalker dude_ knows that we're your friends. They could come for any of us. They could take a knife and slit our throats and then suck us dry."

"If they're vampires they would just suck you dry. They wouldn't use a knife. Common sense _Blondie_." My eyes narrowed in on Damon. Why did he have to be negative and non-supportive all the time?

"Caroline just ignore Damon. We have Stefan and me. So if we're in different classes you'll have atleast one of us."

"Speaking of where _is_ Stefan?" I looked at Caroline, I couldn't answer her question. We had all just plopped in the car and headed off to school, but we forgot about the younger Salvatore.

"He went out to feed. He said he would meet us at school." I smiled at my doe-eyed friend. Thanking the gods that Elena and Stefan were so close.

"Have any of you seen my eye shadow? I swear I had it in my purse but now it's gone."

"You have shadows under your eyes, I _don't_ think _make-up_ would help you honey." I growled. I didn't know where it came from or if I was even capable of growling, but I did. I was tired of Damon being his sarcastic self. Don't get me wrong, I _liked_ when Damon was his sarcastic self, but sometimes it was just to much.

"Umm Bonnie are you alright?" I heard Elena's soft voice from the back seat. I waved a hand.

"Yeah Lena I'm fine...that was just my..my stomache." I heard the brunette sigh. I knew that kind of sigh. It was that sigh that said 'I know something's wrong and you won't be able to hide it for long' sigh. I didn't respond. There was nothing more to say. Now Caroline and Elena knew about my vampiric symptoms. They played it off like it was 'okay,' but I wondered if that's how they _really_ felt about it.

I rested a hand on my head, trying to calm myself down from getting worked up. I didn't want to be a vampire, I didn't want to have vampire-like-animal symptoms. I couldn't touch vervain, I had blood cravings, I was lucky that I could walk in the Sun. A light bulb went off in my brain in an instant. All the days that I started showing vampire symptoms...they were fairly cloudy. There had been rain and dim-Sun for days. Could I walk in the Sun without being burned?

"I don't get you Bonnie." My head snapped toward Damon, noticing that we were in the school parking lot and Caroline and Elena were gone.

"Where did-" The vampire answered my question before I could finish.

"They were _trying_ to snap you out of your thoughts, but you wouldn't listen. So I told them I would talk to you."

"Talk to me? I'm fine Damon." I grabbed my bag, about to open my door before I felt Damon lightly grab my arm.

"Bonnie I _know_ you're not okay. So let's stop with the act of you _pretending_." His words were laced with seriousness, a little bit of anger that seemed to be strung along.

"I said I'm fine." I repeated sternly, tired of Damon being _to _overprotective.

"Bonnie that's what you don't get. You're _not_ okay. You've been daydreaming half the time, _thinking_. You have so many thoughts. When you're sleeping I can hear you, when you're in a different room, when you're across town. . Hear. You." I opened my mouth and then closed it. I took a gulp.

"What do you hear?" I whispered my words low. If Damon wasn't a vampire he wouldn't have heard a thing. The vampire touched my hand, his voice lightening up tremendously.

"Everything." Damon heard everything? How come I rarely heard anything that he was thinking?

"You never stop thinking for you to _hear _anyone." I sighed, it made sense. Damon tilted my chin, making me look at him.

"You keep changing your mind constantly, acting like this bi-polar kind of person." I opened my mouth to speak, about to tell the vampire that he was wrong. I wasn't bi-polar...I just kept switching my emotions..constantly..He was right, Damon was right. But if he heard my thoughts then he would have heard me a thousand times to lighten up on everyone. Not be so harsh and..and mean. Sometimes I wondered what the old Damon was like. Back in the day in eighteen sixty-four.

"I just want yo to be safe. I know you care about everyone else, but you need to focus on Bonnie." I raised a brow.

"You can't be serious. They're my friends. They've been there for me, I've been with them forever."

"It's time to choose. Eventually you're going to loose one of them." I raised both of my brows, getting angry at the blue-eyed beast.

"You can't possibly sit there and tell me to choose." I raised my voice, clutching the straps of my bag to me tighter.

"What do you _want_ me to say? That we're all going to survive and hop down the yellow brick road with rainbows in the sky and smiles on our faces?"

"I want you to say that it's going to be okay. That we're _all_ going to make it through this. That we're _all_ going to survive." The wrinkles on his forehead grew larger, a nasty smirk taking over his lips.

"Here's the truth Bonnie. Listen up and listen good." His words were stern, harsh...cold.

"Someone is going to die wheather you like it or not_. Someone_ is going to end up dying and there's nothing _you_ or _anyone_ can do about it. I bit my bottom lip hard, expecting blood to come, but to no avail. I opened the car door, placing my feet on the cement.

"When that time comes..._I'll _be the one that takes the plunge. No one's going to die for me Damon. I'm not going to let _anyone_ die for me." Now my words matched his cold ones.

"You would sacrifice our baby?" I sucked in a breath angrily, finally getting out of the car and slamming the door. I turned around and started walking toward the school. For the first time Damon threw a question that I couldn't answer. I honestly didn't know...I cared about the baby. Of course I didn't want anything to happen to her..or him. But what about my friends? What about keeping them safe? What about protecting the people I care about? I shook my head back and fourth. If the time came...who would I choose? My friends? or myself and the baby?

-.-

I took my little mirror out of my purse, checking myself over before class started. I puckered my pink lips, flipping a piece of blond hair in place. I still kept an eye out for the _Damon_ look-a-like. He was in some of my classes, but not all. Elena, Bonnie nor Stefan was in this class with me. It made me feel unsafe. I took a nervous sigh, putting away my mirror whilst neatly sitting my purse in the upper left corner of my desk. I looked up at the board, my eyes then shifting to the clock. Great, there was still a solid five minutes before class started. Just maybe, maybe if I were lucky Simon wouldn't show up today. My thoughts were crushed. No, not crushed; ruined, destroyed, shattered when I saw Simon walk through the door. I looked him up and down. His hair a disheaveled mess, his attire all black.. He seemed just like Damon. Why the heck was he so much like Damon?

I watched Simon swish his hips back and fourth, making a couple of girls drool and blush at the same time. I wouldn't fall for Simon. I couldn't because of two reasons. One, he might be a vampire trying to torture Bonnie, and two, he looked like stinking Damon! I would never fall for anyone who looked like Damon again. I've been there, done that.

My eyes followed the blue-eyed boy, watching him plop down a couple of rows away from me. Thank God we had assigned seats. My eyes unglued themselves from Simon, focusing on the clock once more. Ugh! Why did it seem like time was passing by so slow? We still had a good four minutes before the tardy bell would ring. And that's when a thought hit me. Why the heck was I in here early for? My quick thought was bursted when I felt someone sit a desk beside me. I looked over, seeing Simon. I looked up at the seat I saw him in previous and then back to the new seat that he now occupied. He gave me a handsome smirk that was similar to Damon's. Hmm but his was kind of different. The smile was _very_ Damon like, but it seemed like there was an aspect missing. It seemed familiar... I gulped, feeling a panick-y feeling in the pit of my stomache. I quickly raised my hand, not knowing what to do.

"Yes, Caroline what is it?" The teacher called from behind his desk. I put my hand down nervously, giving Simon a quick look before asking my question.

"Why is Simon sitting next to me? I thought he was sitting next to Roger. I mean no offense _Simon_." I gave the guy a look that was mixed with sassiness and sympathetic as well.

"Simon said he couldn't see the board that well up here in front." I nodded, looking down at my desk and twiddling my thumbs. He couldn't see the board? How lame of an excuse was that? He was two little rows away from me. If he couldn't see the board wouldn't it make more sense to put him in the first row..next to the board? I picked up my purse, moving it to the right of my desk. My hands needed something to do; I was nervous. I then adjested my purse to the middle of my desk, then back to the left corner.

"Are you okay?" My eyes darted to Simon's. His blue eyes that seemed oceanic, yet a hint of something else. I stared at him for a couple more seconds. His facial features seemed like they were all Damon's except something seemed off. I blinked my eyes a couple of times, realizing that Simon had asked me a question.

"Umm..umm yeah I'm fine." I scratched the back of my head, trying to make a distraction, but to no avail.

"Really? Cause it seems like you're nervous or something." I watched him lean in closer to me from his desk. He glided his fingers along the hardwood of his desk, flashing his eyes to mine.

"Ye..yeah I have a test today." Another gulp.

"Are you _sure_ that's it?" He stretched out his words with his tongue, seeming like he wanted to make conversation.

"Yes Simon. I'm sure." I stated my words sternly, not wanting to talk to the kid anymore. The courage had came out of no where.

"Wow sassy." I rolled my eyes, looking the other way. I hated him already. He seemed like he gave off the exact same vibe as Damon, same attitude; I was disgusted. He put a hand on my desk. I instantly flinched, my heart beating ten times as fast than it was a second ago.

"Caroline look I'm sorry okay?" He put his hands up in defense, his face clearly showing that he was sorry. I hesitantly nodded, trying to calm my breathing in the process.

"I know sometimes I can be annoying, self-concieted, arrogant, but I'm a good guy. I promise." His personality changed in a second. Wow. He had just described himself and seemed like he meant it. But I doubted that he was a 'good guy.'

"No..no..it's okay." I put on a fake and cheesy smile. It was obvious that I was uncomfortable, my cheeks were probably as red as a tomato.

"Look how about I make it up to you? Buy you a coffee at lunch?" My eyes widened a little, not expecting at all that he would offer something like that. But why wouldn't he? I mean if he _was_ trying to get to Bonnie, he would pick a friend first. He would try to be all nice to me, probably even attempt to form some kind of romantic relationship. And then wam! He would suck me dry, throw my body in a suit case, and ship my dead carcus to Antartica. I now knew that I had definately seen one to many scary movies. But it was a possiblity..

"So is that a no..yes?" He gestured with his hands, a genuine smile now plastered on his features. Now I was absolutely confused. What kind of punk was he? First he's all...Damon-y and the next minute he seemed like a completely different kind of guy. A guy that actually seemed like...well a nice guy.

"No." I stated the word a little to quickly.

"I mean..sorry I can't. I..promised my friend I would sit by her today." Why was I cursed with the 'Bad lying ability?' He could probably see right through me. Probably see right through my blond hair and blue eyes. He could probably tell that I was lying, no he probably _knew_ I was lying. He nodded his head, looking down at his desk for a second and then back up at me.

"It's okay Caroline. I get it. _But_ if you decide to change your mind and take up my offer I'll be by the coffee stand.._waiting_.." I twiddled my thumbs, not saying anything but nodding. His tooth-y little grin..it really didn't seem all like Damon's now that I really saw the _other _side of him...The bell had finally rang, class now starting. I sighed with relief, hoping that today the teacher would do a boring lecture on how math _actually_ mattered in the world.

I looked forward, my eyes paying attention to the board for the first time in my high school years. The teacher had been rambling on and on about some sort of equation.

"And this class is what makes the equation true." I slanted my head to the side. Hmm, either way I didn't see the equation as true. It was just a bunch of dumb numbers that I would probably never use in my life. I looked from the corner of my eye, instantly seeing Simon's hand bolt up.

"Yes Seamore?" I heard Simon grunt.

"I believe my name's _Simon_. That _is_ what my parents named me." I could hear the cockiness in the boy's voice, his attitude shooting from a fifty to a one hundred.

"I'm sorry Simon." I watched the dark-haired boy straighten up in his seat, putting a light smile on his face in a graceful manner, contrast to the scowl he had just had on less than a second ago.

"You have the equation wrong." I watched the teacher scratch his head, turning back to the board and redoing the equation. A couple of minutes later he turned back around.

"I believe you must have done the equation wrong, Simon. My answer seems to be correct." Simon's smile droped to form a sad, semi-circle.

"No, I think my answer's correct. May I?" I watched him gesture with his hands, asking if he could show his work on the board. The teacher nodded, smiling a smile all the while. I knew that kind of smile the teacher wore. It was the kind of smile that said 'I know I'm right, but I'm going to let you make a fool out of yourself.' I saw Simon's back; broad, muscular, very shaped and angled perfectly in every way. He walked to the board, throwing a hand through his hair before he picked up the piece of chalk and started writing down numbers. I looked at my surroundings, seeing almost all of the girls in the class making googly eyes at Simon's back. I placed a piece of my blond hair behind my ear, instantly straightening up when Simon swiftly turned around, his eyes focusing on mine for a second or two. I took a nervous breath.

"No, that's not right." I heard the teacher say. The blue-eyed boy shook his head back and fourth, taking a pointer stick and speaking.

"No, I'm right. You see, you were wrong here, here, and here." Each time he slapped the wooden stick to the board, making a point.

"But I was right here, here, and here." The teacher seemed to be getting frustrated and angry. His jaw was practically on the ground, Simon proving him wrong. Now this was serious-Simon was _smarter_ than the teacher. That had to count for something because man this teacher was old.

"Thanks Simmon. You can take your seat now." Simon clutched his jaw, a tense look on his perfect features.

"The name's _Simon_." I curiously watched the now angered boy, him staring directly into the teacher's eyes.

"Ah yes, Simon. Please go take your seat." My eyes widened a little, my heart beating faster. Did he just compel the teacher? Or was it my imagination? Simon swished his hips back to the seat, causing half of the girl population to 'oo and aw.' I felt his eyes on me, making me feel like I was walking on glass. My irises flashed to the clock for the hundredth time, seeing that we still had a solid forty-five minutes left.

"Okay class today we're going to try something different. I'm going to pass out worksheets and assign partners." My hand flew up.

"Is that really nessasary? What if we..we want to work alone and don't really like associating with other people?" I gave a cheesy smile, hoping that I could rub off on the teacher. I had a feeling that I would be partnered with Simon. I just knew it in the pit of my stomache.

"Sorry Miss. Forbes, but it's required." I slumped in my chair, sighing all the while.

"I'm going to match you guys up according to birthday months." He took out a vanilla-colored paper, going down the isles and saying who was with who. There were a couple of groans and 'nos,' but nothing could be done. I closed my eyes and bit my lip, praying in my head over and over again that I wouldn't be partnered with _Mr. Creep_ over there. My birthday was in June anyhow. There was no possible way that his could be the same month.

"Caroline you're going to be partnered with..Jessica." My eyes flew open, a sigh of relief radiating throught my body.

"Oh wait Jessica seems to be absent..." My eyes swelled to the size of gumballs. Why me God? Why me? It looks like you're going to have to be paired with...he looked down his list of birthday months, his eyes darting to Simon's.

"Simon." It seemed like everything was in slow motion, the word repeating out of his mouth over and over again. I blinked a couple of times before breaking out of my trance.

"Wait Simon? He doesn't even have the same month as me does he?"

"Nah, mine's October thirty first." He gave me a wink that would normaly make girls melt. But I just wanted to slap the grin off of his face.

"But I..I.." The teacher gave me a stern look, handing me a work sheet and making a bee line toward his desk. I looked back at Simon.

"Hey buddy." The sarcasticness was back along with the grin. I flopped my head down on my desk, banging it over and over again on the slab of wood.

-.-

I had felt it all day, a sluggish-type feeling. Like I had been losing energy, like I was being drifted one way or the other. I straightened up in my seat, trying to listen to Mrs. Yo talk about..what was she talking about? It didn't matter because I couldn't concentrate one bit. My mind was going back and fourth on what Damon had said to me earlier. I looked at the back of Elena's long, silky hair, sighing in despair. I instantly saw Stefan give me a 'what's wrong' type of look. I managed to give him a little smile.

I looked back at the board, seeing nothing but jumbled words that I think described what happened back in the 1500s. Damon and I kept constantly fighting, making the anger take a toll on the baby. I tried to keep calm, not yell..but I couldn't. I had to defend myself. I wasn't going to sit back and let Damon tell me that _someone_ had to die. No, noone was going to die on account of me.

"Bonnie? Bonnie are you sure you're okay?" I looked up, seeing everyone in the class room gone, only Elena and Stefan staring at me concerningly.

"What? Yeah..I'm fine." I gave a weak smile, droping it quickly.

"Bonnie you're not okay. What's wrong?" I saw Stefan's face filled with sympathy and concern.

"Yeah Bons what's wrong? We can help if you tell us." Elena's face was twisted with sorrow. She didn't have to feel sorry for me..no one did. I stood up slowly, grabbing my books.

"I..I just don't feel right. I feel sluggish, like I want to go in a different direction." Stefan and Elena lead me out the door and into the sea of people that swam in the hall ways.

"You feel like you want to go in a different direction?" I looked up at the younger Salvatore, nodding my head in response.

"Yeah, I've kind of felt like that since I walked in the building. It's like I want to go in one direction, but I feel like I'm being tugged in another." I watched Elena shrugg her shoulders, a curious look on Stefan's features.

"Bonnie I'm sorry I don't know. We can talk more at lunch. I hope you feel better but I have to get to English." I smiled, giving Elena a light squeeze on the shoulder. I watched her hair sway behind her, her legs carrying her quickly down the hall.

"Bonnie when did you say this started happening?" I turned my head, almost forgeting about the brown-eyed vampire that was walking next to me.

"When I entered the school..why?" Stefan gripped my arm lightly, stopping me in my tracks and pulling me off to the side.

"Bonnie I think the baby's effecting you in stronger ways imaginable." I looked into the vampire's serious eyes.

"What do you mean?" My heart started pounding faster.

"Vampire's have to be invited _in_." I nodded my head, already knowing that common fact.

"It's like you're part vampire now. You _wern't_ invited in." My eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, a light gasp exiting my mouth.

"So you're saying I feel like I'm being tugged because I wasn't invited in.." I whispered the words under my breath, Stefan nodding concerningly.

"I don't think it's having a full effect though. You sure you're okay? Can you make it being inside?"

"Yeah, I just feel sluggish it's nothing serious." He nodded.

"I just want to make sure you're okay. We care about you Bonnie." I smiled toward the vampire.

"Thanks Stefan. I care about you to. I promise I'm fine." Stefan smiled back in response, swiftly taking my books out of my hand and carrying them for me-acting like a total gentlemen. I couldn't believe I had just lied to him-a friend that cared dearly for me. I had promised him that I was okay, that I was _fine_. The truth was that I wasn't. The word seemed foriegn to me, unfamiliar in every way possible. But I _had_ to lie to my friends. I was going to protect them from any kind of danger that came their way. Even if Stefan was a vampire, he wasn't invicible. I had to keep in mind that I wasn't either..

-.-

"What? what do you mean that Simon asked you for coffee?" I was astonished. Simon asked Caroline out for coffee? That definately made him on the 'creepers' list. There were tons of girls in this school and he went for Caroline? One of my best friends? Caroline is an attractive person..but Simon seemed to be creeping me out more and more. The blond quickly sat down next to me, Elena scootching in to form a little circle.

"In first period Simon started talking to me."

"He started talking to you?" The blond nodded, looking up nervously. I followed her gaze, seeing Simon waiting by the coffee stand casually, sunglasses hiding his eyes. It was funny seeing Simon with sunglasses on. There was only a little bit of sun, the bright circle beeing hiden by a puffy cloud.

"What should we do?" I focused in on Elena, her words panicked for Caroline. I shrugged my shoulders, bitting the inside of my cheek.

"We want to find out if Simon's..." I whispered the words, afraid that _if_ Simon was a vampire then he could be listening in on our conversation. I lowered my voice even further.

"We have to try seeing if he's a vampire."

"So you're saying I'm the bait?" My blond friend squealed, causing Elena to jab her on the arm. My gaze went to Simon's then back to Care's.

"Care you're not bait...but this could be our only chance. I'm right here, you're _not _going to get hurt." She bit her lip, not caring if it ruiened her lip gloss. I heard her sigh nervously before nodding.

"Okay. I'm only doing this because I know you're one powerful witch." I chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Just don't let him take you anywhere. Stay right here outside where I can see you." The blond playfully rolled her eyes.

"Jeez Bon, you sound like my mom." I shrugged.

"Motherly instincts I guess." Caroline gave me a smile, it quickly fading when she got up, looking from Elena and I to Simon.

"Wish me luck you guys." I wavered a nervous smile toward my friend. I mouthed the words 'you'll be okay.' Her blond head bobbed once again, her walking steadily toward the coffee stand. I tried acting casual, turning around and focusing on Elena.

"It's kind of hot out here don't you think?" The words tumbled out of my mouth. I had really not been thinking about the weather, but now it seemed to bother me. I watched the brunette take a sip of soda, putting the can down before answering.

"Not really. It's only seventy degrees Bon. Are you _sure_ you're alright?" My eyes couldn't help it; they darted over to Caroline and Simon, seeing Caroline put on her 'fake' act and chat the boy up. I refocused back on Elena.

"Yeah, I'm..fine.." I trailed off, trying to fan myself with my hand. Why did it seem so hot out? I shielded my eyes, looking up at the sky to see that the clouds had moved out of the Sun's path. I grabbed my water, instantly gulping the clear liquid down.

"Umm Bonnie?" I looked up, Elena's face etched with worry.

"What's that red patch on your face?" I touched my face, finding it to be very warm and tender.

"Elena quick, give me your mirror." The doe-eyed girl did exactly what I said, her mouth forming an 'o' shape in shock.

"Oh my gosh Bonnie." I took her pocket mirror, seeing that my face had now broke out completely-red patches everywhere. My mouth gaped open like a fish, the patches now getting irritated.

"Ouch!" I yelled, causing Elena to bolt up and jump to my aide.

"Bonnie oh my gosh what's wrong? What's happening?" I looked up at the Sun, then at my hand, seeing a trail of steam at smelling burning flesh. I hopped up from the table, trying to use my bag as armour from the flaming star in the sky. And that's when a thought hit me. I quickly looked over to Simon and Caroline. I squinted my eyes, looking for any trace of some sort of ring on Simon's finger. I didn't see a ring and I didn't see any type of necklace either..

"Elena I'm burning." I stated, standing in place. What was I suppose to do? I couldn't leave Caroline, I had to watch over her. I saw Stefan, walking casually, before his face turned concerned. I ran up to the vampire, my bag still trying to hide my face.

"Stefan watch Caroline. Elena will you fill you in."

"Wait Bonnie what's happeing? What's wrong?"

"Stefan I don't have time!" I blurted, running off into the school before any of my friends could come after me. I ran to the girls' bathroom, running into a stall and locking the door. I tried calming my breathing, feeling my face healing from the harsh sun. I took some toilet paper, drying the brim of my eyes from the tears that had formed, but didn't fall. I felt a bit woozy. I clutched my head, unlocking the stall and heading to the sink when I stopped. There was a rose...not any kind of rose..a black one. It was tapped on the mirror, a red bow laced around its stem. To make it worse? There was a red substance dripping from the black flower, it trailing down the mirror and into one of the sinks. I gripped my bag tighter to me, trying to take a breath but I couldn't. My heart was beating way to fast then it could even manuever. I knew what the red substance was because my blood craving kicked in. I walked closer to the flower, seeing myself in the mirror, veins spiraling down my cheeks.

My hands were trembling, my body ridged. I had decided that I was going to let the flower be. I glued myself to the wall closest to the door, inching my way out, but keeping my eyes peeled. Noone else was in the restroom, but I wanted to make sure.

I turned my head back toward the door, looking up and gasping instantly; my face crushing into a hard and muscular body.

-.-

A/N: Thank you guys for reading. Tell me how I did! :] P.S. if anyone has any great ideas for the story please feel free to tell me!


	6. The Text Message

A/N: I am blown away by how many people enjoy my story and says it brings a smile to their face! It makes me want to keep writing and is very encouraging. That's why I like to take time to say thanks to all of my reviewers. Sometimes I forget to say thanks to the people who alert my stories, put me as favorite author..etc. So I would like to say thanks! :) Oh and I would also like to say that in this chapter the years in which Bonnie, Caroline and Elena are born are a little different. They're going to be born in 1993 because that way their age will fit in my story since it's 2011. If you HAVN'T seen the season finale and DON'T want spoilers then DON'T read ahead. First off I would like to say that the season finale wasn't even that great...there was a little bit of action but not as much as last years finale...when Jeremy got shot and died I'm like 'yes thank god.' But I realize Jeremy is a good kid, he shouldn't die...but I just don't want him with Bonnie! Heck, I would have been atleast a little bit happy if Bonnie was dating Tyler or something...anyway let's all face it now: Stefan's gone crazy, Katherine's free, Jeremy's seeing dead people, and Elena is a terrible girl friend who's cheating on Stefan with his brother. When Elena was close to Damon's face and Damon was saying all of those sweet things to Elena it was obvious that they were going to kiss. In the past, Damon knew that Katherine was sleeping around with Stefan and didn't care. In other words I say it's going to be the same love trianlge except with Elena instead of Katherine. I can kind of tell that they are starting to make the show sort of like the books with the whole love triangle thing. I'm not mad about Damon and Elena kissing..but I am kind of upset. But hey, I'm not worrying because they can't possibly keep making new episodes with Damon, and Stefan all in love with Elena and fighting for her! It's boring, it's annoying, and it's stupid! So I know there's going to be some kind of twist a.k.a Bonnie and Damon hooking up. And at the end Jeremy's seeing dead people or rather his dead girl friends. I say good, maybe he'll become sad and break up with Bonnie or something..haha I don't know. I also think it's stupid how in the show everyone comes running and crying to Bonnie for help, but after they get her help, they just leave. They don't give her a thank you or anything. Damon should prop himself up, run to Bonnie and say thank you. Because if it wasn't for her, then they wouldn't of known to get the cure from Klaus and Damon would be dead! The only thing that I liked in the episode is when Alaric sort of acted like a father figure to Jeremy and when Klaus turned Stefan crazy. I would love to see how Stefan turns out..lol. But other than that I say the episode sucked and the stinking ten minute commercials I had to sit through were more interesting. Sorry for the long rant. Don't get me wrong I actually like Elena in _my _story, but if this chapter seems like I'm hating on Elena alot...it's because Damon and stupid Elena kissed..*Cries while typing chapter.*

-.-

To my great reviewers!: **collel, jellybeans, supertoast, kisha96, nickynicole, Evadney, and randomlittleme! **

-.-

**collel: **I get what you're saying with the whole maturity thing, and I'm glad you spoke up. I really didn't see a difference with my writing style, but now that you mentioned it, it is a little out of whack. I'll try to straighten out my writing and hopefully the coming chapters will be better. Thanks for the review :)

**jellybeans: **Don't worry, you'll find out in this chapter who it is! Thank you so much for reviewing :)

**supertoast: **You're definately on the right track. Damon and Simon both have reasons to protect Bonnie...Thank you for giving me a review! I still love your username. lol

**kisha96: **I'm happy that my fanfiction makes you smile. Especially during math class. haha. I love your ideas and I'll definately keep them in mind. I used the bath scene..but it's kind of not that romantic so I'll probably write another bath scene later on in another chapter. Thanks so much for the review! You make me smile :)

**nickynicole: **I also feel sorry for Bonnie, but it adds drama and plot to the story. And you'll find out who she walked into! I don't want to give the story away...even though you guessed right *coughs* ;) Oh and don't worry I feel the exact same way about the show as you do. 

**Evadney: **Aww just simple reviews like yours makes me smile. Thanks so much! :)

**randomlittleme: **Whoa! You certaintly have alot to say, just like I do. haha. And whoa you also have alot of questions. But I will tell you that Bonnie will definately not become a vampire. Those are the stories I hate the most when they turn Bonnie into a vampire. I just like her being a powerful witch ;) Hmm I will eventually put Tyler and maybe Matt into some chapters, I still have no idea if Klaus is involved, and I will say that Caroline will be all right..for now. Oh and I would like to say that I definately agree with everything you said about the t.v. show. Thanks for the extremely long review! :)

-.-

Captured in a Haze Chapter: 6 The text

Her green eyes were frightened, lips trembling. I wrapped my arms around her, ushering her head to lay on my chest. She tried to speak but I shushed her, stroking her hair in the process. It was no use; of course I knew what happened. Try going to a bar for a drink and then you're body feels like it's on fire. I shook my head mentally. I told her to stay home. I pulled back, raking stray hair out of her eyes.

"Come on, we're going home." I pouted my lip out like a child, kissing her on her forehead. The witch sighed, but didn't put up a protest. I could feel her tiredness, feel and see how exhausted she was. It wasn't good for the baby. She had to much stress, arguments, _and_ worries. It would just be better if she stayed home.

I instantly felt as if a ton of bricks were weighing me down, I felt as if I were about to pass out. My eyes adverted to Bonnie's quicker than you could say_ Elena's a loser_. Her irises were dull before her eyes shut, her collapsing in my arms. This was one time I was thankful that I didn't mimick the witch and pass out as well. I was guessing that she passed out because she _is_ the pregnant one and her body couldn't take the pressure. Thank God that _I _couldn't get pregnant.

I swiftly scooped the witch up bridal style, about to walk out the door when I remembered. I turned around, my eyes gazing at the rose. Who do they think they were? I could tell what _they_ were doing. They were trying to mess with Bonnie's head, make her go crazy and vulnerable so they could get to her easier. This time there was no note attached, just a crappy black rose with the special effects of blood. I wonder _where_ they had gotten the blood. I shrugged my shoulders. No matter, they weren't going to lay a finger on _my_ Bonnie. I put a crooked smile on my lips whilst exiting the bathroom. To bad they didn't know when they mess with Bonnie _they_ mess with _me_.

-.-

_I was sitting on a log, darkness was present. I looked around at my surroundings, noticing nothing but tents. I tilted my head to the side. They wern't tents from the present, they seemed like the type of tents back in the day. Way back..like eight teen sixty four..I leaped up from the log, peering around the dark camp ground. Why was I here? I knew this had to be a dream..right? My thoughts were broken, a man coming out of one of the tents. It seemed that I was looking straight into his brown eyes, him looking straight into mine, but he just ignored my gaze, heading toward the log that I was sitting on a minute previous. He passed the piece of wood, taking a match box from the pocket that was on the front of his shirt. I looked the man up and down. His hair was disheaveled, a beard was present on his face. His clothes that he wore were definately eight teen hundred stylizied. But was even more weird about his clothes was that they seemed to be war clothes. I watched him strike a match, a single flame radiating from the match stick. He then lowered the match, throwing onto a pile of wood. Who was he? _

_I felt someone coming. Quickly turning around my eyes found an eight teen sixty four-looking Damon. His hair was slightly curled, him wearing the same war clothes as the guy that had lighted the fire. I kept my eyes glued on Damon, him carrying an arm full of wood and sticks._

_"Here you go, I collected as much wood as my arms could carry." I heard Damon speak, his voice soft and calm. It was weird, seeing him not being his sarcastic self. He seemed well mannered; as if he didn't have one bad bone in his body._

_"Thank you Damon. Would you like to sit down? Have a beer?" I watched Damon dump the wood onto the little burning fire, him joining the guy by sitting next to him on the log._

_"Lawerence you know we are not suppose to sneak beers." Hmm that's what the guys name was? Lawerence?_

_"Damon lighten up. The rest of the guys will never know. It will be our secret." Damon's brow shot up, his face laced with seriousness before it thawed out into a sly smirk._

_"I will take one beer and that is all." I watched this Lawerence person smile, his white teeth shining compared to the fire's light. He got up and disappered, coming back a couple of minutes later with the said beverages. I watched Lawerence hold up his bottle, Damon hesitantly holding his up, causing a small clink._

_"For luck on winning the war." Damon smiled slightly before repeating._

_"For luck on winning the war." They both took their sips of the beverage, Damon sitting his drink on the ground whilst staring into the fire; a thoughtful face in tact._

-.-

He had did the gentlemen kind of thing-buying me a coffee. We stood by the stand for a couple more seconds, him starting off the conversation by saying how nice the weather was. I nodded, putting on my little act. A couple of times I had looked over to where Bonnie and Elena were sitting, making sure that they kept an eye on me. But after a good five minutes I had looked over again and Bonnie was gone, Stefan now sitting in her place. He gave me a nod. The kind of nod that said 'Bonnie had to go, but I'll keep an eye on you.' It was funny that a simple nod like that and I could understand the vampire perfectly fine.

"Caroline? Are you okay? You wanna sit down or something?" I quickly looked up at Simon, my cheeks flushing from embaressement.

"I'm fine..um sure. Let's have a seat." I radiated a small smile, him leading me to a table.

"So what's up with that friend of yours?" I raised a brow, figuring that he was trying to get information out of me.

"Elena? The long-haired brunette? Nothing's wrong." I waved a hand, sipping my coffee. He put his elbows on the table, easing in whilst giving me a handsome smile.

"Not her. I meant Bonnie." I choked on my coffee, coughing in the process.

"Whoa are you okay? Do you need some water?" I held my chest, pushing the coughs down whilst swallowing air. Good, my clumsiness had distracted him, now I didn't have to answer his question.

"No..no..I..I'm fine." I stated, still trying to find my breath.

"You seem..." Simon trailed off, his blue eyes squinting. "You seem nervous, distracted, uncomfortable.." I took a piece of my hair, twirling it in my fingers.

"I'm not..I.." I was at lost for words. Of course he had figured me out. I was nervous, distracted..all of the synonyms he had defined.

"Caroline you don't have to be nervous. I'm not a monster...I won't bite." His words dripped off of his tongue in a way that made my skin crawl. Everyone used that expression..right?

"I just want to know why me?" I bit my bottom lip. It was kind of true in a way. Why me? Why did _he_ want to talk to me anyway? I knew it couldn't be my looks..that was Elena's department.

"Isn't it obvious?" If obvious I was guessing that he meant that I was the bait. The easiest one to get to Bonnie through. I shook my head back and fourth, waiting for an answer.

"You _intrigue_ me Caroline." I took another sip of coffee, smiling all the while-it was fake of course.

"So _I_ intrigue you huh? How so?" Simon shrugged his broad shoulders.

"You just seem different. You're not like most girls." I scoffed mentally. His words appeared as if they were true, but come on, that was the oldest line in the book. I giggled, placing a loose curl behind my ear.

"Umm thanks Simon." He gave me a twenty watt smile.

"Just stating the truth." I gave him a light smile, taking another chug of coffee when I felt my cell vibrate in my pocket. I put the coffee down.

"Excuse me for a minute." I held up a finger, Simon nodding. I looked at my cell, seeing that I had gotten a text message. The text was from an unknown source. I crinkled my brows, hesitating on wheather or not I should read the text. I sighed nervously, opening the text message.

_You're bubbly, I like that in a girl. To bad I like bursting bubbles_

I instantly exited the text, shoving the phone in my pocket and getting up.

"Wait where are you going? Is something wrong?" I locked eyes with Simon, seeing the care in his blue orbs.

"No..I...I just have to go." I stated speedily, getting up and turning around quickly. In the knick of time, the bell had rang, Stefan and Elena of course noticing the whole ordeal. I gave Simon one last look, before running toward Lena and Stefan. I had to tell them about the text. It couldn't have been Simon..I mean he was sitting with me. Why was I sticking up for Simon? He _could_ be the person stalking Bonnie for all I knew. I had to stick to the rules and trust no one..But I couldn't help but think that Simon didn't seem like a bad guy. I didn't know what it was...but Simon didn't seem that bad..

-.-

_"Go long!" I heard Damon shout, him and Lawerence throwing a football back and fourth. I didn't know why my dreams were showing me this. Why my dreams were shifting from different scenes between Damon and Lawerence. I watched Damon throw the ball, Lawerence jumping up in the air and catching it._

_"You are going to have to do better than that Damon." His curly hair slightly blew in the wind, his blue eyes twinkling in a way that I've only seen on rare occasions._

_"I think you are the one who has to do better my dear friend." Damon threw the ball back to Lawerence, his friend's brown eyes daring. Lawerence jumped up to catch the ball, him missing it by only an inch. Damon laughed a harty laugh for his triumph._

_"I told you I would beat you." The brown-eyed man playfully smiled, him throwing down the ball and tackling Damon. He wrestled with im, Lawerence being broader and bigger in comparison. Damon wriggled, trying to break free, but couldn't. Lawerence ruffled his curly hair, laughing all the while._

_"Okay I give up. You win!" The older Salvatore shouted, him breathing hard, his face as red as a tomatoe. The stronger man of the two chuckled once again, prying himself from the weakling and helping his friend up._

_"We both know who is the stronger one." Lawerence stated his words snootily, putting his hands on his hips as if he were a super hero. Damon waved it off._

_"I can throw better than you my friend." A spark lit up in the man's brown eyes, a smile tugging at his lips. He charged at Damon once more, knocking the wind out of the poor human. He was tackled to the ground for the second time, hearing something similar to a thud when the blue-eyed man made contact with the ground._

_"Lawerence come on.." Damon's voice whined before the momment slipped away. I blinked my eyes, trying to see what was happening, but the momment had dispersed, another one fading into view._

_My ears crackled and popped, loud noises of what sounded like gun shots being fired in the distance. I rubbed my eyes, my heart accelerating like never before. The momment had become more presise; a cloudy and rainy day out in some forest-type setting. My eyes widened, an unfamiliar man charging right for me. I had no time to jump out of the way; instead I closed my eyes. I kept them closed for a good minute, opening them when I heard another pop in the sky. More guys were coming out of no where, all of them dressed in the same army attire that Damon and Lawerence had been sporting mere minutes ago. _

_I turned around, putting a hand to my fiercely beating heart; another unfamilair man passing right through me. I had felt nothing; it was like the screaming men were ghosts going through walls. I looked around every second, the wind blowing out of control._

_"For the war!" I heard someone shout out in the distance. My eyes almost dropped out of their sockets when I realized that I was in the war. I was witnessing it with my own pupils. I started to panick, running one way and then turning back around before I stopped myself. What was I running for? As scary as it was, it was a dream. I knew that I wouldn't get hurt. I heard another gun shot. It had sounded close-to close to be exact. I turned around, my eyes viewing in on a man laying on the ground, another man crouching beside him. I hovered my hand over my eyes, trying to strain my sight. All I had seen through the fog was sillohettes. I walked a little closer, my eyes working twice as hard when my heart sunk lower than an anchor. Damon was crouching down, now seeing that the guy on the ground was Lawerence. I strided to the two, reaching them in less than a few seconds. My mouth was gapped open, I to crouched down on the other side of Lawerence as if he were someone that I cared for deeply._

_"Lawerence it is okay. You are going to be okay. We will get through this." Damon's words came tumbling out of his mouth, his words stuttering, his hands trembling. Tears formed in my eyes, seeing the brown-eyed man's eyes duller than usual, blood drenching his chest._

_"D..D..Damon..no...I..I am dying.." Lawerence's words were weak, his mouth seeming to be dry, his face paler than usual._

_"No! I cannot lose you Lawerence!" Damon shouted his words, a lone tear streaming down his face. I wanted to help, swallowing a lump in my throat, hot tears streaming down my face as well. Damon scooped up his pal, screaming off the top of his lungs for help._

_"Help! He has been shot! Help!" The brown-eyed man groaned, his lids closing every second._

_"Stay with me buddy. You are going to be alright." The emotional human whispered to his injured friend. Another groan._

_"Help! Someone please!" Damon's voice croaked, him looking at his dying friend. I watched Damon frantically place Lawerence on the ground, checking for a pulse but to no avail. Damon fiercely pumped the man's chest, placing his lips on his and blowing air into his lungs._

_"Come on Lawerence! You cannot die on me like this!" Another tear. "You cannot leave me here...alone..." He worked hard, pumping his chest like there was no tomorrow. But when the emotional brunette realized that he was pumping a lifeless body he broke down into tears. I scrunched my brows, looking at Lawerence's karcus, more tears streaming down my cheeks. I didn't know the guy, but I felt pain. I watched on, Damon gripping Lawerence's pale hand, crying on top of his body._

_"You left me here...alone.." When I had despised Damon, I had always thought it would be funny to see him cry...I was wrong. This side of Damon...seeing what he went through when he was human...seeing him cry...wasn't funny at all._

_"What are you doing boy? Get up!" I looked up, a bearded man was holding a gun, sternly looking at Damon._

_"My friend he is injured.." Damon wiped away some of his tears, his sad eyes looking up at the man. The way he was staring had reminded me of a sad child. The bearded guy held out a hand, his green eyes washed with sympathy. Damon looked at his hand, hesitating to take it, but finally did after a couple of seconds. The guy yanked Damon up, the emotional human trying to find his balance. A firm hand was placed on Damon's shoulder, the man's green eyes peering down at Damon._

_"Son, he is no use to you now." I watched Damon bite his lower lip, making me cry a new set of tears. My heart ached for him, heck it did flips for him. The man started to walk away. Damon stood there for a couple more seconds before he to silently departed his buddy's body._

-.-

I sat down at the kitchen table of the boarding house, rubbing comforting circles on Caroline's back.

"Care it's going to be okay. We'll figure this out." She tried sipping some water, not seeming to get the clear liquid down.

"How? How are we going to figure this out?" She looked at me with scared eyes, her face contorted opposite of her bubbly personality. I took a sigh, not knowing what to say to my blond friend. How were we going to figure this out?

"I mean Lena, how did they even get my number?" I dragged a hand through my loose locks.

"Care I don't know..." I was at a loss for words. Her questions I couldn't answer. I'm pretty sure noone couldn't answer them. I looked up, Stefan walking into the kitchen.

"How are they doing?" Stefan sat down next to me, him taking a sigh whilst giving Caroline a sympathetic look.

"Damon's fine. He said he's a little tired, but Bonnie's asleep. She passed out in the girl's restroom during school." My eyes popped.

"What? She passed out?" I jumped up from the table, about to stride up stairs before Stefan's gentle grasp stopped me.

"She's fine Elena. She got a little bit drained from the Sun and her pregnancy."

"How can you say that she's fine?" Caroline threw in, her brows curved. Caroline stood up. "Someone sending me death threats is one thing, but Bonnie passing out is serious. She could have.." I watched Caroline huff, her angrily walking toward the stairs.

"Caroline I wouldn't go up...there..." My vampire boy friend trailed his words, her seeming to ignore them.

"What? Why?" His face turned a light pink.

"Well I kind of went up there and Damon had her in the tub...along with himself.."

-.-

_My dreams had took me here, to a little grave yard with a couple hundred graves. I already knew why I was here-Lawerence's death. My eyes shifted, seeing ghostly forms evolve into people. There were four people: Damon, and three other unfamiliar faces. I squinted my eyes, guessing that the other three must have been Lawerence's family. There was a lady who had tears in her eyes, along with a man and a young girl who looked to be about ten._

_"I am sorry for your loss." I heard Damon say sympathtically. I watched the man nod, Damon doing the same in return. The man and the lady placed a single rose on the freshly burried corspe, the girl placing hers on last. The trio stood there for minutes, staring and crying at the loss of their loved one before they shuffled off into the gloomy atmosphere. But Damon stayed. He stayed, spinning a rose in his finger tips. His eyes were dull and hazy; no gleam or sparkle. He kneeled down on his knees, placing the rose delicately on the grave. I then watched him pull out a piece of paper from his pocket. First I heard him mummbling an assortment of words until I stepped closer and listened._

_"Old friend, you did not have to go so soon. You were special in every way, you would listen to me through out the day. There's an emptiness inside my chest. In my heart all I feel is sorrow..will everything be okay tomorrow? Bravery, courage, you took chances," A pause. "Now I know who the real man is."_

_I gust of wind blew by, swaying Damon's hair to reveal a pair of saddened blue eyes. He folded up the piece of paper, placing it back in his pocket. He straightened up his suit and posture, raking a hand over his face. He then put his hands in his pockets, firmly looking up at the grey and cloudy sky. Putting one foot in front of the other he slowly walked away, his figuring fading in the distance._

_I stood there for what seemed like forever before I walked over to the grave. I bowed my head, feeling the worst sorrow I could muster for the guy. My eyes drifted over the tomb stone, reading the words: Lawerence Jack Howard 1833-1864. I bit my lip, slowly taking my hands and tracing the carved letters. My eyes clouded over, feeling tears weld. I blinked them, a lone tear falling down my cheek. I looked up, hearing a crow in the distance; it surprisingly landing on Lawerence's stone in front of me. I jumped up, taking steps away._

_The crow eyed me, its beady, black eyes seeming to be looking into my sould. The bird pecked on the grave marker, jamming its little beak as if it meant nothing. I suddenly got angry, shooing the bird away with my hand. I walked back up to the grave, dropping to my knees. My eyes widened, my fingers tracing the stone once more. The stone didn't read "Lawerence Howard 1833-1864" anymore. Instead it read: 1993-2011. There was no name..only a date. I backed away from the grave, my heart fluttering. What did this mean? I knew what it meant..someone was going to die.._

-.-

I was upset. Stefan said that Bonnie had passed out during school and everyone was acting like it was fine. Bonnie was my best friend. I was going to be there for her.

I reached the last step, storming into Damon's room, bursting his bathroom door open. Bonnie was in the bath tub with Damon, him holding her to his chest-bubbles every where.

"Don't you people ever knock?" His sarcastic tone was light, him not seeming at all shy about him or Bonnie's naked bodies. At this point I didn't care about Damon showing off his glory-I wanted to see if Bonnie was okay.

"Is Bonnie okay?" I hurriedly stated in response, ignoring his question. The vampire shot up a brow, him holding a finger to his lips to shush me. I sighed, realzing that my friend was indeed okay, but she was fast asleep. I rubbed my temples, turning on my heal and exiting the room, now feeling relieved that Bonnie was fine.

-.-

My eyes jumped open, me instanly gripping onto...Damon?" I looked around frantically, finding that I was in a tub-Damon and I naked, him holding me. I pushed away from him, scurring to the other side of the tub. His face was nonchalant, not showing any sign of emotion. My face felt sticky, I figured it was dried tears.

"You didn't tell me." I spoke after a long silence. I sank lower in the tub, trying to hide my assests. The water had felt nice, relaxing.

"I didn't have to. You found out on your own anyway." He waved a hand, slouching himself more in the bubbly-filled water, his eyes wavering off an amused looked. I sighed, laying my head back and looking at the ceiling. Damon was right. He was right that I would probably eventually find out..

"You.." I brought my head back up, carefully shifting my weight. "actually had a friend?" The vampire scoffed, his eyes rolling.

"Yes Bonnie. I had a friend. Can we _please_ not talk about this right now?" I could tell the vampire was getting uncomforable, not wanting to talk about his past. There was nothing really to talk about any how. I now knew the story: Damon had a best friend, he died and Damon was broken.

"I'm sorry." I retorted lightly. Silence. "But the tombstone in my dream it said-" He cut me off.

"I know." I slightly nodded. So he knew, knew that someone was going to die.

"That means that someone's going to die, Damon." I crinkled my brows, bitting my lower lip.

"Have you ever thought that maybe your dreams can help you _change_ the future?" I didn't say anything. He had a point, but still someone was going to die..right?

"The tomb stone said 1993-2011. That means Care, Elena, me.." I started to feel uncomfortable in the tub. One I was naked with Damon, and two I was freaking out about what could happen.

"We can work this out. Starting with you not leaving this house." I adverted my eyes to him.

"Wait what?" He sneaked one of his hands under water, grabbing my legs and making me rest my feet on his chest.

"You're _not_ leaving this house. " I opened my mouth, about to speak before he shushed me.

"Ah ah ah Bonnie. You fainted today and got partially burned by the Sun. Not to mention you get weak when you stay in buildings that you wern't invited in." I sighed, sinking even more into the bubble-filled water. Damon was right. It seemed weird that he was getting so good at being right these days. "And you need to rest. It's not good for the baby."

"But what about sch-" He cut me off, massaging one of my feet.

"I already called the school. Congratulations, you're officially a home schooler."

"But I can't just-"

"Do you _want_ to prevent someone from dying?" I closed my mouth, pouting in response. Being home schooled would be a big advantage. I was knocked out of my thoughts, feeling Damon's hands wondering up my leg. I smiled, slapping them away.

"I need to relax remember?" His eyes sparkled with amusement, his brows slightly wiggling.

"There's _different_ ways of relaxing.." No matter how warm the water was, I still couldn't warm up to the fact that Damon was naked, in the tub, with me. And to top it off, I was naked to. I just couldn't get it through my head. Yes, I've seen Damon's body before on several accounts, hence my pregnancy, but that was the outgoing and not-scared-of-anything Bonnie. And this..this was the virgin Bonnie. I just couldn't let go of the awkwardness. In a way it seemed kind of pathetic. Here I was about two months pregnant and I was still scared. I looked up, hearing Damon sigh as he tilted his head back and closed his eyes. I gave the vampire a sympathetic look. But I wasn't just a piece of meat. I wasn't like any of the other girls that Damon would have one night stands with.

"You're right." He didn't open his eyes, only spoke his words. "You're _not_ like any other girl. You're Bonnie freaking Bennett." I smiled, leaning my head back, feeling the warmth of the sudd-y bubbles. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I smiled and replied.

"And don't you forget it."

-.-

A/N: Tell me how I did? I'm really not good at explaining things back from way back when. I didn't pay attention in history class...lol


	7. The Second Text

Captured In a Haze: Chapter 7: The Second Text

-.-

Thank you everyone for making me want to keep writing! :] Here's to my awesome reviewers: **nickynicole, Vie, kisha96, I love you Roza, and Evadney**! Oh and to answer your question Kisha96 Bonnie's afriad because she's just overwhelmed with everything that's going on. Plus she's afraid with what happened in the past. It'll change in this chapter..dun dunn dunn. lol

-.-

There I was sitting on the balcony. It seemed like a stupid thing to do-to just sit and think. I had been overthinking to much as it is. With everything that was happening it made my stomache want to do back flips. I placed a fragile hand on my stomache, sighing slightly. I had been stressed out lately about everything that I didn't realize the toal it was taking on the baby. My erges for blood had been more frequent, my symptoms had been more fierce. Maybe those were signs that I need to stop and smell the roses.

_Roses_. I thought. Who was sending me those flowers and notes? Who was threatening to kill Caroline? I had wanted to go to school. I had wanted to go so bad, just so I could protect my bubbly friend. But I _knew_ I had to stay home. I involved in any more stress. I was sure that Stefan would keep an eye on her. That's what he kept reasuring me.

I slouched in my chair, sucking in the warm air, the Sun hiden by fair clouds. I thought of 'what ifs' situations. What if I were to die today? What if my friends were to die? What if..Damon died? What if this was my last chance to..to do anyting with Damon? I tugged myself up from the chair, going off the balcony and strolling back into the house. I spotted the blue-eyed vampire casually laying on the neat bed, him reading a book. He looked up, an eye brow raised.

"You know you should _really_ stop thinking so much. It gives me a headache." He complained, making a small smile grace my lips. He reminded me of why I was attracted to him, why I loved his personality.

"I..I'm sorry it's just that-" He held up a hand.

"It's just that they're is alot going on and you needed to think things through. Bonnie, I get it." I nodded, standing akwardly.

"Damon I-" The vampire shut his book, putting it down on the night stand.

"You want to have sex with me." He stated this calmly, his facial expressions serious. My mouth was dry. To dry to tolerate the fact that he was right. I _did _want to have sex with the vampire.

"Yes Damon." I shrugged my shoulders, bitting my bottom lip. It was a 'what if' situation that had gotten to me. What if I died and I never got to be intimate with the vampire? As in _actually_ make love? Be in the momment and not be controlled by some evil force. Actually make love with someone I cared about.

Damon was behind me in less than a second, wrapping his arms around my waist, nuzzling his face into my neck.

"I think you know the answer to this one Bon." I unraveled his sturdy arms, turning around and looking at him dead in the eyes. He was declining my offer? Of course I knew why, but it was unreal to even think that Damon Salvatore of all people was declining sex.

"You're going to regret it." I crossed my arms.

"How am I going to regret this? This is something _I_ want. Something I need." I blinked, finding the vampire casually on the bed, his eyes closed as if he were in a deep slumber. He spoke, his eyes still closed.

"_We_ both know that you're forcing this. You're not ready." His words stung me right in the heart.

"You're wrong. I am ready Damon." He opened one eye, peering at me before closing it again.

"You're not."

"Since when do you _not_ want to have sex? Especially with me? I am ready." He kept his eyes closed once more, sighing in the process.

"Isn't me caring for you good enough?" I was getting irritated, annoyed at what he was saying. I snorted.

"That's funny because I heard you were _easy_." I hoped that this would get the vampire agrivated. He opened his eyes, sharp, blue orbs peering at me. He then simply shrugged before closing them again.

"I'm only _easy_ when I'm careless and horny."

"This could be my only chance to make love."

"Nope. I'm not going to do it. _I've_ decided to wait until you're ready." I sighed. Who took the real Damon and replaced him with a caring psycho? Last night he kept giving me eye sex in the tub, and today he didn't even want to look at me? I grunted, thinking of the only thing that I could possibly do to get the supernatural's attention.

I first grabbed my t-shirt slinging it over my head and throwing it to the ground. Next I went for the zipper on my pants, unzipping my jeans and stepping out of them. The vampire opened his eyes, eye balling me from head to toe with a nonchalant look.

"Bonnie put your clothes back on. My dad told me to respect a lady."

"I think you contradicted that statement a long time ago." I couldn't believe him. I was standing there practically naked in nothing but my bra and underwear. I took a deep swallow, butterflies gathering in my stomache. I brought my hands behind my back, un-doing my bra, it dropping to the ground. Damon still didn't open his eyes, instead humming a melody. I started to get nervous, my body getting slightly hotter. I tried swallowing, my mouth to dry to comprehend. I brought my shaking hands to my hips, latching my fingers on the material of my panties. I quickly pulled the piece of fabric down, stepping out of them. I instanly closed my eyes, bitting my lip. A couple of seconds later I slowly opened them, seeing Damon with his head in his hands, him casually staring me up and down with a sly smirk.

"Didn't think you'd actually go _this_ far." At that momment I knew my face turned beat red, my nerves getting more severe. His intense eyes roamed over my body, that corny smirk still plastered.

"I..I.." I had lost my words. I didn't know what to say, what to even do. The vampire whistled.

"I've seen your body countless times, but you're just_ smokin'_." I rolled my eyes.

"Then why can't you just make love to me? Is that _too_ much to ask. Oh my-"

"God!" A familiar voice shouted, my eyes quickly adverted to the door, the younger Salvatore staring at me wide eyed. I gasped, Damon instantly covering me with a blanket.

"Jeez Louise Stefan don't you _ever_ knock? That's what doors are for."

"I..I..I." Stefan stuttered, his speech appearing to be broken. He blinked his eyes twice before looking at me.

"Bonnie I'm sorry I didn't know that-"

"That she was giving me a free show? No you _didn't_ Stefan."

"I'll just wait down stairs." Damon raised his brows, clearly annoyed.

"Mmhm. _I_ think you better go do that." Without hesitation the brown-eyed Salvatore sped out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Now you _know_ why I hate him. You do _not_ know how many times he's walked in on someone naked in my room." I put a hand over my eyes, clearly in embaressment. I felt Damon take my hand and place it in his own.

"Stefan's just mad that Elena doesn't have a body as hot as yours." I slightly smiled. It still didn't make me feel better. Now it would be hard to even look the younger Salvatore in the face. Heck, it would be hard to be in the same room as Stefan.

"I...I shouldn't have done this. I was stupid to even think that-" The brunette brought his lips to mine, kissing me tenderly. The kiss. That's all the rang through my mind at that complete second. It sparked something, made me go off. It wasn't the same as craving for blood, it was different. I grabbed on to Damon's face, sucking his lips like a vacum cleaner. I could tell Damon was getting uncomfortable, him already noticing the change in me. He tried prying me off of him, me continuing to kiss him. The kiss was nice and slow, me wanting to suck the spit out of his mouth. He pushed me an inch back, me breathing hard. I whimpered.

"Damon please I need this." I begged, not knowing where the words came from.

"Bonnie no. Controll yourself." His stern words went in one ear and out the other, causing me to quickly drop the blanket from around myself, revealing my nude body once more. I felt another side take over. It felt almost animalistic. I grabbed Damon's face, pressing it against mine.

"I. Need. This." I spoke sternly, growling as an input. I went for his shirt, trying to rake it off of his body.

"You're not getting this honey." Damon pushed me away. Telling me to try to contain myself once more. I couldn't. Something in my brain wouldn't let me. There was this erge. This itch that made me want Damon more and more each second went bye. The vampire ended up on the other side of the room.

"Bennett this is rape." Was it weird that he seemed amused in a situation like this? What was I thinking? This was Damon we were talking about.

"I need you I-"

"You _desire_ me? You _want_ me?" He taunted, speeding out the door and out of my sight. Something then and there clicked in my brain to track the vampire down. _Don't stop until you catch him._ Was the thought racing through my brain. I wouldn't stop until I caught him. I raced out of the door after the vampire, instantly finding myself downstairs in less than a second. The vampire symptoms were kicking in. I could smell, hear, and see every thing to perfection.

I looked at my surroundings, not seeing either of the Salvatores in site. I slowly put one foot in front of the other, shivering from the cold, hardwood floor. I quirked my neck in another direction, hearing a slight creek coming from the basement. That's where Damon was, in the basement. I sped down to the basement in less than a second, my whole body shivering from the lack of clothing.

"Oh Bonnie." Damon taunted me, his voice sing-song. My ears perked up, knowing exactly where he was. I found myself in the jail-like cell where I was once in before. I knew it could be a trap, but all that was racing through my mind was lust, love, passion. Anything that involved Damon and I. I watched the blue-eyed vampire smirk, him shooting up a brow.

"Whoa! _Bonnie,_ you need to stop. You're kind of getting me turned on with all of your dirty thoughts. Not to mention your butt naked." Damon pointed out, his eyes glazing over my body. I speedily raced in front of him, me breathing heavily from my desire for him.

"I can't. I. Need. You. Damon." I replied some-what angrily. I was tired of Damon playing his games. All I wanted was Damon to shut up and make love with me. I raced in front of him, his eyes especially blue and twinkling with mischief. I quickly glued my lips to his, clawing at his face with my hands. He hugged his lips with mine, cupping my face roughly. He then pulled back, him panting. His blue eyes gazed into mine, him trying to find an answer.

"This can't be like last time. I won't allow it." His voice was a soft whisper. If I had not had vampire side affects I didn't think I would have heard him at all. I tried to capture his lips again, not quite reaching my destination as I felt a small prick in my shoulder. I instantly dropped, Damon prying me up in his sturdy arms. His face was drowning my sight, his luscious lips touching my forehead before my world went black.

-.-

I scooped the witch up, her body drenched in sweat. Her face was pale, her caramel complexion not having that specific glow.

"Is everything okay?" I snapped my neck in the other direction, raising a brow when I saw my _annoying_ brother.

"Really Stefan? Does it _look_ like everything's okay?" He gaped his mouth open, shrugging his shoulders.

"I just wanted to make sure.." I watched his brown eyes dart to Bonnie, her still resting in my arms.

"You know you're gunna have to stop looking at my naked girlfriend." I put my smirk in place, raising a brow.

"Damon, it's not my fault. It just happened."

"Yeah and I'll just _happen_ to tell Elena that you were peeping at my girl."

"Damon you know that's not what happened."

"Hmm I don't think that's what happened Steffi." I walked passed my brother, him glaring me in the eyes with a hateful expression.

"Word of advice. Don't _ever_ look at Bonnie naked again. That's for my eyes only. Matter of fact, just don't _look_ at her at all." Stefan put a hand up in defense.

"It was an accident."

"Mmhmm, tell that to my butt." I sped out of the room before my annoying sibling could say anything further, taking Bonnie upstairs and placing her softly on the bed. I went to the bathroom, collecting a wash rag, drenching it with cold water before bringing it back out and placing it on the witch's forehead. I sighed, wondering what the heck was going on with her. I felt everything, knew what she was thinking at all times..and yet I didn't know why the heck she went bazerk. I smiled inwardly to myself. I _am_ sexy after all. I sighed, getting up from Bonnie's side, picking her clothes up from off the ground and bringing them back to the bed. I watched her chest rise up and down in a fluid motion, her breathing seeming to be okay. I shouldn't have gave her a dose of vervain, now making this the second time. She had to be stopped. The baby wasn't harmed, I could feel it. The only side affect was that the witch was weak. All she had to do was sleep it off and she would be fine.

My eyes went to her chest once again, watching it rise and fall in a soothing pattern. And _what_ a chest that was. I stroked the witch's cheek, her facial expressions bunching up. If only she knew how cute she looked when she did that. I sighed for the thousandth time today, slipping Bonnie's clothes back on quickly. The supernatural tossed and turned, her finally finding a comfortable position on her side. I took a blanket, drifting it over her before exiting the bedroom, closing to door behind me.

I made my way into the kitchen, seeing a tense looking Stefan, Elena and Blondie.

"And _what_ did you guys come home from school for? Are you ditching classes again brother? _Blondie?_ Tsk tsk, I might have to tell your teachers." I watched Stefan roll his eyes, him not amused by my jokes. Caroline attempting to do the same thing, Elena having a confused look on her face.

"Damon I'm here to." Elena stated, her raising a perfect black brown. I shrugged my shoulders, rubbing my chin.

"Oh yeah you're here too arn't you?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Why God why? What did I do wrong?" I whispered, still loud enough for Elena to hear. I swiftly turned around, ignoring the scolding glances. I picked up a glass, pouring bourbon into it, gulping it down.

"Elena got a weird text similar to Caroline's." I watched my brows brooding forehead come out to play, him rubbing his girl friend's back. I put down my glass, waving my hand.

"Another one bites the dust." I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, the trio following.

"Damon this is serious. Whoever these people are they are after all of us."

"You don't think I know that Stefan?" I crossed my arms, watching my younger brother straighten up.

"What are we suppose to do?" My eyes adverted to the blond, her asking such a question.

"We have to figure out some type of plan." I rolled my eyes. It was obvious wasn't it?

"What's the plan?" Elena had spoken up, her asking an even more stupid question then Caroline's.

"We use _you_ and Caroline as bait. Once they're done snacking on you two, Bonnie and _I_ should be half way around the world by then."

"Would you stop goofing around and act serious for one minute?" Stefan stated, him getting irritated. I threw a confused look on my face.

"_I_ wasn't serious?" I retorted sarcastically. The group gave me annoyed sighs, them becoming restless.

"We'll figure something out later on tonight. Bonnie..Bonnie is going through a phase." I watched the _Blondie_ instantly perk up, her eyes big and blue.

"What? Is everything alright?" I plopped myself down on the couch.

"I had to vervain her again. Didn't Stefan tell you?" I watched Caroline and Elena give my brother a 'what the heck?' look.

"Everything happend so fast that I-"

"You mean you _didn't_ tell you're wittle Elena Poo over there that you saw her best freind naked?" Stefan's eyes grew big, him trying to avoid any possible eye contact with the brunette.

"Anyways." I started back up, all attention sticking back to me. " She went on this crazy rampage. I think she has L.O.S.S." Elena's brow shot high to the ceiling.

"Loss?" Caroline questioned, her blue eyes confussed.

"Lack of Sex Syndrome." The blond instantly started laughing.

"So..s..o you..you're saying that Bonnie went crazy and you had to vervain her because she wanted to have sex with you? That's _so_ not Bonnie." I layed back, kicking my feet up and resting them on the coffee table.

"It's true. She came to me this morning. I said no and she went loco."

"Wait you said _no_?" Elena's mouth hit the floor, her not believing my words.

"Yes you little _nobody_. I said no. Why is that hard to believe?"

"Maybe because you're known to being intimate with every girl between the ages of eighteen and thirty since you were born." I rolled my eyes at Stefan. Him always being the over dramatic one.

"Stefan you're over reacting. You know I've had sex with women older than thirty."

"Eww. Can we please go back to Bonnie?" I rolled my baby blues, _Blondie Bear _complaining.

"Anyway she was going through a 'what if phase.' I gestured with my hands. "A couple minutes later something snapped inside of her and she went crazy. I mean don't get me wrong, she turned me on, but I was basically getting raped."

"Well what do you think happened?" I looked at the brunette, her doe eyes sparkling with wonder.

"That's what we have to figure out."

-.-

I woke up, finding myself in our bed, me once again dressed. I didn't know what had taken over me. Sure, I wanted to be intimate with Damon..but why did I go crazy on him? Almost animalistic..

I slowly made my way out of bed, putting me feet down on the hardwood floor, shuffling them to get to the door. I still felt a little dazed, but I could manage. My ears were perked and I could Elena, Caroline and the Salvatore brothers down stairs making conversation. I made my way down the steps heading toward the kitchen. I propped myself up against the door frame.

"Bonnie? Our Bonnie wanting sex. That's unbelievable." Elena stated, sipping a beverage. I watched on in amusement, Damon knowing that I was standing there but didn't say a word for the fun of it.

"I know right? Isn't _Damon_ the one usually prancing around naked while trying to seduce someone?" I grunted. My two best friends snapping their necks toward me.

"Damon!" Elena gasped, wanting an explaination as to why the vampire didn't tell them I was awake. Or more preferably that I was listening in on their conversation.

"What?" Damon sarcastically stated in response. "I thought you knew she was there." Caroline rolled her eyes toward the older Salvatore, jumping up to hug me. I hugged her back, a light smile replacing my frown. She pulled back, dragging me over to the kitchen table.

"Now I wonder how much you gossip about me when I'm not around."

"Sorry Bon, when didn't believe _Mr. Sarcastic_ over there. You know he goofs off and rarely tells the truth." I bit my lip toward Elena. My eyes then flashed to Damon's, him already knowing my request. He put his hands up in protest.

"Fine, fine. I'm going." He gulped the rest of his drink, whistling afterwards. "Come on Steffi. Here boy!" Stefan raised a brow.

"I'm not a dog Damon." The blue-eyed vampire radiated off his signiture smirk.

"When you're you, you might as well be." Stefan sighed, getting up and following his brother into the living room, leaving us girls to talk. I scrunched my brows for a second. Did it even matter that they were in the living room? They didn't have vampire hearing for nothing. I sighed, waving the situation off. Damon and Stefan already knew about it anyway.

"Bonnie..is it true?" Caroline started, putting a piece of blond hair behind her ear. I looked Caroline in her crystal clear eyes, then adverting them to Elena's.

"Yeah..everything Damon said was true.." I felt a soft hand touching mine, realizing it was Caroline's.

"It's okay Bons. I mean I'm sure Elena over there has sex with Stefan like rabbits." I cracked a smile, seeing that my brunette friend was now embarressed, her cheeks flushing instantly.

"Well..I..I..this is about Bonnie." Caroline snickered before rolling her eyes.

"So something triggered and you went crazy? What was that about?" I bit the inside of my cheek.

"Care I don't know. One minute I wanted to.._you know_..with Damon and the next minute I instantly felt drawn to him like a magnet. I couldn't control myself and I went crazy.

"You mean like your cravings for blood?" I faced Elena.

"No. It was more powerful."

"Like how much more powerful?" My eyes shifted to Caroline's.

"I don't know..ten times more powerful?" I was questioning my answer. Heck, I didn't even know. But it was powerful. Like a force.

"Do you think it has something to do with your bond to Damon?" I took a sigh.

"I don't know you guys. That's something we have to figure out.." Caroline got up, handing me a hot cup of tea. I thanked my bubbly friend, sipping it right away.

"Wait why are you guys home from school so early?" I stated, looking at the clock and realzing that they still had a three solid hours left.

"Well...I got a weird text. Something similar to Caroline's." My eyes widened. I didn't know why I was surprised. They went after Caroline so they were bound to go for Lena next.

"Wha..what did it say?" I stuttered, not really wanting to know what it said. These weird text messages were creeping me out big time. Elena took out her phone, pressing a couple buttons before handing the device to me. I grapsed it, my eyes reading the message:

_I heard all the boys fall for you. What happens if I made you _fall_ for me?_

All that went through my mind was a big 'oh my God.' Elena's text message wasn't as bad as Caroline's but still pretty bad. They wanted her to _fall_ as in being tortured. I gave the brunette her cell phone back, shaking my head back and fourth.

"What are we going to do? We have no plan..we..we don't know who these people are.._What_ they are..I'm weak..and.."

"And you're not alone in this Bonnie." There Damon stood in the door way, him crossing his arms. I knew I wasn't alone in this, but for some reason I couldn't tell the back of my mind that.

-.-

A/N: Thanks for reading :]


	8. The Unwanted Guest

Captured In a Haze: Chapter 8 _The unwelcomed Guest_

-.-

A/N: Thank you guys very much! Sorry I have not updated in a while. I had to find inspiration. I'll try updating soon though! I tried making this chapter long, but I don't know how that worked out. lol I've gotten less reviews than I had in the past so I really don't know how good my story is going. So please review! And here's a thank you to all of my reviewers from chapter 7: **Kisha96, Vie, collel, Evadney, nickynichole, and Unexplained**! Thank you soooo much! Your reviews make me smile every time XD Oh and Evadney I would never forget about this! I love writing my stories. I just needed inspiration. But I would like to say I'll try to get another chapter up tomorrow! If I don't then you guys can be mad at me..which I don't want so I'll try getting another chapter up!

-.-

There I was, sitting in the cell in the basement. I had closed the doors, locking myself in the inside with the help of my powers. I had plopped down in a corner, staring at the stone walls, watching ants and spiders scatter along the floor. I deserved this didn't I? I was a monster. I tried to force myself on Damon and went out of control. It was worst than my erges for blood. Was this just the pregnancy? Or was this something more?

"What are you in for?" My eyes shot forward, seeing Damon's clear eyes peering through the slot in the door. He still chose a time to be sarcastic.

"Damon just go. This is where I belong." I heard him unlock the door, a big 'click' echoing the hollow basement.

"Don't tell me you're going through one of your depression phases again." He slung the door open, walking into the cell.

"I'm a monster. I..I..can't control anything. I can't control my magic, I can't..I can't do anything right." I looked to my right, the vampire now sitting down next to me, his legs casually sprawled out along the dirty floor.

"Don't you think you're over reacting just a _little_? He held up his index finger and thumb, gesturing what he was saying.

"Damon, this is serious." I squinted my eyes. The vampire took a piece of my hair, placing it behind my ear gently.

"You're _not_ a monster. You're anything but." I sighed, his words not seeming to help.

"_Little Miss. Nobody_ or _Blondie_ up there are monsters. _Especially_ when they get their monthly gifts." A smile drifted its way across my lips for a slight second. Damon placed his hand on my face, making me look into his eyes.

"Damon I-" The supernatural shushed me, him raising a brow.

"Do you think I would sit on a grimy floor in _this_ outfit for a monster? Nope. I _would_ sit on a grimy floor for you and _only _you." I bit my bottom lip, trying to keep myself from grining like an idiot.

"So you're saying even if Stefan were dying on the floor, you wouldn't lay down next to him?" The blue eyed vampire shot up a brow, his signiture smirk shining.

"_Even_ if Stefan were dying on the floor, I wouldn't ruien my clothes to lay down next to him." I tapped my chin playfully, a better mood taking over.

"Damon I don't believe you." I changed my position, now laying on my back." Of course there was tons of dirt, probably thousands of germs and bugs, but I wanted to see if Damon was a fibber. In an instant he was laying on his back next to me, his head facing my direction as to where I could see his pearly whites. I slanted my green irises.

"That's silk." I taunted.

"You're more important." I fake gasped whilst staring at the ceiling.

"Since when does the famous _Damon Salvatore_ care about a girl before his clothes? This is breaking news." Now it was Damon's turn to squint his eyes. He took a piece of my hair, wrapping it around his fingers, piercing me in the eyes. He stared at me for a good minute before releasing my hair and staring at the ceiling.

"Since I met you." The blue-eyed vampire whispered his words, continuting to stare at the ceiling. In a way I was shocked at what he said. This was deep.

"You mean that don't you?" He snapped his neck to face me, his lips inches away from mine.

"Do _I ever_ lie?" I shrugged my shoulders casually.

"Mmm sometimes.." I felt Damon's lips softly caress mine, him pulling back a second later.

"Besides I _like_ getting _dirty_ on the floor with you." The blue-eyed creature wriggled his brows, him flashing a twenty watt smile. I snickered in response whilst rolling my eyes.

"Says the man who won't have sex with me."

"Sheesh and I thought _I_ was the one who had _sex_ on the brain twenty four seven."

"I'm telling you I'm _ready_ for this." I watched the vampire's eyes unglue themselves from mine, looking at my lips and neck. He then drifted his hand on the side of my cheek, caressing it softly.

"You _know_ you can't hide this from me. You're not ready." I sighed. I was done arguing with the vampire. But all in all he was right..I wasn't ready.

-.-

I brushed my blond locks over my shoulder whilst continuing to throw random items into a huge purse I had brought. I couldn't believe I was doing this, but it had to be done. This was for Bonnie. I didn't want to be homeschooled and hide all day. I wanted to go out and stare at boys, roll my eyes at the teachers. I sucked in a breath. For Bonnie. I chanted in my head. This was for Bonnie. She need me, she needed Elena, she needed us. This was a part of the plan. For Elena, Stefan and I to get homeschooled. It would put all of us in less danger. Of course my mom would have freaked out, not to mention Elena's aunt. So Damon had to use compulsion.

I took a note book out of my locker, trying to stuff it into my bag when it dropped effortlessly on the floor. I sighed, about to pick up the book when another hand beat me to the punch. I looked up, a pair of blue eyes piercing my own.

"Thanks Simon." I stated, taking the note book from his hands and stuffing it into my bag.

"Where are you off to?" He leaned up against some lockers, crossing his legs casually. Uh oh. I thought. He wanted to make conversation. Simon was cool. He didn't seem like a threat, but I still had no idea if I could trust him. I gave the blue-eyed boy a smile, putting stray hairs behind my ear.

"Umm I decided I'm getting homeschooled. This school just didn't work out." He nodded in understanding, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well you have to do what you have to do I suppose." I bit the inside of my cheek, continuting to stuff as much as possible into my huge purse.

"Thanks Simon." I stated with another fake and cheesy smile. He put a hand on my shoulder, making me tense up, pausing for a quick second before continuing to place things in my bag.

"Don't mention it Care." He took his hand off my shoulder, a sweet smile gracing his lips. I continued smiling, taking the last of what was out of my locker and shutting the gray door.

"Well..I guess this is good bye Simon." He held out a hand for me to shake. I managed to sling the purse on my shoulder, hesitantly grabbing the boys hand for a quick shake.

"See you around?" His words were in a form of a question. I nodded.

"Yeah, of course." I stared for an awkward momment before turning on my heel, about to walk away. I instantly felt a hand grab mine, Simon making me turn around.

"Wait Caroline." He handed me a small piece of paper with numbers on it. "So we can keep in touch."

"Oh, thanks Simon. I will..definately keep in touch." The mysterious blue-eyed boy smiled back before asking a question.

"Hey umm how's Bonnie?" I raised a brow. He wanted to know how Bonnie was? I mentally checked him down for suspiciousness.

"Bonnie? Yeah..she's fine." He shrugged his shoulders, a serious face now on his features.

"I mean I have not seen her in a couple of days. Is..is something up?" I bit my bottom lip once more.

"Everything's fine. She's doing school from home now." I tried lying the best I could. "Her dad thought it would be a good idea so they could spend more time together and all of that mumbo jumbo." I tensely watched Simon, him nodding to my every response.

"Oh that's to bad. Tell Bonnie I said hey?"

"Yeah. Sure. I will definately tell her that you said hi." I showed him my pearly whites, making Simon smile even more, showing off his handsome features. I was about to leave again, turning on my heel before I felt Simon touch me for the second time on the same arm. I spun around, me looking the boy right in his crystal clear eyes.

"I'm sorry." My mouth was a gape. His eyes had a certain sparkle..a sparkle that almost seemed exactly like-"Bonnie. Please tell Bonnie that I said be strong and brave. And not to fall to hard." I broke out of my thoughts.

"Sure Simon. I totally will." He nodded, finally walking off. He wanted me to tell Bonnie to be strong, brave and not to fall to hard? I was once again knocked out of my thoughts, feeling a nudge on my right side.

"Hey Care. Did you finish cleaning out your locker?" I looked up at Elena, seeing that she to had finished rumaging her locker for items to be kept. I nodded.

"Yeah Lena. Just got done." Elena nodded slowly, her face noticing that something was off.

"Care..I saw Simon walking off. Did you happen to talk to him?" I started walking down the hall, the brunette following.

"He..started talking to me." Elena instantly grabbed my shoulder, stopping me in my tracks.

"What? What did he say Care?" I slightly shrugged my shoulders, trying to reassemble my heavy bag that was taking a toll on my shoulder.

"Nothing. He just asked me why I was cleaning out my locker and.." I saw the brown-eyed girl getting impatient.

"And? And what?"

"And..he sort of asked me about Bonnie." I watched her eyes widened into saucers.

"Like what?"

"Nothing really. Just where she was. And then he told me to tell her something." Elena's face scrunched.

"To..tell her what Care?" I looked down at the ground for a second, before staring back into Elena's doe-like eyes.

"He told me to tell her to be strong, brave, and not to fall to hard." She stood there frozen. I could tell she was trying to take all of this in.

"Wh..what? Why would he say something like that? What is that suppose to mean?" I put a hand through my blond hair whilst I started walking down the school hall way again, Elena towing along.

"Lena..I have no idea."

-.-

Here I was sitting in my room, a funny feeling running through my bones. I couldn't really explain it. It felt as if something were going to happen..I just didn't know what it was. It almost felt magical-a weird, tingling sensation jogging completely all over my body.

"Ugh! Why do I feel bubbly like I'm a _Caroline_ or something?" I looked over to the bed where Damon was casually laying on, me on the other side of the room in a chair by the window.

"Damon I don't know."

"You're the one who's making me feel like I've drunk one hundred cans of rootbeer." My eyes slanted at the vampire.

"Yes, but I don't know why."

"You're a witch. Doesn't that include the whole psychic pacakge or what?" I sighed, the supernatural starting his worthless banter.

"If I could tell the future I wouldn't be scared out of my mind. Okay Damon? I wouldn't be stressing over the fact that there's someone out there watching me. Stalking my friends and family. I wouldn't be in fear that one day I might not wake up." I got up out of the chair, about to walk out of the room in anger when blue eyes appeared in front of me. I tried going around the blue-eyed vampire, him blocking my every move.

"Forgive me?" He pouted his lips like a child, his eyes growing larger. I raised a brow, not wanting to give into the childish grown-up.

"You know how stressed I am about this. About everything. I don't need your sarcastic butt adding on. I have enough on my plate." He grabbed my hands, placing them up to his chest, him making that irrisistably cute pouting face once more.

"How many times do I have to say that _we're in this together?_" I sighed, trying to avoid his gaze, but giving in to his sparkling orbs.

"I..I know." He took my hands, placing a soft kiss on them.

"Then get that through your pretty, little head Bennett." He gave me smouldering eyes that made me want to melt.

"I.." I couldn't find any words to say, him placing a finger to my lips anyway.

"Shhh." Damon stated, smirking all the while. My mouth gaped open like a fish, my pink lips closing a second later. The vampire pulled me in, my body flush to his, his lips inches away from mine.

"How about I take you somewhere today. Get out of the house for a while." He wiggled his dark brows up and down. I managed a small smile, cheering up.

"And _where_ are you going to take me?"

"To," He bent down, kissing my lips tenderly. "The," He kept kissing my lips in between each word. "Carnival." I giggled.

"The carnival huh? Why not the beach? Or the movies?" Damon placed a kiss on my nose, pinching my cheeks.

"Because the water is contaminated with urine _and_ going to a movie? That's _so_ high school." I raised a brow.

"But I am in high school." I deadpanned. "And plus I don't feel like walking around." Damon kissed my lips again.

"Are you _always_ trying to make things difficult?" He playfully smirked. I stood on my toes, kissing the vampire back.

"Pretty much." I stated.

"But I hate going to the movies. It's crowded _and_ I have to pay five bucks for a bottle of water." I batted my eye lashes, now it was my turn to pout my lips.

"Why did I even suggest we go out? Why not stay in and tell each other how much we love each other?" I untangled myself from the sarcastic vampire.

"Nice try _Salvatore_. _You're_ taking me to the movies." My ears perked up, feeling a certain vibe radiate through out the room. I smiled, knowing exactly who it was.

"Did someone say movies?" Caroline popped her head in through the door, smiling from ear to ear.

"Does anyone _ever_ knock in this house?" Damon crossed his arms over his chest, not pleased that a certain blond barged into our room unannounced. Caroline rolled her blue marbles, not caring what the vampire had to say.

"You know that rectangle? The one that separates _this_ room from the hallyway?" Caroline nodded her head an in irritated fashion. "Try knocking on that every once in a while."

"Damon." I stated, using my warning voice. He threw his hands up dramatically.

"Fine. Don't blame me the next time I'm strutting in my birthday suit and _Blondie_ over there happens to drop in." I scoffed, trying to get back to the the situation at hand.

"Yeah. _Damon_ and I decided we're going out." The blue-eyed girl squealed with happiness.

"Oh my God really? I've been dying to see Harry Potter part two." Damon instantly stepped in offending.

"No no no no no. No! There's no way _she's_ tagging along." My eyes turned into slits.

"Damon, Caroline can come. She's not going to be a bother."

"She's not going to be a bother? Do you hear yourself? This is _Caroline_." The vampire deadpanned his sentence, Stefan and Elena towing into the room.

"Do I have to put up some kind of force field to stop you guys from entering our room?" Stefan's brown eyes happened to roll, Elena giving a little shrugg.

"Sorry. I heard Caroline up here talking, so I thought it was okay."

"Okay? You think it's okay to just-"

"What Damon means is that he's sorry for yelling at everyone. Isn't that right?" I turned my direction to the said supernatural, giving him a death stare in the process. He waved a hand, calming himself down.

"If you guys want to know, _Bonnie_ and _I_, I repeat _Bonnie and I_ are going to the movies."

"You guys are going out? In a time like this?" Damon placed his hands on my shoulders, him staring into his brother's eyes.

"Bonnie needs to relax. She wants to go see a movie and get out of the house." My blond friend spoke up.

"Arn't we suppose to stick...you know like together? Something could happen." I turned back to Damon, his eye brows raising amusingly.

"Caroline I'm pretty sure if something happened to you no one would give a rat's-"

"Of course you can come Caroline. You to Lena and Stefan." Damon instantly let go of my shoulders, staring at me in disbelief."

"You're inviting them?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Why not? That way we can _all_ be together in case something happens."

"Things happen everyday." I scoffed, turning my attention back to my friends.

"Okay guys how about we leave in an hour?" Caroline clapped her hands in joy, nodding her head, Elena and Stefan agreeing as well, the trio leaving the room.

"Still can't belive you invited them on _our_ date." I stopped right in my tracks, crossing my arms.

"A date?" I questioned, Damon slanting his eyes, walking to his closet.

"Don't be surprised." I walked up behind him.

"I didn't know you cared if it was a date or not."

"_Please_ don't make me confess my feelings. At least not out loud." I laughed a quick laugh, searching through my closet for something to wear.

"Okay. The subject's dropped."

"_Thank you._ Now if God can get me through this night that would be a miracle."

-.-

"Do we have to see _Harry Potter?_" My eyes drifted over to my nagging boyfriend, him complaining already.

"We already took a vote. Lena, Care, and I want to see it." Damon rolled his eyes, putting a hand through his hair.

"What about Stefan? He doesn't want to see _Harry Potter_. Isn't that right Stefan?" The younger Salvatore shrugged his shoulders, wrapping a hand around his girl friend's waist.

"I'm happy to see any movie really." Damon raised a perfect brow.

"Really Stefan? _Really_? I know you're just _crying_ inside." I watched Stefan laugh amusingly.

"I don't mind at all. I actually enjoy Harry Potter." Out of frustration the blue-eyed vampire raked a hand over his face.

"Do it for me?" I questioned, making my eyes go huge. His eyes were slanted for a mere second before he sighed, him giving in that easily.

"Fine, but I'm only doing this for you."

"Wow I didn't know that deep down inside Damon Salvatore had a heart." I smiled at Elena, her words irritating the vampire further more. I wrapped an arm around his waist, trying to soothe him.

"Okay let's get the tickets." The younger Salvatore stated.

I plopped down in a movie theater seat, Damon sitting down next to me whilst he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I watched him pick up his drink, taking a sip before placing it back down in his cup holder.

"Hey guys I'm going to the restroom real quick." I looked toward my brunette friend, her doe eyes sparkling.

"Okay Lena." I gave her a smile, her smiling back before she got up out of her seat and headed to her destination.

"So when does this movie start?" His voice was restless already, him tilting his head back and closing his eyes. I rolled my eyes.

"The movie doesn't start for another half hour." I heard him sigh loudly, some type of growl drifting from his lips.

"Can I ask _why_ we're here so early?" I took a piece of popcorn, munching on it before I answered.

"Because it's _Harry flippin' Potter._ And plus you want to get here early before the good seats are gone." His eyes popped open, blue irises staring at me, a smirk gracing his ever so gorgeous lips.

"You mean the _make out_ seats." Even in the dense light I could still see his eye brows dancing. I heard a slight chuckle from Caroline who was sitting on my other side.

"Caroline." I stated playfully. I felt Damon pull me closer to him.

"Caroline's just mad because she doesn't have a make out partner." I heard my blond friend gasp, her automatically speaking up.

"Excuse me Damon if I don't have a date." I untangled myself from Damon, instead wrapping an arm around Caroline.

"You have me Care." I stuck my tongue out at the now pouting vampire.

"You wound me Bennett." Damon placed his hands where his beating heart should be, him pouting even more. I was about to speak up, say something sarcastic when I felt it. Damon felt it to, him perking up in his seat, a serious look now plastered on his features. I instantly looked toward the opening of the movie thearter, watching a girl and a guy walk through the door. My mouth slightly parted, the magical-like sensation overwhelming me once more. It was radiating off the girl like a radio signal.

"That's the guy who bought the crow." I heard Damon whisper where only Stefan and I could possibly hear. I heard Caroline squeal, seeing her covering her mouth. She leaned over, whispering in my ear.

"That's the creepy guy that I bumped into at the store." My eyes quickly darted to Damon and then back at the girl that was sitting with the said mysterious guy. The girl had to be magical right? I shouldn't have to guess. I knew she was magical, she must be a witch..I felt it. I studied her. She had brown, glowing skin, dark brown eyes that almost seemed as dark as coal, full lips, a beautiful twenty-watt smile..she even had freckles and dimples that would make any guy melt. She was gorgeous. Especially the way her long lashes batted, how her brown hair flowed down her back.

"Wh..what do we do?" I heard Caroline try to whisper, hearing the scaredness in her tone. Damon was the first to stand, Stefan copying his older brother.

"What are you doing?" I stated in question, Damon peering down at me.

"What does it look like we're doing? _We're_ leaving." I stared at the girl once more before standing up, Caroline doing so as well. We walked out of the theater and into the lobby, me staring back, having a clear view of the girl and the guy. The girl was laughing up a storm, the mysterious guy smiling gently in the process.

"Hey! Where are you guys going?" I turned around, Elena now in my view, her exiting the restroom.

"Elena we have to go." Stefan stated seriously to his girl friend.

"Wait what?" I heard Damon getting restless, him grabbing my hand.

"We'll explain to you later."

-.-

"So you're saying you guys saw the mysterious guy that Caroline bumped into and that Damon saw at the pet store?"

"Did we not make it clear enough for you? Or do you need us to talk slower Elena?" I shot a brow at the sarcastic vampire.

"That's exactly what we're saying. We thought it would be safe to leave." My brunette friend nodded, Caroline bitting her lower lip.

"Caroline it's going to be fine." I stated, taking her hand and placing it in mine. I heard her sigh in response, looking at me with blue eyes.

"It's _definately_ going to be fine when they find _Miss. Goody Goddy and Blondie_ and sink their fangs into them."

"Damon stop it!" I stated firmly, appologizing to my two best friends. "Besides..I know for sure that the girl had to be a witch..."

"Are you sure?" My eyes darted over to Stefan's him wanting to know how I knew.

"It's a telepathy kind of thing." Damon stated out of no where, taking a drink off the table and gulping it down.

"Damon's right. I felt her aura, her presense. She feels strong."

"Who is she then?" I liked my dry lips, looking up at my blond friend.

"Caroline I have no idea. How could I possibly know?" I raked a hand through my hair, frustration instantly hitting me.

"Elena you ask the dumbest questions. You should just keep your mouth closed." All four of our eye brows raised in confusion.

"Damon I didn't ask anything..Caroline did." The corners of Damon's mouth turned up, his signature smirk peeking through.

"I _know_ that _Elena_. I just wanted to call you dumb and blame everything on you."

"You're such a jerk!" Elena yelled, getting up from the table and vanishing out of the room. I slapped the vampire on the arm, Stefan instantly chasing after his girl.

"Why do you have to be so mean to Elena? All she does is try to help and you're a complete jerk to her!" I shouted, upset that Damon had finally made Elena crack.

"You know what I'll be in my room if anyone needs me.." Caroline drifted off, taking a hint that there was going to be more yelling involved between Damon and I.

"Do you _have_ to yell so loudly?" Damon propped his feet on the kitchen table, revealing his expensive boots. I crossed my arms, raisng a brow.

"Are you serious right now!" I shouted, covering my mouth and lowering my voice to almost a whisper. "Are you serious Damon? Really?"

"Look here. It's not my fault that Elena is sensitive." I was tired of his sarcastic ways. I was going to go voodoo on his butt.

"The problem is, is that you're _insensitive_. You get joy from seeing other people unhappy." I watched him lick his lips whist he shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey I'm not the one to deny the truth." I sighed heavily.

"Look can't you just knock it off for a bit? We don't need anymore stress or..or anger." The blue-eyed supernatural was in front of me in less than a second.

"Okay look I'm sorry." He looked me in the eyes sincerely, trying to make me give in. I slanted my eyes, shaking my head back and fourth.

"Don't appologize to me. Appologize to _Elena._"

"To _Elena_? I did nothing wrong. All I did was tell the truth. Is that such a _crime_?" I placed my hands on my hips.

"For you telling the truth it is a crime." I deadpanned. "Now go appologize to Elena and you _might_ not have an angry witch on your hands." Damon scoffed, pouting like a child.

"Nah. You're hot when you're angry." I licked my lips, straightening up my posture.

"If you don't go upstairs and appologize I'm going to-" I instantly stopped, feeling what I had been feeling all day-magic. A second later the door bell chimmed. Damon put on his twenty watt smile.

"_Saved_ by the bell." I shook my head back and fourth as I followed him to the door. If he thought he was getting out of appologizing to Elena he had another thing coming. Damon swung the door open, his eyes slightly widening. I gasped to myeslf. It was the girl..the girl from the theater. She was the answer to the magical sensation that had been sparkling inside of me practically all day.

I watched the girl radiate off a mysterious, almost synical smile. This time she was wearing a purple hat along with a purple shirt and purple accessories to match.

"Sorry Daphne we're not interest in anything you're sellling. So I suggest you leave." Damon strained out his words, harsh and serious on each and every one of them.

"Damon is it?" She spoke in response her voice light and fluffy, yet deep and rich at the same time. I watched Damon tilt his head to the side, him propping himself on the door frame.

"How do you know my name?" The girl dressed in purple smiled an amused smile, her dimples showing all the while.

"I know _alot_ of things Damon." She then looked at me, her smiling some more.

"Bonnie. It's you." I took a step back, not knowing what to say. How the heck did this girl know my name?

"Whatever mind trick you're playing it's not funny. So cut it out kid." Her black-like eyes were sharp now, them making their way back to Damon's face.

"Damon, Damon, Damon. Are you always this rude to people or do you _enjoy_ making people cry? Specifically Elena? And the last time I checked, being seventeen is not a kid. Hence Bonnie is seventeen _and_ she's pregnant, might I add by a one hundred something year old vampire. I watched Damon's face tense, him looking like he would rip the girl's throat out at any second.

"So _you're_ the one sending the flowers." She crossed her arms, raising an amused brow.

"No. But you're waisting my time. Are you going to invite me in or what?"

"I don't invite strangers into my house." She clicked her tongue, clearly getting irritated.

"My name's Pamela." The girl deadpanned. "There, we know each other now. Now you can invite me in and we can get down to business."

"It doesn't work out that way honey." Her dark eyes adverted to me.

"Bonnie you're so quiet. Speak up and tell your brave boy friend here to let me in." I ignored her request, asking her questions instead.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I stated, finally finding my words.

"You know Bonnie I thought you would have known who I was by now. If you guys won't nicely invite me into your home I can just walk through the door." I heard Damon growl.

"I'd like to see you try." She tilted her head to the side, her purple hat sparkling.

"You want to test that theory?" Pamela stated sassily with a smug smile. Another growl was heard from my blue-eyed boy friend.

"I want you to answer my questions." I said, trying to stay calm. Pamela sighed, rolling her eyes before answering.

"My name is Pamela. I came to help you." I licked my lips, feeling Damon get more irritated by the minute.

"No. That's not good enough." The girl dressed in purple picked at her purple nails before looking back up at me.

"Is this how you treat _all_ of your cousins or am I just _that_ special?" My eyes widened.

"Cousin?" I croaked. I looked up at Damon for reasurance that I didn't have any more cousins that I wasn't aware of.

"Bonnie here doesn't have any more cousins." Damon then slammed the door in the girl's face, making me gasp in disapproval.

"Why did you do that?" I questioned. Damon faced me, looking me in the eyes.

"We don't know the purple freak. She says she's your cousin when she could be working for someone for all we know. It's in her creepy demon looking eyes for crying out loud."

"I felt it Damon. You felt it to. You can feel the magic radiating off of her. It's _good_ magic."

"Just because it's good doesn't mean that..well it doesn't mean that she's good. It could be all an act."

"You can't _act_ out good magic. If you're a good witch then you're good." Damon and I instantly turned around, the Pamela girl sitting causally on our couch. Damon tried attacking the witch instantly, her simply putting out a hand and flinging him to the floor. Damon got up just as fast as he landed.

"How did you get in here?" Damon snarled, his blue eyes slanting in disgust.

"I'm Pamela Bennett. I have my ways." My mouth gaped open, my memory hitting me like a bullet. I stepped a couple feet forward, my mouth going dry.

"P..Pamela? Pamela Bennett?" She smiled, showing her pearly whites, her dimples deepening.

"In the flesh." I put a hand over my mouth. I remembered her now.

-.-

A/N: Thanks guys so much! Please review! :]


	9. The Power of Persuasion

Captured In a Haze: Chapter 9 _The Power of Persuasion_

-.-

A/N: Well..I don't know if this chapter is good or not. I kind of just make up stuff as I go. Thanks to my many reveiwers who make me smile!: **nickynicole, brucasforever1418, kisha96, Anymous11, Vie!** I would also like to give credit to Vie for coming up with a great title for this chapter.

-.-

**nickynicole: **Thanks! and thanks for reviewing. More of Bonnie's cousin will be explain throughout more chapters.

**brucasforever1418:** Thank you so much! haha I love Bamon to! They're the best couple on vd ever! XD

**kisha96: **I was always here..I just never got to writing a new chapter. Aww thanks! I'll try updating more often.

**Anymous11: **Thanks very much! Glad the chapter made you laugh! And I definately like the new character Pamela. I think they should have someone on the show to put Damon in his place. ; ) Oh and that's where I kind of got my plot from was pretty little liars. I love that show and thought it would be interesting to kind of tie it in with this. 

**Vie: **Pamela is definately there to help. lol. Thanks! I'm glad to start writing again. :D Oh and I love Pamela to. haha and thanks for the title idea!

-.-

We all sat on the couch, my eyes watching _every_ move that this so called _Pamela_ person made. She claims that she's related to Bonnie. Claims that she can read minds and all this other mumbo jumbo.

"Damon I can hear everything that you're thinking." I smirked, still not impressed.

"Oh really? I'd like you to _prove_ it." The girl sighed, her sitting up straighter before focusing her coal-like eyes on me.

"Your mom died when you were young, you sometimes despise your younger brother, your dad was always hard on you..and you fell in love..with a girl named Katherine Pierce a.k.a Katherine Petrova." I narrowed my eyes, picking up a drink and taking a gulp before I leaned back on the couch next to Bonnie, crossing my arms in the process.

"Not impressed." The brunette tilted her head to the side, her dark eyes twinkling.

"Maybe I should reveal some of your _private_ secrets."

"How _private_ are we talking?" I placed a goofy smirk on my face, challenging the purple-covered girl.

"I've got a few up my sleeve." I leaned in, raising a brow.

"Amuse me." I dared, my facial expressions taking on a new low.

"Damon can you just stop bickering?" I looked over at Bonnie, her green orbs pleading me to stop fighting with our new comer.

"Yeah _Damon._ Listen to your girl friend." Pamela's suggestion was a little to sassy for my taste.

"You're _really_ starting to get on my nerves. I _might_ just rip your head off." Pamela scoffed, rolling her eyes before returning them back to me. She got up from the couch, stretching before she started walking around, looking at various items that hung off of the fire place.

"Pamela why did you come?" My eyes adverted to Stefan. Should have known. Him _always_ trying to be the little goody goody brother. Pamela's eyes flashed to mine for a second before she looked back at Stefan and smiled.

"I told you I'm here to help. You're going to need it. And is Damon always this jelous of you?" I kicked my feet up on the coffee table casually. This witch wasn't going to get to me that easily.

"Jelous? Honey _you_ should be jelous of _me_." She looked at a picture in a frame, not turning around while she answered.

"In my opinion you should be jelous of me _Salvatore._"

"Mmhmm sure and _why_ is that?" She swiftly turned around, her dangerously dark eyes dancing with a hint of amusement.

"I'm more powerful. You want to be powerful right?" I raised a brow. Sure she knew tons of things about me, but those were the obviously stated ones. I crossed my arms across my chest, huffing.

"I'm not buying this fake crap."

"How are you planning on helping?" This time it was the bubbly blond that spoke, her beaming up at the young witch as if she were a fan of her.

"I'll tell you when the time's right." I raised a hand like a child in class that would wait for the teacher to call on me.

"Oh oh teacher pick me, pick me!" I stated sarcastically, a twenty watt smile plastered. Her dimples beamed, her smile seeming to represent a little of Bonnie's if you really thought about it.

"You can start off by telling us who that guy was that you were happily laughing with at the movies the other day."

"Yeah who was he." Bonnie stated out of the blue, her eyes focused on her so called 'cousin.' My eyes kept moving back and fourth, watching Pamela's movements before she plopped back down in her chair.

"He's just a friend."

"He's just a friend? He's a creep." I spoke up.

"Umm no offense, but I'm with Damon on this one. He seems...I don't know like weird." I nodded my head at Blondie. For once she agreed with something I said.

"He's a friend. Enough said. You don't need to worry about him."

"Okay so that case is closed." My green-eyed girl friend stated. I could tell she was some what relieved.

"No. I don't believe this _little girl_ for one second. She can't just pop up out of the blue, say she's Bonnie's cousin and pretend to tell the future." My words came out as some what a growl. I felt Bonnie place her hand on my arm, trying to calm me down.

"Don't worry about Damon. He's overprotective." I rolled my eyes at Elena's statement even though it was true. She wavered a smile before speaking and shrugging her shoulders.

"No. It's okay. You shouldn't trust people that easily. Damon's right."

"See even she agrees. Thank you." I flaunted my smile in triumph.

"But for me it's an acception. You're going to need to trust me or someone's going to end up getting hurt." My smile flopped back down to a frown.

"Bonnie." Pamela said, her eyes adverting to my girl. I quickly covered Bonnie's eyes, not wanting her to communicate with this monster in disguise. She slapped my hands.

"Damon stop it!" I let my hands fall, a nonchalant face now in place.

"You're having cravings arn't you? Blood cravings..._other_ cravings.." Her eyes seemed to drift to me and then back at Bonnie's. I covered Bonnie's mouth with my hand, speaking for my witch instead.

"Yes. As a matter of fact I'm going to be in theropy for _years_ for what she tried doing to me." Bonnie tore my hand off from her mouth. She was about to say something before the _other_ witch put up a hand, stopping her.

"It's okay. I know how Damon can be. You don't need to appologize."

"What can you do? I mean obviously you're a witch." My younger brother had spoken up, everyone else nodding to his question in wonderment.

"I can read minds including looking into the past and the future, forcefields, persuation, basically any spells that are in a grimiore. I huffed.

"_Persuation_? I'd like to see that one." Her dark eyes rolled, her standing up in a second.

"Okay _Damon_. Stand up." I stood up, cracking my knuckles in the process.

"I'm up." She nodded, walking up to me until she was mere inches away. I stared her down, not backing away to show her who was boss, but she didn't seem imtimidated. Instead, she pierced me in the eyes, almost how a vampire would use compulsion.

"You love me Damon." I wrinkled my nose, not bying this trick for a second until..until I felt drawn to her. Drawn to the little demon covered in purple until my lips were inches away from hers. I felt as if I wanted to kiss her, Bonnie vanishing out of my mind completely. I felt her put up a finger, stopping me from kissing her.

"Ah ah ah. _You_ have a girl friend remember?" I tried leaning down once again, ignoring her words. I couldn't control what I was feeling. She pushed me a foot away, a smirk playing on her pretty little features. In an instant I felt normal again, not having any feeling toward this girl except disgust and remembering that I loved Bonnie, _not_ her or anyone else. She crossed her arms, her eyes seeming darker than before.

"Believe me now?"

-.-

"Okay so_ why_ are we here again?" Bonnie slapped me on the shoulder, me squinting my eyes in response.

"We're here so Bonnie can relax." I eyed the _other_ Bennett witch down, her dark eyes peering into mine. I picked up my feet once more, putting one foot in front of the other, the green grass brushing up against my shoes.

"What about _me_ and _my_ relaxing time huh?" We came to a hault, the water fall in front of us. Pamela swiftly turned around, her crossing her arms.

"Because the last time I remembered _Bonnie_ was the pregnant one. The baby's taking a toll on her body and she's stressed. I sped in front of the witch, eyeing her down.

"I have the same symptoms to _Pamela_." I popped the 'p' in her name, trying to make a point. She tilted her head to the side, clicking her tongue on the roof of her mouth.

"Stop your crying and take it like a man." She stated dangerously. She didn't have any effect on me. I wasn't scared of her even after she used her little witch-y powers and hypmotized me.

"Can you guys stop fighting? Please?" I turned around, Bonnie huffing and puffing about us fighting for the thousandth time today. She rested a hand on her hip, her green eyes tired. I was instantly behind her, me wrapping my hands around her waist.

"I'm sorry okay? It's just _her_ that drives me crazy. She's worse than Elena." Her dark eyes flashed toward me as I snuggled Bonnie, me flashing my infamous smirk. She put a hand on her heart.

"Aww Damon I drive you crazy? I didn't know you felt that way about me. Shh you better not tell Bonnie." She winked. I could tell that she was proud, her twisting my words around.

"For the love of God just get to the point." I watched Pamela bend down, placing a hand in the little pond, her gazing at the two koi fish.

"She needs to find her inner self."

"My inner self?" Bonnie stated in question, her extremely puzzled.

"What kind of crap are you trying to _pull_?" I let go of Bonnie, instead standing next to her.

"_I'm_ not trying to pull anything, _Salvatore_. Bonnie needs to find her inner self and relax. This will help with some of the cravings and she will be able to control herself more." I watched her lick her lips, her wearing that devious mask of a face.

"How do I find my inner self?" Bonnie's voice stated, her curiously wanting to know. The other Bennett witch walked to the side of the pond, plopping down in the grass and crossing her legs into a pretzel. She patted the ground next to her.

"First we start off by meditating, _but_ Damon over there doesn't need to be here." Bonnie started walking toward the other witch, me instanly grabbing her arm and stopping her.

"What do you think you're doing?" I whispered in the green-eyed witch's ear. I felt her try to wriggle free.

"Damon what are you doing?" I lowered my lips closer to her ear.

"I'm protecting you. What do you think I'm doing?" She managed to wriggle out of my grasp, rubbing her arm in the process.

"I trust her." She gave me a serious stare, her green irises piercing my blue ones.

"You can't possibly tell me that you trust her. You've know her for what? The whole sixty seconds?" I heard a cough, me turning my head back toward the witch in the purple attire.

"Is there a problem? Otherwise I suggest we get started. No time needs to be waisted." I felt Bonnie rest a hand on my shoulder soothingly, her looking me in the eyes once more with a pleading look.

"Damon I trust her. She can be trusted." The caramel-colored witch pleaded, her green eyes begging me to give her a chance. I looked back and fourth between the witches. I could tell that Pamela had a few features that resembled Bonnie's and heck she had the same attitude as my witch's except hers was amplified. I sighed, bending down and kissing Bonnie on the forehead.

"Okay fine." I stated nonchalantly. Bonnie smiled, her pink lips reaching up to kiss mine. I pecked the witch on the lips, looking up a second later to see Pamela with a bored expression on her face.

"Are you done here? Or do I have to persuade you to leave?" I smirked, Bonnie sitting down next to the other fellow Bennett witch. I raised a brow.

"Oooh I'm _so_ afraid of your little magic tricks. I've seen better from Criss Angel." I tested the witch, me just _loving_ to pull her strings. Her eyes narrowed, her straightening up her posture.

"Are you sure you want to test that theory?"

"If you weren't a witch I'd rip your head off in less than a second."

"And do you want your head ripped off?" Her words were dangerously low, her cracking her knuckles. I scoffed.

"I'd like to see you try." I stated even more dangerously than she did.

"Can you please stop?" My eyes flashed to Bonnie's, her pleading once more.

"I think Damon needs to be taught a lesson." I adverted my vision back to Pamela, her eyes now twinkling.

"I'm older than you. I think I need to teach you a lesson, _honey_." I watched Pamela get up, Bonnie dragging her back to the ground.

"Just let him go. It's not worth it." I watched the witch look to Bonnie and then back to me.

"You're right Bonnie. I didn't want to wash blood off my hands." I rolled my eyes to the sky, turning on my heel whilst walking slowly out of the woods. I didn't trust the other witch, but Bonnie did. And if something was wrong I would be able to feel it. Either way Bonnie would be safe.

-.-

I put a hand on my chin, peering up at the different cans of soup. Should I get tomatoe or chicken noodle? Was the thought running through my mind. My brown eyes scanned the labels various times before I shrugged my shoulders and placed both cans into the cart.

"Okay Lena I got the bread." I peered up at Caroline, her face glowing today.

"Great. Now we need a bunch of other things which you can find in isle...four." She brightly smiled, striding off to grab the other needed items.

"Here you are." I felt Stefan wrap his arms around me, kissing my neck whilst placing a jar of apple sauce into the cart. I turned around, kissing the vampire gently on the lips.

"Now, now. We have to finish shopping. I want to make a meal before everyone gets home." His brown eyes sparkled, him taking my hand, giving it a quick squeeze.

"Need me to get anything else?"

"Why yes . You can go get some potatoes in isle seven." He kissed me gently on the lips once more before bowing.

"And with that I will _Miss. Gilbert_." I chuckled, him walking away while I pushed the cart into a different isle, looking for various meats. My eyes raked over pork and chicken, me not really knowing what to get for this banquet.

"Elena?" I turned around, green eyes peering into mine. I gapped my mouth open, closing it before speaking.

"S..Sam." I stood there, him laughing before saying something.

"It's funny running into you here. How have you been?" I tapped my fingers against the grocery cart.

"I've been good. How have you been?" He smiled once more, his blond hair making his green eyes pop.

"I've been good. You know getting to know the city more." I nodded my head.

"That's good. I mean that's great." He chuckled a hearty laugh at my words, his eyes shining.

"Well I better let you get going with your shopping. Don't want to keep you hear all day." I placed my brown locks over my back.

"Right. I'll see you around soon." With that I turned back around, walking a couple feet when all of a sudden I slipped, me feeling myself head backwards, my feet leaving the ground before I felt hands grip my waist securely. I gasped, looking up to see Sam.

"Whoa. You okay?" I grasped for my heart, it pounding against my rib cage.

"Umm yeah..yeah I'm fine." I peered into his green eyes for more seconds.

"Elena who's this?" My eyes quickly flashed to Stefan's, me quickly untangling myself from Sam while I straighted out my clothing.

"Stefan this is Sam. Sam, Stefan." I watched Stefan eye Sam down suspiciously before putting on a fake smile and holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Sam. Sam smiled back, grabbing my boy friend's hand and shaking it before letting go.

"We met each other a couple of weeks ago." I stated, placing some hair behind my ear nervously.

"Well it's nice to meet you Sam." Stefan stated. I could tell he still had suspicions. Caroline walked up, her arms filled with more groceries. She looked at Sam, before placing the items in the cart.

"Caroline, Sam. Sam, Caroline."

"Hello Sam." Caroline had plastered a fake smile on her face as well, shaking Sam's hand in the process.

"I was just helping Elena here. She almost fell. Who would have known how bad the damage would have been."

"You know Elena. Always clumsy and all." Caroline said, trying to take out some of the tension. Stefan continued to stare Sam down oddly. I could tell he didn't take a liking to this guy. Kind of how Damon didn't trust Pamela.

"Okay, I guess I'm off." Sam was placed an in awkward situation and he could tell.

"Bye Sam. Hope to see you around." Stefan was the first one to say something, Sam nodding.

"Nice meeting you Sam."

"Thanks for keeping my head from splitting open." I joked, my humor making the air more stale. Sam laughed, him showing his pearly whites.

"No problem." He gave one last smile before turning around and disappearing into another isle.

I felt Stefan instantly grab my arm, pulling me toward him.

"That's Sam?" I nodded my head.

"That guy has bad written all over him." I got out of his grasp. Sam didn't seem all that bad to me. Infact he seemed like a pretty good guy.

"Maybe you're just saying that because you're trying to look out for me. Sam's not a bad person." Stefan crossed his arms, his brown eyes changing.

"Elena how long have you even known this guy?"

"A couple of weeks..so what? You can't just go around and say every person's bad."

"Elena, you should listen to Stefan." My blond friend stated. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Okay I will." How was I to know from right from wrong? Who could I trust and not trust now a days?

-.-

"Breathe in and out." Her voice rang through my ears, my eyes closed. I did as I was told, sucking a huge sum of air through my mouth, letting it come out through my nose.

"Now take my hands and let the magic take its course." I felt her hands touch my palms, me grabbing them gently and clearing my mind. I took more breaths, feeling a tingling sensation from my hands to my feet. I let the magic flow through my veins, feeling myself instantly feel ten times better than I had before. I felt her gently let go. I open my eyes, seeing her dark orbs peering into mine.

"When you feel overwhelmed come here and calm yourself. This is a magical place Bonnie. You should know that." She wavered a smile, her eyes drifting to the grass.

"I need an-"

"You need answers." I swallowed a lump in my throat, nodding my head. She looked back up, her smile drifting.

"I can't give you the answers you want." I licked my dry lips.

"Why? Why not?" I pleaded, something going off in my head.

"Bonnie it's not that simple. I can't tamper around with destiny. I'm suppose to let things happen." I straightened my posture, raising a serious brow.

"So you know what's going to happen? The future?" I watched Pamela jingle some purple bracelets that were hanging from her wrist.

"Yes." She stated that one simple word that made me perk up, that made me wish that I could shake all of the answers out of her.

"Pamela I need to know. If you have all the answers I need to know." I watched her simply stand, her holding out a hand for me to take. I grasped it, hoping that she would answer my question. Instead she took her time by bending down and stroking one of the Koi fish. I jumped, realizing that shet touched the one that was linked to me. She took her hands out, shaking the water off before looking at me.

"Bonnie I have the answers, but I'm not suppose to give them away. I told you this is _destiny_. I can guide you through this. Help you with your powers, but I can only tell you so little." It seemed as if the color drained from my face. It was like all hopes were lost. I had the answers right in front of me, but it was as if a brick wall was keeping me from them.

We made our way through the woods, nothing but chirping birds and the sound of crunching leaves rumaging through my were still so many things I needed to know. So many things I was dying to ask. Pamela stopped instantly, turning around and facing me.

"You need to keep your mind clear. Stop focusing on the what ifs and focus on the now." I bit my bottom lip, looking into her dark eyes.

"I know but-" She cut me off.

"You need a protection spell on the house."

"A protection spell?" She nodded, picking up her feet as she started walking again.

"If you have a protection spell you won't find mysterious flowers laying around."

"And how am I going to do that?" She stopped once again, her shaking her head.

"As much as I _despise_ Damon, you should really listen to him. You know that quote that he says 'we're in this together.' I sighed, knowing that this was true. "Bonnie I'll put up the protection spell. It'll take a toll on you and the baby."

"Thanks." She snapped a twig whilst walking, me traveling behind before she made a response.

"How's the baby by the way?"

"Fine. She's fine."

"A _she_ huh?" I raised a brow, placing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Is it a she?" I questioned, trying her to slip the sex of the baby. A small smirk played at the corner of her lips.

"Yes Bonnie. As a matter of fact it is." Her smile disappered in less than a second, a nonchalant one replacing it.

"Don't let this information sink in. And you might want to relax tonight. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow." I nodded, not knowing what the heck she knew, but I knew that she was always right.

-.-

"So this so called _girl_ can't even tell you what's going to happen?" I could tell by Damon's voice that he was puzzled and angry at the same time. I looked into his eyes, him laying next to me on our soft bed. The night was a little warm, a small draft coming in from the window. I stroked the side of his cheek, pulling the small sheet that I had rested on my stomache, up to my breasts.

"She said it's destiny. She can't unravel to much." I could see his blue eyes through the dim light, him scoffing.

"Really? So if one of us dies she's just going to let it happen?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Damon she told me to relax. Everyone's been telling me to relax. I think I need to relax." The vampire threw a smirk on his gorgeous lips, him taking a hand and resting it on my stomache. I smiled once remembering what Pamela had told me.

"It's a girl." I whispered, my smile bigger than ever.

"A _girl_ huh? Pamela has it _all_ wrong. I'm still pinning for a boy." He wiggled his black brows, him pulling me closer to him.

"I'm almost two months pregnant." I deadpanned. "I don't think the baby will transform into a boy over night." He kissed the top of my forehead, caressing the side of my cheek.

"If I don't get a boy I might as well have _Pamela_ persuade me."

"Damon, don't be silly. A baby girl is wonderful." He switched my position to where my back sunk into his stomache.

"So when she gets older all of the boys will flirt with her? I don't think so." His whispered words floated around my face, a chill running down my spine.

"And what happens if I have a boy huh? What happens if he trys to flirt with all of the girls?" His hand glided down the side of my arm smoothly.

"Bonnie you know it's different with guys." I rolled my eyes. If I didn't stop this conversation now it would be going on forever. Out of no where I felt a small ache in my stomache. I felt Damon's hands wrap around my small bump of where the baby was.

"You okay?" I smiled. It didn't feel like anything serious. It must have been something I had ate.

"Yeah I'm fine." I stated, closing my eyes whilst taking Damon's hand and lacing his fingers with mine. I felt him nuzzle my neck with his face, making me feel more relaxed than ever.

"Bonnie?" I popped my eyes open.

"What is it?" I heard the vampire sigh before finishing his sentence.

"I love you."

-.-

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review :]


	10. The Mistake

Captured In a Haze: Chapter 10 _The Mistake_

-.-

A/N: Here's Chapter ten. Please leave me a review and tell me how I did on this one. This chapter is kind of..intense. But I have reasons for it. Thanks for everyone who's been reviewing so far and everyone's support :) Oh and finished writing chapter nine about a week ago so it's up. It didn't show that I had updated it so for some of you who didn't read that chapter go read it XD

-.-

From the minute my eyes flew open I felt wrong. Everything felt wrong. I was still snuggled deep into Damon's arms. I was as safe as I could be. Pamela had even put up a protection spell around the house. But I felt as if something bad were going to happen. As if something was going to go wrong today. My face was fixed into a deep frown, me trying to wrap Damon's arms tighter around my mid section.

"Just thirty more minutes. Thirty more minutes of sleep then I'll ask you what's wrong." Damon's sleepy voice stated drowsily, him trying to obviously get some more shut eye.

"Something's wrong." I whispered, not able to stop myself from further waking the sleepy vampire. I heard the blue-eyed supernatural yawn, him snuggling more into my back.

"Can't this wrong just...can't it just wait?" The worry lines in my forehead got deeper, me probably doing a good job of imitaiding a brooding Stefan.

"No. It can't Damon.." I stated, even more worried than I was a couple of seconds ago. I heard Damon sigh from the back of me. Yes it was ten o' clock in the morning, but Damon loved to sleep in and I ruiened it for him. I felt him unravel himself from me, him sitting up to rest on the head board. I turned around, doing the same. I looked straight ahead, ignoring Damon's bed head of hair.

"Bonnie everything's going to be fi-" I interupted the vampire.

"No. I can feel it. It's not going to be fine." I faced him, him squinting his still sleepy eyes at me.

"And _how_ do you know? You always _make_ yourself think that something bad's going to happen." I looked in his oceanic eyes seriously.

"This is different. I can _feel_ that something's going to happen. You feel it to." He didn't argue with this.

"I know. But whatever it is we're going to get through this." I gulped the bile that was rising in my throat.

"The feeling that you feel in your chest..the one where it feels like there's an empty hole filled with worry..what do you think it is?" He pulled me to him, me resting my head on his lap while he stroked my hair.

"I don't have one clue. _But_ we can try to force out some answers." I instantly sat up, looking into his mischievous eyes.

"Damon don't you dare." I warned. His smile resembled the Grinch's after the green monster had stole Christmas presents. I looked around the room before whispering.

"Pamela will kick your butt and you know it. You can't force the answers out of her. She made that clear." His face instantly dropped.

"You want answers or not? Pamela's the only one around here who apparantly 'knows all.' So I suggest that we take the witch and slap the answers out or we're screwed."

"You know she won't tell us anything unless it's necissary."

"This _is _necissary or did you forget about feeling like there's a punched hole in your chest?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Whatever it is I'm sure we'll be safe. She wouldn't let anything happen to us Damon. She wouldn't let us get harmed." Damon threw the covers off of him, walking into the bathroom. I followed close behind, him plugging up the tub and turning on the hot water.

"I _highly_ doubt that. That little brat apparently only cares about herself if she won't let the rest of us in on what's going to happen."

"I trust her." I stood my ground. The supernatural took a bottle, filling the tub with bubbles.

"Well _I _don't. She'll probably let one of us die for all we know. Or do you not remember your dream? '1993'." He empasized his point by spreading out his arms sarcastically.

"She said she'll only tell us things that she wants us to know." Damon stripped down, in the tub in less than a second.

"Do you _want _to find out what's going to happen today? Or do you want the _bad feeling_ in your chest to get bigger? Because it's spreading like wild fire and it sucks." He had a point. All of his rambling made a point. Pamela only wanted us to know things that she wanted us to know. What about what _we_ wanted to know? I took off my clothes, joining Damon in the tub.

"We can't get around her. Let's face it..she knows everything at every time of the day." The vampire switched my position to where my back was resting on his stomache. I felt him glide his hands down my arm slowly, his lips gently grazing my ear before he whispered.

"She doesn't know while she's sleeping." The vampire stated in a sing-song voice.

-.-

My blue eyes were frightened, them darting from all over the front yard of the Salvatore residence. I stood there with the door cracked open. I was suppose to be getting the mail, but I was to afraid to do so. Sure there was a protection spell on the house, but if I even walked a foot away from the door someone could snatch me up. I took a gulp, trying to clear my throat.

"Caroline nothing's going to happen. Just go get the mail." I turned around, seeing a caramel witch dressed from head to toe in purple. Was it my imagination or was that girl addicted to purple?

"Are you sure nothing's going to happen? I don't want to take any chances." Pamela nodded her.

"I can tell the future remember. And bye the way I am addicted to the color purple. It's a highly spiritual color." I gave her a smile. Although the mind reading thing was rather annoying. Her bright smile instantly dropped, her putting on an apologetic face.

"Caroline I'm sorry. I won't read your mind again unless you want me to or in dire situations. I'm sorry." I shrugged my shoulders.

"It's okay. As long as you don't do it again I'm fine." Her face brightened up, the other Bennett witch nodding her head. I turned around, about to face my fear and go outside when I turned around.

"Oh and Pamela."

"Yeah?"

"Call me Care."

"Okay Care. And just so you know there's nothing to be afraid of. No one's going to stop by. Well no one bad anyway." I raised a brow.

"So someone's going to stop by? Are we expecting company?" I watched her put a piece of brown hair behind her ear.

"Caroline-I mean _Care_ just trust me on this." With that Pamela walked away, me surprisingly loving her purple boots. I stomped that thought away, instead focusing my thoughts on going outside. I knew it seemed stupid, but with everything flying at all of our lives this fast I had to be cautious. But Pamela had said it was okay. That nothing was going to happen. I sucked in a deep breath, clenching the door before I made my first step. I let the breath out once I was outside, feeling the crisp air dance on my cheeks.

"Okay Caroline you can do this." I whispered to myself, continuing to walk to the mail box that stood close to the road. I had finally reached the mail box, a sigh of relief washing over my pale face. I opened the latch, sticking my hand inside and pulling out the contents that layed inside. I grasped the various white envelopes, closing the box back, turning around and gasping. I quickly took a step back, my heart beating out of my chest.

"I'm sorry did I scare you?" I put a hand on my chest, clutching the handful of mail to myself.

"No..no I'm fine. You just made my heart do a backflip." I stated, staring at none other than Simon Bertoli. His face showed little amusement, but mostly concern.

"Look I'm sorry. I can make it up to you by going on a date?" It seemed he asked this as a question. Why the heck didn't Pamela just _tell_ me that Simon was stopping by? Did she have to make things complicated?

"Umm that sounds nice and all, but I have things to do. Busy, busy, busy." His face showed disappointment for a slight second before it vanished, him placing his hands in his pockets, his broad shoulders shrugging.

"Wait why are you here Simon?" I questioned, remembering that he appeared out of no where.

"I was just in the neighborhood." I slanted my eyes, now getting suspicious. Although I had no bad feelings about Simon, it seemed weird that he said he was 'just in the neighborhood.'

"That doesn't make sense Simon. How can you _just be in the neighborhood?_" He looked seriously at me for a second, a charming smile replacing his looks a second later.

"Honest. I decided to take a walk and ended up seeing you getting the mail." He then looked toward the Salvatore house. "Which this is a nice house bye the way." I graced him with a fake smile.

"Right. So while you were walking you decided to sneak up on me and give me a heart attack?" I playfully nudged him in the arm. He put his hands up in defense.

"I said I was sorry. I didn't mean to." He chuckled, his pearly whites gleaming. I laughed back, flipping my blond hair over my shoulder.

"Okay appology accepted. Just don't do it again. I get freaked out easily." I stated, jabbing his chest with the sharp corners of the envelopes I was holding. The wind began to blow, leaves falling from the trees above us. I looked up, a sum of leaves falling into our hair. I scurried to get the leaves out of my locks, Simon easily shaking his head and freeing himself from the leaves that were once resting on his nogan. I struggled to get any stray leaves that latched onto my blond strands, me trying to clear them away the best I could with one unoccupied hand that wasn't holding mail.

"Sorry this must seem silly." I stated, embarassment clearly in my voice. I heard him chuckle, him stepping up to me, picking the leaves out of my hair.

"Here just let me help and...done." He took the last green leaf, blowing it out of the palm of his hand.

"Oh gosh my hair must be-" Simon took a strand of my hair, placing it back in its natural order.

"Perfect." This was the awkward momment where he was close to my face. The awkward momment where he was staring deep into my eyes. I didn't look away, my eyes to focused on his blue ones. That's when he suddenly turned his face, trying to act as if he were looking at something across the street. He then took a couple steps back, coughing in the process.

"So do you know how Bonnie's doing?" I raised a brow.

"Bonnie?" Why did this kid want to know so much about Bonnie? I'm sure if Pamela knew Simon was a threat to us she would have told us...right?

"Yeah. and Elena. How are you gang doing?" I started fidgeting my fingers, tapping them lightly on the mail.

"They're all doing fine. Thanks for asking."

"That's good. I mean that's great." I nodded my head, this conversation starting to get uncomfortable.

"Umm so I'll see you around then." I stated, starting to turn my way toward the house.

"Sure okay." I turned around, trying to rush my way back into the safe little house that was the Salvatore's before he called out my name. I turned around swiftly, smiling all the while.

"Rein check on that date?" I sighed, not knowing if this was the wrong or right thing to do.

"Sure." I quickly walked into the house, shuting the door behind me and locking it. I put the mail to my chest.

"What the heck was that?" I whispered to myelf. Was I flirting? Scared? What?...I straightened back up, Damon swaying into the room.

"_Finally_ you make yourself useful around here." I almost forgot what he was talking about before he snatched the mail out of my hands, him throwing whatever mail that was junk on the floor.

"For Stefan, for Stefan..for..Bonnie?" I was instanlty glacning over the vampire's shoulder, him holding a white envelope in his hand.

"To Bonnie? Who is it from?" Damon irritatedly looked over his shoulder at me, him returning his gaze back to the letter.

"I don't know..it doesn't say."

"Well open it." I licked my dry lips, wanting to find some gloss, but desperately wanting to know and not know what was in the envelope at the same time. It could be something bad like a sign. Damon slowly took his pale, slender hands, him ripping the letter open. He took the piece of paper out, throwing the envelope to the ground. His eyes scrolled over a bunch of words, my eyes following along. After reading it I scrunched my brows in confusion.

"Hey what are you guys reading?" Damon and I heads popped up from staring at the note, confusion written on both of our faces toward the green-eyed witch we called Bonnie.

"It's a note." I stated, some what scared to tell her that it was for her.

"A note? For who?" Damon slowly walked over to his girl friend, holding out his hand with the note in it.

"It's for you."

-.-

My legs were tucked to my chest, me sitting in a chair by the window in our room. The letter was sprawled out on a near by desk, my eyes glancing over the piece of paper several times. It was confusing. The note didn't make sense. It kept talking about how I should be strong and not be afraid. Who would send such a thing? Who else knew about my situations and my life? I balled my hand into a fist, punching the chair that I was sitting it. I quickly pulled my hand to my lips, sucking on the tender flesh.

"Don't tell me you're hurting yourself over this." I turned my head around, Damon raising a brow whilst shaking out his hand.

"I'm not I'm just-"

"You're frustrated Bonnie we get it. Who isn't?" I shook my head back and fourth.

"How are we suppose to figure this all out?" I pleaded, not knowing any other choices. Damon walked over to me, a sly smirk plastered on his handsome features. He put a finger to my lips, shushing me all the while. He then dropped his face inches away from my lips.

"I'll tell you later." He then stole a kiss, his lips tenderly hugging mine. He then went over to the desk and picked up the letter, crumbling it into a ball and throwing it on the ground. I suddenly felt a sensation of magic. It wasn't anything big. It felt like a little prick. I shook the feeling off, knowing that it was probably nothing more than what I had to worry about now.

"Now _what_ letter were you talking about?" I rolled my eyes.

"You're going to have to pick that up you know."

"Bonnie just relax." He took my hand, leading me to the bathroom.

"How am I supposed to relax? In the bathroom?" He picked me up, gently placing me in the tub, him plugging up the drain.

"Something tells me that you need a _soothing_ bubble bath." His brows danced, his eyes trailing over my clothed body.

"Are you _sure_ you've been not having sex for two months? I don't think you could handle it." He took my foot, leaning over the edge of the tub and pulling off my socks slowly, his eyes glazed over. He was in the tub in mere seconds, his hands sliding up my legs and to my zipper on my pants.

"I have will power _honey_." I bit my bottom lip.

"Really? Cause I don't think you do." I tested him, him unzipping my jeans and slidding them off. He glided his hands back up my legs slowly, him going for my shirt next. He unbottoned the first button, his blue eyes piercing mine with a lust-filled gaze before he continued unbuttoning buttons. He took my shirt off, throwing it outside the tub with my jeans. A suddenly pained filled my stomache, me wincing in the process. Damon snapped out of his phase in less than a second.

"Bonnie are you okay?" I gripped the side of the tub, sucking in a breath, the pain stopping.

"Yeah I'm fine. An upset stomache." He turned his eyes into slits, the features on his face showing me that he wasn't convienced.

"That didn't feel like an upset stomache to me." I gripped Damon's hand, giving it a quick squeeze.

"I'm fine. Really. The baby's fine, I'm fine. We're _all_ fine." I could tell that he was still concerned, but he managed to drop the topic. I took off my bra and panties, Damon filling the tub with water and pouring in some bubble bath. He swished the water around, the suds of the bubbles calming me already.

"Okay so you just sit here and relax, while I give you a nice massage." He was by my shoulders in an instant, him kneading away on my skin. I sighed, sinking further into the water, trying to let my worries go. My eyes started to close, my conscienceness fading into a pool of relaxation. His hands seemed to get lighter and lighter, me hearing him whisper my name in a sudden panic. My eyes popped open, me jolting up, water splashing out of the tub.

"Damon? Damon!" I shouted, turning around to find an empty chair where he once was a couple of seconds ago.

"Damon? Damon?" I frantically called his name, turning every way possible to see if he were in the bathroom. A pain suddenly raptured my stomache, me wincing in pain. The door flew open, Stefan racing toward me.

"Bonnie what's wrong?" He stated in panic, placing a hand on my wet back. I gripped onto the tub, the cramps in my stomache becoming worse.

"I...I don't know.." I stated. My stomache was buring, a sensation that felt like bad menstral cramps, but twice as worse. Caroline, Elena, and Pamela ran into the room, Caroline and Elena calling my name, asking me what was wrong. I watched Stefan turn to Pamela, him pleading the other witch for some information. I yelped and whimpered a couple more times, looking down into the water to see it completely pink with red blotches here and there. A flow of tears trailed down my face.

"Pamela please!" Stefan yelled, his tone scaring me. Everyone looked at her, but her face stayed nonchalant as if nothing were happening.

"Oh my gosh what about the baby?" Caroline stated, a frighten look stapled to her face. I put a soapy hand over my mouth, crying in shock, more tears streaking my face.

"She's having a miscarriage." I cried into my hands, feeling a towel being wrapped around my body, Stefan pulling me out bridal style.

"Bonnie I'm so sorry." I heard Caroline sniffle, her obviously sadden by the news as well.

"Wait where's Damon?" Elena chirped in, everyone suddenly looking around the room. Tears gushed down my face, me looking up and remembering.

"I..I..I..I don't k-know." I stated, my eyes still trying to search the room. Stefan stood up, Caroline and Elena comforting me.

"Where's Damon?" Stefan's voice was deep, his face as serious as it would ever get. I watched Pamela advert her eyes to Stefan's and then mine, me pleading for answers. I watched her lick her lips before answering.

"He's in the shadows."

-.-

I layed there in the hospital bed, my face streaked with tears as I stared out the window. I had convinced Caroline and Elena to let me be alone for a couple of hours, Pamela and Stefan as well. I didn't want to hear their cries, her Pamela say that she couldn't tell me that the worst possible things were going to happen today. My hand went slowly to my stomache. I bit my lip hard, trying not to cry again because I knew that there was no baby anymore. Damon and I were going to have a little girl, and now she was gone. And that was my other thought..Damon. I didn't have a clue what Pamela had meant. She said he was in the shadows.

The time that I had actually needed Damon the most and he had disappered out of site. Disappered to no where. I choked back some more tears, me biting my lip even harder. I continued to stare out of the window, the skies cloudy. Why did this all have to happen to me? Why couldn't I of had a normal life? I sniffled.

"Because you wouldn't of fallen in love." I looked up, Pamela sauntering her way into the room. Her wearing that darn purple again. I turned my gaze away from her, continuing to stare out of the window once more.

"Stop reading my mind." I stated instantly, my voice weak. I didn't want anything to do with her anymore. She may be my cousin, but why did she have to keep secrets? Why did she have to treat me like I wasn't a witch just like her?

"Bonnie I couldn't tell you." My hands balled up into fists angrily.

"You could have told me, but you didn't."

"And what if I wern't here? Then I couldn't have told you anyways." My eyes turned into slants, me continuing to stare into the cloudly skies. I wouldn't look at her.

"That's not the point. The point is that you _were_ here when these incidents happened." I heard Pamela sigh.

"Exactly. The incidents happened, but I couldn't have stopped them. I couldn't have stopped a miscarraige." Tears threatened to pour, but I sucked them back in.

"You could have stopped Damon from leaving. I don't even know where he is."

"Damon's here. He's here with you. You'll see him again." My eyes finally met hers, her dark eyes shinging.

"Of course he's angry with me right now. He can still see and hear everything Bonnie."

"When? When is he coming back."

"Bonnie he's in the shadows. The only time you'll see him is at night." My perk instantly dropped.

"I thought you said he was in the shadows." She straightened up in her chair, her eyes still fixed on mine.

"He is. Any shadow. But the shadows in the day time arn't strong enough. It's at night when you'll be able to see him." I swallowed a lump in my throat.

"How long will this last? How did this happen? Who did this and why?" I watched the other bennett witch suck in a breath.

"All I can say is, it's for a reason. Bad or good, it's for a reason."

"I want real answers _Pamela_. How did this happen? You can tell me, or you. Can. Get. Out." I was angry now, furious even. She sat there with all of the answers, yet she was taunting me with them.

"The baby you know, it was a mistake." My eyes widened into saucers. I couldn't belive she had just said that.

"Our baby wasn't a mistake. Take. That. Back." The hospital lights started flickering on and off, Pamela sitting there with an amused smirk.

"Calm yourself. Or you're going to loose control." I calmed myself down, staring at the witch in anger.

"Bonnie you have to understand this. When you and Damon made this _child_ you guys were under a trance. Remember you guys were evil. You were persuaded." I swallowed a lump in my throat, her talking starting to make sense. "It wasn't your guys' destiny to have this child." I watched her shrugg her shoulders. "The baby was a mistake. If you were meant to have this child, you wouldn't of had a miscarriage. You have to be in love, not under a trance to concieve and have a baby."

"But what about-" My eyes started watering again, tears falling down my cheeks. Pamela got out of her seat, sitting on the hospital bed with me while she gripped my hand.

"Bonnie, it's over now. The baby is..it's gone. The baby wasn't meant to be born." I squeezed her hand, more tears streaming down my face. "The symptoms you were having..they wern't normal. Even for a supernatural to have a supernatural kid..you shouldn't of had that many symptoms. Especially blood cravings." I bit my bottom lip hard, afraid that blood would come. More tears managed to stream down my face, Pamela taking tissue and dabbing them away.

"Bonnie it's going to be okay. This happened for a reason." I squeezed her hand some more, her bending down to hug me. I wrapped my hands around her neck, hugging her as much as I could, wishing that I had the one person here to comfort me. I wish I had Damon.

-.-

I sat up straighter, tapping my nails on the counter top of the Grille, waiting for Simon. I fixed my purple hat, crossing my legs to where my purple stelletos dangled. I picked up my glass of water, watching the ice cubes float about. I had so much on my plate. Bonnie and Damon. They were my only focus. My only reason why I had come. Bonnie was my cousin, and it was my duty to help her. To help guide her and make sure she got through this journey safely.

I looked up, Simon already sitting opposite of me in the booth. I looked him in the eyes, a brow raised.

"You almost go caught today Simon." He sprawled himself out, his arms loosely laying on the boothe's cushioned seats.

"I know. I'm sorry. It wasn't my fault you know." I took a sip of my water, pushing it back. My eyes slanting.

"Why what happened? I told you to be there at a specific time, and you almost showed up late." I kept my eyes on the blue-eyed boy, him frowning.

"I got caught up in my magic." I squinted my eyes once more, my brows raising.

"Magic? Don't tell me you just used the M word." I watched Simon fold his arms.

"Use Pamela I was using magic. What are you going to do? _Sew_ me?" I smacked my lips together, putting a finger to my chin.

"No..but I could strip your powers." I watched his brow twitch, him getting irritated. His face soon lit up with a small smirk, one similar to none other than Damon's.

"You know you can't do that. I have to keep an eye out for Bonnie and Damon." I scoffed.

"But you're not supposed to be practicing with out me being there." Simon snatched up my glass of water, taking a quick sip before sliding the glass back to me. I pushed the glass away, looking him seriously in the eye.

"Okay, okay. I just wanted to train a little."

"Well you're not suppose to when I'm not around got it?" His blue eyes rolled, him nodding his head. "Anyway thanks for doing business with me today."

"Don't mention it."

"I'm sure the spell will be in tact for atleast a month." Simon nodded his head, him picking at his nails. I slapped his hand, trying to make him focus on me. He pierced me in the eyes, my dark brown staring into a pool of blue.

"We're doing this for you. You want to live right?" I crossed my arms over my chest, my mood bumping up to being sassy.

"Yes." I smacked him lightly on the arm.

"And stop fooling around with Caroline." I raised a brow, him smirking right away.

"I kind of like her." My eyes turned into slits, my tone turning serious.

"You know why you can't like Caroline. You can like her as a friend, but nothing more. Got it?" I stared down the foolish boy, his smirk frowning slightly.

"I know the rules." I stood up, brushing imaginary wrinkles from my attire. I looked Simon square in the eye, making sure he understood. I then stated firmly.

"Good."

-.-

A/N: Tell me how I did by leaving a review :]


	11. A Thousand Roses

Captured In a Haze: Chapter 11 _A Thousand Roses_

-.-

A/N: Okay here's finally chapter eleven..I really have no excuses for getting this up so late. I guess I was just lazy? Thanks to my awesome reviewers! : **Vie, Nickynicole, kisha96, pretty lil vampire, anadams, **and **brucasforever1418.**

-.-

**Vie: **Thank you very much! You're definately an encouragement. I tried explaining more about what happened to Damon..I don't know if I explained it well. Tell me if I did or not and I'll possibly try explaining more. Oh and purple's my favorite color to! lol That's why it's Pamela's favorite color. Thanks for the review :)

**Nickynicole: **Thank you for the review! You make me smile and I'm glad you liked the chapter. 

**kisha96: **Don't worry. In more chapters to come there will be some good news. Hint, hint. ;) Thanks for reviewing.

**pretty lil vampire: **Thanks so much! Oh and I tried explaning more on what happened to Damon..but I don't know if it's understandable. And I really didn't clearify on how he ended up in the shadows. But it will be explained in further chapters. Thanks for reviewing! :)

**anadams: **Haha wow you do have alot of questions. Some of them will be answered in this chapter..well hopefully. And it's funny because even I get confused on the two "S's" people. Sometimes I have to go back to previous chapters just to remember. Leave it to me to make it complicated. Lol. Thanks for reveiwing! :D

**brucasforever1418: **Thanks very much! I appreciate it! And Iet's just say Simon might be their son or he might not be their son. ;) Thanks for the review!

-.-

I layed in my hospital bed, the Sun almost setting, the room dark. I didn't want to turn on the lights, watch t.v. I wanted to lay there and be paralized. I didn't want to think about any of this, and I didn't want to be the stronger person. I wanted to lie alone, Caroline and Elena wanting to be there for me. I had told them I _needed_ to be alone. They didn't take it lightly, them wanting to be there for me all the way. So instead they compromised on sitting in the waiting room.

I rolled myself over, staring out at the pink-filled sky. I bit my bottom lip hard, my eyes watering for the hundredth time today. Everything had happened so quick, and it had to happen to me. I silently cried, tears rolling down my cheeks. I didn't bother wiping them away, instead weeping some more, my eye sight blurry. I sniffled, crying some more. I instantly felt a finger come in contact with my cheek, brushing away the stray tears. I bolted up straight, seeing a pair of oceanic eyes peering down at me.

"Oh my God. Damon?" I whispered, trying to wipe away the tears from my eyes. He brought a pale finger to his lips, shushing me. I gaped my mouth open like a fish, not knowing what to say. I instead jumped out of bed and rushed to turn the lights on so I could see him, see the person that I had missed the most. I turned around, my face dropping when I saw an empty room.

"Damon?" I questioned, my brows wrinkling. I almost felt like crying again when I remembered what Pamela had said. She said that he was in the 'shadows.' That he could only be seen when it was dark and not in the light. It was all still confusing to me. I took a breath, closing my eyes and turning off the light, hoping that Damon would still be there when I opened them. I slowly opened my eyes, jumping when he was right in front of me. A tear rolled down my cheek, my emotions getting the better of me. I instantly wrapped my hands around him, squeezing him tight.

"Damon.." I cried, him again shushing me, him kissing my hair and comforting me.

"I..I..just need to hear your voice." I whispered, trying to controll the amount of tears that rolled down my face and onto his shirt. I heard him take a sigh before answering.

"Bonnie I'm here. I'm here for you." His voice sounded as if it were cracking. I looked up, tears seeming to be in his eyes, making them look like a pool full of water. I put a hand to his cheek, caressing his skin.

"I'm here for you to." I watched a tear skid down his pale face, me wiping it away. This is a side that I had rarely seen. This was the emotional side that never came to the surface until now. He scooped me up gently, placing me on the hospital bed, him joining me. He then grabbed me, placing me on his lap, him wrapping his arms around me. He then caressed my hair, him humming. More dropplets cascaded down my face. And that's how we sat for a couple of hours. Nothing more than humming and clutching each other as if life depended on it.

-.-

_"Grams said leave the butterfly alone."_ _I watched the scene before me, a very young Pamela that seemed to be about six years old, her objecting over my decision._

_"If I don't do anything the butterfly will die." I smiled, my voice small and squeaky, my face turned up into a frown mixed with determination. There had been a butterfly stuck in spider's web. I had remembered that day like the back of my hand. It was a bright and sunny afternoon, Pamela and I were playing outside when we came upon a Monarch butterfly struggling to get out of the spider's way. Grams had told us to leave the butterfly alone, saying that it was nature. She had told me the spider had to eat the butterfly. That made me angry. How could something so beautiful and helpless die. Die and I watched? I kept watching the scene unfold before me, younger me picking up a stick from the ground and lifting the butterfly off the web, it flying away in the warm air._

_"Grams! I'm telling Grams!" The younger purple-drenched Pamela sqwaked, her voice in disbelief._

_"It was the right thing to do!" My six year old voice yelled back. My face full of anger. And that's when I remembered Pamela pushing me, only she didn't use her hands. My little face was shocked, my younger self instantly crying from the impact of the push. I stood by watching, wondering why the heck I was having this dream in the first place. It had to be some kind of 'lesson' or some kind of 'message,' so I watched more closely. I watched Grams run out to the back yard, her running to me, scooping me up and hugging me in a tight embrace. I put a hand to my mouth, a small smile drifting across my lips. Grams. If only she could speak to me again._

_"Bonnie are you okay baby?" My little six year old eyes were still in shock, them looking at Pamela the whole time._

_"Grams Pamela pushed me with..with these magical unicorn powers!" My voice sounded surprised and astonished, but rather intriged at the same time. I kept watching on as Grams untangled my younger self, her turning around and giving Pamela the stink eye. She then turned back to me._

_"Bons, you know there's no such thing as magic or powers." My other self pointed a little finger at Pamela._

_"But Grams I saw it! She pushed me down with her magtrical super powers!" Grams had walked over to my younger clone, taking my hand in hers, saying that there was no such thing as magic. I could tell she was lying, but at that age I hadn't figured out her lying ways. _

_"Come on. How about we go in the house and whip up some cookies huh?" I knew that my six year old self still hadn't forgotten about what I had witnessed, but I knew I had nudged the thought away, instead focusing on the yummy cookies that Grams had insisted on making._

_The dream had taken me to another scene, placing me in the kitchen with Grams. I looked around, seeing that she was alone, her having the Grimiore placed on the kitchen counter. I looked over her shoulder, the page flipped open to reveal a spell about erasing memory. My eyes had turned into saucers. Is that why I had forgotten about Pamela? Forgotten that she even existed? I watched on, Grams humming to herself, her finally finishing the potion, pouring some of it into a small glass. She then poured some juice into the cup as well, stiring it until the potion couldn't be seen. I heard Grams sigh, her caramel skin seeming to loose it's glow._

_"I'm sorry Bonnie, but this is for your own good. You're not ready to learn about magic. And I guess that goes for seeing your cousin again. Not until you're ready." I scrunched my brows in shock as I watched a younger version of Grams stroll away with the cup, her heading down the hall into my room. Grams was the one who had made me forget that I had a cousin. She made me forget about magic until I was older. Until I was ready._

-.-

My eyes instanly jolted open. I had rested in the same position as if someone were holding me. As if someone were laying in the same bed as I, but there was no one to be found in the bed next to me.

"Bonnie! You're awake!" I felt Caroline hug me tightly, her pulling back when she noticed the upset look on my face.

"Bonnie what's wrong?" My blond friend stated, her showing sympathy in less than a second.

"Bons you can tell us. We're here for you." I looked to my other side, notcing Elena with Stefan in tow.

"Where's Damon? He was here!" I stated, panicking in the process. I jumped out of bed, about to head towards the door way, but Stefan stopped me, him gently placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Bonnie we havn't seen Damon since late yesterday. You were the very last to see him." I peered into the younger Salvatore's brown orbs. I then turned around and looked out of the window, seeing the bright Sun twinkle in the blue sky.

"No..he was here..I saw him.."

"Bonnie..Damon wasn't here.." I turned back around, now looking at Caroline.

"Yes. He was here. He was here in the flesh. Hours ago before I had fallen asleep. When it was night time and my room was dark.."

"I think she's delusional."

"Stefan no I'm not! Pamela talked to me earlier. She explained more about the shadows. She said he's here right now, but we can only see and touch him in the shadows. Pamela said complete darkness works the best or at night."

"Should we get the doctor?" I was starting to get angry. Everyone was thinking that I was bonkers or something. First it was Stefan, and now Elena thought I was going crazy. I turned to my blue-eyed friend.

"Caroline..you believe me don't you?" She stepped closer, grabbing my hands.

"Bon, you're all I have left to believe in now a days." I wrapped my arms around my friend, embracing her until I let go seconds later.

"How did he get in the shadows in the first place?" Stefan spoke his words seriously, his brooding forehead in tact. I sighed. If only these questions could be answered.

"Stefan I have no idea. You know how sealed Pamela is. She wouldn't tell me. All she told me was..." I sighed again, tears welding in my eyes, but not falling. I felt a soft grip on my shoulder, Elena trying to comfort me.

"Bonnie what did she say?" Caroline whispered lowly.

"All she told me was how..how the baby wasn't meant to be.." My lip quivered, but I managed to pull myself together. Right now I needed to focus on one thing and that was Damon.

"I'm sorry Bonnie." I looked toward Stefan, complete sincerity written on his brooding forehead. I nodded, sniffling up my tears. I didn't want to think about death, I wanted Damon.

"How are we going to talk to Damon?" I bit my lower lip, trying to think, but my mind was clouded over.

"I have no idea." The Sun had just come up and it was morning. I needed to talk to Damon now. To see him.

"Bon, you said that Damon will appear in darkness right?" Caroline raised a brow, I could tell she was in thought. A put a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"Yeah why?" I watched the blond smack her lips together before replying.

"What if there was a place dark enough?" Pause. "What about a closet?" My eyes lit up, I instantly snagged the blond and hugged her with all of my might.

"Oh my gosh Care you're a genius!" I stated with enthusiasm. I let go of the happy blond, looking around the room as if I were searching for someone.

"Damon..if you can hear me go into the closet." My eyes continued to search around the room for another minute before I headed for the closet in my hospital room. I grasped the door knob, taking a shaky sigh. I felt as if I were meeting him all over again. As if I hadn't seen him and was nervous. I twised the knob before I was interupted.

"Wait Damon can hear you?" I turned around, Stefan's fury brow raised. I nodded.

"Pamela said he can hear everything and he's always around."

"So like a ghost?" I turned to my brunette friend."

"Something like that. Except he can't communicate or do anything. It's like he's just..there." Now that I had thought about it, we couldn't read each other's minds or feel emotions, pain..it was like we wern't connected anymore.

I turned back around, twisting the knob, opening the door. I took one last look behind me.

"I'll be out in a couple of mintues. You guys just..talk among yourselves." The trio nodded, Caroline rushing off to the fridge, whilst Elena and Stefan took a seat on the couch. I then shut the closet door behind me. I looked around the dark, little space, seeing nothing.

"Damon?" I whispered, not knowing if he was even there. I took a dry swallow, my eyes still seeing nothing but darkness. I placed my hands in front of me, swaying them through the thin air while I walked further into the closet. I jumped, feeling cold hands clutch mine.

"D-Damon?" I stuttered, taking my hands out of his and trying to find a face. I patted my palms and fingers over a face. First feeling eye brows. _His_ eyebrows. My hand then trailed down to a nose. _His_ nose. And last, but not least my hands traced the outside of his lips slowly before I speedily wrapped my hands around his body and attatched my lips to his. He kissed me back with the same force. His delectable lips making me melt as if I were a piece of hershey chocolate on a hot smore.

"Damon." I stated, pulling back and squeezing his body to mine. I hugged him tight, dragging my hand through his hair. I felt him kiss my hair as he finally spoke.

"I'm going to _kill_ Pamela." I pulled back, seeing a slight glimmer of his blue eyes pierce through the darkness.

"You think she had something to do with this?" I questioned.

"_Absolutely._ She keeps hiding _all _of these secrets. Not to mention she taunts you with them and says it's 'meant to be.' I brought a hand up out of the darkness, randomly touching around Damon's face.

"Ouch. You poked my eye." I slighly laughed.

"Well it is dark in here." I teased, finally finding his cheek as I caressed it.

"Damon what are we going to do?" I felt him take my hand off of his face, him bringing my hands up to his chest.

"I'll tell you what _I'm_ going to do. I'm going to sneak into that freak's house in the night while she's sleeping, take a pillow and-"

"We can't kill her." I interfered, taking my hands out of his grasp.

"And why not?" The elder vampire whined as if he were seven.

"Damon you know why. She _has_ answers. I had a dream. I think it was a 'this dream has a meaning/ psychic vibe' dream."

"It would be nice to know. Ever since I eneded up in this so called _shadows_ I can't connect with you or read what you're feeling. Everything's being blocked." I sighed, slumping down to the floor of the closet, my eyes being clouded over by blackness. I felt Damon lay next to me in the process.

"It must be the curse or whatever has been put on you."

"Nah really? I thought it was the blood I drank the other day." I nudged the vampire. He just had to be a smart aleck.

"I..I could look it up. In the Grimiore."

"Great you go do that. I'm tired of feeling like I'm ignored. I can't do anything. All I can do is sit back and watch what's going on." I turned and faced Damon, catching a glimpse of oceanic eyes and a slight smirk.

"So it's true?"

"If what's true?" I saw a black brow raise.

"So it's true that you can hear and see everything that's going on?"

"No Bonnie I just made that up because I felt like it-Yes I can! And it bugs me every time..well except when your're changing." I swear I saw his eye brows dancing. I scoffed, him continuing. "I'm there, but no one can see me in the light or hear me. In other words like _Annoying Elena_ said, I'm basically a ghost."

"I can't see you..not that well anyway, but this is the only way we can be together."

"What's your point Captain Obvious?" I rolled my eyes, finishing my talk. "It means that whoever put this spell or curse or whatever on you _wanted _us to not see each other or have limited time." I felt Damon grab my hand tightly.

"Their plan won't work. We'll find a way around this. And when we do I'm going to go assassin on their-" A beam of light streamed in from the now open door, making me flinch, my eyes not adjusted to the light. I looked over, finding Damon to be invisible once more. I stood up, seeing the younger Salvatore standing at the door sympathetically.

"I'm sorry. It's just Caroline wanted me to check and I didn't want to ease drop to see if you were talking to anyone. I made a small smile appear on my lips.

I could see a spark light up in his brown eyes right away. "You should come in. He probably wants to talk to you about all of this." I watched Stefan nod, him crowding into the closet, him shutting the door behind him. My eyes were drapped in darkness once again, me only seeing the outline of Stefan's face.

"_Hello_ Stefan." I heard Damon say, his voice some what sarcastic.

"Damon is that you?" Stefan questioned in response.

"No it's the Easter bunny you _idiot_."

"Yup, it's Damon." I chuckled, seeing that the brothers were back to their bantering ways.

"Hey Stefan walk closer."

"Umm okay." I could hear Stefan hesitate, confusion written in his voice. In less than a second I heard Stefan groan out in pain, hearing him land to the ground with a thud. I put a hand over my mouth, dropping to the ground, feeling for the other vampire to see if he was okay.

"Stefan are you okay? Damon! What did you do?" I heard Stefan groan out some more before he replied with a painful okay.

"What did _I_ do? I kicked him in the balls that's what I did." I found Stefan's arm, trying to pry him up off of the floor.

"And why the heck would you do that?"

"Well lets see. First he called you delusional. He was acting as if you were stupid or something. _Noone_ calls _my_ girl stupid." Although this wasn't a moment to be proud of, in a way I felt sort of touched. "And _then_..well..I just wanted to kick him in the nuts for fun." I reached out, trying to punch the older vampire through the dark, but to no avial. I heard another groan from Stefan, helping him up from the ground. I patted him on the back.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. Thanks."

"Damon why do you have to be such a..a-"

"An awesomely _hot_ and _irrisistable_ person? I'm just lucky like that." The vampire's smuggness filled the whole closet.

"Damon.." Stefan trailed off, him getting irritated already.

"Oh come on. I had one good reason. And plus you heal quickly anyway. Suck it up and be a man."

"I'll come back later when you learn to be more serious." I heard Damon scoff, Stefan soon opening the closet door and shutting it back.

"Damon..why do you have to be such a jerk?" I pouted, wanting to think up a plan already over this ordeal. I felt Damon push me up against the corner of the closet, his arms on either side of my face. I felt his face inches away from mine, his cool breath dispersing over my face, making my spine tingle.

"Because I know that being a jerk turns you _on_." I wanted to be mad at him for a time like this, but couldn't find it in me. I felt him lean in more, his soft lips touching mine. I kissed him back slowly, wrapping my arms around his neck. I felt him strum his hands through my hair, me taking my chance and kneeing him in the crotch. I heard him grimace and groan. Okay..I guess I could find a time to be mad at him.

"How about them apples, Damon?" I snickered sarcastically, glad that I got the blue-eyed vampire back for kneeing a poor Stefan. He grimaced one more time before he spoke.

"Touche witch..to-freaking-shay."

-.-

The trio was convinced that I was well enough to stay in the hospital on my own. I wanted them to get their rest instead of sleeping in stiff hospital chairs. They had already did their deeds, staying with me to see if I was okay. Not to mention that I now had Damon whenever I needed him. The only problem was that I couldn't stay in a closet forever.

I layed in my hospital bed, nothing but silence all around. Of course I knew that Damon was there beside me so I had already felt safe. In a way it was sort of nice for him to be there without his smart remarks. A slight smile drifted on my face before it disappeared. Instead I yawned, my eyes skimming to the window. The Sun was starting to set, but I still had a good hour left before the shadows would sink in and I would see Damon. I yawned once more. I was certaintly tired. The event that had happened twenty four hours ago still haunted me, but I didn't want to stagger back and fourth with it. It was a painful spot that had hit me. It hit me hard to know that we were going to have a child and now we..we wern't. Tears started welding up in my eyes, but I forced them back. I then got underneath the blankets, placing my head on a soft pillow.

In no time I had felt my eyes getting heavier, my sleepiness kicking in. My lids got heavier and heavier, me yawning one more time. And right before my eyes closed and I had passed out into a deep slumber..I saw someone. Someone dressed in black from head to toe, standing in the doorway. They seemed to be holding a big boquet of what seemed like a ton of roses, a tingling and light-feathery sensation drifting through the air. The feeling seemed all to familiar..that's all my blurry vision had captured before I drifted off to sleep.

-.-

A/N: Please tell me how I did. Seriously...I want more reviews! :'( I'm happy with the reviews I have, but I want to see what other people think to. lol


	12. The Talk

Captured In a Haze: Chapter 12 

-.-

A/N: I'm sorry I have not been updating recently! Things got in the way or I lost inspiration...How is everyone liking the new season? I think it's not that great..but that's just my opinion. The way I see it, I think Damon and Bonnie will come together in this season. The new episodes I can tell that Elena's falling for Damon. But now that Stefan's come back, I think it kind of screwed up the Damon/Elena relationship. Yay! lol. Thanks for everyone who still reads this and reviews! :)

-.-

I kept feeling that feeling. The feeling to care. The feeling to..be a mom. The Sun had risen and I had found my hands griped around my stomache as if I were still pregnant. A brief feeling of sorrow drifted over me as I changed my position, finding a huge stack of roses laying upon a near by table. My heart instantly stopped. The last time I had seen flowers I had been haunted by them. Haunted by them for weeks on end. Not to mention with notes attached. My eyes squinted, peering at the flowers for minutes on end. There seemed to be about over five dozen. The stupid red flowers sat there on the table, a big, red blob staring back at me.

"It's okay Bonnie. You can breathe." My eyes flashed to the door way, Pamela walking in, wearing an over accesorized amount of purple clothing.

"So they're okay? The flowers." Pamela smiled, her pearly whites brightening up the room. She plopped herself into a chair close beside me, her nodding her head.

"They're fine. I guess you have someone that cares for you deeply." My thoughts instantly went back to the blurry vision of someone dressed in black, but I couldn't put my finger on who it was.

"Do you know who it was?" The Bennett witch shrugged, her being complicated again.

"I thought you would know." Her reply wasn't a big help. I could tell by her answer that she wasn't going to tell me. Instead I brought up another subject.

"How are they? Caroline and Elena and Stefan." She crossed her legs, her purple high heeled boots as fierce as her attitude.

"They're concerned. But other than that fine."

"I told them I was okay."

"They care about you Bonnie." I nodded, my eyes jolting to the closet.

"I've heard you've been talking to Damon. He doesn't seem like a happy camper." I bit my bottom lip, agreeing with Pamela. She put her hands up in defense, looking around the room as if she were talking to an invisible person.

"I would suggest that you calm your boyfriend down. We wouldn't want anything _else_ to happen to him." I wrinkled my brows in confusion. _Could_ anything else happen to him in the state that he was in?

"I know, he's angry..And to be honest I-" She put a hand up.

" I know you are Bonnie. Everyone's angry with me. But I can't help it. I'm here for a reason and I'm here to keep you from knowing certain things."

"You were in the dream I had. My vision. That's why I didn't remember you the first day you came." I watched Pamela get up from her chair, her going over to the boquet of roses and picking one up, twirling it in her fingers.

"I'm sorry you had to find out that way. You had to find out on your own."

"But why couldn't you just tell me?" I watched her admiring dark eyes place down the rose gently, her eyes flickering back to mine.

"Like I said before. You had to find out on your own, Bonnie. If I gave you all the answers you would think I'm a crazy person. If I would have told you then you wouldn't have remembered right away."

"How do you know that?" My question was rather stupid, but I decided to ask anyway. Her boots clacked on the tile floor, her making her way to my bed. She tapped my head with her index finder.

"Your subconsious mind remembers _all_ Bonnie. I can't say the same when you're awake. You've remembered me for years, but it just took you until now to unlock that layer and remember me. If you didn't find out on your own, you wouldn't have believed me. And sooner or later Stefan and everyone else would have went into 'protective mode.'" I watched her gently grasp my hand. I soon felt a tingling vibe flow through out my body, making me feel more relaxed than ever.

"Wh..what was that?" I stuttered, trying to comprehend what was going on.

"Just a little boost of energy to help you relax and not be in so much stress." I smiled.

"Thanks.._cuz_." She smiled back, her dark eyes shimmering.

"Don't mention it. Everything's going to be okay."

-.-

"Isn't this relaxing?" My eyes flashed to Stefan's, him trying to cheer Elena and I up by taking us to the mall to get smoothies.

"This is...great." I deadpanned, making the mood worse. Stefan's smile disappered, his eyes brightening up, another idea seeming to be shoved into his head.

"How about we all you know like get mani-petties." The younger Salvatore brother mocked out in a girly voice, making Elena and I giggle for the time being.

"Okay Stefan you're trying _way_ to hard." I stated through a chuckle as I flipped my blond hair over my shoulder. I watched Elena smooth a hand over his back, kissing him gently on the cheek.

"What do you suggest us to do then?" I sighed, turning to Elena for any options.

"We could go and see Bonnie." My eyes lit up at Elena's suggestion, me dying to see the witch. Stefan shot up a brow, I could tell he was in protest mode already.

"We can't. Atleast not for a while. Bonnie said she was okay and needed alone time."

"I know..I know." I sat there with a pout on my face, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Care, we should go to the movies. I know that cheers you up." I looked toward Elena, her being a good friend. I shook my head back and fourth, pushing away the offer. How could I go and see a movie when I was upset? What made it even more upsetting was that Bonnie and I were the ultimate movie buddies.

"Okay..rollerskating?" Stefan offered, a smile on his face, waiting for me to respond.

"You guys it's okay. I'd rather sit here and do nothing."

"Or I can sit with you and we can finally go on our date." My head suddenly turned around, seeing a smiling and handsome looking Simon. I turned back to Stefan, him piercing the other guy in the eyes.

"Stefan it's..it's okay." The younger Salvatore slowly pulled his eyes away from Simon's, him briefly looking at me. I could feel the awkward tension, Elena putting on a fake and cheesy smile.

"Umm Stefan, Elena can you guys give us a quick minute?" I bit my bottom lip, Stefan suspiciously looking at Simon before he go up, pulling Elena with him.

"Sure." I let out a deep breath, watching the vampire and his girlfriend walk off into the crowd of people. Simon took that as his oppertunity to plop himself down opposite of me, his twenty watt smile dazling. I bit my bottom lip once more. Since when did I think his smile was _dazzling_?

"Told you I would get you on a date." I raised a brow, my attitude turning sassy.

"This isn't a date." I deadpanned, making my fingers busy by fiddling with the salt and pepper shakers on the table.

"I'm pretty sure it counts as one." I shot my eyes to meet Simon's oceanic ones.

"Okay what do you want?" I didn't know if I wanted to play this game with Simon anymore. Stefan had mixed feelings about him, why didn't I?

"Why do you assume that I want something? Why can't I just go out on a date with my best bud?" I scrunched my brows. The sarcasticness that was present in his tone reminded me of one person and one person only.

"Are you related to Damon Salvatore or something?" The words escaped out of my mouth faster than I could stop them. I put up a hand before he could say anything.

"Sorry, you probably don't know him. It's just that you kind of remind me of him." The brunette-haired boy shurgged, him finally speaking.

"Nah it's okay. I've seen Damon Salvatore around town a couple of times. And people say I resemble him a bit." I put a thinking face on without realizing it, twirling a piece of blond hair in my finger tips.

"And you don't find that strange?" Simon shrugged once more, him dusting off his black attire.

"Everyone looks like someone right?" I nodded, him being true with this fact, but I still found it odd in a way. I saw Elena and Stefan standing behind Simon in the distance, them gesturing for me to wrap it up. I bit the inside of my cheek. I could get some answers out of this kid. I shooed Stefan and Elena, Simon turning around to see the frowning couple. He then turned back towards me.

"I can't make you stay Caroline. If you want to go with your friends then you can go." I put on a smile, making my blue eyes sparkle twice as much.

"No it's okay. I gave them the okay to leave. It would be rude for them to interupt our date." Simon placed a confused, but happy look on his beautiful features, his smile lighting up the whole room.

-.-

"Stefan what the heck?" I turned around, my brown hair swishing behind my back. I then angrily punched the vampire in the chest, appologizing seconds later.

"How could you leave Caroline with him?" I pouted, my brown eyes still scortched with anger.

"She wanted to be left with him. And she's been around him enough times to know if something's up. Honestly Elena..I think Simon isn't the bad guy in this." I started pacing back and fourth, smoothie in hand.

"But we can't be to sure. This could all be an act. Simon could be the one manipulating us. He could be the one set to kill us all!" Stefan instantly wrapped a hand around my mouth, nearby lookers looking at my out burst.

"Elena calm down." Stefan stated seriously. He finally let go, me appologizing.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, seeing a laughing Caroline from a distance..not to mention the back of _Simon's_ head.

"Honestly Elena I don't feel a bad vibe from this guy. Usually I do." I looked into Stefan's brown orbs, trying to try to see what he saw. I looked back over to Caroline, her smile brighter than I've seen in a while. I sighed.

"I'm just trying to keep on alert. The stalker that's been messing with our heads could be any where Stefan..." Stefan grabbed my hands, touching his forehead to mine.

"I know you are Elena." My boyfriend gave me one of his innocent little smiles, him leaning down, giving me a quick peck on the lips.

"Okay. I just want to make sure everyone's okay. What happened to Bonnie...it wasn't fair...she had enough on her plate and then the unthinkable happened. Not to mention Damon turning into some type of night-walking ghost." Stefan chuckled, pulling back and wrapping an arm around me, grasping my waist.

"That's not that funny Stef.."

"I know. But it serves Damon right for what he did to me the other day." I nodded, figuring Damon couldn't go without a day trying to make everyone else feel bad. I watched Stefan, him turning his head, his sharp eyes zeroing in on someone. I looked in his direction, seeing Pamela sitting at a restaruant table by herself.

"What is she up to?" Stefan trailed his words, curious to know.

"What do you mean? It looks like she's having lunch by herself." Stefan turned to me, looking at me as if I were nuts.

"She's sitting with that guy that we saw at the movies. The suspicious one that Damon and Caroline first saw." I shot up a brow.

"Come again?" Stefan dragged me in front of him, putting his hands on my head and forcing me to look at Pamela's table where she sat.

"See that's the guy. She's eating lunch with him. She claims that he's just a friend, but everyone begs to differ." I was confused. I didn't see anyone eating lunch with Pamela. It was just her eatting by herself..talking to herself at the table.

"Wait Stef..what are yout talking about? All I see is Pamela."

"Elena what are you talking about? You can't see Pamela over there sitting with him?" I squinted my eyes. I was pretty sure all I saw was one person at the table. And that was Pamela.

"No...All I see is Pamela."

"Caroline's seen him, so has Bonnie, Damon and I. How can you not?" Stefan flipped me around, his brooding forehead taking place. He gripped me on the shoulders, looking seriously into my eyes.

"I..I don't know.." I watched Stefan glance back over to where Caroline and Simon sat, then back over to Pamela and the mysterious guy that he claims to see. He kept looking at the different pairs before finally saying something.

"Uh-oh. I think we have a problem..."

-.-

"I don't think you should see Pamela anymore." I brought my knees up to my chest, trying to focus my eyes on the outline of Damon's features through the darkness of the closet.

"Last time I checked I was going out with you." I teased, laughing at my own dorky joke. I heard Damon sigh, betting that if I could see him he'd be smirking and rolling his eyes.

"Bonnie I'm serious. She's nothing, but trouble. What good is a witch who has all the answers not tell you them?" Damon had a point, but she was my cousin after all. She said she was here to help.

"You don't understand. She's here to help me Damon, to help all of us." I heard Damon scoff which caused me to frown. All we did was debate for the past couple of days.

"If she were here to help us then I wouldn't be in this mess. She probably knows how to fix this, but instead she's laughing behind my back. She's happy that I'm Casper the flipping Ghost and doesn't give a tiny ounce of care in the world." I didn't speak, only twiddled my thumbs. What Damon was saying was _very_ true. _More_ than true matter of fact. What good was Pamela if all she was doing is prancing around and keeping answers? She was powerful. A very powerful witch, and she didn't bother helping to fix the situation with Damon.

"Do you get it through your pretty little head now?" I sighed, straightening up my back.

"I get it, Damon. Fine I won't talk to her anymore. I'll tell her to stop." I felt Damon lean down and kiss my forehead through the shadows of the closet.

"That's my girl. Now who's up for some _what am I kissing_ in the dark?" I punched the vampire in the stomache, his mind just a little bit _to_ dirty.

"I still need the Grimiore." I stated, changing the subject all together.

"And _where_ exactly is it?"

"It's at my house. I'm sorry I forgot to tell Elena and Care to go get it. I was just to caught up in my thinking and I just thought about you and and-" I felt his soft gummy bear-like lips land on mine, him deeply kissing me passionetly in seconds. I kissed him back, my hands finding their way in his hair. He continued kissing me, his strong hands traveling over my body, him slowly getting on top of me, placing me on my stomache. Thank God the closet was as big as it was. I felt him smooth the hair out of my face, bending down and placing hot kisses on my neck, making me shiver in the process. I felt his sharp fangs graze delicately, scraping my skin with care. His cool hands drifted down my arms and then to my back, him lifting me up slightly. He then continued kissing my neck before I felt him nibble my ear. I felt the cool heat from his mouth, him lingering and whispering.

"_Now_ can we play what am I kissing?" I chuckled, pushing the vampire off. Wait to go for him ruiening the romantic make-out session.

-.-

I sat there watching the very bored Simon play a game on his cell phone. I had decided to not yell at him this time. To let him relax. Instead I asked him calmly.

"Are you going to put away your phone so we can talk?" I heard his sigh, him pressing various buttons fiercely before setting his phone on the table.

"Did you do the spell?" I raised a sarcastic brow.

"Oh so now you want to talk business huh?" I mocked. I felt Simon's cell phone vibrate on the table. Him picking it up speedily. I watched him, me now getting more annoyed. He pushed more various buttons. Me leaning over to see what he was doing.

"Hey..I thought you were playing a game. Are you _texting_ someone?" He simply stuff the phone in his pocket. I gave him a stern look.

"Are you texting Caroline?"

"M.y.o.b." He stated the letters with a sarcastic-like tone, a playful look in his eyes.

"Oh my God!" I covered my mouth before throwing a fist firmly on the table. I tried controlling myself, looking around the Grille before back at his blue eyes. According to the abreviations, he was texting her.

"I told you to stay away from her. You wern't suppose to get comfortable."

"She's the only one who understands me." He shrugged his shoulders, I could tell where he got his attitude from.

"Simon you know how serious this is. You know that you can't go around making friends."

"She's the _only_ friend I have." I pulled a hand over my face before looking back at him. I took a heavy sigh.

"Stop fooling around. Break your friendship or whatever this is with _Caroline_. You know this is dangerous and you're taking risks."

"It doesn't matter anyway. This will all be over soon." I gave him a longing look. It was true. In maybe a month or so this would all be over. Whatever Simon had going would be over. A minor friendship wouldn't hurt. I gave another huge sigh before looking at his big, blue eyes.

"Okay fine. You and Caroline can be friends. But nothing more. And I mean it. Don't go falling in love with her or something. You know you can't anyways." Simon gave me his twenty-watt smile, his blue eyes shining.

"Caroline and me are only friends. Nothing more." I raised a brow.

"Sure about that?" He gave me another cheeky grin.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure." I squinted my eyes, studying him hard.

"You better not be lying to me. You know I can cast spells right? No hooking up with Caroline."

"I told you we're only friends." I slightly rolled my eyes.

"Mmhmm. And _no_ telling her anything about yourself. Keep it on the down low." I watched the teen pick up his phone, texting his hand while waving a his other hand at me lazily, telling me to put a sock in it.

"Like I asked before did you do the spell?" I sat back in my chair, taking a sip of water, looking around the Grille before answering his question.

"Yes. Everything should be coming together nicely in time. Give it a day or two."

-.-

A/N: Tell me what you think! :)


	13. Lifted

Captured In a Haze: Chapter 13: Lifted

-.-

A/N: Thank you for the people who still read this! Thank you for everyone who left reviews! I read them and they make me really happy! :) I'm kind of looking forward to watching the new episode tonight. I just want more Bonnie in it. Oh and I'm sooo glad the Jeremy cheated on Bonnie. You can basically tell that their relationship is over. If the writers made Jeremy cheat on Bonnie that means they must have other plans for her relationship. Does anyone smell Bamon? I do. haha...well..I hope. Damon and Elena kind of seem to be getting closer, but you can tell that Elena is still pinning for Stefan. I say that Elena is falling for Damon, but she wants Stefan. So I say while Damon's still waiting for 'Elena's love' he's going to start liking Bonnie at the same time. Does anyone else agree?

Oh and please leave reviews! I want to know if I'm doing good or not. 

-.-

I shook my head back and fourth, trying to listening to the mind boggling information Stefan was telling me. I was sitting in the passenger seat of Stefan's car, my doctor giving me the okay that I was free to leave the hospital. Caroline and Elena had stayed at the Manor, Stefan already giving me the heads up that they were planning a little surprise.

"What do you mean that Elena can't _see_ Pamela's 'so called friend?' Stefan turned a corner, jerking me to the side. He gave me a sympathetic look before answering.

"Elena can't see him. He's invisible to her."

"Wait you're telling me that Elena can't see him? That he's..some kind of ghost to her?" Stefan nodded his head.

"Exactly."

"Then we're dealing with something supernatural." I stated, wrinkling my brows to match Stefan's.

"Just what I thought. But we have to figure out what."

"But if Damon, Caroline, me and you can see him why can't Elena?"

"I have no idea." Stefan stopped at a red light, his brows seeming to furrow even more.

"I'm thinking there has to be a reason. Damon and you are...well dead. I'm a witch.."

"We're supernatural." I shook my head.

"Yeah. Caroline isn't. And neither is Elena.."

"That's something we have to figure out." I sighed, putting a hand on my head.

"Great. There's another problem that needs solving. I'll check the grimiore. But first I need to find out what's going on with Damon." Stefan eagerly nodded, him turning another curb. We were silent for a few minutes before the younger Salvatore spoke.

"Caroline keeps seeing Simon." My brows went up, them settling down after a second.

"She keeps seeing him?"

"I took the Elena and Caroline to the mall to cheer up." I nodded.

"Simon happened to be there and-" I cut the vampire off.

"And he wanted to talk to Caroline." I put a finger on my chin, using my thinking face.

"Simon..he looks like Damon...kind of has an attitude like Damon...but the funny thing is he doesn't seem like a threat."

"Bonnie listen. I know he doesn't, but we have to watch our backs. Simon arrived around the time when all of this madness started happening. Doesn't it seem weird to you?" I bit the inside of my cheek, Stefan's words being true.

"Yes, Stefan. It does seem weird. You know I have some sort of sixth sense. And I'm telling you that...Simon..kind of doesn't seem like a threat."

"But we should still keep our eyes peeled." I nodded my head in agreement.

"Right." Stefan pulled up into the drive way, him using his vampire speed to open my door.

"Such a gentlemen." I cooed, Stefan showing off a cheeky grin.

"Don't mention it. You're in a fragile state and should be taken care of."

"Stefan, I'm not that fragile. After being some kind of vampire freak...I healed after the.." I went into a blank stare. I couldn't finish my words. I just couldn't. It was to painful.

"I'm sorry." I looked up at Stefan, giving him a sympathetic look.

"You don't have to be sorry. It wasn't your fault. None of this was anyone's fault." The brown-eyed vampire nodded his head, holding out a hand for me to take.

"Come on, I'll take you inside." I managed a little smile, reaching for the younger vampire's hand. I gripped his soft hand, burnt flesh immediately covering it. I instantly let go, covering my mouth. Smoke radiated off of Stefan's hand, it being slightly burnt.

"Oh my God I..I don't know what happened..." My eyes almost popped out of my sockets. Why...how did I burn Stefan's hand? It was as if Vervain had burned him. I kept glaring, his hand healing in less than a second.

"Bonnie...how did you..do that?" My eyes were getting tear-y. This couldn't happen again. I couldn't be getting weird symptoms again.

"I..I don't know..." His brows seemed to be furrowing once again, him trying to find a solution.

"We'll figure this out." He gestured me to walk in front of him, him putting a hand on my back before he instantly let go, shrieking in pain. I turned around.

"Oh my gosh Stefan I'm so sorry." I pleaded, looking at his opposite hand now healing.

"It's okay. It was my fault. Guess I learned my lesson." Tears started pouring down my face. I turned away, running to the manner as fast as I could. I opened the door, running into the living room.

"Surprise!" My face was in shock, it streaked with tears. I looked around. Caroline and Elena being dressed up, balloons piled about along with cake and cookies on the table.

"I...I..I'm sorry I can't." I ran to my room, trying to wipe the tears from my face. I threw myself on Damon's bed, hugging a pillow to myself. I didn't know what was happening to me at all. I suddenly perked up, hearing what sounded like Stefan, Caroline and Elena outside my door.

"She needs time alone. She's going through something.." I heard Stefan whisper.

"Stefan I need to see if she's okay." Elena responded back in anger. I watched the door knob twist and jerk before I heard Stefan again.

"Give her a couple of hours to herself. She's never going-"

"Okay Stefan, you're right. She needs time. But mock my words..I get to check up on her first." I would laugh at Caroline's statement, but I couldn't. It was great to have friends that cared so much about me. After a couple of seconds I heard foot steps trail down the stairs after one another.

I managed to stand up off of the bed. I looked toward one of the huge closets, making my way over to one slowly. I put my hand on the knob, sucking in a shaky sob before I opened the door. I peered into the darkness, slowly shutting the door behind me. I stood there, seeing Damon's silohette appear from the shadows. I then looked down, fresh tears sprouting out of my eyes.

"Damon..wh..what's wrong with me?" I stated while crying. I looked up, him slowly advancing toward me. I backed myself into the closet wall, sliding down it in the process.

"No. Don't touch me...I might..hurt you." I heard Damon sigh, feeling him sitting down next to me.

"The only possible way you can hurt me is not letting me comfort you." Although I was surprised by his words, my tears only slowed down a little bit.

"We can figure this out. Just calm down." I sniffled some more. I shook my head back and fourth, not believing a word he was saying.

"No we can't figure this out. Damon, all of these weird things are happening to everyone and it's my fault. Elena's seeing weird things, threatening text messages, you're some kind of ghost and-" My words were stiffled by Damon's surprising kiss. He molded his lips to mine, making me curl my toes and forget that I was even crying. After a minute he pulled his lips back, cupping my face in his hands.

"Damon I.." I was shaking under his grasp, my mind jumbled.

"I'm not burning." I wrinkled my brows. He was right. When Stefan had touched me, I burnt him numerous times.

"But how?" I questioned, wiping any last tears off of my cheeks.

"I don't know. Maybe you secretly hate Stefan and your powers are lashing out on him."

"Damon be realistic." I stated with a roll of my eyes.

"I am being realistic. Being a ghost, spirit-thingy is as realistic as I can get." I managed a small laugh. I took a deep breath, laying my head on Damon's shoulder. I then took his hand and laced it with mine.

"Thanks."

"And.."

"And...?"

"And..." I tried looking up at the vampire through the darkness.

"And..what are you trying to get at?"

"You forgot to say that I'm the best boyfriend you've ever had. And I'm more of a gentlemen than Stefan will _ever_ be." I scoffed. I tapped the vampire on the nose.

"Maybe next time."

"Oh how you wound me Bennett."

-.-

"Care, Elena I'm sorry. Everything's been in a haze lately and I just got so upset that I-" Caroline put up a hand, stopping me in mid-sentence.

"Bon, we know. It's okay." I gapped my mouth open, giving my friends a 'thank you' look.

"I just don't know if I'm safe to touch. I don't know what happened with Stefan and I." I watched Elena bite her lower lip.

"Maybe you should test it out on us." My brunette friend stated.

"Lena I couldn't-I'm not."

"Bons, Elena's right. It's the only way." My eyes darted to Caroline.

"What happens if I hurt you guys. Then what?"

"If you hurt us then you hurt us. It's not that big of a deal."

"But I ca-" Elena and Caroline cut me off.

"Bonnie, just try it." I nodded my head, sucking in a breath.

"Okay..give me your hands." I watched, Caroline eagerly placing her hand in front of me. I bit the inside of my cheek, lower my fingers, them hovering over the back of her hand. I counted to three, lightly tapping Caroline's hand. She instantly pulled back, her teeth gritted.

"Oh my gosh Caroline!" I stated. I watched as she craddled her hand.

"It's okay Bonnie I'm fine. It just felt like..like I got burned by a stove." Elena placed her hand in front of me. I sighed.

"Elena I don't have to do this. You don't have to get hurt. I know that I'm going to burn you." Elena gleamed at me with her big, smoldering eyes.

"Bonnie it's okay. I'm your friend." I closed my eyes, counted to three. I then tapped Elena's hand. More gently than I had tapped Caroline's so she wouldn't get as hurt. Just as I thought the brunette pulled back, craddling her hand as well.

"This proved nothing." I stated, slumping in my chair.

"Bonnie it did. It means that something is wonky with you?" I managed a smile.

"Gee..thanks Care."

"On the bright side there's cake and cookies." I looked at Caroline, her blue eyes twinkling. I smiled.

"That is true." I reached out, trying to grab Elena and Caroline's hands. I then pulled away, forgetting that I couldn't touch them. I made a fake cough.

"Thanks you guys. I'll be sure to eat some of the treats later. Right now I think would be a great time to pick through the Grimiore." Elena and Caroline nodded.

"You need any help?" I looked back and fourth at the two.

"I'm fine on my own. Besides, I need time alone."

"Technically you're not on your own. I know Damon's probably listening in on everything we say without us realizing it." I managed another laugh.

"Besides that Care. I can't help that. None of us can." I gave them another good by, finally picking myself up and going into Damon and I's bedroom. I took the Grimiore, searching the pages.

I read and read, getting no where in the past hour. I was about to quit, about to give up when my eyes landed on something that might come in handy. It was a spell. A spell that talked about being trapped in the shadows. My eyes widened, me eagerly reading more. The spell said something about only two ways of getting out. You either had to find the person who casted the spell, or you had to come together as one. My brows furrowed. That made no sense. I huffed, shutting the book. I didn't want to read any more as of right now. I folded my hands on my lap, looking around the big room.

I sat there for what seemed like hours. I just stared at the ceiling. I didn't want to touch anyone, do anything basically. And that's when my cell phone rang. I looked over at the night stand, seeing the light flashing. I picked up the phone, reading the number. I gulped. It was my dad. Can you believe it? After about a month my dad finally calls. I bet he didn't know I had lost the baby. I bet that he didn't even care. The only reason why he was proabably calling was to see if I was still alive. It was to make himself feel better. Make him seem like a good father. I rolled my eyes, picking up the phone.

"Hello?" I heard a cough and then my father's voice.

"Bonnie. Hey pumpkin." If he could see my face I would be giving him a death stare.

"Dad what do you want?" I questioned.

"I wanted to check up on you. See how you were doing."

"Why would you even care? You kicked me out remember?" There was a silence.

"Bonnie..I was upset, angry. The pregnancy was a shocker."

"You know what else is a shocker? How I lost the baby." There was another silence.

"You lost the baby? How come the hospital didn't call me? You're only seventeen." To bad he didn't know about my secret life. I didn't want my dad to know. So I begged Stefan to compel the nurses and doctors to make them think I was eighteen so I could get away with it all.

"That's not the point. The point is you shouldn't be calling if you don't want me in your life dad."

"You listen to me and listen good. The point is that I'm your dad and you're going to have to accept it. Now I called to invite you over to dinner. Just you and that Danny kid." I sighed.

"His name is _Damon_ and I'm sorry, but I can't go...I'm still...healing." Another lie. I couldn't go on many reasons. One was because Damon was a ghost and two was because I didn't want to. Sure I was healed, but I wasn't healed by my father's rejection.

"When you're better we need to sit down and talk. If you're going to keep seeing this Derek kid, then I need to know more about him." I groaned.

"His name is _Damon_."

"Sorry. Damon I mean. Look at it this way. You're life isn't ruined anymore." I made my hand into a fist, now getting frustrated.

"What do you mean my life isn't ruined anymore? Please tell me that dad."

"You were going to have a kid Bonnie. You're only in high school. Just think of what everyone would have thought of you. You would have been known as the school's whore." Tears now started forming in my eyes. My mouth became dry. I tried finding words, trying to tell my dad that he was wrong. That he didn't understand my situation. That he would understand if he knew that I was a witch and I was dating a vampire. That his brother was a vampire and that something evil was trying to get me..to get all of us. My voice craked, tears running down my cheeks.

"Bonnie?" I heard my dad's gruff voice say on the other end of the line. I sucked in a breath, more tears cascading down my cheeks. I couldn't talk to him anymore, so I simply clicked the phone off. I threw my phone on my bed, trying to wipe away the tears. It had felt like this was my hundreth time crying today. I wiped my cheeks again, getting up and going to the closet so I could see Damon. It seemed funny really. Going into a closet to see your boy friend. I opened the door, shutting it behind me.

"When I become normal again I'm going to kill him." I heard Damon's voice angrily stating. I couldn't say words. I didn't want my dad dead. Even though he was the biggest jerk on the planet and only cared for himself...I couldn't possibly let Damon kill him. I knew Damon was just mad. He wouldn't kill him if I didn't want him dead. I slumped to the ground, my tears slowing down. I felt Damon scoop me up, his muscular arms wrapping around me. He tilted my head up, pecking me on the lips.

"Please stop crying." His cool breath whispered in my ear. My lips almost formed a smile, but didn't quite reach into one. I sniffled, feeling Damon's thumbs wiping away any left over tears. I took a deep breath.

"That's my girl." I looked up, seeing the outline of Damon's face through the dark closet. He seemed like the only one I had left. The only one I could touch and talk to. The only bad thing was that he was stuck in some sort of shadow world and I didn't know what to do. The Grimiore was no help at all. That's when I did the only thing I could think of. I took Damon's lips roughly, but gently in mine. I laced my hands around his neck, putting myself on top of him. I then wrapped my legs around his waist. He pulled back, I saw a hint of his blue eyes. He didn't say anything, he already knew what I was thinking. I wanted him. I _needed_ him. I was emotionally hurt in many ways. I couldn't come in contact with anyone, I couldn't basically go any where, my dad didn't care about anything. All I had left was him.

Damon cupped my face with his hands, tilting me up and off of him.

"Are you ready?" I heard his soft voice whipser. I took a dry gulp. I was a little scared since the last time that Damon and I had done anything like this, I was in a trance. I bit my lower lip, bringing my hands up to touch his face. I nodded.

"I'm ready." I stated, my body starting to shiver. I instantly felt Damon pin me to the wall. He kissed my passionately, not letting me have an ounce of oxygen to breathe. A minute had passed before he stopped, his breathing heavy.

"After this, there's no turning back." I tried controlling my breathing.

"I..I know, Damon." With that the vampire swooped down to claim my lips again, him planting kisses from my face to my neck. I felt his hands roam every ounce of my body, me doing the same to his muscular frame. This went on for minutes on end until I felt him take off my shirt. I felt for his shirt, stripping it off as well.

"Bonnie you're beautiful." Damon stated, him unbuttoning my pants. My nerves started to become intense, me slightly backing up. I felt Damon stop what he was doing.

"You don't have to." I sucked in a breath. No, I had to. I wanted this. I grabbed Damon's face, kissing him passionately.

"You said there was no going back."

-.-

"Do you think Bonnie's okay?" I had to ask the question for the hundreth time today. I cared about Bonnie. Elena gave me one of her 'if you don't shut up' looks.

"Caroline, yes Bonnie's going to be okay. We know she can pull through this." I turned to Stefan, finally giving in.

"What do you think is happening to her?"

"Caroline we don't know." I scratched my blond head.

"I know I'm sorry." I felt Elena place her hand over mind.

"Caroline we all want answers, but we don't know how or where to get them. And since Bonnie's looking in the Grimiore right now, I'm sure she'll tell us if she finds anything." I sighed.

"She's been in her room for hours. How long does it take?" I looked into Stefan's brown eyes.

"Sometimes it takes a while."

"But how long is a while I want some ans-" I was cut off, the door bell ringing. I watched Stefan stand up, saying that he was going to get the door. I got up to, peering around the corner to see who it could be. Right on que I heard my name.

"Caroline it's for you." Stefan deadpanned his call for my name, obviously not excited of who was there to see me. I walked casually to the door, knowing exactly who it was. I pushed passed Stefan, him not wanting to leave my side.

"Umm...Stefan you can go." The younger Salvatore looked from me to Simon, his eyes slanting. I put a hand on Stefan's shoulder, giving him a little push in the other direction.

"I'm not going anywhere. We'll talk on the porch." I pushed Stefan away, telling him not to ease drop. I closed the door behind me, looking Simon in his blue eyes.

"What did you stop by for? And how did you know I was here?" I watched him intensely. Him just casually looking at me.

"Caroline I know everything." I wrinkled my brows, backing into the door. I now had second thoughts about Simon.

"Wha..what do you mean you know _everything_?"

"Don't be afraid." He held out a hand for me to take, but I declined.

"Tell me what you know. You're starting to freak me out."

"I can't say...for right now. But I came here because I wanted to see you." My mouth hang open, I was afraid for my life. For what he knew. That is _if_ he knew anything at all. I opened my mouth, about to call Stefan's name.

"Ste-" Simon quickly covered it, nothing but a blurr of color indulging my eye sight. Everything happened so fast, so quick. All I felt was a cool breeze, and all I heard was wild life. Chirps from birds, rustling in leaves. I knew I wasn't at the mannor anymore.

I reconginized my surroundings. We were at the Mystic Falls woods trail. Simon stood there, waiting for me. He had nothing but another one of his casual looks. He was _casually_ standing there as if nothing had happened.

"Are you coming or what?" I took a step back, leaves crunching beneath my shoes. Thank God I had wore sneakers today and not heels.

"Coming? With you?" My tone of voice seemed more relaxed than terrified. I knew that I should have been more frightened of Simon. I should have been screaming my head off, running for my life through the woods..but I wasn't. He still didn't seem like a threat. Back at the house a couple of minutes ago I was only scared for a second. Scared because I have never seen that side of him before.

I looked back at Simon, taking in a shaky breath before walking forward.

"You're going to tell me everything got it?" The blue-eyed boy gave me a cute, little smile, his blue eyes sparkling more than ever.

"Every thing that I can tell you for now." I put a finger to my chin.

"That doesn't sound like a good offer. The deal is you tell me everything and I'll go with you."

"My deal could be leaving you out here and you'll have to walk home." I slanted my eyes.

"I can just use my cell phone and Stefan will-" I stopped mid-sentence while trying to find my cell in my pocket. It wasn't there. I looked up, Simon showing off my phone, taunting me. I crossed my arms, huffing.

"Fine. I'll walk. It's not far." He put on a cocky grin.

"Uncl-Stefan. Stefan and Damon's house is miles away." I made my eyes into slits, dragging a hand through my blond locks.

"What did you say? Did you just say _uncle_?" The Damon look-a-like sighed. I blinked my eyes, yelling when in less than a second Simon was right next to me, inches away from my face. I stepped back. I put a hand over my heart.

"Oh my God! You're him! You're the one stalking us, leaving flowers..it all fits! Oh my God!" I started running as fast as my legs could take me, not daring to look back once. Simon. He had to be a vampire. But he had no jewelry to protect him. We went over this once. More than once matter-of-fact. How could he possibly be a vampire?

I screamed once again, Simon appearing right in front of me, making me instantly stop.

"Caroline here me out. I'm not here to hurt you guys. I'm not even the psycho sending you flowers and creepy texts." I licked my dry lips, stepping back.

"Then who are you?" I stated, my mouth quivering.

"I...I'm...your father."

"I..what?" I was even more confused, Simon cracking a smile and laughing his butt off.

"Sorry I just had to do that. Did you see the look on your face? Classic!" My eyes were now buldging out of their sockets. Now I figured that Simon was some kind of killer vampire who likes to crack jokes. Not to mention at the wrong time. Who did that remind me of?

"Damon." I stated in a whipser, looking up at Simon. He crossed his arms, walking over and leaning on a near-by tree.

"Not quite." My eyes blinked. Not quite? I backed up a little more, Simon directly in my face again. My heart bumped against my chest violently, my breathing pitch-y. Simon placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Relax Caroline. I told you, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Th..then who are you? _What _are you?" I managed to swallow.

"I'll tell you if you come with me." I crossed my arms. Not this again.

"Go with you? Go with you where?"

"Just come with me. For atleast a day."

"Are you kidding me? You could be a murderer for all I know. A day. You've got to be kidding me." He placed his hand over my heart.

"You trust me. And if you want answers on everything this would be a smart thing to do."

"Listen, I'm trying not to be that non-smart and shallow person everyone's trying to make me out to be." Simon softly stroked my cheek, his blue orbs peering into mine.

"You're not shallow and you're not stupid either. I'm very fond of you, Caroline." I wet my lips.

"And why is that?"

"You have a clear mind." I raised a brow.

"A clear mind?" Simon sighed.

"Yes Caroline. Did I not mention I can read minds to?" I put my hands up.

"Whoa, whoa. You can _read_ minds?" He simply nodded his head.

"So you've been reading every thing I've been thinking since I met you?" He put a hand through his perfect hair.

"No. Since I first layed eyes on you I knew you were different. Elena on the other hand, she's..she's a piece of work." I smiled.

"Elena can be when she wants to."

"She used to have a thing for Damon." My blond brows raised.

"She did? I mean I kind of saw that she maybe did, but she's dating Stefan."

"That's not how it's suppose to be."

"Suppose to be? What do you mean?" I found myself lightly pinned up against a tree. It wasn't rough, and it wasn't threatening either.

"I know about the Fate Reaper, Bonnie and Damon, everything. I even know the person who's causing everyone trouble. One thing I know is that Elena and Stefan don't belong together." My mouth was gapped open.

"Elena and Stefan love each other."

"They _think_ they do. You heard what the Fate Reaper said. It's you and Stefan that belong." I looked down at the Earth-y ground, then back up at his stunning face.

"I don't love Stefan. I'm only his friend. I see nothing in him." Simon unpinned me, shrugging his shoulders.

"I know. It's obvious. Just because the Fater Reaper said you guys belong together doesn't mean you have to be with him." He gave me a wink. My suspicion and eagerness grew.

"Tell me everything you know, Simon." I tried placing loose pieces of hair behind my ear, but they wouldn't stay. Simon delicately placed my hair in the right position. He then held out his hand.

"Come with me. For atleast a day and I'll tell you everything you want to know." I looked at his hand and then back up to his handsome face.

"Why me?"

"You're the only one who has the purest mind. Not to mention the only one I trust."

"Where would we go for a day? What am I suppose to tell everyone? I can't just say that I escaped with Simon to a far, far away wonderland." I watched Simon laugh, his beautiful features glow in the dense light of the woods.

"Don't tell them anything today. Just come with me."

"How do you know I trust you?" My heart skipped a beat when his blue eyes bore deeper into mine. When I felt his warm breath on my face. When his lips were inches away from mine.

"Because you're letting me stand this close..." He leaned in more, his perfect lips now less than an inch away from mine. I didn't step back, I couldn't. I was caught up in his trance. He crushed his lips softly to mine. At first I didn't move, just stood there. Not in complete shock, but a little. I kissed him back, his supple lips making me feel butterflies in my stomache. He pulled away, a small smirk on his face.

"See, you trust me." I looked from my left to my right in the woods as if I were going to get caught for doing something bad. I gave a slight sigh. Simon held out his hand again. He didn't have to say any words. I slowly placed my hand in his.

-.-

My eyes popped open. All I could see was darkness, my body feeling sore, but my mind boggling with pleasure. I felt a warm body next to mine, but of course being in a closet I couldn't see anything. I sat up, realizing that I didn't have any clothes on. I took a gulp. I placed a hand to my lips, a huge smile on my face.

"Damon?" I whispered, not sure if he was asleep or not.

"Go back to sleep." I heard the vampire mummble. I shook my head back and fourth, rolling my eyes.

"Damon." I pouted. I felt his hands wrap around my naked body, him pulling me down with him. He pressed my body to his warm flesh, him kissing my fore head.

"I finally..did it."

"And wasn't it great?" I raised a brow through the dark.

"Smugness much?"

"Oh you bet." I scoffed, sighing soon afterwards. I felt Damon tense a little, him shushing me lightly.

"Someone's coming." He said his words with annoyance. I could tell he didn't want to be interupted.

"Bonnie? Bonnie?" I heard Elena call from outside the closet. I could hear her wondering around our room looking for me.

"Maybe she's talking with Damon in the closet." I heard Stefan's deep voice state. I started freaking out, trying to scramble from Damon, but he wouldn't let me. I didn't want Elena and Stefan catching me like this. They'll see me in a closet naked by myself and would be freaked. I tried nudging Damon in the ribs, but he wouldn't let go.

"Damon let go of me." I said in a muffled tone, his hands trying to cover my mouth. I then heard a light knock on the door.

"Bonnie? Are you in there?" I could tell Elena had a worried tone in her voice. The door knob slightly turned, it cracking open. Oh God, I thought. Here comes the humiliation. The door bust open, Elena turning on the closet light.

"Bonnie? You in there?" The younger Salvatore stated, him standing next to Elena. When Elena and our eyes met, not to mention Stefan's Elena covered her eyes.

"Oh God! Bonnie? Damon?" My cheeks turned red, me finally pulling away from Damon and running out of the closet. Stefan covered his face for my modesty, but uncovered it when he saw Damon.

"Damon! I can see you." I went to go put on a quick robe, coming back to the couple. They could see Damon. Damon walked out casually in all of his naked glory.

"You guys can see me?"

"Yes Damon! And...put on some clothes will ya?" The brown-eyed vampire coughed, directing his attention that Elena was still in the room.

"It's not like Elena didn't _want_ to see all of this goodness." Damon stood up straighter, placing his hands on his hips. I scoffed, throwing a pillow at the vampire.

"Yay everyone can _see_ you Damon. Go put some clothes on." Stefan furrowed his brows, Elena complaining.

"Wait...Bonnie why were you and Damon..um...naked?" I scratched my ear, making a fake cough. I then tugged Elena by the arm, running with her to the bathroom.

"Chicks these days." I heard a smug Damon say behind me. I rolled my eyes, guiding Elena to the bathroom. I closed the door behind us, making sure it was locked.

"You can open your eyes now." I looked down at me feet, not wanting to make direct contact.

"Bonnie...it's great that we can see Damon now and he's back to normal, but how did that happen? Did you cast a spell? And _what_ were you doing naked in the closet with him. I took a sigh. Did Elena have to ask retarded questions?

"Well..um..okay Elena we had sex." I whispered, looking from her doe eyes, to the door. Elena put a hand over her mouth, a smile creeping on her face.

"Oh my God. My little Bonnie's all grown up." I rolled my eyes.

"Funny." I stated, a smile creeping over my face as well.

"And I don't know how Damon went back to normal. In the Grimiore I read that to get rid of the spell we had to find the person that cast it, or something about coming together as one." My friend's brown eyes turned into saucers.

"Bonnie don't you get it? You and Damon came together as _one_." I took a gulp.

"Oh my gosh it makes sense...but why would someone cast a spell some Damon and I could..." I put a hand on Elena, looking her in the eyes.

"Bonnie. Remember when you said Pamela put a spell on you to give you more energy when you were at the hospital?" I took my hand off of Elena, realizing that she was on to something.

"Elena?"

"What, what is it?"

"I just touched you and nothing happened." I stated with a huge smile.

"Oh my God you did!" Elena instantly hugged me, her squeezing me until I couldn't breathe.

"All the spells were lifted!" I said smiling. Elena smiled and laughed to, her smile faltering a little.

"The spell and you burning people stopped right after you and Damon..you know." I wrinkled my black brows.

"Someone wanted us to?...If Pamela put a spell on Damon and I she wanted to bring us together. She knew that I would be more vulnerable without Damon. And she knew when I couldn't touch anyone I would go to Damon more often. So that means she knew that we would-"

"She knew we would have sex and it was _grrrrreat!"_ I screamed, Damon some how managing to bust into the bathroom.

"Sorry. I was ease dropping."

"Oh hey Mrs. _Nobody_." The sarcastic vampire stated to Elena, pushing her out of the way and walking over to me. He kissed me on the forehead, a serious look planted on his gorgeous features a minute later.

"I heard everything you said." I hit the vampire int he chest.

"You were listening to our conversation?"

"Who couldn't. You were in the other room. Not to mention I kept hearing giggles. Wonder what that was from." My face turned as red as cherries, me jabbing the older Salvatore in the ribs.

"Wow, Bonnie you hurt me bad." I rolled my eyes.

"Like I said, I was ease dropping and know about the spells and the blah blah blah. So I say we go to Pamela's for a visit and smack her until her purple clothes turn blue."

"Damon be realistic. She's a witch." Damon slanted his eyes at Elena for her statement.

"When did you get here? Elenor, noone asked you for your two cents. I was talking to my precious Bonnie." The blue-eyed supernatural pinched my cheeks, me pulling away.

"Damon be nice to Elena." I stated with an irritated glance. He sighed (sarcastically).

"Okay. I'm sorr..I'm sorr...I'm..well..you know." He shrugged his shoulders then wriggled his brows.

"How was that?" I scoffed.

"Back to the conversation. Damon we can't go over there and fight Pamela."

"And why not? I should rip her head off."

"One, she's probably stronger than me. I havn't been practicing my magic lately, and two she has all of the answers." Damon was about to say something when Stefan came running through the door.

"Guys, Caroline. She's missing." I put a hand over my mouth. Elena gasped while did said 'so.'

"Oh my God did you try calling her? Texting her? Anything?" Stefan shook his head back and fourth.

"Of course I did. I should have known." This is all my fault. He put his fists on the walls, aggrivated. I walked up to the brown-eyed vampire, putting a soft hand on him. He pulled away, thinking I was going to burn him.

"Stefan it's okay now. Everything's fixed. We think we have some answers, but it's not important now. What happened to Caroline? Why is it your fault?" He took a breath, looking at me with hopeless eyes.

"Simon came over. She was talking to him on the porch." I furrowed my eye brows.

"Simon?" I stated.

"Yes, Simon."

-.-

A/N: Please tell me how a did. :)


	14. Unanswered

Captured In a Haze: Chapter 14

-.-

A/N: I want to say thanks for the people who still read this. I know I don't update that often, but that's because I always get writers block. Anyway, I hope Damon and Bonnie have more scenes together in the show. There's only so many episodes left and I'm getting mad. (spoilers) I can't believe that Damon and Stefan turned Bonnie's mom and they act like they don't care. All they care about is Elena and the funny thing is that it's about Bonnie. The show is starting to get boring again accept for Caroline and Klaus. I love them together. So I hope those two get more scenes. And I've heard that Damon and Bonnie will get together in season 4. Does anyone know if that's true? Enough of my rambling, tell me what you guys think of this chapter. :)

-.-

I stared at my self in the mirror, raking a hand through my blond locks. Why the heck did I agree to go with Simon? I didn't know. I put my hair into a pony tail, looking at myself one last time before exiting the restroom. I walked into the kitchen, Simon placing food on the table.

"May I say you look ravaging." I rubbed my arm.

"Thanks..." I sat down at the table across from Simon. I could tell he had curiosity in his oceanic eyes.

"Having second thoughts?" I bit my bottom lip, shaking my head.

"I mean yeah. I left everyone behind. They're probably freaking out. And I don't even know where I am." I looked around the room-y, little house. It was a well put together place. It had nice furniture, great floors..everything was in check. It seemed like it costed a lot.

"This is a house I'm temporarily renting." I raised a brow.

"_Temporarily?_" I stated.

"Why don't you eat." I slanted my eyes at him, then looked down at my plate. It was a lovely meal that consisted of steak, mashed potatos, green beans and a salad on the side. I then looked back up.

"You're dodging again. All of my questions."

"Will you just eat? For me?" He gave me a puppy dog look, his eyes turing huge. I crossed my arms. As adorably hot his face was, I wasn't falling for it.

"Cute Simon, cute. You said you would tell me everything. Time's ticking here." He sighed, picking up a fork and digging into his food instead.

"I'll tell you after I'm done eating." I raised a brow.

"I thought you were a vampire." He gave me a daring look, stuffing mashed potatoes into his mouth. He chewed, then swallowed.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. I told you I'll tell you everything and anything you want to know _after_ we're done eating."

"After? After? I came here with you. That should be enough." He put down his fork, giving me a gaze.

"Caroline, I'm only going to be here for another day or so. Heck, I don't even know." I sighed. I was being very stubborn. I didn't want to fight, so I gave in. I picked up my fork, taking a bite of food.

"Do you like it? I made it myself." Simon gave me a tooth-y grin, his pearly whites showing.

"Oh my God wow. This is amazingly good!" I stated, jamming more food into my mouth.

"Why thank you Miss Caroline. The future does have its perks." I instantly put down my fork, slanting my eyes.

"The _future?_"

-.-

I held Damon's hand, trying to restrain him from attacking Pamela.

"So you're telling _me_ that you don't know where 'Little Miss Barbie' is?"

"Damon." I whispered, squeezing his hand to shut his mouth. I looked Pamela up and down, her again wearing purple from head to toe. She slowly took a sip of tea out of her cup then shrugged.

"I actually don't know where Caroline is." Damon got up, walking up fiercely to Pamela.

"I know you know." Pamela remained calm, her not even flinching.

"Know I don't know. If she's not with you guys then I'm guessing she ran off. Probably to get away from Damon." Damon showed his vampire features, about to attack Pamela when he started yelling loudly while holding his head. I got up, running to the vampire, Pamela still focused on blowing his brains out.

"Stop! Stop!" I yelled, hollering at Pamela. I watched her ease down, finally stopping when Damon had passed out. She gave another worthless shrugg, standing up and slightly kicking Damon in the side.

"Eh. He'll awake in an hour." I was now angered. I followed Pamela into the other room, Stefan and Elena staying behind to prop my unconscience boyfriend up.

"That wasn't necessary." Pamela turned around, something in her eyes that seemed to be ticked.

"You know what's not necessary Bonnie? Damon's attitude. I suggest you fix that or I will." Her voice was serious, her tone making my throat go dry.

"Never mind that. We need help. There's no one else I can turn to, Pamela." She licked her lips, sighing.

"Bonnie I love you and you're my cousin, but I don't know where she is."

"We think she ran off some where with Simon." My cousin seemed to perk up a little, her curiosity running.

"Simon? Simon Bertolli?" I nodded eagerly.

"He came to our house. They've been hanging out for a while so we thought that it would be okay for them to talk alone on the porch."

"We have to find them." She stated this sternly, her seeming to have more interest now.

"Why the sudden change in mood? I know you know something."

"Simon is..dangerous." I could tell she was making it up. Lying to me to keep me out of her business. I grabbed her arm firmly, Pamela looking down before snagging her arm away. I gave her a whispered yet firm talk.

"Pamela we know that you put the spell on Damon for some reason. And we _know_ you put some type of burning spell on me. So don't play dumb." Once again the brown-eyed witch remained calm, a devious smile spreading across her face.

"Good. You figured it out on your own." My mouth gapped open.

"And why would you do that?" I stated in an angered whisper.

"I told you before and I'll say it again until it's drilled into your skull. Everything I do is necessary. For your future, for everything. I can't tell you anything that I'm not suppose to." I gave Pamela slanted eyes.

"And how is that helping me?" All Pamela did was raise a brow, shaking her head back and fourth.

"I helped you so much already. More than you know." I slammed my fist on the table.

"Of course it's more than I know! You won't tell me anything!" I yelled, my anger getting the better of me. A glass on a near by table shattered. Pamela looked at it, then looked at me.

"Keep your anger to a minimum. You need training."

"Of course I need training. But I have no one to turn to." Pamela gently grabbed my hand, me pulling away.

"Bonnie you can come to me any time you want. You need to get a grip on your powers, learn some new spells. You'll need them in the long run." I was tired of asking the young witch questions. She was right, I did need training, but I didn't want to be trained by someone who couldn't tell me the truth. I turned around, Pamela talking while I did so.

"You'll be back Bonnie. You'll do what's right." I kept walking out the door.

"Maybe you should do _what's right_." I stated sarcastically.

-.-

There it was. A lonesome pale pink flower casually resting on our bed. I sucked in a dry breath, calling for Damon. He was up the stairs in a flash, him angrily looking at the flower in disgust. The flower appeared to have a note attached.

"What do you think the note says?" I questioned, my green eyes expanding. Stefan and Elena appeared behind us, them also looking at the flower.

"Only one way to find out. Stefan, read the note." I looked back at the younger Salvatore, him sighing before he strode over and unattached the note from the flower. He picked it up, shrugging his shoulders.

"It just says 'Bonnie, this is for you.' " I bit the inside of my cheek as I watched Stefan crumble the note and throw it to the ground.

"Get rid of it." I stated, my voice quivering. I felt Damon lace his arm around my waist, him trying to comfort me. I responded back with a weak smile if you could even call it that.

Stefan picked up the flower and snapped it in half. And in that second I clutched my stomache.

"Bonnie what is it?" I shook my head back and fourth, feeling like I had been stabbed. Damon gently moved my hand.

"Quick. Get me something." Damon stated. I was to afraid to look down. I didn't know what would be there. I bit my bottom lip, finally looking down after a couple of seconds. Blood. There was blood. Where I had felt the pain in my stomache. It was as if an invisible person had stabbed me.

Stefan handed Damon a towel. The elder vampire then firmly held it to my wound.

"What happened?" Elena stated in a scared tone beside me.

"I..I don't know.." I trailed off, bile rising in my throat. I felt dizzy. I didn't know if it was from the loss of blood or just being freaked out.

"It had to be the flower. Someone must have put a spell or hex on it." Stefan said. Damon gripped me to him, bitting in his wrist and placing his cut to my mouth. I didn't want to drink, but found myself anyway, my eyes closed.

"It's your fault, Stefan. You damaged the flower." Damon spat.

"Bonnie told me to." I heard Stefan say back in defense.

"It's still your fault. Don't blame this on Bonnie."

"I'm not I'm saying that-"

"Boys! Stop fighting. What we need is to calm down. We can figure this out. First we need to let Bonnie rest." Elena's calm voice washed over me. My eyes were still closed. I couldn't find the will to open them. I felt Damon pull his wrist away, my eye lids getting heavy.

-.-

Eyes jolting open I sat up. I peered around the room, no one in sight. I looked down at my stomache. I licked my lips in frustration. Damon had given me his blood and yet I wasn't fully healed. Instead there was a scab. I didn't get it. What kind of magic were we dealing with?

I placed my feet on the cold hardwood floor. I was about to get up and go down stairs when I felt a light gush of wind.

"Damon." I got up and hugged him as if my life depended on it.

"You should be resting." I pulled back with a weak smile.

"I've had enough sleep. I want answers." I heard a slight scoff radiate off of his lips.

"Don't we all? That's all we ever want is answers, Bonnie." I unwrapped my arms from the vampire.

"And I plan on getting them. There has to be a way." A light bulb soon went off in my head. Damon held up a finger.

"Don't you even think about it." I rolled my eyes.

"You know it's the only way. We don't know what kind of magic or thing or person we're dealing with, but this might work. We just have to be careful about it." I watched the handsome vampire get up, him pacing around the room.

"This is dangerous. You can't." I stood up, my hands on my hips.

"What other choice do we have? Who ever is sending these messages and flowers wants me. _Me_, Damon.So I'll have to be the bait." I blinked, Damon now directly in my face, his eyes slanted.

"You're not going anywhere and I prevent you from going through with your silly plans." I nudged Damon out of the way. Now it was my turn to pace.

"There's nothing wrong with my plan. All we have to do is write back. Just one note or something. And see what the reply is."

"It's putting you and everyone in danger. Blondie's already missing. Who knows where she could be." I bit my bottom lip while trying to weigh out the facts. I looked up, Damon in front of me once more. This time his voice was soft.

"We'll figure this out some other way. _We_ can't use you as bait. _I_ need you. We can use Elena or..or Stefan." His face was close to mine now, his oceanic eyes peering into mine. He did that sad puppy dog face that would persuade anyone. He leaned down and gently kissed me on the lips, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. I pulled back, stroking his smooth face.

"I..Damon I need you too. I need you to accept this. I'm putting everyone else's lives in danger too, not just mine. Weather you like it or not, this is the only plan we've got."

-.-

My eyes were glued to Simon. My mouth gaped open. I raked a hand through my hair. This was unbelieveable. His gorgeous eyes just continued to twinkle.

"I'm guessing that you're done eating?" I tried to swallow, not comprehending what the boy was even saying. And that's when images flashed through my head. Images of Bonnie and Damon. I pieced them together. Damon's personality, his looks, his..eyes. Bonnie's personality...it all made sense. I looked up at Simon, him giving me a quick wink.

"Simon..You're...you're...Bonnie and Damon's son!" I quickly got out of my chair and ran as fast as I could to the door. I didn't know why I was running, why I felt so scared. I needed to get as far away from him as I could. There was no possible way that he was from the future. Was there?

I almost made it to the door when Simon appeared in front of me. I backed up, almost tripping. He walked up to me, this time serious. Simon then gripped my arms lightly.

"Caroline, I need your help. And fast."

-.-

A/N: Thank you all for reading. Please tell me how I did. :)


	15. Captured

Captured In a Haze: Chapter 15

-.-

A/N: Thank you guys very much for reviewing! It makes me excited to update..if I don't get writers block. Anyway I'm actually getting inspiration to update more since the episodes of VD are ticking me off. They are really getting boring and all they center around is stupid Elena...the newest preview for 3.16 looks like it'll be another boring episode...does anyone else agree?

-.-

I sat there writing the note. Damon didn't want me to. He wanted to protect me, but I can handle myself. I didn't want anyone else getting hurt. Stefan even took the liberty to search for Caroline. He still hasn't found her and I'm worried to death. Caroline is one of my best friends. If anything were to happen to her I would die.

"Did you write the note?" I looked up, my brunette friend poking her head through the door.

"Yeah, I'm almost done." I replied, waving the piece of paper in the air. I took a deep breath, Elena coming around and reading the note.

"Who are you? What are you? Stop being a coward and show yourself." I watched Elena's express, her scrunching her brows. "Wow Bon, you sounded angry writing that." I cracked a weak smile.

"I was angry. I still am. And now Damon's angry with me." Elena sat down next to me, raking a hand through her chocolate locks.

"Bonnie, he's not mad at you. He's just upset." I shook my head back and fourth.

"No, he's angry. I can tell. He's not talking to me and he's drinking non-stop." Elena raised a brow.

"This is Damon we're talking about. When does he _not_ drink non-stop?"

"Lena, that's not what I mean. And-and we can't find Caroline. What if something happened to her?" Elena grabbed my hand for support.

"She can take care of herself. She may not be supernatural, but I have a feeling that if it was Simon that took her, he wouldn't hurt her." I bit my bottom lip. Elena was right. Caroline was smart and stood up for herself. She was the strongest person I knew. And the way I saw it, Simon was always sweet with Care. But that didn't mean that he could be evil or- I was knocked out of my thoughts.

"Bonnie just relax. We're all here for everyone." I smiled.

"You're right. Thanks Lena." Elena was about to dismiss herself when I pulled her back down. "Where should I put this?"

"Not to scare you Bonnie, but you find notes and flowers all over the house. You could probably set it down anywhere and who ever this person is would find it." Elena's words gave me shivers. "_But_ I'd put it in the mail box."

"Thanks Lena."

"Don't mention it, Bon. Now come down stairs. We're having dinner. I even made apple pie." My eyes suddenly got a smidge brighter. Elena knew that one of my favorites was apple pie.

"You didn't." I stated with a smile.

"That is for _you_ to find out. Now get up Missy and let's see if it's true." I slanted my green orbs in suspicion.

"Are you doing this just to get me to stop worrying?" Elena playfully rolled her eyes.

"Is it working?" I placed the note down on the table, deciding that I might make changes to it later before placing it in the mail box for the said stranger to take.

"Yes. It's definately working."

I sat down at the dinning table, Stefan and Damon already present. Stefan gave me a gentle smile. I could tell that he was tired as it was. He had been searching for Caroline like crazy. And Damon. Damon wasn't wasted, but I'm pretty sure if he were human he would be.

"Hey Stefan, Damon." I stated, sitting down, trying to make things at least an ounce better.

"Bonnie I'm sorry for what happened to you earlier. When that spell triggered and hurt you." I raised a hand, stopping the sorry vampire in his tracks.

"Stefan you don't have to be sorry. It wasn't your fault. It was no one's fault."

"I know, but I just want to make sure that you're okay." I smiled.

"Thanks Stefan. Don't worry. I-I'm" I took a breath. "Fine." My eyes darted over to Damon, him taking a sip of an alcoholic beverage.

"Damon. Please talk to me." Damon looked at me. He then placed his feet on the table, crossing his legs and downing more of his drink.

"I don't think there's nothing to talk about." He stated stubbornly. I rolled my eyes. I could tell in Stefan's eyes that he was getting uncomfortable and irritated.

"I think I'll help Elena in the kitchen. She's finishing up with the food. I mouthed a sorry to the younger Salvatore. He noded, completely understanding. I watched him disappear into the kitchen, my eyes adverting back to Damon.

"I'm not doing anything wrong and you know it."

"Oh says you." In irritation I clicked my tongue on the roof of my mouth.

"This isn't about me, Damon. I'm putting everyone in danger. I had to find a response some how. This seemed to be the only way." He took his feet off of the table, his eyes peering into mine with an angry shadow to them.

"You're right, _Bonnie_." I scrunched my black brows. His sarcastic attitude wasn't helping one bit. But I was tired of fighting, tired of crying and worrying. I wasn't going to get into this right now. Especially with Damon. I placed my hand on top of his.

"No more fighting. Atleast not with me." He didn't pull back, but I could tell that he wanted to be some where else, I could see it in his clear blue eyes. When he didn't respond I took my hand off of his, Elena and Stefan coming out with the food as if right on que. The couple had sat down chicken, mashed potatoes, and salad. Elena ran back in the kitchen and quickly came out with an apple pie.

"For desert." She said, finding her place at the table, her boy friend next to her. I shook my head back and fourth, a smile on my face.

"Elena, you didn't have to do this for me. You know these are my favorites. I didn't want to make this about me."

"I wanted to cheer you up."

"Just you being there for me makes me happy." I looked around the table. "All of you do." I looked back at the food, my nerves must have been getting the best of me. I felt uneasy, my face growing warm.

"Bonnie? Are you okay?" I looked toward Stefan, his eyes showing concern.

"I-I'm fine. I just-" I put a hand over my mouth, getting up and running to the restroom. I closed the door behind me, kneeling down and facing the toilet. The queasy feeling had subsided a little, but I had still felt nauseated.

"What's wrong with me?" I questioned to myself out loud, gripping the rims of the toilet.

"You had to much fun with your boyfriend. That's what's wrong." I snapped my neck around, hearing an unfamiliar voice. My eyes widened. It was the guy with blond hair and green eyes. It was Sam. The one who had talked to Elena occasionally and gave her that pink rose. I got up, about to scream Damon's name when I felt a hand cover my mouth. The guy was behind me in less than seconds. He seemed faster than a normal vampire. I felt my heart pounding in my chest.

"I believe I got your message, Bonnie." His proper english voice echoed in my ear. This wasn't how Elena had described him. He must have been spying, changing his voice and acting different the whole time."We're going to go some place quiet where we can talk. Shall we?" I know that fighting against him was a stupid idea, but I struggled to get out of his grasp. It was a fail, he didn't budge. His grip on me was to tight. But it was worhless fighting any way. My eyes got heavy in minutes, my work suddenly going dark.

-.-

"Klaus." I shot my brows in the air.

"Who's Klaus?" Simon was trying to tell me all of these things, all of these answers, but I couldn't keep up.

"He's a very _old_ hybrid. He's part vampire part werewolf. That's who's coming after Bonnie. He has minions. People lurking around town."

"The handsome guy with dark eyes and hair?"

"No Caroline. He's working for someone else?" I nodded, my blond hair going out of place.

" What about the kid with blond hair and green eyes?" I gasped. "Sam?" Simon nodded, his blue eyes piercing mine.

"Exactly."

"Wait. Why doesn't Klaus show himself? Do all of this himself?" Simon laughed a little as if my question was ridiculous.

"Since when does an evil villian ever do anything himself Caroline?" Okay, he had a good point.

"But when. When will something happen?" I questioned, my blue eyes shining. Simon put his hand over the top of mine.

"It's already happening." I jumped up.

"Then we have to do something!" I shrieked, running to the door. Simon was in front of me in a second, his blue eyes seeming to have less shine, his face pale.

"There's more. The guy-he's...death.." For some reason Simon was getting weak, but he continued to stay strong. "...and-and Pamela. She's not evil-she just has a bad attitude." A weak smile spread across his face. He gripped my hand and slouched to the ground, bringing me with him.

"Simon? What's happening?" I put a hand over my mouth in terror. If it were possible his face would have turned even more pale. He looked up at me, his eyes had no shine left in them.

"And Care...stay...strong. Whatever happens to you..stay strong." I eagerly nodded, gripping his hand tighter. "And..Care?"

"What is it Simon?" I stated, panicking.

"I know it was wrong to kiss you, and to tell you all of this. But when I come back later on..." His voice was even more weak, his sentences becoming fragments. "I'll be able to gloat...saying...I...kissed a..princess.." I opened my mouth but closed it. I wanted to ask Simon what the heck he was talking about, but considering it didn't look like he had time left I let him continue with his mumbling.

"Simon? What's happening? Where are you-" His body seemed as if it were disappearing now, his sillohette see through like a ghost. He dropped in my arms, giving me that all knowing smirk of his.

"Care...listen...I..I'm..go..going...where...I...belong..." Tears now sprang to my eyes. I wiped them away. I wouldn't let my eye sight get blurry. His body seemed to fade even more, causing me to squeeze his hand that had severely turned cold. "But...y..you...you're...the only...one...who...c..ca..can...de...fe..at...defeat...Klaus..." I nodded, wiping more tears out of my vision. His body started to fade more rapidly. I knew in another minute that he'd be gone.

"Klaus's...weakness...Care...i..is.." Simon didn't get to finish. He vanished into thin air, leaving me to holding nothing. I looked down at my hands, faning them through the air. I finally let tears run down my face as I sat there on the floor. But I knew that Simon wasn't gone. He even said that he'd come back. I shakily stood up, dusting imaginary wrinkles off of my clothes. I grabbed my jacket and headed toward the door. It was up to me to me now. I had to help everyone with my new found knowledge.

-.-

I opened my eyes, shutting them instantly when light was being poured into my vision.

"Finally some one has decided to wake up." There it was again. That gentle voice that sounded so proper.

"Where am I?" I now realized that my hands were tied behind my back. I tried tugging on the ropes, but they didn't seem to buldge. I squinted my eyes, peering around the room. We seemed to be in some kind of shabby motel.

"You don't need to worry about that, Bonnie." He acted as if he weren't doing anything bad to me at all. Like this was okay.

"Sam why are you doing this? Please...let me go." I felt tears weld up in my eyes. Sam came close to me, him stroking the side of my face as if he cared about me. He then pulled back.

"Why if I did that I'd be in a lot of trouble." I took a dry swallow.

"Why are you doing this? Why do you want me?" I demanded, still trying to get my hands free. His english seemed to echo the motel room now.

"Oh believe me, Bonnie. I'm not doing this for my benefit. I'm doing this for Klaus's."

-.-

A/N: Tell me how I did. :)


	16. authors note

Hey everyone! I know I have not updated in over a year..I guess I took a break. I'm not sure if I should even continue this story, but I wanted to know if you guys think I should. I still read fanfiction and get irritated when my favorite stories don't get updated for a while, so if some of you really like this story I guess I know how you feel. I'm still contemplating on weather or not if I should continue it. Even if I do continue it, I'm not going to be able to update frequently. Please leave comments to let me know if you want me to continue. XD

-SmilesX10-


	17. Klaus

A/N: I'm happy that some of you want me to continue. I must say that I have not written in a year and that even I am fuzzy on what the heck is going on in this story. To be honest, I forgot some of the key points or where I was even going with it. But I'm giving it another shot. Oh and Vie you made me smile. If it makes you feel any better even I had to reread half of the chapters I wrote. Oh and I know there's probably tons of mistakes in here, but I'm too lazy to go back and check so I'm sorry.

Captured In a Haze Chapter 16

-.-

Get to Damon, Stefan and Elena. That was the only thing on my mind. I had to tell them. Tell them about Simon and the events that occured. I scoffed, my boot landing in a pile of mud and leaves. I tucked a blond strand of hair behind my ear and trudged on. I didn't even know where I was going. Simon had brought me out here in some part of the abandon woods and let's face it. I Caroline Forbes was lost.

I suddenly stopped. I heard something. I quickly looked behind me. Nothing. My senses got the best of me. I picked up my speed and started speed-walking. All I heard was the thump of my beating heart in my ears. My throat started getting dry. I looked back again, hearing more noises, leaves crunching. When I looked forward again my blood ran cold. He was so close. The guy. The stinking guy that I kept seeing that for some odd reason no one else saw but me. The same guy that was beyond handsome with dark hair and dark eyes. Simon had mentioned him, but didn't tell me much.

He was about five feet away from me. His hair was perfect. So dark and black that it put a crow to shame. His attire was also of the same shade. I drew in a breath. I couldn't find any words to say. I took a step back.

"Hello, Caroline." He said his words in a friendly gesture. I wrinkled my brows. I had this feeling that he didn't want to hurt me, but my body was telling me something else. I instantly took off running, sprinting in the direction that I had just came from. I had to get away. This was a suspicious circumstance. How would this mysterious guy know I was here? I didn't even know where _here_ was.

I drew in rugged breaths, my eyes tearing up. I looked behind me, seeing nothing. He was gone. I stopped, my throat feeling sore. I placed my hand on my knees trying to breath. I looked up. Go-figure. There he was. I swiftly turned around, about to take off again when he was instantly in front of me once more.

"D-don't hurt me." I pleaded, finding my words. He gave me a sad, little smile.

"Caroline Forbes I would never hurt you." His voice. It was as smooth as silk. My eyes widened.

"H-how do you know my name?" I sternly stated, gaining some of my confidence back. "And who are you? What do you want from me?" He took a step forward, causing me to take a step back. The stranger placed his hands in his pockets, subtly looking around as if he were on a care-free stroll through the woods. He then finally looked at me, his dark eyes ironically having this bright twinkle in them.

"I want you, Caroline."

-.-

"Damon slow down!" I heard Elena scream from the back seat. I rolled my eyes, to the opposite of what she said. I accelerated, making the car go faster.

"We have to find Bonnie." I stated, sharply turning a curve.

"Damon we know. We all want to find Bonnie. But we can't die in the process." Oh Stefan. My baby brother. If only he knew what real love felt like.

"Correction. We won't die." I snarkly replied.

"Elena will if you don't slow down!" Stefan shouted, his forehead brooding. At a time like this I was smirking. The truth was that I didn't care if Elena died. I didn't care who died as long as I had my witch next to me and she was alive. Love does that to a man.

"Where are we even going?" I sighed. Did Elena have to ask so many questions? I peered at the rear view mirror, my eyes slits.

"To see a witch. She can do a locator spell to see where Bonnie is." I stated it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"W-what about Caroline? We can't give up her search on her too." I jabbed my foot on the break, smirking that Elena had her seat belt on. If she didn't, well...

"Damon, what the heck? Stop acting reckless and think for once." I turned toward Stefan, giving him a sharp look.

"If you guys don't get what's happening here let me break it down for you." I gestured with my hands. "Bonnie, _my_ Bonnie is missing. I don't care about Caroline. I. Want. My. Witch." I watched Stefan open his mouth and then close it. I then turned around to Elena.

"Anymore _stupid_ questions?"

"I know you love Bonnie, Damon. We _all_ do. But Caroline's in danger too." I slammed my hands on the steering wheel.

"God, Stefan! I'm in love with Bonnie Bennett! I'm in love for once in my life! And we're here stalling time while Bonnie is God knows where." I shook my head and sighed. "Get out."

"What?" Elena stated, shocked. "Damon you can't tell us to-"

"I said Get. The. Heck. Out." My teeth were gritted. "You guys can look for _Blondie_. I'm going to find the love of my life."

I put my foot on the gas, peering once more through the rear view mirror. All I saw was Stefan and Elena standing in the middle of the road looking dumb-struck.

-.-

My hand instantly flew to my aching head. I moaned, trying to cope with the pain. I popped my eyes open, realizing that I wasn't where I was before. Instead I was lying in a huge bed. Not just any huge bed, but an extravagent-looking one. One that looked like it cost thousands. I tried to swallow, my throat dry. I looked around. The room that I was in looked like it cost even more than the bed. I blinked a couple times to make sure that I wasn't dreaming. Nope. Not a dream. I drapped the covers off of me and put my bare feet on the floor.

"Bonnie, tisk tisk. You need your rest, don't you think?" My head instantly shot to a corner of the room to find a man. A man that I had never seen before. His hair was a blondish-brown color, he had slight stubble on his face and light blue eyes. He was actually quite handsome.

"Who are you?" I questioned, trying to find some courage. He gave a devious smile making his dimples protrude. He casually crossed his legs and stayed seated in his chair.

"So quick to ask questions, Bonnie." His english accent struck a cord with me. I gasped, remembering Sam's accent as well.

"Are you-." I stopped to think this over with myself. "Are you Klaus?" There went his dimples again.

"Hello, sweetheart." I stood up, my head reeling, but I managed.

"Stay. Away. From. Me." He stood up, the playful smirk on his lips gone.

"Bonnie, I won't hurt you. That is unless you don't cooperate." He walked closer, too close for my preference. "You see, I have a ball coming up and I need you well and healthy to attend." I wrinkled my brows.

"I'm not going anywhere with you or doing anything you say." I stated firmly, closing my eyes and chanting. I tried calling on my powers. I tried building up energy, but nothing happened. What was wrong with me? I looked up, Klaus smiling in victory.

"Don't wear yourself out, love. You see you being a powerful Bennett witch lead me no choice in temporarily taking away your powers. I wouldn't want you to do anything you'd regret." He moved closer, blocking me into the wall. I stared into his blue eyes, his breath on my face. I tried striking him, Klaus easily catching my fist. He firmly placed my arms to my sides.

"What do you want with me?" I questioned, my voice strained. What could I do now? There was nothing I could do. My powers were gone. I was useless. He took his hand and forced me to look up at him. I tried to pull away, but to no avail.

"You see, Bonnie I need a witch to do my bidding for me." I gave him a sharp look.

"Looks like you need to find yourself another witch." I spat.

"I see cooperation isn't your stong suit. Maybe I can change your mind." He slightly backed up, a cocky grin on his pink lips.

"I'll never cooperate with you Klaus. Not in a million years. I'd rather die than help you with anything." Why did this man have dimples? Every stinking time he smiled.

"Either do as I say or starve." I laughed bitterly in his face.

"That's your grand plan? That's your power of persuasion? To let me _starve_?" I watched Klaus take another step back, throwing his hands up in mock-surrender.

"I just thought it might be a theory. The last time I knew the mother had to consume food for her young to live." My eyes turned into saucers as I gulped. Mother? Young? Yes, it was coming back to me now. Before Sam kidnapped me I felt sick and puked. I was feeling off that day. Matter-of-fact the whole week. I looked up and slanted my eyes.

"You're lying." Klaus synically smiled.

"You wish I were. So what is it going to be, Sweet heart?" I rolled my eyes. _Sweet heart_? _Love_? I placed a hand on my stomach. Who was I kidding? I was pregnant-again. But this time it felt right. It didn't feel _evil_ like I was carrying the devil's child. I wasn't craving blood either. I looked up, a lump in my throat.

"How will I know you will keep your word?"

"By all means, Bonnie. I am an honest man. I always keep my word and intend to." I wasn't sure if I could trust him. Heck I wouldn't. But I was still dizzy and it felt like I was dehydrated. I had to make the deal. For my baby. For _our _baby.

"On one condition." He gestured for me to keep talking. "Let me call my boy friend to let him know that I'm okay." His head tilted to the side. I could tell the gears were winding in his head.

"One phone call." I bit my bottom lip. It was that easy, huh? I folded my arms across my chest.

"What's the catch?"

"There's no catch, love. This is our deal." I watched him dig in his back pocket and take out a cell phone. He then handed it to me.

"Go ahead and call Damon Salvatore." The phone felt like ice in my hands. I looked up.

"How do you know Damon Salvatore?" I asked, taking a dry swallow. He gave another one of his devil-ish smiles.

"That's the magic of it Bonnie. When you are as old as I am you tend to know _everyone_."

"Exactly how old are you?" I clutch the cell phone in my hand tight.

"Over a thousand. But who's counting?" It felt like I swallowed a rock. A one thousand year old hybrid needed me? Me of all people because apparently I was a strong witch? I looked back down at the black cell phone in my hands.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to make this call private." His smile dropped.

"Afraid I can't let you do that Bonnie. You see I said you could make one call. I didn't say anything about it being private. I might start to think that you'll tell Damon where I'm located and then there'll be a big mess to clean off the walls." I gave a wry smile.

"I don't even know where I'm at." He sighed. I could tell he was thinking it over. After what seemed like minutes he gave in.

"Fine. Shower's over there, clothes over there. I intend on seeing you downstairs for dinner at eight sharp." I frowned. Now I had to eat with him too? I watched him walk out of the room, shutting the door behind him. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I quickly looked around the room, spotting a window. I casually walked to it. If I ran to it, Klaus would surely know what I was doing. I pushed aside the lavish curtains and peered through it. My mouth dropped as I saw the Sun setting. But my mouth wasn't open for that reason. It was open because I knew where I was now. I was still in Mystic Falls.

-.-

"What do you mean you want me?" I was at a loss for words. Different scenireos were running through my mind on what he could possibly want. He stepped closer, careful not to contaminate my personal space.

"Caroline, you don't understand. In time, you'll catch on." I licked my dry lips, my eyes turning into daggers.

"Of course I don't understand. I want to know now." This time he stepped even closer, envading my space. A breath hitched in my throat, him taking his hand and stroking my face. I blinked my eyes, suddenly feeling calm. I felt like I was floating. A almost dreamy-like smile graced my lips.

"All you need to know is that I won't hurt you. I'm here to take care of you and ensure that you're safe for now. You need to go on in your journey and play the role of events in your life time that you're suppose to." I scrunched my face in confusion.

"What are you not telling me?" Another handsome smile graced his lips, but he didn't say a word. Instead he took his time to stare deeply into my eyes. I looked away and took more steps back. I shook my head back and fourth.

"I don't know what's going on." I stated, rather to myself than him. "I-I don't even know your name for God's sake." He took slower steps toward me until we were once again face to face.

"My name is Angel." I raised a brow.

"Angel? You're name is Angel?" Another handsome smile.

"Caroline, if you let me I want to show you something." I bit my lower lip. The last time a boy wanted to show me something I was freaked out for a week.

"I told you I will not hurt you. Do you trust me?" Why did his voice have to sound dreamy? Well, I guess my dad couldn't get any weirder, right? I slightly nodded, giving him the okay.

He held out his hand in front of himself. I watched, wondering what he was doing. Out of thin air a ball of light appeared and transformed itself into a glowing necklace. My mouth dropped open. I felt like screaming, running, getting to safety, but for some odd reason I once again felt secure and safe.

"Wh-what?" I was confused. What kind of magic was this? I knew Bonnie couldn't even uphold this sort of power. He looked up at me with a little smile. He heled up the necklace for me to see. I got a closer look. The necklace was the most beautiful thing that I had ever seen. It was some sort of light blue crystal shapped into a tear drop, the chain a gorgeous silver. I watched on as it glittered in the faint Sun light.

He undid the chain and walked behind me. "This is for you, Caroline." I took my hair, moving it to the side, watching him closely as he secured it safely around my neck.

"I-what is-? I couldn't form words. I litterally didn't know what to say. I still didn't know who he was and what he wanted. He grabbed my hand, his soft in mine.

"When ever you're scared or need me now I'll know."

"So this is some kind of tracker device?" A slight chuckled escaped from his perfect lips. Angel increased his closeness, him now inches away from my face as he towered over me.

"Everything I do is for a reason." I didn't expect what he did next. He leaned in and gently kissed me on the forehead, causing slight tingles all over my body. I couldn't tell if it was from my nerves or him. I then felt as light as a cloud, seeing a gush of white light every where. And then everything went black.

-.-

"Damon, everything's fine. I'm fine. The baby's fine." I heard Damon draw in a breath.

"The baby? You mean-" I cut him off.

"Yes, Damon I'm pregnant-again. But to answer any further questions this time it's a true pregnancy." He was quiet for a couple seconds. I could tell he was contemplating.

"Are you sure?" My heart ached at the crack in his voice. I could tell that he didn't want to believe in something and then have it to crash and burn like my first pregnancy.

"Believe me when I say that it is true. I don't crave blood, I don't feel like I did when I was first pregnant. Damon, we're having a child." I heard him let out a sigh.

"Bonnie when I find you I promise I'll take you far away so we can raise the baby."

"That's what I have to tell you." I made sure I was whispering as low as I could.

"I'm in Mystic Falls. I know for a fact I must be where the old mansion is. Sam captured me and now I'm with Klaus" I heard a car squeal.

"Where are you?" I stated, still whispering.

"Almost in South Carolina. I was going to Georgia for a witch to track you down." I heard Damon reverse the car. "Now it looks like I'm heading back. Looks like I won't be back until later tomorrow. I'm coming to bust you out. I'll tell Stefan where you are."

"Wait, Stefan's not with you? Elena? Care?" Another drawn breath.

"They're still searching for Caroline. We don't have much time so Bonnie?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." I stared at the phone, the line going blank. I set the phone down on a near-by dresser, going to a long mirror and looking at my appearance. It was weird, this luxiourous house, but I had to make the best of it or die trying. For the baby.

-.-

I opened the door to the room I was in. I peered out down the long hall way, the glossy floors were neat and manicured. I sucked in a breath, my stomach growling. It was eight o' clock and _Klaus_ was expecting me. I walked down the unfamiliar hall way, peering at the extravigant art on the walls. Why did evil villians always have such good taste? I turned a corner, finding the spiraling staircase. I rolled my eyes. My eyes then narrowed, seeing Sam at the end of the steps waiting for me. When I got to the bottom he held out his arm. I pushed passed him.

"Did anyone every tell you how rude you are?" I scoffed.

"That's funny coming from you. You're nothing but Klaus' little minion." He shrugged his shoulders, leading me into a giant room which I suspected was the dinning room-more like dinning hall. There was a giant table filled with food. My mouth watered, but I mentally slapped myself. Klaus was at the table along with a girl I've never seen before and two other guys. Klaus stood up along with his guests.

"Welcome, Bonnie." I went to the table, slapping Sam's hand away as he tried pulling out the chair.

"You're a fiesty one, darling." I looked up, a guy with dark brown hair and a cocky grin gracing his lips.

"Now Kol be nice to our guest." Everyone sat down when I did.

"Big brother I was only stating what is true. I like her already." What I was guessing to be Klaus' brother winked at me. My body betrayed me by blushing.

"Nonsense she has already been impregnated by none other than Damon Salvatore."

"Damon Salvatore?" The blond finally spoke, her british accent making me shiver. Now that I noticed it, they all looked similar. A light bulb went off. They all must be Klaus' siblings. "You know you two will never last in the end." I turned toward her, giving her a dirty look.

"And why is that?" I stated, my stare cold. She didn't seem to be phased, instead casually answering my question.

"He's a vampire giggalo I'm told." She shrugged her shoulders, blond curls bouncing relentlessly. "Besides, after Nik's done with you, you'll probably be dead." She gave me a synical smile that made my heart sink. I looked down at the plate that was placed in front of me. My stomach feeling uneasy.

"Ignore my rude siblings. Bonnie. I'm Elijah. It's an honor to meet a Bennett witch like you." I licked my lips, focusing on the sibling that actually seemed like he had manners. I looked him over. He seemed old-fashioned, wearing a suit that fit him well. It matched his handsome features.

"Thank you." Was all I said back. I made a deal with Klaus, but I didnt' have to be polite to the people who kidnapped me. Klaus clapped his hands together.

"Let's dig in, shall we?"

-.-

I was on dessert when I heard Sam yelling for Klaus.

"What is the rukus now?" Sighed Klaus, his head in the direction of the noise. "Sam what is it?" All of us watched in anticipation, Sam coming into the room with a passed out girl in his arms. My eyes widened. I knew those blond curls from anywhere. I jumped up out of my seat and ran to Sam.

"Caroline!" I shouted. She was knocked out cold. "What did you do?" I yelled, accusing Sam right away.

"I didn't do anything. She was outside the door like this." Klaus and his siblings surrounded us.

"You know this faint girl?" Elijah questioned. I shook my head. Klaus gently took Caroline out of Sam's hands, taking her to a near-by couch. We all followed suit. I sat by my best friend, shaking her gently.

"Care? Caroline wake up." I stated, my eyes tearing up. I looked up.

"Can't any of you do something?" Elijah was pondering, Rebeka looking like she didn't have a care in the world. I turned to Klaus, his face _actually_ looking like he held some sympathy for my friend.

"Her breathing is normal. I don't think anything's wrong. She needs to sleep it off." The hybrid stated.

"When she wakes up can I have her? She seems like a tasty little thing." Klaus snapped his neck toward his irresponsible brother Kol.

"Say another word and I'll tear out your liver." Kol put his hands up in surrender. Klaus put one arm under Caroline and picked her up bridal style.

"I'll carry her to your room, Bonnie." He watched her with delicacy. I raised a brow. He seemed more fond around Caroline than he did with me. I nodded, following him up to the room. He placed her softly on the bed, moving a strand of hair out of her eyes. I didn't want to be forward, but I wasn't going to have questions rattling in my head all night.

"Why do you act like you care? For Caroline I mean?" I asked, crossing my arms in front of my chest. He radiated a synical smile.

"I believe Miss. Forbes and I have history."


	18. The Ball

**A/N: Finally here's chapter seventeen. I know it's been a couple of months and I'm sorry. I really don't think this chapter is all that good, but hey I tried...Oh and if some of you have a Bamon Tumblr, I would appreciate it if you spread the word about my stories. I would love that. :) Please leave reviews. **

**Captured In a Haze Chapter 17: The Ball**

"Bonnie? Bonnie?" I moaned, turning over and feeling groggy. I poked an eye open and jumped, realizing where I was. Caroline was next to me, looking as white as a ghost. I instantly wrapped my arms around her.

"Caroline. I'm glad you're okay. Where were you? How did you find me? Are you okay?" I felt her squeeze me. I could tell she was a little tense.

"Care. It's okay. You're safe..sort of. But you're suffocating the baby." She let go, piercing me in the eyes.

"You're pregnant again? But what if-" I held up a hand.

"Care it's okay. It's a regular pregnancy this time...well as regular as it can get between a witch and a vampire." She hugged me again, this time more gentle.

"I'm so happy for you Bon. I really am. And-" She stopped mid-sentence. I could tell something was on her mind.

"Caroline? What is it?"

"Nothing. Nothing. I'm glad you're okay Bonnie. I really am. And to answer your question I don't know how I got here. I really don't. There was this guy in the woods. He didn't hurt me, but he gave me this." I looked at her chest bone where she pointed, seeing one of the most beautiful blue crystals I had ever seen.

"Wait who is this guy?" I answered in confusion, strumming a hand through my dark hair.

"I honestly don't know. He's...sort of magical, but he's not a witch. He's more than that. He gave me the necklace to protect me. So that he knows when I'm scared or in danger. The las thing I remember was him kissing me on the head and this feeling of sleep washed over me." I wrapped my arms around my blond friend again. She had definately went through more than I could have taken. I pulled back.

"Care, where did Simon take you? And where _is_ Simon?" I still have no clue. He took me to this cabin in the woods. He didn't hurt me. Simon's the good guy, Bon. We just ate dinner and talked." My brow went toward the ceiling.

"He kidnapped you to have a date and talk?" Caroline gave me a little smile.

"It wasn't a date. And-yeah talk." I waited for her to continue but she didn't.

"And? What else?" She switched her gaze, starring at her hands instead.

"I know you don't want to hear this, but I-I don't remember." I made a confused gesture.

"You don't remember?" I asked in a sort of accusing tone. I could tell something was up. I always knew when Caroline was keeping secrets.

"I swear, Bonnie. I don't." She grabbed my hands, squeezing them gently. I sighed. I'm sure whatever Caroline was keeping from me wasn't life threatening. I would let it slide for now. I watched Caroline look around, a frown on her face.

"Hey Bonnie?"

"Yeah?"

"Why the heck don't you just use your magic to bust out of this prison they call a house?" I shook my head back and fourth with slight anger.

"Because of Klaus. He some how temporarily took away my powers. I'm guessing he had another witch do it."

"Klaus? Who the heck is Klaus?" I bit my bottom lip, confused as ever.

"That's funny. Klaus told me that you and him had history." My friend's blue orbs expanded.

"Bonnie..." She seemed frightened. "I don't know who the heck Klaus is. I don't even know what he looks like." I sighed once more.

"Figures. He was probably trying to play mind games on me. Last night he carried you to this room. He _acted_ like he cared." I was disgusted beyond belief. I felt Caroline grab my hand again.

"No matter what Bonnie I'm on your side. Klaus is a rotten excuse of a man-vampire...thing." I laughed, a genuine smile gracing my lips.

"Actually he's a hybrid. Half were wolf half vampire. And him and his siblings were the first vampires ever created." If eyes could magically pop out of their sockets, Caroline's would have done so by now. Now it was her time to sigh.

"So you're telling me that he and his family are like a ga-jillion years old?" I couldn't help but smile at my best friend.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you, Care." She bit her bottom lip.

"Where's Damon? Or Stefan? Shouldn't they be here busting us out by now?" I shrugged. I felt helpless like a bird stuck in a cage. I lowered my voice before talking.

"Damon was in two other states. He was going to see a witch to search for me. He's coming back, but it'll take all day. He said he was going to tell Stefan and Elena, but my guess is that they're going to wait until dark to bust in some how." Caroline nodded, her understanding.

"So what do we do now?" I looked at my bubbly friend from head to toe. Being in a mansion with evil vampires felt uneasy, but I guess some how we had to make the best of it.

"Get cleaned up and head down for breakfast."

-.-

"Stefan, what are we suppose to do? We can't just sit here. Bonnie's residing in that creepy vampire mansion and Caroline's God knows where." I didn't look up at Elena. She didn't know how much stress this actually was. I rubbed my head, thinking of possibilities.

"Elena, look calm down. You think that I don't want to race up there right now and rip Klaus' head off? Damon specifically told us to wait." I watched her pace back and fourth while she huffed.

"But what if they are doing something bad to Bonnie right now? We can't just _wait_."

"They kidnapped her for a reason. I doubt they'd do anything that harmful. They need her. Just like I need you to calm down." I grabbed her hands, pulling her into my lap. She huffed once more, but calmed herself down.

"Okay. You're right. Bonnie's not in that much danger. But if Damon's not back by tonight I'm marching over to that stinking house and getting Bonnie myself." I nodded my head, feeling some of the frustration ease.

"Agreed." I kissed Elena lightly on the lips, scrunching my brows when I didn't feel that certain spark that I was used to feeling.

"Stefan? What's wrong?" I didn't answer for a couple minutes, shrugging whatever I was feeling off. I put my hands on the sides of her face, starring into her brown orbs.

"Nothing Elena. I just wanted to let you know that I love you." This time she leaned in, kissing me long and slow. We parted, her resting her fore head on mine. It was funny. If I loved her, then how come all of a sudden it didn't feel as if I did?

-.-

I was a vampire, but it felt like my mind had been ran over by a train. Now I knew what a _real _psycopath felt like. I mean sure, I killed innocent people over the years for no apparent reason, but now I felt like one because I had one thing on my mind; get to Bonnie. My foot had been on the gas for hours straight unless I had to stop to fill up the tank. And when I did I had _accidently_ took too much blood from the clerk at the counter. I produced a smirk. Wait until Bonnie heard about this when I got back.

I licked my lips, gripping the steering wheel tighter. I was going to get to my witch and when I did I was going to get to Klaus also. I planned things over and over in my mind on how I was going to take Klaus down. It was rather simple. Torture him until the cows came home. Of course Stefan had other plans. Him and his whining little twit of a girl friend thought it would be better to take more subtle steps. What did they want me to do? Have tea with him first?

I swerved around a cop car, beeping the horn. He was just another thing slowing me down. I didn't have time for it. I scoffed and rolled my eyes when his police sirens came on, him flagging me down. Who did this guy think he was? Royalty? I wasn't going that fast. One hundred and twenty was like five miles per hour in vampire speed. The cop wasn't speeding down. I gritted my teeth, having the will to stop. If I didn't I'd never get home in time. I looked through my rear view mirror, watching the pig get out. He then approached my window, knocking on the glass. I gave him daggers, putting down the window.

"What can I do for you officer?" I questioned sarcastically, piercing daggers at him. I looked him from head to toe, almost wanting to laugh if I wasn't in a bad mood. He was the perfect cliche' of an officer. And the perfect excuse of not getting laid.

"You do realize that you were going about one hundred miles over the speed limit." I rolled my eyes.

"I don't get it. What's the speed limit then? Ten?" He took off his sunglasses, revealing his beaty eyes. His mustache twitched in irritation.

"In these parts it's five." I gave a bitter laugh.

"Huh. A five? _Really_?" I looked him up and down again. "I was thinking you're more of a negative one kind of guy." He started writing in a tablet.

"Insulting a police officer." I heard him mumble. I started whistling, reving my foot on the gas.

"I don't have much time to chat. Actually I'm in a hurry."

"Sir, please turn off your vehicle and step out of the car." I raised a dark brow.

"Let's make a deal. I'll do that when you stop eating crispy cremes." I watched his teeth grind together, him reaching for the door of my car. In seconds, I was out of the car, pinning the officer against it. I felt him reach for his gun, but I stopped him, dilating my pupils instead.

"You will forget this ever happened. You will get back into your car and drive away." This time I sighed in annoyance only because I couldn't do something more creative. But there was no time. I had to stop toying around and get to Bonnie. The police officer walked off, me getting back into my car and stepping on the gas.

-.-

Breakfast was odd enough. Klaus and his siblings weren't there, but we were waited on as if we were important. It felt weird to have people to come to our every need. I had to mentally roll my eyes. Of course these people had to be compelled. Curse vampirism. I took a breath, picking up my glass and taking a sip of water. Now I was stuffed. Caroline tugged my arm, knocking me out of my thoughts.

"What is it Care?" I questioned, looking into her baby blues.

"Don't you find this creepy? In a mansion filled with vampires?" I bit my lower lip, trying to search for an answer.

"Of course I'm creeped out. I can't even use my powers." I watched Caroline give me a sympathized look. She touched my arm.

"I'm sorry, Bon. Look, I shouldn't be freaking out. We're still alive so I guess that we're not going to die any time soon." I gave a little chuckle. Leave it to Caroline to stay positive.

"It's okay. We're going to be okay." I stated, placing a hand on my stomach.

After breakfast we walked back to the room we were staying in only to be surprised by two, big boxes laying on the bed. Caroline and I both hesitated, not knowing weather we should open them or not. I took a breath, walking up to the box to find a fancy envelope resting on top. I slowly picked it up, tearing the seal and reading the letter.

_Dearest Bonnie Bennett,_

_Tonight we will be having a ball._

_I can't wait to show you off._

_Fondly,_

_Klaus_

I didn't know that I could be irritated and annoyed at the same time. Klaus wanted to "show me off" as if I were a new toy. I threw the envelope down and opened the box. My mouth gaped open like I fish. I gently touched navy blue fabric that looked like it costed more than my house and car all together. I picked up the dress and held it arms length away. The beautiful ruffles and style amazed me, but then I realized that this was all Klaus' doing. I shouldn't be amazed. I should be angry. Angry that I have to go to this ball, not to mention that he kidnapped me. I placed the dress on the bed, turning to Caroline. I read her letter, hers seeming to be more _friendly_ than mine. Especially the way Klaus wrote "save me a dance." Caroline's dress wasn't beautiful. No. Her dress was gorgeous. It was a light coral color and looked like something that came out of the eighteenth century. In all honesty, my dress was pretty, but hers was ten times better.

"Wow, Klaus does have a crush on you after all." I stated, looking at the dress and Caroline's letter. My blond friend rolled her eyes.

"I don't even know Klaus. And I certaintly don't like him." She placed her hand on mine. "He's trying to use my best friend. A guy like him isn't capable of love." I gave Caroline a warm smile and hugged her.

-.-

I gave myself another look over, smoothing down the sides of my dress. One of the maids helped put my hair up in a braid, matching it with the style of my dress. Even though I didn't like this Klaus guy, I had to admit that he was one heck of a dress picker. I looked over toward Bonnie, admiring her beauty. Her beautiful wavy locks cascaded down her back, the navy blue dress matching her perfectly.

"Even though we're being forced to go to some stupid ball, I must say that you look hot Bon." I gave the witch a bright smile, meaning every single word I said. She smiled back, looking at herself in the mirror and then frowning.

"Care, do you think I look fat?" I scoffed, raising a brow.

"Bonnie are you kidding me? What are you? Like four weeks? You don't even have a belly yet."

"I know, but it's just..." I grabbed both of her hands, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Bonnie as your friend I'm saying this from the heart. You are beautiful. And even when you do get fat and big you'll still be beautiful. You can't change that." I hugged her, making her feel better.

"Thanks, Care." I smiled, hearing a knock on the door. Bonnie and I opened it, only to find two handsome men smirking their butts off. I watched Bonnie fold her arms over her chest, looking at the well-dressed vampires up and down.

"Don't you look beautiful, darling." The younger vampire stated. Bonnie scoffed.

"Thanks, Kol. I would say you look handsome, but I like honesty." Kol. The vampire's name was Kol. His eyes then snapped to mine, piercing me like knives.

"And if it isn't little miss _off-limits._ May I say you look beautiful as well." He gave me a little bow, taking my hand and kissing it. I flinched a little, not expecting it.

"Kol stop your obnoxious ways and escort the lovely Bonnie to the ball." I raised a brow, watching Kol lace Bonnie's arm with his. I could tell Bonnie was hesitant, but she accepted the offer. I knew she didn't want to cause a scene. Plus, we were all going to the same place after all. Nothing bad was bound to happen, right? My friend disappeared down the hall way with the arrogant Kol.

"Caroline." I snapped out of my thoughts, forgetting that the _other_ vampire was standing in front of me. He must have been Klaus. He gave me a little bow and grabbed my hand, about to kiss it, but I pulled it back to my side. He gave a quizzical look, but shrugged it off my smiling a charming smile. His smile, those dimples. It made me want to melt. I jolted up, telling myself to snap out of it.

"Klaus." I replied back, holding my head up high. "To meet you." I stated. The vampire raised a brow.

"I believe the term you're looking for is _nice to meet you_." His brittish accent circulated through my ears, making me feel at ease. I smiled a sly smile.

"Yes, but I'm not all that enthusiastic about meeting you." He smirked again, holding out his arm for me to take. I waited a good minute, finally sighing and then lacing my arm with his. We started walking down the ridiculously long hallway, nearing our way to the never-ending staircase.

"May I say that you look extravagantly beautiful tonight, Caroline." I peered at him, him seeming genuine. I scoffed.

"Just to be clear, I'm too smart to be seduced by you." Another gorgeous smirk.

"Well that's why I like you." I rolled my eyes, peering down at the huge amount of people that were enjoying the party. Everyone was dressed up in fancy dresses and suits. For an evil vampire, he knew how to throw a ball. We walked slowly down the steps and onto the dance floor, Ed Sheeran's song _Give Me Love_ gently playing in the background. I mentally approved. He held out a hand.

"May I have this dance?" I bit my bottom lip, knowing that if I declined he would try later. I hesitantly placed his hand in mine, looking around to see that everyone else had found a partner, gently swaying to the music. I spotted Bonnie dancing with Kol. Of course there was a smirk on his face, Bonnie seeming amused by his facade.

"You really do look ravishing in that dress." I was knocked out of my thoughts once more, peering into his oceanic eyes.

"I didn't have time to shop." I stated with something close to a snort.

"You really are quite the dancer." We spun in a circle.

"I've had practice. I happen to be Miss. Mystic Falls." I said this with dignity with my chin held high.

"I know." My eyes turned into slits. He knew? How?

"Stalking a person isn't your best quality." Another spin.

"Really? Than what is?" I was caught off gaurd, peering into his eyes once more. I instantly dropped his hand.

"I need some air." I said, my heart pounding loud in my ears. This was all too creepy. It was like he was _actually_ stalking me. It seemed that he had a thing for me and I didn't even know the psycho.

-.-

I stared at nothing in particular, matching my movements with Kol's. The original vampire irritated me to an extent.

"I've heard you're a strong witch." I rolled my eyes.

"News gets around fast, doesn't it?" I replied sarcastically. He squinted his eyes, his beautiful orbs peering into my soul. I felt him tighten his arm around my waist. I flinched, my eyes turning into daggers.

"Careful Kol, we're not that close." I warned. He gave me a handsome smirk. I scoffed in response.

"Relax, darling." He winked his eye. This would cause any girl to melt, but not me. Obviously, I had Damon, not to mention that I'm pregnant.

"You know I'm pregnant, right?" I raised a brow, him spinning me around, my back now pressed against his chest. I could feel his breath on my ear as he whispered.

"That just means that you like to have _fun_." A blush creeped its way to my face, but I quickly composed myself.

"You don't affect me Kol." He spinned me back around and grabbed my waist once more. I rolled my eyes. When was this song going to end? When was this _day_ going to end? I replaced my hand on his shoulder, my other hand in his big ones.

"When you break up with your boyfriend, give me a call." Another smirk. I gave a little chuckle.

"You should watch what you say, Kol. Wouldn't want to hurt you." He tilted his head to the side, accepting that as a challenge. I smiled in return, focusing my energy to cause a small blood vessel to break in his brain. He let go of my hands, clutching his head for a second. He recovered in a couple of seconds, scowling at me. His face vamped out, him ready to attack.

"Kol." I watched as Elijah put a firm hand on his younger brother, bringing him to his senses.

"Did you see what this _witch_ just did to me, brother?" I looked around nervously. Surprisingly, guests were still dancing as if nothing had happened.

"Indeed I did. Miss. Bennett has the right to defend herself. Show some respect little brother." Kol gave me daggers before heading off in a different direction. Elijah held up a hand, indicating for me to dance. I took it, placing my hand in his, my other hand landing on his shoulder.

"And how are you doing tonight?" I smiled a some-what genuine smile. I had to admit that Elijah was smooth. Atleast he had manners unlike the other originals.

"I really don't know." And I didn't. Was I suppose to feel good that I got kidnapped and was forced to go to some ball?

"Fair enough. Listen, Bonnie. We are very greatful for you." I blew out a sigh.

"Could have fooled me." The original laughed, spinning me in a circle.

"I like you, Bonnie. You have personality." I managed a small smile.

"Thanks." I started feeling light-headed. Elijah picked up on it immediately.

"I think I need to go lie down." He nodded.

"Of course. You must be exahausted. Would you like me to escourt you to your chambers?" I closed my eyes for a second, feeling Elijah grab me by the arm to steady me.

"Please." I didn't know what had over come me. I suppose it was dancing and then being pregnant. This was all too complicated. I felt him pick me up bridal style and in a blink of an eye we were gone.

-.-

I took a sigh, staring out from the balcony. The cold night air nipped my cheeks, but I didn't mind. I admired the view of a horse and carraige, a small smile tugging at my lips. I could escape right now. It would be easy. All I had to do was jump the balcony and flash away. But Bonnie. She was still inside doing God knows what. Probably still dancing with Kol or another original. In the back of my head, escaping wasn't all that easy. There was probably guards and vampires on the look out every where.

I breathed in the air, closing my eyes.

"It's a nice night tonight." My eyes popped open, me almost tipping backwards before I felt a strong hand catch me. I looked into dark eyes.

"An..Angel?" I stammered. He pulled me up, making sure I was steady.

"I didn't mean to scare you." I huffed, blowing a blond lock out of my eyes.

"Why are you here?" I questioned, a quizzical look on my face. He flashed a handsome smile as if it were obvious.

"You called for me." I raised a brow.

"I didn't call for you." He brought his hand up to my cheek, trailing it down until he touched my necklace.

"You were feeling indifferent, a little scared, worried." I scrunched my brows. That was exactly how I was feeling.

"So you're psychic too?"

"Something like that." I slanted my eyes at his response. He held out a hand, gesturing for a dance. The balcony doors were slightly ajar so we could hear the slow toons. I huffed, placing my hand in his. He placed his other hand on my waist, causing me to let out a nervous breath.

"It's not fair, you know. You're so guarded. It's like you know all of my secrets, but you won't let me in on yours." He pursed his lips as if considering what I had told him.

"I'm sorry, Caroline. I can't tell you anything too important." He spun me around before I could protest, my back being pressed against his chest. We swayed to the muisc before he reversed the spin and I was staring back into his dark eyes.

"Do you know anything about Klaus?" He raised a brow. "Anything." I was begging him.

"Yes." Angel stated nonchalantly. My eyes brightened. "Tell me then!" I stated excitedly.

"I said I knew about him. In fact I know everything about him. I didn't say I was going to tell you." I started getting upset, anger boiling up inside of me, but there was this twinkle in his eyes that made me calm myself.

"You're a pretty good dancer." I blushed, adverting my sight to the ground. "Well thanks. I've had practice.."

"I know." I popped my head back up. I was going to ask him how he knew that I took dance lessons, but I let it subside. Apparently Angel knew everything about everyone. I instead rested my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes as we continued to sway to the music. I felt calmer now, more relaxed. I breathed in a contented sigh, feeling all drama being lifted off of my shoulders. When the song ended I opened my eyes and strangely enough, he was gone.

-.-

I felt it. She was weak, exhausted. What were they doing to her? Or was it because of the baby? Our baby? I needed to get to her as soon as possible. My foot was still reved on the gas, but I still had about ten minutes until I made it back to Mystic Falls. I was going to charge into Klaus's little castle and take back what was mine. I took a breath, my electric blue eyes on the road. It was dark out now, the sun had set hours ago. No, I wasn't going to burst into his house...I was going to sneak in.

-.-

My eyes flew open, me shooting up from a deep slumber. I didn't exactly know how long I was out, but I could still here the party going on down stairs. My eyes shot to the corner of the room, Kol standing there, peering out the window.

"You are quite the witch, _Bonnie_." He spit my name out as if he had eaten something bad. I took a swallow, knowing something was about to go down. His voice was cold and hard. He turned, finally facing me. A smirk was on his handsome face.

"What do you want?" I tried to not let my voice quiver.

"Oh I want_ you_, Bonnie." I jumped out of bed, trying to balance myself. It was a hard task considering I still felt dizzy. I soon found myself pinned against the wall, looking into the cold eyes of Kol. He gave me another dazzling smile, grazing his hand down my cheek. I turned my head to the size, trying to avoid his icy touch.

"You are such a beauty, darling." Oh how I wished my powers would work.

"Get. Off. Of. Me." I gave him a daring look, but he didn't budge. He got even closer to me, an inch away from my face as he spoke.

"Now why would I want to do that?"

"Because if you don't step away from her I'll rip out your _insides_ and make you eat them." I looked over by the window. His black hair was disheaveled, his oceanic eyes were gleaming, and his smirk spoke a thousand words.

"Damon." I whispered.


End file.
